Tal Como Eres
by MarEverdeen
Summary: La vida de Katniss Everdeen cambia en cuestión de minutos; conseguir un trabajo al lado de tus ídolos no es algo que ocurra todos los días. Pero... ¿qué ocurre cuando el cantante que más admiras en un tipo insoportable, y la imagen que tienes de él cae por los suelos... o peor todavía... si aún sabiendo todo eso, no puedes evitar enamorarte de el?
1. ¿Es una broma?

**Disclaimer: la historia no es mía, es de SARA-CRISH CULLEN, que me permitió adaptarla con los fantásticos personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Runaway, de Bon Jovi **

* * *

**Tal como eres**

_**Prólogo**_

¿Qué haces cuando descubres que uno de los cantantes que más admiras no es quien pensabas que era...?; es el tipo al que más detestas, pero... ¿lo aceptarías tal como es... si te llegas a enamorar de él...?

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Es una broma?**_

Katniss Everdeen tragó saliva, a la vez que sus ojos intentaban acaparar la imponente y gloriosa altura del rascacielos que tenía frente a ella. La sede la discográfica Mockingjay Records, una de las multinacionales más importantes de la industria de la música, se alzaba de manera majestuosa hacia el cielo de Los Ángeles, y su fachada de vidrio oscuro brillaba de una manera cegadora, debido al impacto de los rayos de sol. No en vano, era uno de los edificios más altos de la cuidad.

Tomando un par de respiración profundas, la joven castaña miró de nuevo el trozo de papel donde había apuntado la dirección, comprobando que era la correcta. Después de más de un año mandando currículos a multitud de empresas, y de pasar algunas entrevistas sin pena ni gloria, por fin parecía que surgía una oferta interesante. Agarró firmemente el asa del bolso que colgaba de su hombro e ingresó en el amplio vestíbulo del edificio; las paredes acristaladas, signo del moderno diseño que imperaba en todo el recinto, permitían que la luz se filtrara hacia el interior, haciendo la entrada principal más grande y luminosa de lo que ya era. Modernos sofás de diseño vanguardista descansaban en una de las esquinas, justo enfrente del mostrador de información, lugar al que se dirigió.

-¿Mockingjay Records, en qué puedo ayudarle?- no sabía si la recepcionista le hablaba a ella o al sujeto que tendría al teléfono, pero la rubia mujer arqueó una ceja, así que supuso que se refería a ella, de modo que se aclaró la garganta.

-Vengo a una entrevista con el señor Plutchard Heavensbee; mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen- la chica, que atendía al nombre de Octavia, o al menos eso ponía en la pequeña placa de identificación que pendía de la solapa de su chaqueta, le indicó que esperara un segundo, mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador que tenía frente a ella.

-El señor Heavensbee la recibirá a la hora prevista- respondió, al cabo de unos minutos -coja el ascensor de la derecha, planta veintisiete- le indicó de manera amable, señalando las puertas grises con una de sus manos.

Después de agradecerle sus indicaciones, Katniss se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Mientras esperaba que se abrieran las enormes puertas de acero, se percató de que a su derecha dos chicas jóvenes hablaban y reían de manera despreocupada. Los vestidos que llevaban, si se podían llamar así, apenas cubrían las partes pudorosas de sus cuerpos... pero tenía que reconocer que tenían una silueta de escándalo, muy al contrario que ella. No es que ella estuviera obesa y que fuese una bola de sebo andante, pero su figura distaba mucho de ser perfecta; se notaba el ligero sobrepeso a kilómetros; pero siempre había sido así, y no había vuelta de hoja.

Alisó con cuidado la chaqueta negra del sobrio traje que llevaba**(Katniss 1)**; su madre siempre decía que parecía que iba de luto, pero el color negro era el que más estilizaba su silueta. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda; las dos muñecas rubias no dejaban de parlotear y de reír de manera estrepitosa; por lo que pudo captar de la conversación, se dirigían a una audición... esperaba que al menos, su voz no fuera tan chillona cuando cantaran.

Los incesantes gritos y saltitos de las chicas siguieron en el interior del ascensor; con un suspiro de paciencia, Katniss pasó hacia el fondo del cubículo, debatiéndose en si mirar hacia otro lado o bajar la cabeza y canturrear una canción. Por suerte para ella, las dos barbies animadoras, como mentalmente las había bautizado, se bajaron en el piso once.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, las puertas del ascensor llegaron a la planta veintisiete; Katniss tomó aire de manera considerable, y agarrando con firmeza la pequeña carpeta que llevaba, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la única persona que veía. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años tecleaba de manera furiosa en una espectacular pantalla de ordenador, blanca y más delgada que la carpeta que ella portaba.

-Disculpe- murmuró, carraspeando en el proceso; los ojos negros de la mujer sentada tras el inmenso escritorio, de estilo vanguardista, como todo el edificio y mobiliario de la entrada, la enfocaron para después, dedicarle una sonrisa de cordialidad.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- interrogó; su acento latino apenas era notorio, pero estaba ahí.

-Tengo una cita con el señor Plutchard Heavensbee; mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen- se explicó. La señora asintió, tecleando de nuevo... pero su ceño se frunció a la vez que leía algo en la pantalla del ordenador; el pie izquierdo de Bella repiqueteaba furioso contra el suelo de brillante mármol blanco.

-Señorita Everdeen- se dirigió a ella, mirándola con un gesto contrariado.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó a modo de respuesta Katniss -¿he confundido el día de la entrevista?- interrogó temerosa, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto consigo misma.

-¿Usted venía por el puesto en administración, verdad?- siguió interrogando la que se suponía, era la secretaria del señor Heavensbee. Esta asintió, sin saber por donde iban los tiros -lamento informarle que ya se ha contratado a la persona para ese puesto.

-Per... pero eso no puede ser, me habrían avisado- respondió, con sus esperanzas yéndose directamente por el desagüe... necesitaba ese trabajo ya.

-¿El departamento de recursos humanos no se ha puesto en contacto con usted?- ahora la sorprendida era la secretaria.

-A la vista está que no- resopló con fastidio; dios... no podía tener más mala suerte. Seguro que esto era una especie de cámara oculta, no le podía estar pasando.

-Entonces debe haber sido un error; ya que a los otros dos candidatos al puesto se les informó para que no vinieran.

-Pues está claro que a mi, no- siseó cabreada, y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lamento mucho las molest...- empezó a disculparse, pero Katniss de nuevo la cortó.

-Resulta que vengo desde el estado de Washintong, y usted sabrá que los billetes de avión no son precisamente baratos.

-En verdad lo lamento, señorita Everdeen; admitimos el error, y lamentamos todas las molestias que hayamos podido causarle; de todas formas, déjeme llamar al departamento de recursos humanos, para averiguar que ha ocurrido realmente.

Los escasos tres minutos que duró la llamada, la joven castaña permaneció ahí de pie, delante de esa mesa de escritorio que seguramente valdría más que todos los muebles de su casa de Forks. No podía creer que la mala suerte se hubiera cebado con ella de esa manera, dicen que cuando ocurre una desgracia, todas vienen seguidas... y desde hace dos años, ni su familia ni ella levantaban cabeza. Para una buena noticia que recibía en mucho tiempo, se esfumaba delante de sus propias narices.

Sus lamentos internos se vieron interrumpidos por el tono enojado de la secretaria, que por la cara que ponía, no debía estar muy conforme con lo que estaba escuchando al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡Me importa un rábano a quien se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle!- exclamó, ya visiblemente enfadada -tengo aquí a la señorita Everdeen, y es comprensible que esté molesta; si no sabes hacer tu trabajo Wiress, o tus secretarias son un desastre, no es mi problema.

-Vaya...- murmuró Katniss, alucinada -al menos se toma la molestia...- su frase se vio interrumpida cuando la enorme puerta de madera de cerezo se abrió. Un hombre moreno, con el pelo recogido en una tirante coleta, y vestido con un traje gris, que tenía pinta de ser muy caro, apareció desde el interior, sin duda alertado por el tono elevado y enfadado de su empleada.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo este alboroto, Fulvia?- le preguntó serio y cruzándose de brazos; Katniss por fin se enteró del nombre de la buena mujer, que tapando el auricular volvió su vista hacia el.

-La señorita Everdeen ha venido a la entrevista para el puesto en administración- le explicó de nuevo la situación, pero el hombre la interrumpió, confuso.

-Pero ese puesto ya está ocupado.

-Exactamente, señor Heavensbee- la joven castaña tragó saliva; el dueño de la multinacional discográfica más poderosa de Estados Unidos estaba frente a sus narices -pero se ha producido un error y no avisaron a la señorita Everdeen, una de las candidatas- le señaló a la chica ahí parada con un gesto de cabeza; éste la miró, frunciendo el ceño -ella ha venido desde otro estado para la entrevista, y es lógico que esté enfadada.

-Pásame el teléfono- ordenó con voz suave, pero firme -¿Wiress?, soy Plutchard Heavensbee; ¿podrías explicarme qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

De nuevo otros cinco minutos pasaron mientras Plutchard Heavensbee pedía explicaciones a la tal Wiress; Katniss le observó con disimulo, y se percató de que tampoco estaba nada contento con el relato que estaba escuchando.

-Es un error imperdonable, Wiress- habló por fin, mosqueado -nuestra compañía se distingue por ser seria, y no jugar con la gente; mañana a las nueve de la mañana te quiero en mi despacho- sin más preámbulos colgó el teléfono, para después dirigirse a la joven castaña.

-Señorita Everdeen, lamento profundamente todo este embrollo- se disculpó con sinceridad -pase a mi despacho un momento, por favor- le indicó, extendiendo una mano y cediéndole el paso hacia su oficina.

Katniss observó la amplia estancia mientras el señor Heavensbee dialogaba unos segundos más con su secretaria; siguiendo la línea que imperaba en todo el edificio, la decoración era moderna y minimalista; los ventanales que formaban la pared posterior, unido a la altura del piso, ofrecían una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Los Ángeles... incluso se podía ver, en la lejanía, la colina con las célebres e inolvidables letras que indicaban que uno se encontraba en la meca del cine... Hollywood... era increíble.

Giró lentamente, admirando toda la estancia; fotografías de los grupos musicales más internacionales colgaban en las paredes, al igual que innumerables discos de oro y de platino. En una vitrina, justo enfrente del sofá de cuero rojo, varios premios, incluyendo Billboards y algunos Grammys.

- Disculpe, señorita Everdeen- Plutchard se dirigió a ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento -tome asiento, por favor- le señaló una confortable silla de cuero beige, frente a su mesa. Él mismo imitó su acción, mirándola con una sonrisa afable -lamento profundamente el error que mi equipo de recursos humanos ha cometido- se disculpó de nuevo; el ánimo de la joven castaña volvió a decaer. Necesitaba un trabajo decente; la pensión de jubilación de su padre y el sueldo ínfimo de su madre, cajera de supermercado, apenas daban para pagar las facturas. Si ella fue a la universidad de Seattle, para estudiar Administración empresarial, fue gracias a una beca. Por fin, a sus veinticinco años, y después de dos de terminar su carrera, una empresa que no fuera una cafetería o hamburguesería se había interesado en su currículo... y de nuevo, todo caía en saco roto.

-Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad- musitó con mueca de desilusión -pero entienda que he recorrido muchos kilómetros, solo para esto.

-Comprendo su enojo y tristeza- habló Plutchard con voz gentil, cruzando sus manos y apoyándolas encima de la mesa -y lamento las molestias que le hemos ocasionado; permítame...

Plutchard Heavensbee se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente, pegando un fuerte golpe en la pared.

-Plutchard, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hablar contigo de manera urgente- Katniss arqueó una ceja al ver como una joven bajita y rubia, con las puntas de su melena disparadas en todas direcciones, entró como un huracán, plantándose frente a la mesa y al lado izquierdo de la joven castaña.

-Madge querida, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- le advirtió Plutchard, señalando a Katniss con su cabeza; la joven no se había sentido más ignorada en su vida.

-Menudo día para olvidar...- refunfuñó en voz baja, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Unos ojos azules se toparon con los suyos grises, que estudió por unos breves segundos a la diminuta invasora. Vestía vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, con la palabra Dior en la espalda; unas converse rojas cubrían sus pies, y los finos tirantes dejaban entrever el tatuaje de una inscripción en japonés, que ocupaba su hombro izquierdo. Un piercing en su ceja derecha y la bandolera negra de Louis Vuitton que llevaba colgada completaban tan... Katniss no sabía como definir la curiosa mezcla de su atuendo; aunque ella hoy vestía un traje, compartía su gusto por esa clase de prendas, excepto que en las de ella no rezaban palabras como Dior.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, mirando a la atónita joven, y de nuevo a Plutchard -no sabía que estabas reunido, y Fulvia no estaba cuando he llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- interrogó el hombre, con tono frustrado. La atención de la morena de nuevo volvió al asunto que le había llevado hasta allí.

-Ocurre que me he quedado sin ayudante de la noche a la mañana- siseó entre dientes -Enobaria me ha llamado esta misma mañana, para informarme de que no piensa volver a trabajar.

-¿Otra vez...?- suspiró hastiado el hombre, agarrándose el puente de la nariz; la mueca de Madge le sacó de dudas -no digas más...- le pidió, con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

-¿Sabes todo el trabajo que tenemos?- le interrumpió la menuda chica -mañana el concierto en Staples Center, en dos semanas comienza la presentación del nuevo álbum- empezó a enumerar -la gira internacional empieza en dos meses, y todavía hay conciertos y fechas que cerrar...

-Lo sé Madge, lo sé- le dio la razón Plutchard -te prometo que te conseguiré un ayudante, y...- se calló de repente, a la vez que posaba sus ojos en la joven que estaba ahí sentada, sin saber que hacer o decir... hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Los ojos de Madge siguieron hacia donde miraba Plutchard, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, captando al instante lo que su jefe quería decir.

-La señorita Everdeen tenía hoy una entrevista de trabajo; por desgracia, el puesto se ocupó y no fue advertida- empezó a relatar.

-Oh, que mala suerte...- se lamentó.

-No me había dado cuenta- rodó los ojos Katniss, hastiada como estaba del asunto.

-Pero quizá podamos arreglar esa situación- el corazón de la joven castaña latió con ánimos renovados -¿me permite su currículo?- esta se lo tendió, para después leerlo detenidamente; Madge había tomado asiento en la silla de al lado, y Plutchard iba pasándole los folios uno a uno.

-Licenciada en Administración de empresas; varios másters en negocios...- iba leyendo el señor Heavensbee.

-Justo lo que necesito para las negociaciones de contratos, y otras cuestiones- exclamó jovial la tal Madge, ante una estupefacta Katniss. Plutchard asintió de manera afirmativa, hasta que su vista se posó de nuevo en la joven.

-Señorita Everdeen, tengo una proposición que hacerle- Katniss se enderezó en la silla -puede que no sea lo que buscaba- le advirtió.

-No me importa- respondió de forma automática, provocando que una sonrisilla se formara en la cara de la joven rubia -le escucho.

-Ella es Madge Hawthorne, mánager de grupos musicales- la presentó -ella es representante, publicista...- empezó a enumerar.

-Hago de todo un poco- se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a la castaña de manera cómplice, gesto que esta devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, procesando el apellido Hawthorne; lo había escuchado alguna vez, pero ahora no caía.

-Le ofrecemos un puesto, como ayudante personal de la señora Hawthorne- habló Plutchard de nuevo.

-Colaboradora número uno- le corrigió Madge, con cariño -yo no quiero secretarias o ayudantes.

-Por supuesto, necesita disponibilidad inmediata para mudarse a Los Ángeles, y para poder viajar.

-¿Viaj... viajar?- farfulló torpemente Katniss... definitivamente, esto tenía que ser una broma; miró de reojo hacia los costados de la habitación, buscando las cámaras ocultas.

-Acompañamos al grupo en la gira mundial- explicó Madge. Katniss escuchaba con atención... y su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo cuando hablaron de su salario; podría sacar de muchos apuros a sus padres.

La mente de Katniss Everdeen no podía procesar todo lo que estas dos personas le estaban contando... viajaría... conocería Europa, Asia y todos los continentes habidos y por haber. Sus padres se alegrarían por ella, aunque se entristecieran un poco de que su pequeña, por muchos veinticinco años que tuviera, se mudara y viajara tanto.

Pidió unos minutos, para consultarlo y hacer una llamada; Plutchard le ofreció pasar a la sala de reuniones que conectaba con su despacho. Cerrando las puertas de cristal, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su casa de Forks.

-¿Diga?- la voz apagada y triste de su padre llegó a sus oídos.

-Soy yo, papá; ¿cómo estás?- le saludó.

-¡Calabacita!- Katniss rodó los ojos; odiaba ese apelativo, por muy cariñoso que fuera... ¿es que acaso seguía teniendo cinco años...? -¿cómo te ha ido, has conseguido el trabajo?

-De eso quería hablarte- suspiró, sin saber por donde empezar. Le relató toda la aventura a su padre, que escuchó con paciencia.

-Parece un buen trabajo- meditó Boggs, al cabo de unos minutos -me entristece el hecho de que tengas que mudarte- Katniss no pudo contener la mueca de pena al oír esas palabras -pero es por tu bien, hija.

Estaban tan solos... desde la muerte de su hermano Marvel, hace dos años, su padre había caído en una profunda depresión, enfermedad que le impidió seguir desempeñando su trabajo como jefe de policía. Desde hacía un año, estaba jubilado, y con una pensión ridícula. Su madre no hablaba de todos esos sucesos, y se dedicaba a hacer todas las horas extras que podía en su trabajo, quizá para evadirse de la situación en su hogar, y no acordarse de todo el infierno que vivieron hace dos años, aparte de que necesitaban el dinero.

-¿Entonces te parece bien?- habló de manera precavida.

-Calabacita; debe parecerte bien a ti, no a mi- le aclaró su padre -por lo que me has contado, es una buena oportunidad laboral; no me gusta que tú también te vayas- los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Prometo ir a visitaros, papá- le prometió -yo no voy a irme como...- dejó la frase inacabada; todavía era incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano en voz alta.

-Lo sé, cariño... perdóname- murmuró su padre, con evidente tristeza -no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, calabacita.

Hablaron unos minutos más; Katniss prometió llamarles en cuanto encontrara un apartamento para vivir, y que pudieran mandarle algunas cosas. Por suerte, tenía dinero para poder pagar unos días más en el modesto hotel en el que estaba alojada, y esperaba poder encontrar algo decente enseguida.

Cuando regresó al despacho de Plutchard, este y Madge charlaban de manera animada; dos pares de ojos la observaron expectantes nada más poner un pie en la estancia.

-¿Ya has decidido?- la impaciencia de Madge, unida a su tono desesperado, le pareció hasta divertida; sí que debía de necesitar ayuda con premura.

-Sí, acepto- les reveló, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven rubia se levanto como un resorte del sofá, acercándose a su lado y tomándola de las manos.

-Me alegro mucho; ya verás como nos llevaremos muy bien- exclamó, contenta y feliz.

-Bienvenida a Mockingjay Records, señorita Everdeen- dijo ahora Plutchard, estrechando su mano, en señal de acuerdo.

Madge se despidió, aludiendo que tenía asuntos personales que no podían demorarse. Quedó con Katniss en encontrarse en la entrada del Staples Center a las cinco de la tarde, cosa a la que la joven accedió. Después de indicarle de que debía dejar sus datos a Fulvia, y que su contrato estaría listo en apenas unas horas, Plutchard también se despidió de ella, ya que tenía una reunión urgente.

La eficiente secretaria de Plutchard Heavensbee tomó sus datos, así como su número de la Seguridad Social y número de cuenta bancaria. Por suerte, era precavida, y por si tenía suerte en la entrevista inicial, había venido preparada.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la joven a la secretaria.

-Tus datos están aquí- señaló los papeles que iba a mandar ahora mismo a recursos humanos, ya en sus manos -¿dónde te alojas?- Katniss rebuscó la tarjeta del hotel en el interior de su bolso.

-Pearl Hotel; 845 de Midshire Street... Pasadena- leyó; le podrían decir que eso estaba en China y se lo habría creído. Le había costado un triunfo llegar a la sede de la discográfica, ubicada en el distrito financiero, en pleno centro de la ciudad.

-Eso te queda muy lejos; el señor Heavensbee me ha ordenado que te reserve una habitación en el Beverly Wilshire, hasta que encuentres un apartamento- Katniss abrió los ojos, muda de la impresión; había visto ese hotel por internet, y no era precisamente barato... era de los más caros de la ciudad, ubicado en pleno Beverly Hills.

-No... no puedo permitírmelo- carraspeó, incómoda.

-Y no lo harás- le aclaró Fulvia, con una sonrisa -es el modo de disculparse del señor Heavensbee, por el lamentable error de esta mañana- la boca de la joven ya debía estar por el suelo; definitivamente, tenía que averiguar donde escondían las cámaras ocultas; seguro que el programa emitía su periplo en Los Ángeles, y ganaría el primer premio a la chica más tonta de Norteamérica.

-¿Me toma el pelo?- fue la tonta pregunta que salió de los labios de Katniss, pero la secretaria rió.

-En absoluto- dijo, tomando el teléfono y llamando al hotel; por el tono amigable que utilizaba, dedujo que la discográfica era cliente habitual del establecimiento. En tan solo cinco minutos, la reserva estaba hecha. Fulvia se levantó, para llevar sus papeles a personal.

-Puedes pasarte en un par de horas a firmar- le recordó -Madge me ha dicho que has quedado con ella en el Staples Center- Katniss asintió -veamos, son las doce y media- dijo, mirando su reloj y haciendo cálculos mentales -debes estar allí a las cinco, te da tiempo suficiente para ir a coger tu equipaje y dejarlo en tu nuevo hotel; y Madge me ha dejado unas pequeñas recomendaciones.

-¿Recomendaciones?- arrugó el ceño Katniss, sin entender nada.

-Sí; necesitas un teléfono con acceso a internet, para poder recibir los correos electrónicos; un Ipad- los ojos de la joven se desorbitaban por momentos... ¿pero qué se creía Madge, que podía permitirse todo eso...? -es más práctico que cargar con una pila de papeles a todos los lados -le explicó Fulvia -y un ordenador portátil, ya que cuando salgáis de gira, no trabajaréis en el despacho- le relató.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comprar todo eso?- siseó, alucinada y malhumorada a la vez.

-Ya he llamado a la tienda, lo tienes todo encargado.

-¡¿Perdone?!- casi gritó, incrédula.

-Allí te darán todo; sólo debes darles tu número de teléfono, para que simplemente te cambien la tarifa. No tienes que cambiarlo.

-Per... pero...

-Corre por cuenta de Mockingjay Records- terminó la frase por ella Fulvia, guiñándole un ojo -la espero dentro de dos horas, para firmar el contrato; debería darle tiempo suficiente para hacer el cambio de hotel, y pasarse por la tienda- le tendió un papel, con la dirección de esta anotada; una muy estupefacta Katniss tomó el pequeño papel.

Todavía no sabía que decir... hace una hora sentía que no podía tener tan mala suerte, ahora su cerebro intentaba procesar toda esta maravillosa locura que le estaba ocurriendo. Se despidió de Fulvia muy amablemente, quedando en volver después del almuerzo.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Señorita Everdeen- le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, a la vez que se despedía de ella.

-Llámeme Kat, por favor.

-Y tú a mi Fulvia, y no me trates de usted- contestó, antes de que ambas se encaminaran al ascensor, charlando de manera animada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres horas después de despedirse de Fulvia al mediodía, Katniss Everdeen salía por la puerta principal de Mockingjay Records por segunda vez ese día. El viaje desde Pasadena, donde estaba el hotel que ella reservó, hasta su nuevo alojamiento en pleno centro de Berverly Hills le llevó casi dos horas; Fulvia tenía razón, había muchísima distancia... y un tráfico espantoso. Antes de dirigirse a los hoteles, se había pasado por la famosa tienda, y ahora era la flamante propietaria de un teléfono Iphone, un Ipad con conexión wifi y un reluciente MacBook Air de color blanco. No había tenido aparatos tan buenos en su vida, y dejó cuidadosamente el portátil en el hotel; seguro que esta tardeMadge le ayudaría a manejar el Ipad, y lo más seguro es que empezara a familiarizarse con el papeleo... y esperaba que le echara una mano con las miles de aplicaciones que tenía su nuevo teléfono.

Su nueva y provisional morada era impresionante; una espaciosa habitación, con una cama king size mullida y confortable; un enorme cuarto de baño, con una mampara de ducha dónde cabían perfectamente cinco personas, y un armario del cual sólo usaría una cuarta parte, dado su gigantesco tamaño. Se había traído ropa de verano, dadas las altas temperaturas que hacía en la costa de California durante todo el año, pero quizá debería comprarse algo más. Cambió su sobrio traje por unos vaqueros, una camiseta amplia de color violeta y un poco larga y sus inseparables zapatillas deportivas**(Katniss 2)**; si su jefa vestía así, dedujo que ella también podía hacerlo.

Antes de volver a la discográfica le había dado tiempo a comer; llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana solo con un café en su estómago, y este ya rugía de impaciencia. Mientras degustaba una deliciosa ensalada césar y un refresco ligth, estudió con detenimiento el itinerario de autobuses y el plano del metro que le habían proporcionado en la recepción del hotel. La ciudad de Los Ángeles era inmensa, y ella estaba acostumbrada a poblaciones pequeñas, como Forks o Port Ángeles; la ciudad más grande que había conocido era Seattle, y en comparación con la ciudad californiana, era pequeña.

Aunque las situaciones de la mañana bien habrían podido asemejarse a una ridícula comedia, todavía estaba asimilando que era verdad. Desde la muerte de su hermano en ese accidente automovilístico, la buena suerte parecía no acordarse de la familia Everdeen. Por fin un trabajo con un salario decente; podría mandar parte de su sueldo a sus padres. Cuando estaba estudiando trabajó en varias cafeterías y hamburgueserías, para poder colaborar, pero casi siempre le pagaron una miseria... pero algo era algo; y aunque extrañaría a su familia, reconocía que necesitaba un cambio de aires. No podía esperar a llamar a Rue y contarle las buenas noticias.

Dado que su contrato y otros papeles que tenía que firmar ya estaban listos cuando llegó de nuevo a Mockingjay Records y apenas tardó quince minutos en formalizarlos, decidió que iría en autobús hasta Staples Center, así podría disfrutar de la ciudad que se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en su nuevo hogar. Desde el distrito financiero le duró más de una hora, y dos trasbordos de línea, pero al fin llegó.

Staples Center era un estadio enorme, sede del equipo de baloncesto Los Ángeles Lakers, entre otros, y que también estaba destinado a conciertos multitudinarios y otros eventos, como la entrega de los premios Grammy de la música. Cuando llegó a las inmediaciones, se asombró de los innumerables camiones que estaban estacionados en los alrededores, y del ajetreo de personas de un lado para otro... entonces de repente cayó en algo que no había preguntado.

Ella había dado por hecho que los grupos para los que trabajaba Madge Hawthorne no serían muy conocidos aun por el público; pero su hermano Marvel era un fiel seguidor de la música rock, y siempre le había contado que solo los grandes cantaban en este tipo de estadios.

Durante más de veinte minutos, Katniss dio vueltas como si estuviera en un laberinto. Pregunto a tres operarios distintos por donde podía entrar, pero o no entendía las indicaciones que le daban, o simplemente estos individuos se dedicaban a tomarle el pelo. Cansada de dar vueltas, por fin vislumbró lo que parecía ser una de las puertas traseras, custodiada por un tipo que le sacaba al menos, cuatro cabezas, y un enorme cuerpo; con el estaba hablando una chica bajita y rubia.

-Madge... gracias a dios- murmuró para sus adentros; se acercó con paso precavido, pero la rubia justo posó sus ojos en ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Katniss!- la llamó, agitando una mano; rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, donde una Madge Hawthorne alegre la saludó efusiva -me alegra tenerte aquí, ¿te ha costado encontrar el sitio?- se preocupó.

-No ha sido muy difícil- decidió omitir su ridículo periplo alrededor del estadio, dando vueltas como un perro intentando agarrarse su propia cola.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo esta mañana, y poder ayudarte con el hotel y todo eso- se disculpó la joven rubia -pero tenía un asunto familiar que no podía esperar- gesticulaba mucho con las manos, y Katniss observó una delicada alianza en uno de sus dedos... le pareció extraño, Madge no le daba el perfil de mujer casada.

-No pasa nada- le quitó importancia esta -también he pasado por la tienda.

-Perfecto- aprobó satisfecha -vamos dentro; allí te enseñaré a manejar el Ipad, y te pondré al día. Por cierto- se volvió al guardia de seguridad- Brutus, ella es mi nueva colaboradora, Katniss Everdeen- el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amable -Brutus forma parte de nuestro equipo de seguridad, y también viajará con nosotros en la gira- le explicó.

-Llámame Kat- dijo mientras estrechaba su fuerte mano -y tú también, Madge- añadió.

-Bienvenida- contestó Brutus.

-Asegúrate de que para mañana esté su acreditación como miembro del equipo, por favor- le pidió la joven morena, antes de que ambas se adentraran en un inmenso corredor.

-Eso está hecho, Madge.

Según iban avanzando por los angostos pasillos, Madge le iba preguntando acerca de la firma del contrato, y resolviendo algunas dudas que surgían de la mente de Katniss. Ahora que estaba tranquila y no revolucionada como esa misma mañana, era una chica muy simpática y alegre. A los oídos de Katniss llegó una melodía muy conocida, y no puedo evitar empezar a tararear la canción.

-Me encanta este grupo- exclamó contenta; la sonrisa que le dedicó Madge fue extraña, entre pícara y divertida.

-Me alegra oír eso- respondió simplemente, mirando a Katniss con una ceja alzada y una mueca... que no sabía ni como describirla.

-No te he preguntado, y el señor Heavensbee no me lo ha dicho- hablo Katniss de nuevo -¿a qué grupos representas?- dijo, a la vez que volvía a tararear en voz muy baja la canción, que cada vez sonaba más fuerte. La carcajada de Madge hizo que detuviera su caminar... ¿qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica...? -¿he dicho algo gracioso?- inquirió, confundida.

-Kat, me encantas- exclamó la morena, al cabo de unos segundos de retorcerse de risa -cualquiera en tu lugar, lo primero que habría preguntado es el nombre de los grupos a los que represento, y debo aclararte que trabajo en exclusiva para uno- le aclaró. El sonrojo hizo acto en las mejillas de la joven castaña, muerta de vergüenza... solo a ella se le había podido pasar esa básica pregunta.

-Te los presentaré, pero ahora silencio- dijo Madge, con voz misteriosa, a la vez que se acercaban a unas puertas dobles, que por arte de magia, daban acceso a la parte lateral de un inmenso escenario.

La mandíbula de Katniss cayó hasta el mismísimo subsuelo; pensaba que la canción que estaba tarareando era el hilo musical de edifico... no podía ser más idiota... con razón Madge se moría de la risa. Gale Hawthorne ocupaba el lado izquierdo del escenario, rodeado de sus teclados... Hawthorne...dios...

-Mierda- volvió la cabeza para enfocar a Madge, que feliz tarareaba la canción -¿cómo he podido no relacionar los apellidos...?- se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Unos pasos por delante de Gale estaba Haymitch Abernathy, el bajista; en el centro del escenario y encima de una pequeña plataforma, la muralla de tambores y platillos de Finnick Odair, uno de los mejores baterías del panorama musical... a sólo tres metros de donde ella estaba, Cato Hadley, mítico guitarrista de la banda, rasgaba las cuerdas con maestría. Y en el borde del escenario, agarrando el micrófono con ambas manos, estaba Peeta Mellark, cantando a pleno pulmón la canción que los catapultó al éxito, hace ya más diez años -joder...- exclamó Katniss, alucinada.

Ante ella estaban los integrantes de Slave Heart, uno de los grupos de rock de fama mundial... y los ídolos de su fallecido hermano. Marvel tenía todos y cada uno de sus discos, y ella había pasado su adolescencia escuchado mil veces todas y cada una de las canciones de ese grupo, como la que estaban cantando ahora...

_"Ohhh... ella está un poco fuera de control_

_la nena de papá aprendió rápido_

_todas esas cosas que no podía decirle..."_

No pudo evitar ponerse a cantar, acompañando a Madge, que a veces la observaba divertida; su vista se posó en Peeta; dios mío... estaba ahí, a solo unos metros, con su pelo revuelto, sus característicos pendientes de aros dorados en sus orejas y ataviado con vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que revelaba alguno de sus tatuajes y dejaba entrever una espalda formada y musculosa... su amiga Rue se iba a caer de culo; de hecho, no sabía como ella misma seguía de pie.

No se dio cuenta de que la canción terminó; seguía petrificada en su sitio, y la propia Madge tuvo que llamar su atención, tomándole del brazo.

-¿Los conoces?- inquirió, a la vez que el grupo hacía piña a los pies de la batería, comentando el ensayo.

-Como no los voy a conocer- susurró, con el corazón martilleando su pecho -no sé como no he relacionado tu apellido... dios, que estúpida soy...

-Tranquila- la consoló -ven, te los presentaré.

Con el corazón en la garganta, la joven castaña siguió a Madge hacia en centro del escenario... pero la mala fortuna hizo que uno de los pies de Katniss se enredara con un cable del amplificador de la guitarra de Cato, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo tanto el aparato como ella. El ruido que provocó el aparato al caer hizo que todo el grupo se girara, pegando un bote por el estruendo.

-¡Kat!- chilló Madge, arrodillándose a su lado -¿te has hecho daño?

-Joder- exclamó Cato, que todavía con su guitarra al cuello, se acercó presuroso a ayudarla, al igual que Gale. Haymitch dejó el bajo en su soporte, para acercarse, y Finnick se levantó de su asiento, baquetas en sus manos, para ver lo que había ocurrido... y Peeta Mellark permanecía en su sitio, mirando la situación con una ceja arqueada y cara de póquer.

-No puede ser- la frente de Katniss golpeó suavemente el escenario -tierra, trágame. Sin pensaba que el día había sido de lo más extraño, y a veces parecía una broma pesada, esto ya era el remate; tener a uno de tus grupos favoritos a tres metros y caer al suelo cual pato mareado.

-Buen trabajo, Kat...- siseó frustrada, dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo al suelo.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno, el otro día decidí que quería subir otra historia, así que me puse a leer y aquí está el primer capítulo de esta adaptación. Espero que os guste. En cada capítulo hay un fragmento de una canción, dejaré el título y el grupo al principio de cada uno. Por favor dejadme REVIEWS para saber que os pareció. **

**Nos leemos el miércoles,**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	2. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: la historia no es mía, sino de SARA-CRISH CULLEN, que me ha permitido adaptarla. Y los personajes, como todas ya sabéis, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
**

**Canción: It's my life, de Bon Jovi  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones**_

La mente de Katniss no daba con una fórmula para levantar la cabeza del suelo y poder mirar a las cuatro personas que la rodeaban sin querer que se la tragase la tierra... ¿cómo demonios podía ser tan patosa...?

-¿Kat?- oyó que la llamaba Madge, preocupada -¿estás bien?

-Quizá se haya hecho daño, el golpe ha sido considerable- habló uno de los integrantes del grupo, aunque no reconoció a cual de ellos pertenecía la voz. Haciendo acopio de valor, lentamente posó sus manos en el suelo, dándose impulso para incorporarse. Sintió que varias manos la agarraban de los brazos, ayudándole en la tarea.

-Estoy bien- murmuró casi para el cuello de su camisa, y roja como una amapola.

-¿Segura?- sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dueño de esa voz; Gale Hawthorne la miraba con preocupación, al igual que su esposa Madge.

-Seguro- acertó a responder, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-Menudo susto me has dado- exclamó Madge divertida, quitándole hierro al asunto. Katniss agachó la mirada, fijándola unos segundos en el suelo, de repente la cosa más fascinante del mundo -ahora que estamos todos, quiero presentaros a Katniss Everdeen, mi nueva colaboradora- anunció.

A Katniss no le quedó otro remedio que levantar la vista del suelo. Cinco pares de ojos la miraban de manera curiosa, pero a la vez divertida. Los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los azules del que todavía no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Bienvenida; soy Gale Hawthorne- inició este la ronda de presentaciones, tendiéndole la mano, que Katniss estrechó. Su pelo marrón oscuro rodeaba su cara, y sus ojos color gris oscuro la miraban con afecto y simpatía.

-Un placer- contestó la joven castaña.

-Haymitch Abernathy- dijo otro de los miembros del grupo, imitando el gesto amistoso de su colega Gale. Alto, rubio y con unos brazos anchos y fuertes, tenía un aire de arrogancia y chulería, o al menos eso desprendía en las entrevistas que Katniss había visto y escuchado del grupo, pero su tono de voz era amigable.

-Cato Hadley- la mente de Katniss seguía bloqueada... dios... ¿en qué mundo pasaba que tus ídolos y los de tu fallecido hermano se autopresentaran tan tranquilos, como si fueran compañeros en su primer día de universidad...?

-Un placer conocerte- habló atropelladamente. Al igual que Haymitch era rubio y alto, muy alto... no en vano eran primos hermanos.

-Seguro que ya los conocías de antes, por la forma en que tarareabas la canción- repuso Madge, divertida. Katniss intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso le salió una graciosa mueca -eso ha quedado patente- murmuró, avergonzada consigo misma.

-Yo soy Finnick- dios... era tan alto y grande como en las fotos -por fin Plutchard le contrata una ayudante a Madge que entienda de buen rock- la frase, dicha con tanta naturalidad, hizo que el pequeño grupo contuviera la carcajada, incluso le sacó una sonrisa a la propia Kat.

-¿Y Enobaria?- interrogó Haymitch, mirando a a la joven rubia.

-Se ha despedido esta mañana, adivina...- repuso sarcástica, mirando a Peeta con una ceja arqueada. Este carraspeó de manera incómoda.

-Otra vez- rodó los ojos Gale, a la vez que Finnick y Cato contenían la risa.

-No es mi culpa; malinterpretó las cosas- se excusó, sacando un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a la boca. Finnick le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que le diera uno a el, cosa que hizo.

-Si dejaras de acostarte con todo lo que lleva faldas- murmuró Madge, con los dientes apretados.

-Lo que yo haga en mi vida no es asunto tuyo- respondió el aludido, rechinando los dientes y sacando el humo del tabaco por la nariz.

-Demasiado guapa, pero tonta... te lo dije, Peet- suspiró Haymitch de forma dramática.

-Uh oh...- exclamó Cato, dándole un codazo amistoso a Katniss, que lentamente procesaba la información; los rumores eran ciertos... Peeta Mellark era un casanova.

-Además, ella entendía de música- se encogió de hombros Peeta, antes de dar una calada al cigarrillo.

-Claro; por eso se pensaba que cuando hablábamos de _sus satánicas majestades_ hacíamos referencia a una serie de terror de la CBS- apostilló Finnick, rodando los ojos y sacando el humo por la boca. Katniss no pudo contener la carcajada, y eso hizo que esos ojos azules se fijaran por fin en ella, de manera directa.

-Ya que parece que entiendes tanto de música, Katya... ¿tú sabes quiénes son _sus satánicas majestades_?- la ceja de Katniss se arqueó, que tipo más arrogante; en verdad en las entrevistas no parecía así, a pesar de su fama de mujeriego... pero su voz igual hacía babear mentalmente, al igual que cuando cantaba.

-Los Rolling Stones... y es Katniss- pronunció cada sílaba de su nombre entre dientes, un poco enfadada. Peeta arqueó una ceja, pero a la vez acabó sonriendo con malicia de manera disimulada.

-Esa era fácil- exclamó Haymitch -otra pregunta- propuso jovial.

-Me toca- casi bailó Finnick de la emoción; la cara de la joven era un poema.

-No te enfades, Kat- le suplicó Cato. Con un suspiro de paciencia, se volvió a Finnick.

-Dispara- le instó. Madge sonreía, apoyada en el pecho de su marido, que rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos.

-¿Sabes quién es Lars Ulrich?- interrogó -te doy una pista, es uno de mis ídolos- Katniss rodó los ojos.

-El batería, colíder y cofundador de Metallica- replicó cual lección de escuela primaria. Otra cosa no, pero de rock sabía demasiado, había tenido un buen maestro -¿debo pasar algún tipo de examen o algo?- preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la banda de hito en hito.

-Simple curiosidad- se encogió de hombros Haymitch -normalmente las chicas que han trabajado con Madge... ya me entiendes- le explicó a la chica.

-Wow... tú si que sabes- cantó contentó Finnick, ofreciéndole la mano para que la chocara con la suya, gesto que Katniss realizó entre risas.

-Bienvenida a bordo- Cato le rodeó los hombros con un brazo -nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

-Eso parece- contestó, todavía un poco alucinada; no podía esperar llegar al hotel y contarle a Rue las noticias; su novio Tresh era fan del grupo. Quizá pudiera conseguirles entradas para el concierto de Seattle.

El grupo decidió tomarse media hora de descanso, de modo que todos ellos se dirigieron a uno de los camerinos. Bella observaba a su alrededor, con los ojos como platos. La habitación era más grande que toda su casa y su jardín de Forks juntos. La estancia estaba amueblada con confortables sofás de cuero negro, esparcidos a lo largo de toda la habitación. Varias mesas descansaban pegadas a la pared, llenas de botellas de agua, refrescos, cerveza y una variedad de snacks y bocadillos. También había un improvisado armario, que no era otra cosa que una larga vara de metal sostenida por dos soportes, llena de ropa. En una esquina, una estantería llena de toallas, y diversos artículos cosméticos.

Una de las paredes estaba llena de fotografías de varios de los grupos musicales y cantantes que habían tocado allí.; Bella pudo reconocer a Pearl Jam, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Bruce Springsteen, U2, Jim Morrison, Nirvana, Scorpions, Guns N´ Roses... todos sus ídolos y los de Riley estaban colgados en esa pared, sin contar que también había fotos de Justin Timberlake, Eminem, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, Rihanna...

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver una fotografía antigua, de los propios Slave Heart; debía ser de los inicios del grupo, ya que lucían ese look casi ochentero de los viejos rockeros. Pantalones ajustados, chaquetas de cuero con miles de flecos colgando y todos ellos con el pelo por debajo de los hombros.

-Esa pertenece a la primera gira- se giró para encarar a Gale, que se había acercado a su posición -han pasado más de diez años- susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió con verdadera curiosidad; Cato y Haymitch se habían acercado a ellos. Gale tomó la botella de agua que le ofrecía Haymitch.

-Claro- contestó Cato.

-¿Porqué desde vuestro cuarto álbum cambiasteis vuestro look?- preguntó, ni corta ni perezosa. Gale y Haymitch sonrieron, al igual que Cato -como fan, siempre me lo he preguntado.

-¿Así que admites que eres nuestra fan?- le dijo Cato, dándole otro codazo amistoso.

-Lo que nos faltaba, una gruppie histérica- refunfuñó Peeta, rodando los ojos. La cabeza de la joven giró como un resorte, para encarar al cantante que, hasta esa misma mañana, más admiraba.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Katniss, cabreada -que sepa apreciar la buena música no quiere decir que me desmaye en vuestra presencia, ni que sea una acosadora enfebrecida.

-Pues poco te ha faltado; cuando has entrado te has quedado con la boca abierta y petrificada- objetó Peeta, cruzando sus brazos y mirándola de manera extraña.

-Perdona por enterarme de que iba a trabajar para un grupo que en verdad, admiro; cualquiera se hubiera caído de espaldas.

-Pero si estabas todo emocionado cantando; pensé que ninguno os habíais dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí- se metió ahora Madge. La cara de Peeta no mostró emoción alguna, pero tampoco dijo nada, cosa que extrañó a Cato; Gale y Finnick, que miraban la conversación cual partido de tenis, y por lo que parecía, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-Como sea- hizo un gesto con la mano Peeta -la próxima vez procura no caerte, o no ganaremos para amplificadores- Finnick se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando la carcajada.

El cabreo le iba subiendo a la cabeza por momentos... ¿quién se creía este tipo que era para hablarle así?; puede que no fuera una modelo perfecta, como debía ser la tal Enobaria... pero eso no le daba derecho a este divo insoportable a tratarla de esa manera. Iba a responderle, pero justo el teléfono de Peeta sonó; miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño y se disculpó en voz baja, saliendo apresurado y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Será idiota...- maldijo Katniss entre dientes, pero se percató de que cinco pares de ojos la miraban de manera curiosa y divertida, y de repente la vergüenza volvió a su rostro... ¿qué pensarían de ella...? -lo siento- se disculpó -mi primer día de trabajo y ya me he ganado un enemigo, en verdad yo no quería...

-No te disculpes, Katita- arqueó una ceja ante el diminutivo que usó Finnick, pero no dijo nada -Peeta es... así.

-Verás como poco a poco os llevaréis mejor- la consoló Madge, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-No le des importancia; tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar; simplemente hay que conocerlo bien- habló ahora Haymitch.

-Es insoportable- rechinó sus dientes y cruzó sus brazos.

-Anda, ven- la instó Madge para que se sentara en el sofá -creo que antes hiciste una pregunta.

-Cierto- su vista enfocó de nuevo a los cuatro integrantes de la banda, que también imitaron la acción, acomodándose en el sofá. Finnick y Haymitch bebían sus cervezas y fumaban tranquilamente, mientras que Cato y Gale la miraban -¿por qué ese cambio de look?

-Todas las bandas evolucionan- tomó la palabra Gale -nos dimos cuenta de que, después de un tiempo y ya con el grupo consolidado, los tiempos habían cambiado.

-Esas melenas que lucíamos- rodó los ojos Finnick, haciendo que Katniss riera bajito -cada vez que veo esas imágenes siento escalofríos -y esas chaquetas de cuero...

-Parecías una oveja, con todos esos rizos largos y alborotados- se burló ahora Haymitch, ganándose un golpe por parte del aludido.

-Queríamos seguir siendo nosotros, pero estaba claro que necesitábamos un cambio; los años ochenta fueron muy buenos para el rock, pero eso ya no se llevaba.

-Pero vuestras canciones, o algunas, también han evolucionado; aunque todavía se puede sentir la esencia de los primeros discos- inconscientemente, a la mente de Katniss vinieron las imágenes del divo insoportable, con esa melena dorada por debajo de los hombros, que bien podía rivalizar con su melena castaña; ¿por qué demonios pensaba en él...?

-Gale, Cato y Peeta son los que componen- le explicó Finnick -no es extraño que los grupos como nosotros canten baladas, u otros estilos fusionados con el rock; mira Aerosmith, Metallica y compañía- enumeró.

-Aunque a Peeta no le gusten- rodó los ojos Cato -no le va mucho, pero se le da bien.

-Pues algunas son preciosas- contestó Kat, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por la parte que nos toca- Gale inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una graciosa reverencia -¿has escuchado algo del nuevo disco?

-Apenas un par de canciones, pero tiene muy buena pinta- respondió Katniss.

Durante un buen rato, todos mantuvieron una divertida y relajada conversación. La joven castaña y Madge les contaron el periplo en las oficinas de Plutchard esa misma mañana, y como al final, le habían ofrecido el trabajo. Todos se sorprendieron y se divirtieron mucho con el relato, incluso le preguntaron donde había nacido y crecido. Katniss se relajó, y disfrutó de la charla, incluso les preguntó acerca de su vida a ellos. Siempre había sido muy curiosa y nada tímida, y además el grupo la había acogido muy muy bien... excepto uno.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando entró Peeta y una rubia despampanante, que literalmente estaba colgada de su cuello. Katniss frunció el ceño, ya que el rostro de esa chica lo había visto en alguna parte...entonces... ¿qué demonios pasaba con la tal Enobaria...?

-Hola chicos- habló la escultural mujer, con una sonrisa estridente y estúpida.

-Glimmer- saludó Madge, de manera seca; Finnick la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero dio un trago a su cerveza y no dijo nada. Gale y Haymitch también pasaron de ella, solo Cato saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- habló ahora el batería de la banda. Katniss por fin procesó el nombre... claro... Glimmer Sommers, intento de modelo, y altamente conocida por sus escarceos con todo personaje famoso que se le pusiese a tiro.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio?- su voz chillona y aniñada hizo que Katniss rodara los ojos hacia sus adentros.

-No somos novios- la corrigió Peeta- dejémoslo en amigos con derechos- musitó casi para sus adentros. La cara de Glimmer era un poema, pero al segundo se le olvidó cuando Peeta la arrastró hacia uno de los sofás, sentándola en su regazo y besando su cuello.

-Creo que sobramos- exclamó Cato, levantándose.

-Opino lo mismo, el aire está demasiado cargado- la frase de Finnick hizo que Glimmer le fulminara con la mirada -vamos Katita, te mostraremos el escenario; Peeta, quince minutos y volvemos al ensayo- le advirtió.

-Ajam...- fue lo último que acertó a decir, sin levantar la vista y los labios del cuello esquelético de la modelo.

Katniss siguió a Cato y Finnick hacia el escenario; Madge y Gale se disculparon unos minutos, y la joven los vio alejarse y sacar a ella un teléfono para poder hablar. Encogiéndose de hombros, con todo el cuidado que pudo y sorteando los cables, sus pies la llevaron hasta el mismo centro del escenario, justo frente a donde estaba ubicado el micrófono de Peeta. Dado que el escenario estaba bastante elevado, la vista era impresionante, y Katniss se imaginó todo ese espacio, ahora vacío, lleno de miles de personas, saltando y cantando las canciones de la banda.

-Es increíble- murmuró, acercándose más hacia el borde.

-Cuidado, no te tropieces- sus ojos enfocaron a Cato, que permanecía a su lado como un guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué se siente, cuando miles de personas corean a gritos vuestros nombres?- les preguntó, ya que Finnick se había acercado.

-Es un subidón de adrenalina- exclamó el último, jovial y contento -y desde mi trono, se ve mucho mejor- le señaló a Katniss la plataforma, donde estaba colocada la muralla de platillos y tambores. Con su ayuda, pudo subir y sentarse frente al inmenso instrumento.

-Es cierto, tienes las mejores vistas- objetó ella, con una pequeña risa.

-Te lo dije- repuso este -haz lo honores, chica rock- le tendió las baquetas, que Katniss cogió con precaución.

-Katita, chica rock... ¿pones motes a todo el mundo?- inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Son cariñosos- se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa inocente -adelante- le volvió a insistir. Katniss dio un pequeño golpe a uno de los tambores que tenía enfrente, pero apenas se escuchó. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la baqueta se le escurrió de los dedos; por suerte, el propio Finnick pudo atraparla antes de que saliera volando.

-Perdón- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

-Tranquila, pero tienes que pegarle con ganas- le aclaró, dando él mismo un golpe sordo y fuerte, que resonó en todo el estadio.

-Vaya- susurró Katniss -debes de tener mucha fuerza, para poder aguantar los conciertos enteros.

-Pesas y ejercicio- le aclaró, haciéndole un gesto para que se quitara. Finnick ocupó su sitio y, ante la sonrisa de Katniss, empezó a tocar los acordes de una de las canciones de la banda. Cato le acompañó, sentado en el borde de la plataforma y rasgando las cuerdas de una de sus guitarras con movimientos ágiles y rápidos.

Los ojos de Katniss se cristalizaron cuando reconoció la canción... una de las favoritas de Marvel; no pudo evitar acordarse de él, y de como no creería todo lo que le estaba sucediendo ese día. Madge y Gale se acercaron, y la rubia se alarmó al ver la expresión de esta.

-¿Estás bien, Kat?

-Sí- meneó la cabeza, en un intento de despejar su mente y sus lágrimas -solo me acordaba de...- calló, incapaz de pronunciar ese nombre, pero la mirada de confianza que le daba Madge le animó a hablar -de mi hermano; erais su grupo favorito- les dijo a los chicos, que habían dejado de tocar.

-¿Éramos?- le preguntó Gale, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi hermano mur... murió hace dos años- les explicó -en un accidente de tráfico.

-Lo siento mucho, Kat- expresó Madge, compungida y tomando su mano.

-En verdad lo sentimos, todos- habló Haymitch, en nombre del grupo. No se dio cuenta de que este y Peeta se habían acercado a ellos.

-No pasa nada- le quitó hierro al asunto -poco a poco voy superándolo; si yo soy aficionada al rock, es por él- sonrió levemente.

-Has tenido un buen maestro- la frase de Cato hizo que riera, y que se animara un poco.

-El mejor- le dio la razón, suspirando y girando su vista de nuevo al frente. Quería enfocar el recinto, pero en vez de eso de encontró con unos ojos azules que la observaban con curiosidad.

-Bueno, chicos; es hora de que volváis al ensayo- anunció Madge rompiendo el hielo -ven Kat, vamos a empezar a trabajar un poco.

Las dos se fueron hacia los camerinos de nuevo, a la vez que la música volvía a sonar en Staples Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin, la noche del concierto había llegado. El día de ayer había continuado tranquilo, más o menos. Mientras duraba el ensayo, Madge le había puesto al día con todo el trabajo y papeleo que iba a manejar; también se enseñó a manejar el teléfono y el Ipad, y le pasó un pequeño pendrive, con todo de lo que debían ocuparse para la promoción del nuevo disco y las fechas de los conciertos que debían cerrar.

También le explicó que ella no trabajaba en la sede de la discográfica, sino que lo hacía en su propia casa, donde el grupo tenía su cuartel general, incluyendo el estudio de grabación. Según la dirección que le dio, la casa del matrimonio Hawthorne se encontraba en una zona residencial denominada El Valle de San Fernando o simplemente El Valle, barrio ubicado en plenas colinas de Hollywood. Bella se preguntó mentalmente a quien tendrían de vecinos, de seguro a gente famosa; le resultaba imposible imaginar a gente como Jennifer Anniston, que se sabía que vivía por esa zona, sacando la basura por la noche.

El ensayo terminó muy tarde, incluso cenaron en Staples Center; Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a dejarla en el hotel, ya que era casi medianoche y según ellos, el transporte público ya no era seguro a esas horas. Esa noche, después de quitarse la ropa y por fin, tumbarse en la confortable y mullida cama, hizo un repaso mental a todo lo que el día había dado de sí.

Pero el cansancio acumulado hizo acto de presencia, y enseguida cayó en un profundo y reparador sueño, cosa que hizo que a la mañana siguiente se levantara casi a las once de la mañana. Menos mal que Madge le había dicho que debía de estar a las cuatro de la tarde en el estadio.

Pasó lo que quedaba de mañana tranquila, incluso salió a dar un paseo alrededor del hotel, aprovechando para comprar el periódico y empezar a echar un vistazo a los pisos de alquiler, no quería abusar de la buena voluntad de su ahora jefe, Plutchard Heavensbee.

Y allí estaba, desde la cuatro de la tarde en el mismo escenario que ayer, pero con mucho más revuelo que el día anterior. Brutus le entregó su acreditación que inmediatamente colgó en su cuello, y también conoció a Chaff, Gloss y otros miembros del equipo técnico. La banda estaba encerrada en el camerino, relajándose y charlando con diversas personas VIP que iban a asistir al concierto; personas a las que la joven había visto muchas veces en la televisión y en las revistas.

Los operarios iban de un lado para otro, probando luces, sonido e imágenes en las enormes pantallas que coronaban los laterales del escenario, y revisando de manera minuciosa las pasarelas laterales, por donde había visto ayer que Peeta se movía. Una hora antes de que empezara en concierto, los invitados estelares empezaron a abandonar el camerino, y Katniss asistió al ritual del grupo antes de un concierto. Cato y Haymitch afinaban y tensaban las cuerdas de los bajos y guitarras, Gale repasaba el repertorio con Peeta, y Finnick, ayudado por Chaff, masajeaba sus brazos, y se colocaba una especie de guantes sin dedos.

-Kat- la llamó Madge -quiero presentarte a alguien- la joven la siguió, y en el lateral del escenario, donde iban a seguir ellas el concierto, conoció a Effie, la simpática mujer de Haymitch, y al padre de Cato y a su vez, tío del mismo. Su boca se abrió cuando una impresionante mujer morena se acercó a ellas, sonriendo.

-Pensé que no llegaba- exclamó, un poco jadeante, dándole a Madge y Effie un abrazo rápido -el avión se retrasó- rodó los ojos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo; te presento a Kat, mi nueva colaboradora; ella es Annie- la chica morena sonrió, acercándose y dándole dos besos, que esta aceptó, petrificada. Ante ella estaba la modelo internacional Annie Cresta, una de las mujeres por la que la mitad de la población masculina del planeta suspiraba; ángel de Victoria´s Secret, modelo de cabecera de diseñadores como Dior o Dolce y Gabanna... dios... era aun mucho más guapa en persona, y altísima. Vestía vaqueros, un top rojo y zapatillas deportivas, y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

-Encantada- acertó a pronunciar Katniss.

-Es un placer conocerte... ¿pero dónde está la cabeza hueca de Enobaria?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Adivina- habló Effie, conteniendo la risa. Annie rodó los ojos.

-Entiendo- habló hastiada -¿ha venido Glimmer?- preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-Estuvo aquí ayer- le contó Madge -no creo que venga, dada la hora que es.

-Mejor; voy a desearle suerte a Finnick- les guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice -vuelvo enseguida. Katniss recordó que ella era la eterna novia de Finnick... madre mía, en verdad su mente no podía procesar más datos.

La multitud ya chillaba y aplaudía de manera alarmante, y Katniss supo que se acercaba el momento. Vio a los cinco hacer piña, antes de salir al escenario, para después adelantarse todos menos Peeta. Cato levantó el puño, después de hacer una reverencia al público. La multitud chillaba como loca; Gale también saludó, al igual que Haymitch, y Finnick levantó sus brazos, cruzando las baquetas para después sentarse en su batería.

Annie volvió con ellas, y las notas de la canción que abría el concierto empezaron a sonar. Katniss no vio salir a Peeta, ataviado con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta del mismo color de manga corta, que apareció en el escenario como por arte de magia; el estadio se cayó, literalmente, cuando su voz empezó a cantar, acompañado por Cato y Gale en los coros. Joder... todavía no podía creer que tuviera a Slave Heart a solo unos pasos.

Observó a Anni, Effie y Madge saltar y aplaudir mientras cantaban, como todo el público allí reunido. Se sintió cohibida, bastante había hecho el ridículo ayer... pero la voz de su jefa se coló por sus oídos.

-¡Vamos, Kat!- la animó -tu hermano no querría verte así- La letra de esa canción le hizo sonreír, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a cantar y a saltar, coreando a pleno pulmón la letra de uno de los tantos éxitos del grupo... porque eso querría su hermano, que ella viviera cosas bonitas... que viviera su vida, y que disfrutara de todo lo que estaba pasando...

_"Es mi vida, _

_es ahora o nunca._

_No voy a vivir para siempre..._

_sólo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo..."_

Disfrutó; aplaudió y saltó como loca cantando esa canción, y todas las que siguieron... y pudo jurar que pilló a Peeta mirándola unos ínfimos segundos, y hasta pudo atisbar el amago de una pequeña sonrisa. Sería un divo insoportable... pero que bien cantaba.

* * *

**Holaaaa! ya tengo decidido que subiré todos los miércoles, para que lo sepáis. Además os quería comentar que, con el permiso de la autora, me he creado una página en Polyvore donde podréis encontrar los modelitos de Katniss. El link está en mi perfil, por ahora solo llevo los del 1º capítulo, porque en algunos no los describe y yo me los tengo que inventar, así que todavía se los tengo que enseñar a la autora a ver que le parecen. La idea la he cogido de algunos fics que he leído, pero no sabía a quien decirle si le importaba que le copiara la idea, así que si alguien se siente copiado y/o molesto, que me lo diga.**

**P.D. no olviden los REVIEWS! que, aunque no os lo creais, me animan mucho:)  
**

**Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.  
**

** Besooos,**

** María as MarEverdeen  
**


	3. Entre Bastidores

**Disclaimer: la historia no es mía, pertenece a SARA-CRISH CULLEN que me ha permitido adaptarla a los maravillosos personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Lay Your Hands on Me de Bon Jovi**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Entre bastidores**_

Increíble... era la única palabra que Katniss Everdeen repetía en su mente; más de dos horas de concierto, nada menos que encima del mismo escenario que estaban pisando los mismísimos Slave Heart. Jamás había ido a un concierto tan multitudinario, y era alucinante.

Los chicos cantaron todos sus éxitos, y la mayoría de las canciones de su último disco. La multitud las cantó todas y cada una de ellas, tal y como habían hecho Annie, Effie, Madge y ella misma. No podía esperar a que comenzara la gira... viajaría y sería espectadora privilegiada los más de cien conciertos que darían a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo.

Había observado como Peeta y el resto de los chicos interactuaban con el público, haciéndoles corear las canciones, animándoles a levantar las manos y mil cosas más. Finnick solía acompañarlos con la batería, marcando el ritmo para que cantaran, y los solos de guitarra de Cato hacían vibrar y arrancaban los gritos, muchas veces acompañado por Haymitch, juntando sus instrumentos y paseándose a lo largo y ancho de todo el escenario.

Y lo que más le llamaba la atención... el divo interactuando directamente con el público; había un espacio entre el escenario y las vallas que delimitaban la primera fila, obviamente por seguridad, pero eso no impidió que durante una de las canciones más movidas que tenía el grupo, bajara y fuera de un lado a otro estrechando manos a su paso.

Al fin, los últimos acordes de la canción que cerraba el espectáculo tocaba a su fin, y después de un sonoro ¡gracias a todos! por parte de Peeta, los integrantes se retiraron. Todos ellos se dirigieron al lateral donde ellas estaban, ya que justo detrás se encontraba una mesa con toallas y bebidas.

-¿Ya han terminado?- interrogó Katniss a Madge, ya que ninguna hacía el ademán de moverse.

-No, todavía queda una canción- le explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa -simplemente necesitan un pequeño descanso- la joven observó como la garganta de Peeta se contraía mientras una botella de agua de litro y medio pasaba por su garganta; sin duda debía tener sed, forzaba muchísimo la voz.

-Ha sido bestial- exclamó Haymitch, bebiendo un trago de coca-cola.

-Buen preludio para la gira- refutó satisfecho Finnick, haciendo movimientos suaves con los brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Annie se acercaba a él, abrazándose a su cuello, gesto que fue correspondido por su novio.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó Effie a Katniss, que atónita miraba como los técnicos de sonido todavía no se movían de su sitio.

-Ha sido increíble- respondió, con una gran sonrisa; durante las pausas entre las canciones había conversado un poco con ella y Annie, y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran absolutamente encantadoras.

-Pues todavía falta la guinda del pastel- le guiñó un ojo esta; la gente no hacía más que corear y pedir otra canción, y por supuesto la iban a cantar.

Las luces del escenario seguían en completa penumbra, pero se fijó como Gale y Finnick volvían a sus posiciones. Los acordes de otra de las canciones de la banda empezaron a sonar, de manera suave... pero durante dos minutos o más, ambos se recrearon en lo que mejor sabían hacer; los dedos de Gale se deslizaban por los teclados rápida y magistralmente, acompañado por el redoble de la batería de Finnick.

La muchedumbre gritó emocionada, reconociendo al instante la canción y acompañando con palmas la melodía. Cato y Haymitch volvieron de nuevo al escenario, con sus respectivos instrumentos colgados en su cuello y animando al público a seguir cantando el estribillo y acompañándoles con las manos arriba y aplaudiendo.

Peeta apareció el último, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y también dando palmas. Agarrando el soporte del micrófono lo alzó, apuntando a las miles de personas que estaban allí, y pidiéndoles así que siguieran cantando... hasta que por fin, la última canción tomó forma.

-Me encanta esta canción- exclamó jovial Madge, empezando a tararearla. Katniss la miró con una sonrisa, contagiada por el ambiente que reinaba en Staples Center, y coreó la canción a pleno pulmón... la cual, venía de perlas para cerrar el concierto.

"Pon tus manos en mi...

pon tus manos en mi...

pon tus manos en mi..."

La canción sin duda, era apropiada para el momento del concierto; era como si Peeta estuviera pidiendo el apoyo y el cariño del público, cosa que la banda ya tenía, y este respondiera alzando sus manos y apuntando directo al escenario. Sin duda, era un perfecto broche de oro para la noche.

Las últimos notas resonaron en el recinto, y ahora sí que sí, el concierto había finalizado, pese a las protestas de los fans. El grupo entero se adelantó hacia la posición de Peeta, y todos saludaron y aplaudieron por ese apoyo, para por fin, dirigirse hacia los camerinos. Madge le había explicado que normalmente los coches estaban preparados para abandonar el lugar del concierto nada más bajaran del escenario, pero al no estar de gira, el grupo daba una pequeña fiesta para el equipo y los más allegados.

Charlando de manera animada con Annie y Madge, entraron en el camerino que habían pisado ayer mismo; los invitados VIP fueron haciendo su entrada poco a poco, al igual que los técnicos, una vez que fueron apagadas las luces y los aparatos. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de manera desmesurada, el catering que había allí montado era digno de todo lujo.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del concierto- Katniss se giró con una sonrisa al escuchar a Cato, que con una toalla encima de sus hombros, la observaba divertido.

-Ha sido increíble- le respondió -en verdad es un subidón de adrenalina- recordó las palabras de Finnick del día de ayer.

-Pues esto no es nada- añadió ahora Gale, que después de saludar a varias de las personas allí congregadas se había acercado a su posición.

-¿No estáis cansados?- les interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

-Usualmente no solemos hacer esto... pero dado que podemos descansar el fin de semana- le relató ahora Cato -¿quieres algo de beber?- le ofreció.

-Un refresco estaría bien- agradeció. Cato asintió y se adelantó hacia la mesa donde reposaban las bebidas. Distinguió a su ahora jefe Plutchard Heavensbee entre la multitud, del brazo de una escultural morena, y por lo que le había dicho Madge cuando llegó, muchos periodistas, ya fueran de temas musicales o de cotilleos.

Finnick agarraba a Annie de la cintura mientras charlaba con otro famoso cantante que había acudido al concierto, y Haymitch fumaba tranquilamente rodeado de varios de los técnicos de sonido. Madge y Gale departían con varios de los periodistas, que hacía diferentes preguntas, y justo en el sofá que tenía frente a ella, Peeta estaba cómodamente sentado, rodeando por los hombros a dos tipas que reían encantadas y felices por las ocurrencias de este.

Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba de manera disimulada... ninguna de esas chicas, vestidas con modelitos a los que les faltaba mucha tela, eran Glimmer. Pero a Peeta parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-Aquí tienes- la voz de Cato le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Gracias- tomó su refresco, a la vez que Cato daba un largo trago a su cerveza.

-En verdad, esto está animado- en la habitación debía haber, por lo menos, casi cien personas.

-Siempre solemos tener invitados a los conciertos- le explicó -la prensa gráfica también está siempre revoloteando por aquí.

-¿No os cansa este ritmo de vida?, yo estoy muerta- susurró ella, pero la sonrisa del joven rubio no se hizo esperar.

-Es agotador, lo admito... pero te terminas acostumbrando- se encogió de hombros -esta es nuestra vida.

Durante un buen rato, Cato y ella charlaron de manera relajada, excepto las veces que eran interrumpidos, porque cada dos por tres alguien reclamaba al guitarrista o bien para entrevistarle o bien para saludarle. En uno de esos lapsus decidió acercarse a la puerta que estaba abierta; el humo del tabaco y el calor hacía que el ambiente de la sala estuviera muy cargado.

El aire fresco despejó sus pulmones, permitiendo a su mente hacer lo mismo; el cansancio ya pasaba factura a su cuerpo, no en vano era más de la una de la madrugada. Por suerte para ella, Madge le había dicho antes del concierto que el fin de semana lo tenía libre, de modo que podría descansar a sus anchas.

Iba a girarse para entrar de nuevo al camerino, pero cuando estaba a punto de volverse escuchó voces discutiendo de manera acalorada. Parecía que eran Haymitch y Effie, y su oído no la engañó.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- le reclamó, totalmente enfadada.

-Sabes que trabaja con nosotros, Effie- fue la contestación de su marido -no me he acercado a ella.

-Me importa una mierda; ella y el resto de esas furcias no hacen más que acosarte, y tú pareces encantado de la vida con ello.

-No les doy pie, y lo sabes- Haymitch chirrió sus dientes, de forma furiosa -y lo de Cashmere está zanjado, creí que te lo había explicado.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- susurró, ahogando un sollozo -llevas más de dos semanas sin apenas aparecer por casa.

-¡Sabes muy bien que he estado trabajando!- perdió la paciencia Haymitch -por el amor de dios, Effie... sé que cometí un error, y te supliqué perdón de rodillas.

-¡Pero no haces nada por recuperar la confianza en nuestro matrimonio!- ahora la que gritaba era ella -siempre ocupado, siempre de viaje... no quieres ni oír hablar de niños...- ahogó un sollozo Effie -en dos meses te vuelves a ir de gira, y sa...- su marido la cortó.

-Sabes que puedes venir; nunca te lo he prohibido.

-Y tú sabes de sobra que tengo que trabajar.

La conversación se encendía por momentos; Katniss nunca había sido cotilla, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por Effie. Parecía que la fama tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas; no podía creer como esa chica tan buena y simpática estuviera sufriendo de esa manera.

-Katita- pegó un bote al sentir la voz de Cato a sus espaldas -¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba tomando el aire, te juro que no era mi intención escuchar...- se explicó torpemente, sintiendo su cara arder... lo que le faltaba, que pensara que era una cotilla metomentodo. El joven le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero cuando su vista enfocó a Haymitch y Effie, su ceño se frunció.

-Mi primo es un imbécil- rodó los ojos -le he dicho muchas veces que Effiie no se merece eso... no entiendo porque ella no separa.

-No es tan fácil, Cato- negó Katniss con la cabeza -cada matrimonio es un mundo.

-Lo dices como si hubieras pasado por esa experiencia- Katniss sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca he estado casada- le aclaró -pero he sido testigo de ello.

-¿Tus padres?- adivinó este.

-Sí- contestó, con un pequeño suspiro -desde la muerte de mi hermano, nada ha sido igual entre ellos; reproches, discusiones...

-¿Cómo fue?, me refiero al accidente- le animó Cato a hablar, pero los ojos cristalinos de la joven le hicieron desistir -no tienes que contarme, si no quieres.

-Gracias- susurró Katniss, con la voz un poco temblorosa. Todavía no estaba lista para hablar de ello, y puede que nunca lo estuviera. La conversación se vio interrumpida por unas risitas femeninas. Peeta salía por la puerta, escoltado por las dos gruppies que no se habían despegado de su lado desde que el concierto terminó.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Cato a su amigo y compañero.

-Hora de irse a la cama, como un niño bueno- dijo con una pequeña risita; su voz tenía un deje pastoso, como si arrastrara las palabras... y sus pupilas claramente dilatadas... estaba hasta arriba de todo. Katniss conocía de sobra esa expresión, y no puedo evitar que una mueca de disgusto asomara por su cara.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Katherin?- sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Ninguno- se cruzó de brazos

-¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?- le propuso, con una sonrisa torcida -me gustaría escuchar más acerca de tus profundos conocimientos de música.

-Prefiero la fiesta que me ofrece mi cama; la soledad es una compañera estupenda... y es Katniss- le recordó por quinta vez en dos días... qué tipo tan idiota... susurró en su mente.

-Peetie, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- se quejó una de las chicas con voz melosa, pasando uno de sus dedos por el cuello del cantante, siguiendo las líneas de uno de sus tatuajes.

-Sí, Peetie- habló Bella con sorna -se te hace tarde- el rostro de este cambió de expresión, ante la sonrisa divertida de su compañero Cato. Sin decir adiós, los tres se alejaron para tomar una de los coches que estaban esperando en la puerta. Menos mal que los chóferes estaban incluidos en el paquete.

-¡El lunes a las nueve y media de la mañana en el cuartel general!- le gritó Cato; pero no obtuvo respuesta ni gesto alguno por parte de Peeta.

-¿Siempre es así de cretino?- no pudo evitar preguntar Katniss.

-Es un buen tipo, créeme; le conozco bien- habló ahora Cato -puede que un poco ligón... pero hace bien, él no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie.

-¿Y Glimmer?- interrogó esta, llena de curiosidad.

-Para no soportarle, preguntas mucho- la cara de la joven castaña se tornó de un profundo color cereza, pero carraspeó, quitándole importancia; Cato la miraba divertido.

-Curiosidad- se encogió de hombros -sin ningún otro trasfondo- añadió.

-Glimmer llevaba meses detrás de él- le empezó a explicar -es compañera de profesión de Annie, pero no se llevan bien. Empezó a seguirla cada vez que ella venía a ver a Finnick a algún concierto o iban alguna fiesta...el resto te lo puedes imaginar.

-Claramente- rodó los ojos. Iba a añadir que le importaba un pimiento, pero justo vio venir a Madge y Cato, acompañando a Plutchard y su pareja hacia la salida.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Cato a su descubridor, palmeándole el hombro.

-Es tarde, y mañana tomo un avión con destino a Nueva York- le informó -¿contenta con su nuevo trabajo, señorita Everdeen?- se dirigió ahora a Katniss.

-Mucho- corroboró esta, con una sonrisa -muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señor Heavensbee- le volvió a agradecer.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- le quitó importancia -su currículo es impresionante, y estoy seguro de que formará un buen tándem con Madge.

-Seguro que sí- la aludida respondió, ya que se había acercado a ellos también.

-Están en vuestras manos, queridas- les advirtió Plutchard, divertido- si hacen alguna trastada no dudéis en avisarme- el grupo entero se había reunido en torno a ellos; Katniss todavía podía advertir la tensión entre Haymitch y Effie -¿dónde está Peeta?- interrogó, con el ceño fruncido.

-De fiesta con sus amiguitas- refunfuñó Katniss entre dientes; Cato le pegó un codazo, instándole a que callara

-Me lo imaginaba al verle dentro- rodó los ojos -si vuelven a salir fotos de Peeta armando un escándalo, procura negociar con ellos, Madge. Estos escándalos no son buenos para la discográfica- Katniss maldijo para sus adentros, de verdad su verborrea involuntaria un día la metería en serios problemas... y precisamente con el divo arrogante era con quien ya tenía bastantes.

Unos minutos después Plutchard y su escultural acompañante abandonaron Staples Center, y poco a poco todos se despidieron; la noche había sido larga y estaban agotados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katniss se revolvió inquieta, refunfuñando y escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Entre unas cosas y otras, había llegado al hotel casi a las tres de la mañana, y de forma borrosa había abierto el ojo para comprobar que apenas eran las ocho... ocho de la mañana y sábado... mataría a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

El tono que le había puesto Madge en el móvil, por supuesto una canción del grupo, y la voz rasgada de Peeta volvió a colarse por sus oídos, haciendo que se levantara como un resorte... ni dormir tranquila le dejaba este personaje. Buscó a tientas el teléfono en la mesilla, y cuando sus torpes y adormilados dedos lograron desbloquear y descolgar, pudo contestar.

-¿Diga?- susurró, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo y posando su cabeza en la almohada.

-¡Por todos los santos, Katniss Everdeen!- el grito de su amiga Rue por poco le revienta el tímpano -¡llevo desde el jueves por la mañana esperando tu llamada!

-¿Has discutido con Tresh y te desahogas conmigo?- le preguntó con la voz adormilada -deja de gritar, Rue- siseó cabreada.

-El sol ha salido hace un buen rato- se defendió su amiga -vengo de hacer footing.

-Bien por ti- la felicitó, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y bien?- su amiga cambió rápidamente de tema -¿te dieron el trabajo?

-Si te lo cuento, no me creerías- definitivamente, empezaba a cansarse de contar una y otra vez la sucesión de los hechos.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo; Tresh está arriba con Vick- Katniss sonrió a la mención del hijo de su mejor amiga, de año y medio.

-¿Cómo está mi hombrecito?

-Creciendo y volviendo locos a sus padres- rió Rue, encantada -pero no hablemos de Vick; desembucha- la instó.

-No te lo vas a creer- murmuró, negando con la cabeza -Mockingjay Records me contrató... pero no para el puesto que creía.

-Pero eso son estupendas noticias, Katty- le dijo su amiga -la cuestión es que has conseguido un trabajo, un trabajo decente.

-Lo sé Rue, y el sueldo es muy bueno- la interlocutora se quedó callada por un largo minuto al escuchar la cantidad exacta -¿Rue?- interrogó Bella, con cautela.

-Sólo me recuperaba de la impresión- contestó por fin -no sabes cuanto me alegro, Kat; podrás ayudar a tus padres con la hipoteca y los préstamos.

-Ese es el principal motivo por el que acepté.

-¿Y exactamente... en qué puesto estás, si no te contrataron para administración?

-Hum... voy a trabajar con Madge Hawthorne; lleva la publicidad y la representación de un grup...- su amiga la interrumpió.

-¿Hawthorne?- preguntó; Katniss se la podía imaginar con la boca abierta -¿Hawthorne... como Gale Hawthorne de los Slave Heart?

-Al menos tú has relacionado el apellido a la primera- siseó sarcástica, acordándose de su original metedura de pata.

-¿No me digas que trabajas con...?- dejó la frase inconclusa; al no responder, su amiga se puso a chillar -¡Kat es increíble... creo que eres la mujer con más suerte del planeta... dios... conocer a los Slave Heart!

-Es increíble, lo admito- contestó, ya totalmente despierta y sentada contra el cabecero de la cama.

Durante un buen rato Katniss respondió con paciencia a las preguntas de su amiga; le contó detalles del concierto, y tuvo que soportar sus carcajadas al relatarle el momento estelar de su presentación a los miembros del grupo, y explicarle eso de que no había relacionado el apellido de su ahora jefa.

-Sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas- suspiró con paciencia.

-Hubiera pagado por estar ahí, te lo aseguro- Rue seguía carcajeándose -¿y cómo son?

-Son muy simpáticos... casi todos- resopló rodando los ojos.

-¿Casi todos?- inquirió su amiga.

-Peeta Mellark es imbécil.

-No será para tanto.

-Te lo juro Rue... es... ahhhhhggggg... inaguantable.

-Seguro que ya le has soltado alguna lindeza de las tuyas- adivinó de vuelta.

-¡Se lo merecía!- se defendió esta -es un divo cretino y prepotente... y un casanova; le conozco desde hace dos días y ya le he visto con tres tipas diferentes.

-Bueno... eso no es un secreto; la prensa rosa está a la orden del día... y por lo que veo, es cierto.

Katniss decidió cambiar de tema, aburrida como estaba de Peeta Mellark; hablaron de como estaban Tresh y Vick, y de como les iba en sus respectivos trabajos; sus amigos vivían en Seattle; Tresh era ingeniero informático y Rue trabajaba de secretaria en un prestigioso buffete de abogados. Los tres se conocían desde que comenzaron la escuela primaria, y habían crecido en Forks; ellos se habían casado hace tres años.

-Hace unas semanas nos cruzamos con Mitchell- cambió de tema Ángela, con cautela -él y Leeg se casaron hace tres meses- Katniss rodó los ojos... poco le importaba lo que hiciera Mitchel Newton con su vida, por muy novios que hubiesen sido durante casi siete años.

-Me alegro por él- dijo simplemente; por supuesto que le dolió el momento de la ruptura, habían pasado muchos años juntos; no hubo terceras personas involucradas... simplemente la llama se apagó, y ambos decidieron romper de mutuo acuerdo -me alegro de que Mitchell haya encontrado a alguien, y haya rehecho su vida; creo que él y Leeg estaban destinados desde siempre, aunque él y yo estuviéramos saliendo.

-Puede que tengas razón- habló Rue -ahora que estás en el hotel de Pretty Woman, quizá aparezca tu caballero de armadura blanca- bromeó.

-Lo estaré esperando- repuso sarcástica.

Después de más de una hora hablando, Katniss por fin se despidió de su amiga, prometiéndole estar en contacto y por supuesto, reservarle dos entradas para el concierto en Seattle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de pasar el sábado y el domingo con tranquilidad, ya que se dedicó a descansar o dar pequeños paseos por la zona del hotel, Katniss estaba parada frente a una increíble y enorme mansión la mañana del lunes. Sus ojos por poco se le salían de las cuencas, admirando a través de la verja de seguridad los increíbles jardines de estilo japonés. La casa, que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, estaba rodeada por aquella colorida vegetación, y apenas consistía en varios bloques blancos superpuestos unos al lado de los otros, con varias paredes de cristal.

Había tenido que coger un taxi, ya que la distancia desde el distrito de Beverly Hills hasta El Valle, donde estaba ubicada la mansión del matrimonio Hawthorne, era considerable. Cargada como iba con el portátil, el Ipad y el bolso, apenas podía sostener el papel donde Madge le había escrito el código de acceso para entrar a la finca. Efectivamente, en el lado izquierdo y al lado de la puerta había un pequeño teclado; pulsó cuidadosamente los ocho dígitos, y la cancela se abrió.

Paseó despacio, deleitándose con la belleza del lugar; en un lateral del jardín había un pequeño estanque, bordeado por enormes piedras blancas, grises y negruzcas. Pequeñas fuentes con formas de pagodas estaban esparcidas sabiamente por todo el césped, y flores como los crisantemos, lotos y árboles de almendro daban al lugar una apariencia serena y tranquila. Katniss se preguntó en silencio cuanto podía costar todo aquello.

Con un sonoro suspiro, y colocándose bien el bolso, pudo echar un vistazo a su imagen, ya que la puerta también era una especie de cristal. Se había decantado por un blusón azul oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unos legguins negros por debajo de la rodilla y unas bailarinas planas negras. Con sus gafas rectangulares, de montura de pasta violeta claro, parecía tener un aspecto profesional.**(Katniss 3)**

Presionó el timbre un par de veces, y al segundo oyó pasos apresurados, seguidos de risas infantiles. Una señora de unos cincuenta años, morena de piel y de cabello la miró interrogante.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen- se presentó -Madge me dijo qu...- fue interrumpida al instante.

-Usted es la nueva ayudante de la señora Hawthorne- Katniss asintió -la estábamos esperando; pase por favor- le indicó de manera amable.

-Muchas gracias- si el exterior era una clara indicación del gusto por la cultura japonesa, el interior ya era el remate. La puerta principal daba directamente a un inmenso y luminoso salón, y la decoración le recordaba a Katniss las películas subtituladas japonesas que tanto le gustaban ver a Mitchell en el cine. Sofás prácticamente a la altura del suelo, biombos, mesas bajas... de las paredes colgaban inmensos cuadros y paneles con escrituras en japonés.

-Soy Sae, el ama de llaves- se presentó la mujer -Madge y Gale están en la cocina; sígame por favor.

-No me trate de usted, por favor- pidió azorada -puede llamarme Kat.

Por suerte, la cocina era la típica tradicional americana, con muebles occidentales. Aun así, la joven se maravilló por lo moderna que era... ¿podía ser una cocina lujosa?; a tenor de lo que veía, podía ser. Madge y Gale estaban sentados en la barra de granito rojo que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, tomando café.

-¡Kat!- exclamó Alice al verla entrar -bienvenida.

-Buenos días- les saludó a ambos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?- le interrogó la rubia; vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca muy sencilla.

-Descansando- les contó, a la vez que posaba con cuidado su portátil y su bolso en la mesa.

-¿Café?- le ofreció Gale.

-Por favor- le suplicó con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento -no soy persona hasta que lo tomo- con una risa, el propio Gale se dirigió hacia la impresionante cafetera expresso que descansaba en una de las encimeras. Le parecía raro verle a él mismo preparar el café y vestido con una camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros.

-Nosotros también hemos descansado- habló suavemente Madge -no hemos salido de casa.

-Los niños acaban de empezar sus vacaciones de verano- explicó ahora Gale, a la vez que posaba frente a ella un delicioso capuccino. Katniss hizo memoria, y efectivamente, recordó que la pareja tenía familia.

-¿Y van a venir de gira con nosotros?- inquirió Katniss, curiosa.

-Hasta que empiece el colegio, por supuesto- le dijo MAdge -¿te gustan los niños, verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí que me gustan- le sacó de dudas -mi mejor amiga tiene un niño de un año y medio.

-Eso es bueno; van a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros- añadió ahora Gale. Kat observó como Madge se levantaba y se dirigía al salón.

-¡Akane, Hachiko, Kyo!- llamó a voz en grito.

-Dios mío... susurró alucinada -no puedo creer que los niños también tengan nombres japoneses... - sus oídos no daban crédito... -¿por qué los famosos les ponen nombres tan raros a sus hijos...? -dijo en un pequeño murmullo, pero una voz le contestó.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- fue la respuesta de Sae también en voz baja, la cual hizo sonrojar a Katniss.

En menos de un minuto, tres pequeños huracanes se plantaron al lado de su madre. Una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, rubia, con los ojos azules y las facciones iguales a las de su madre; había también otra niña y un niño, ambos parecían ser de la misma edad.

-Ella es Akane- señaló a la mayor, que la sonrió de manera tímida, gesto que fue correspondido por la propia Katniss, una vez que se recuperó del shock inicial de los nombres.

-Hola Akane; ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve- respondió, todavía de manera precavida.

-Ya eres toda una señorita- Gale sonreía mientras veía interactuar a Kat con su hija.

-Y ellos son Hachiko- señaló a la otra niña, que se escondía tras la pierna de su padre -y Kyo- el niño le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada. No cabía duda que los hermanos se parecían a su madre; al igual que su hermana mayor, eran rubios, los mismo ojos, las mismas facciones delicadas...

-¿Son mellizos?- preguntó.

-Eso es- le aclaró el orgulloso padre -y tienen cinco años- le dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña -¿no le dices hola a Kat?

-¡Hola!- exclamó contento su mellizo en vez de Hachiko, extendiendo los brazos para que la joven castaña le sentara en su regazo, cosa que hizo encantada.

-Les caes bien- observó Madge.

-¿Vas a trabajar con mamá?- inquirió Akane, curiosa.

-Sí- respondió Katniss.

-¿Entonces Enobaria no va a venir más?- preguntó, con una cara llena de anhelo.

-No- respondió su padre, conteniendo las carcajadas.

-¡Bien!- levantó los brazos, en símbolo de victoria.

-Akane...- la reprendió Madge, que volvió a tomar asiento frente a su café, gesto que imitó su marido con la niña en brazos.

-Era tonta, y a Prim y a mi no hacía más que gritarnos.

-¿Quién es Prim?- interrogó Katniss muy interesada, mientras que Kyo desde sus brazos, la miraba expectante.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta; Katniss distinguió las voces de Cato y Finnick, y pasos apresurados hacia la cocina. Otra niña, con el color de pelo rubio y largo se acercó corriendo; Katniss la observó detenidamente; tenía unos ojos azules preciosos.

-¡Tía Mad, tío Gale!- exclamó alborozada -¡Akaneeeee!- las dos niñas se abrazaron y pegaban saltitos emocionadas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con mamá en las vacaciones?- le preguntó Madge, una vez dejaron de botar.

-Muy bien; hemos ido a Disneyworld; tengo regalos para Akane, Hachiko y Kyo- hablaba por los cuatro costados, ya que no hacía más que contarle a Akane su periplo visitando a Mickey Mouse, pero era muy, muy simpática.

-¿Y tú padre?- le preguntó Gale.

-Ahí- cuando Katniss giró la cabeza, se topó con la sonrisa torcida de Peeta Mellark, que justo con Finnick, Cato y Haymitch entraban por la puerta de la cocina.

La mente de Katniss procesó en cuestión de segundos... con todo lo sucedido estos últimos días, parecía que se hubiera olvidado de lo que había leído en las revistas de cotilleo durante los últimos años; esa niña era la hija de Peeta y de su ex esposa, la actriz Delly Cartwright.

-Buenos días, familia- Finnick saludó en general, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Katniss -chica rock, colega- tanto Katniss como el niño chocaron las manos que este les ofrecía.

-Buenos días- saludó Cato, tomando asiento a su lado -Kyo.

-Tío Cato- lo saludó, desde los brazos de Katniss, de donde no tenía intención alguna de moverse.

-Veo que te has hecho amiga de las fierecillas- apostilló Haymitch, abriendo la nevera.

-Son un encanto- le dijo esta, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Prim se acercó un momento a su padre, el cual se agachó a su altura; tenían un cierto parecido, sobre todo en la forma de cara y la nariz... pero en lo demás, la niña era clavada a su madre.

-¿Ya no viene Enobaria?- le preguntó; Peeta iba a abrir la boca, pero la propia joven castaña tomó la palabra.

-No; a partir de hoy la sustituyo yo- le explicó, arqueándole una ceja al padre de la criatura.

-Mejor, era tonta- se encogió de hombros -me llamo Prim- se auto presentó.

-Yo Kat, encantada- le hacía muchísima gracia el desparpajo de la niña -al menos tiene un nombre normal- suspiró.

-Primrose Blue Harper Mellark- le aclaró de nuevo la pequeña, cosa que hizo que su padre ahogara la carcajada, ya que había escuchado el comentario de Katniss.

-Que... bonito- sonrió incómoda, a la vez que esos ojos azules la taladraban de manera burlona.

Los niños se fueron hacia la pared opuesta de la cocina, haciendo planes y decidiendo a que juego jugarían, bajo la mirada de resignación de Sae. Los adultos continuaron con el desayuno, reunidos en torno a la isleta central de la cocina.

-¿Annie?- le preguntó Madge a Finnick.

-Acabo de dejarla en el aeropuerto; pasado mañana desfila en Milán- les explicó.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- ahora la pregunta de la rubia iba dirigida a Peeta, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Kaniss rodó los ojos, pero se cuidó de no soltar un solo comentario por la boca. El grupo empezó a discutir varias cosas de la promoción del nuevo disco, que era lo más inmediato que tenían en la agenda. De mientras, Katniss y Madge charlaban de manera animada.

-¿Te gusta la casa, y el jardín?- le preguntó Madge -el estudio de grabación y nuestro despacho están en el jardín trasero- le relató.

-Muy bonita- contestó -y muy... ¿zen?- Catoy Finnick soltaron una risita por el comentario, pero a Madge parecía no importarle.

-Como ves, somos fanáticos de la cultura y del anime japonés- exclamó.

-Se nota...- afirmó Katniss -hasta el tatuaje que llevas está en japonés; me fijé el día que nos conocimos.

-Es la traducción de _Carpe Diem_- le relató. Katnis abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Yo también llevo tatuada esa traducción, pero en élfico- le explicó, echándose a un lado el cuello de la blusa y levantándose la melena; el suyo estaba tatuado en la parte baja del cuello.

-Qué bonitas letras- alabó Madge, admirándolo.

-No das el pego de una chica con tatuajes- observó Haymitch, divertido.

-Solo tengo ese.

-¿En élfico?- interrogó Peeta -¿eres una especie de frikie de esos que son fanáticos de "El señor de los anillos"?- el ceño de Katniss se frunció, cabreándose por momentos.

-De frikie nada- siseó entre dientes -seguro que tú eres un frikie de los Teletubbies- Finnick reía de lo lindo, al igual que Cato, Haymitch y Gale.

-De los Teletubbies no, pero siempre vemos juntos Dora Exploradora- la espontánea contestación de Prim, que se había acercado, pilló a su padre con la guardia baja. La sala explotó en carcajadas, a la vez que Prim miraba a su padre de manera inocente. La sonrisita de triunfo se asomaba en la cara de Kat.

-Siempre tan oportuna, hija- murmuró Peeta hastiado, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

Por suerte para él, los niños se fueron al jardín con Sae, y los adultos hacia el estudio, para poder empezar la jornada laboral.

* * *

**Holaa! aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews y también a todos los que tenéis la amabilidad de agregar la historia a follow o a favoritos:D**

**Nos leemos el miércoles, un besazoo  
**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	4. Empieza la diversión

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARA-CRISH CULLEN, que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla con los personajes de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Wanted dead or alive de Bon Jovi**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Empieza la diversión**_

-Por fin- murmuró Katniss, una vez cerró la puerta del que, a partir de ahora, sería su nuevo hogar. Dos semanas le había costado encontrar la que sería su nueva morada. Un mini apartamento de apenas cuarenta metros cuadrados, ubicado a tan solo diez minutos a pie de Zuma Beach, una de las playas integradas en el distrito de Malibú. La zona era primordialmente residencial, y había muy pocos comercios y restaurantes.

Ayudada por Madge y Annie, encontró lo que ellas denominaron un auténtico chollo. Setecientos cincuenta dólares al mes en esa zona de Los Ángeles era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. No podía permitirse alquilar un lugar para vivir en la zona donde habitaba el matrimonio Hawthorne o Annie y Finnick, que residían en una preciosa casa de estilo victoriano en el exclusivo barrio de Echo Park. El apartamento estaba ubicado en el primer piso de un bloque de viviendas... puede que fuera algo pequeño, pero teniendo en cuenta que pasaría muchas temporadas fuera, debido a las giras y compromisos del grupo, no le importaba mucho.

El precio era razonable, y podría hacerse cargo de uno de los préstamos de sus padres, y ayudarles. Comía todos los días en casa de Madge y Gale, y muchas noches incluso cenaba allí, por lo que poco gastaba en alimentos.

Apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, echó otra mirada general a su pequeña casa. El apartamento era algo viejo, pero estaba arreglado y los muebles eran prácticamente nuevos; consistía solo en un dormitorio, un baño y la cocina y el salón juntos. Justo cuando iba a trasladar la maleta al dormitorio, sonó su teléfono; sonrió al ver reflejado en la pantalla el número de su casa de Forks.

-Hola- contestó animada.

-Hija- la voz de Cecelia Everdeen, su madre, hizo que sonriera más todavía -¿cómo estás?

-De mudanza- resopló cansada.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado un sitio para vivir, ¿cómo es?- interrogó, curiosa.

-Pues... es un poco pequeño- admitió, ya que tenía que girarse de forma rara para poder cerrar la puerta del baño -pero el precio está bien; vivo a diez minutos de la playa.

-Eso está bien, cariño- contestó su madre -pero Katniss, ese dinero es tuyo, y no es nec...- Katniss apretó su mandíbula, harta como estaba de tener una y otra vez la misma conversación.

-¿Quieres que el banco ejecute la hipoteca, mamá?- le espetó cabreada; junto en ese momento sintió unos ligeros golpes en la puerta -ya hablé con el señor Polter, y está todo arreglado -hizo alusión al director del banco de Forks, con el que había llegado a un acuerdo, y ella pasaba a hacerse cargo de la hipoteca de la propiedad; con el teléfono en la mano se dirigió a abrir, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse allí parado a Cato, sonriente con sus gafas de sol de estilo aviador y su chaqueta de cuero negra, con varias bolsas de papel en su mano.

-Hola- saludó el joven de manera efusiva, pero se calló al ver que Katniss estaba con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Pasa- gesticuló con los labios, dejándole entrar; este se paró en la entrada, alzando las bolsas que traía en sus manos; Katniss vio el logotipo de un restaurante italiano, por lo que le señaló la cocina.

-Te espero allí- dijo, bajando la voz; la joven asintió, y se dirigió a su dormitorio para finalizar la conversación con su madre.

-Perdona mamá, llamaban a la puerta- se disculpó -sabes que con la pensión de papá y tu sueldo no llegáis a fin de mes- le volvió a recordar.

-Pero no es justo que tú pagues por los errores de Marvel- rebatió ella. De nuevo sus ojos grises se cristalizaron a la mención de ese nombre.

-Cometió errores, sí; lo admito- suspiró ella, intentando modular su voz -pero era mi hermano.

-Y tú eras la primera que le reprochaba su conducta y los vicios que tenía- le espetó su madre, con voz dura.

-No lo justifico, y cometió un error que nos está saliendo muy caro a todos- siseó entre dientes -pero no por eso ha dejado de ser tu hijo o mi hermano; mamá, por favor- suspiró cansada, después de una pequeña pausa -¿qué hay de malo en que quiera ayudaros?.

-Hija...- no la dejó hablar, cortándola de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que vuelvan a cortar la luz, cómo ocurrió hace dos meses?- le espetó, puede que con demasiada dureza -tu sueldo y la pensión de papá se van en los préstamos... apenas queda para comer, y muchas veces las facturas se quedan sin pagar.

-Pero podrías permitirte un lugar mejor; tu sueldo es buenísimo- volvió a la carga Cecelia.

-Sabes que en menos de dos meses empieza la gira, y voy a tener que viajar mucho; paso la mayor parte del día en el trabajo... para dormir y pasar el fin de semana, es más que suficiente; mamá por favor, deja que yo me encargue de eso... no quiero que volváis a pasar hambre- las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Su madre no dijo una sola palabra -solo puedo cubrir la hipoteca de la casa, pero los otros préstamos son pequeños, y...

-Es más que suficiente cielo, y perdona mi actitud- susurró su madre, emocionada; Katniss no dijo nada, sabía que su madre no estaba bien.

-¿Y papá?- cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Ahora mismo está en el jardín- le contó; esta semana ha estado bien de ánimo.

-Dale un beso de mi parte- contestó; no iba a sacar de nuevo con ella el tema de que su padre debería ir a un psiquiatra para que le tratara esa profunda depresión en la que Boggs Everdeen estaba inmerso, porque la contestación de su madre se la sabía de memoria; puede que en un par de meses, cuando se vieran más desahogados económicamente lo considerarían.

Después de cinco minutos, durante los cuales Katniss le dio su nueva dirección y le pidió una serie de efectos personales para que se los mandara, colgó. Al entrar de nuevo en el salón se topó de bruces con Cato, del que se había olvidado totalmente. Su mente se congeló, pensando en lo que habría podido escuchar... y la cara de circunstancias del guitarrista era un poema, pero disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

-¿Y cómo has averiguado mi dirección?- inquirió curiosa, intentado poner buena cara.

-Madge nos lo comentó a todos ayer- se encogió de hombros; su jefa le había dado un par de días libres para que pudiera instalarse, ya que pasado mañana comenzaba el periplo de platós y ruedas de prensa para la presentación del disco y apenas pararían.

-Ah- fue lo único que acertó a decir, todavía un poco azorada.

-Y había pensado que deberías celebrar la inauguración oficial de tu nueva casa- exclamó este, ahora un poco más animado.

-Podría ser- aprobó, haciendo un gracioso gesto pensativo -pero yo invito al café después- le ofreció.

-Hecho- aceptó con una sonrisa; Katniss se dio cuenta de que la comida ya estaba preparada en la mesita baja del comedor, frente al mueble de la televisión. Su boca se hizo agua al ver la ensalada César y unos deliciosos tagliatelle con salsa pesto -felicidades, has encontrado los cubiertos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte de Cato -¿qué?- se cruzó de brazos -no había tenido ocasión de explorar los armarios de la cocina.

-Pues te informó de que dispones de dos estupendas sartenes y una olla- le informó este mientras se sentaban en el sofá; el portátil de Katniss estaba en el sitio del joven, y este se lo tendió, no sin antes mirar la imagen que tenía de fondo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Era él?- le interrogó con cautela; en la foto de veía a una jovencísima Katniss, de unos dieciséis años, abrazada sonriente a un chico rubio de unos veinte, con sus mismos ojos grises y vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta con el logo de Metallica.

-Sí- suspiró ella, con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-No os parecéis mucho- observó Cato, sirviendo coca cola en ambos vasos.

-Él era igual a mi madre; yo me parezco a mi padre... excepto en el bigote que lleva- Cato soltó una risilla, negando con la cabeza -¿me has oído hablar con mi madre, verdad?- preguntó, frustrada. Cato tenía una mueca de disculpa en su cara.

-No era mi intención, chica rock- se disculpó, usando el apodo con el que Finnick se dirigía a ella -¿quieres hablar de ello?; te juro que de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra de lo que cuentes.

Katniss meditó la oferta en silencio; en el fondo, se consideraba una hipócrita. Ella decía que su padre necesitaba ayuda, pero ella misma todavía no había sido capaz de hablar con nadie acerca del tema; ni siquiera Rue estaba al tanto de la precaria situación económica de su familia. Sabía que si se enteraba, no pararía hasta que ella cogiera el dinero que le ofrecería; tenían un hijo... y no podían permitirse todavía comprar una vivienda en propiedad.

Cato le caía bien; el grupo, a excepción de uno, la había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Eran todos muy hospitalarios, y quizá este tenía razón, y necesitaba expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro. El joven, al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio, esperó pacientemente.

-Mi hermano tuvo una adolescencia muy complicada- empezó a relatar -pasó de ser un chico responsable a salir por las noches, a beber... a tomar drogas- los ojos de Cato se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa y a la comprensión -mi padre era jefe de policía de Forks, para él fue un mazazo tremendo descubrir que todo lo que nos había inculcado a él y a mi no sirvió para nada.

-Él estaba a cargo de combatir todo eso, Katita; es normal que se enfureciera- objetó Cato.

-La relación entre ellos cada vez fue a peor; reproches, insultos... mi hermano llegó a marcharse de casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad; no nos llamaba mucho, ni venía a vernos...- se encogió de hombros -conmigo no perdió el contacto, ni con mi madre... yo intenté hacerle ver que eso, tarde o temprano, acabaría con él.

-Es un mundo del que cuesta salir, mucho; hablo con conocimiento de causa- relató ahora Cato, con voz pausada.

-Entonces... ¿el mito de sexo, drogas y rock & roll existe?- la pregunta de Katniss le hizo sonreír.

-La fama tiene sus partes buenas... pero también malas, muy malas... de la noche a la mañana Mockingjay Records escuchó la maqueta que le mandamos, Runaway- Katniss sonrió al acordarse del gracioso día que los conoció, cantando esa misma canción -ninguno nos esperábamos llegar hasta donde hemos llegado; es un mundo traicionero, los vicios están al alcance de cualquiera... y todos hemos consumido drogas alguna vez.

-Y uno que yo me sé lo sigue haciendo- refunfuñó, a la vez que a su mente acudía la imagen del divo insoportable.

-No lo hace a menudo... te lo aseguro- excusó Cato a Peeta -sabe que no debe... pero desde que se divorció, hace un par de años, está un poco rebelde.

-No me vale- contestó ella -se puede decir no, pero no quiero hablar de él- Cato sonrió divertido.

-Tienes razón; puedes seguir- Katniss tragó un trozo de lechuga, antes de proseguir su relato.

-Mi madre y yo le convencimos, después de casi dos años fuera de casa, para que ingresara en un centro de rehabilitación; consumía cocaína casi a diario- dijo ella, en un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Y salió?- preguntó Cato, después de dar un sorbo a su coca cola.

-Salió- afirmó con tristeza, jugando con su tenedor; papá estaba muy contento... pero todo cambió cuando volvió con Venia, su ex novia; ella seguía consumiendo... y recayó- Cato la miraba, instándole a que continuara -papá sintió una gran decepción, ya que nos lo escondió durante varios meses -hubo una gran discusión, amenazas... papá lo echó de casa... y durante dos años mi hermano no pisó Forks.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Cato, viendo la pena en el rostro de Katniss.

-Empezó a llamarnos a mi madre y a mi, para pedirnos dinero. La noche en que murió fue a Forks, a pedirle a mi madre... estaba borracho y colocado; mi padre apareció, y le echó de muy malas maneras... fue horrible- las lágrimas surcaban su cara de nuevo, acordándose de los gritos de ambos y de los esfuerzos de su madre y ella por separarlos -cogió su coche, y de camino a Seattle tuvo el accidente.

-Es horrible- susurró, completamente horrorizado.

-Iba bebido y drogado... perdió el control, y su coche colisionó con el de una familia de Port Ángeles, un matrimonio y dos niños pequeños; no hubo supervivientes- la mente de Cato ató cabos.

-¿Por eso los préstamos, para pagar la indemnización, verdad?- dedujo sabiamente.

-Mi hermano invadió el carril contrario; la autopsia reveló que iba hasta cejas de todo, aunque eso se vio en la visita que nos hizo- sollozó -el coche era robado... no había seguro. El juez no necesitaba nada más, y la indemnización que pedía la familia era muy grande.

-Y recayó en vosotros- Katniss asintió.

-La cantidad es enorme, además de cargar con las costas del juicio... mis padres tuvieron que hipotecar de nuevo su casa, después de años de terminar de pagarla- se quitó una lágrima de su cara -la noticia fue tremenda... mi padre no puede perdonarse el hecho de que lo echara casi a golpes, y de que aperas se hablaran cuando murió.

-¿De ahí viene su depresión?

-Sí- dijo escuetamente.

-Katniss, si tú quieres yo podr...- esta cortó de raíz.

-Te lo agradezco... pero no; apenas me conoces.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una chica divertida y encantadora, y muy buena profesional... aparte de nuestra fan- Katniss sonrió.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, Cato- rebatió -es algo de lo que yo me haré cargo. Es muy generoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Sabes que yo tengo una historia muy similar?- la joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida -¿el día del concierto conociste a mi padre, verdad?- esta asintió, acordándose del simpático Beetee.

-¿Por un accidente está en una silla de ruedas?- interrogó, con cautela.

-En ese accidente falleció mi madre- le confesó -yo tenía diez años.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Pasó por una depresión tremenda, conducía él- le contó -se ahogó en la culpabilidad... pero consiguió salir; con ayuda consiguió dejar de culparse.

-Mi padre se culpa día a día de no haberle escuchado, y de la actitud que tomó para enfrentar su adicción- suspiró ella.

-Kat- la llamó Cato para que le mirara -él no tuvo la culpa de que tu hermano cayera en ese pozo.

-Pero no va a volver... y esa losa siempre va a estar sobre su espalda.

-Es cierto; la realidad muchas veces es cruel- siguió Cato -el coche de mi padre tenía un fallo en el sistema de frenada; no era grave y fue dejándolo hasta que los frenos no respondieron.

-¿No hubo otro coche involucrado en el accidente?

-No- Katniss decidió dejar el tema al ver el rostro de Cato ensombrecido por la pena.

-Hey... te has acabado tu plato- cambió radicalmente de tema Katniss; estaba tan sumida en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que Cato había ido comiendo en el proceso.

-Tenía un hambre canina- contestó -y tú apenas lo has probado, y seguro que tienes hambre.

-Un poco; de todas formas no suelo comer mucho- Cato levantó una ceja, mirándola -y que tenga unos kilos de más no significa que sea una glotona.

-N... no te he llamado eso- carraspeó incómodo -no estás gorda.

-Cato...- rodó los ojos -soy muy consciente de que me sobran unos cuantos kilos.

-Pero están muy bien repartidos- carraspeó -tienes un aspecto saludable, ¿qué pueden significar un par de tallas más... uno centímetros más de tela?; además, siempre puedes hacer dieta.

-Y la hago- respondió resuelta -tengo hipotiroidismo- Cato frunció todavía más su ceño -no es grave; simplemente mi glándula tiroides no produce suficiente hormona, y eso me repercute en el metabolismo.

-¿Y es grave?- interrogó, preocupado.

-Mucha gente lo sufre y lleva una vida normal- le explicó esta -yo tengo alguno de los síntomas; dificultad para quemar calorías, intolerancia al frío, me canso con facilidad, inapetencia, ... casi nunca tengo hambre- sonrió.

-Vaya...- susurró asombrado -pensé que los que sufrían esa enfermedad tenían los ojos saltones- rió divertida.

-Hay personas que tienen esa característica, no todas- aclaró -o piel excesivamente seca y amarillenta... hay varios tipos de hipotiroidismo- le explicó -a mi me lo encontraron en la adolescencia, en una analítica rutinaria.

-¿Y tienes que tomar medicación?

-Una pastilla, todos los días antes del desayuno- le explicó -tengo temporadas que estoy más delgada, y a veces cojo un poco de peso.

-Eso explica que comas como un pajarito- se cruzó de brazos Cato, pensativo -aunque admito que cuando le da por cocinar a Madge...- dejó la frase inconclusa, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-A veces pienso que nos van a salir escamas a todos... parecemos peces, comiendo tanta alga- rodó los ojos; lo de la fascinación japonesa por parte de Madge a veces llegaba a extremos insospechados. Cato rió a carcajadas... las salidas de esta chica eran mortales.

-Si no nos han salido a nosotros, después de tantos años...- dejó la frase inconclusa -Gale en ese aspecto no es tan fanático- le contó -como buen texano, sabe preparar una barbacoa como nadie.

-Leí hace tiempo que era de Texas; ¿por él llevas ese sombrero de cowboy negro en los conciertos?- le preguntó -siempre que veo tu imagen tocando, me acuerdo.

-Nos regaló uno a cada uno, pero solo yo me lo pongo- le aclaró -es mi talismán- replicó satisfecho.

La conversación siguió mientras Katniss hacía un poco de café y después lo tomaron tranquilamente. Así pasaron parte de la tarde, hasta que se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Katniss lo acompañó a la puerta, y vio como antes de montar en su Harley Davidson se ponía el casco y las gafas de sol; como bien le había dicho antes, la ventaja de ir en moto hacía que se pudiera camuflar debajo del casco y pasar desapercibido.

El rugido de la moto le sacó de sus pensamientos, y levantó la mano al ver que se alejaba calle abajo... podía decirse que había ganado un buen amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Dónde coño está Peeta?- siseó Haymitch, revolviéndose en el sofá que estaba en la esquina del estudio de grabación.

-Se habrá dormido- se encogió de hombros Finnick, a la vez que sacaba el paquete de tabaco y lo abría.

-Finnick, fuera- le indicó Madge, seria; el aludido rodó los ojos -las normas son las normas- le recordó la rubia, alzando una ceja.

-Te acompaño- murmuró Hymitch. Ambos salieron al jardín, y Katniss vio a través de la enorme ventana como ambos fumaban con parsimonia y reían. Eran las once y media, y el otro día habían quedado en que a las diez, antes de seguir ensayando y grabando los temas para el recopilatorio que vería la luz en plena gira, hablarían acerca de los compromisos que tenían esa semana, empezando por una entrevista para la MTV en tres días.

-Siempre igual- resopló Madge.

-Puede que le haya surgido algún problema, o que a Prim le haya pasado algo- le defendió Cato. Madge y Katniss rodaron los ojos a la vez.

-Seguro que el divo no puede ni levantarse de la cama, por la resaca- siseó Katniss entre dientes -o no conoce lo que es un despertador.

-Te aseguro, Katherine, que el divo sabe lo que es un despertador- la voz de Peeta, al que nadie oyó entrar, se coló en los oídos de Katniss.

Entraba seguido de Finnick y Kaymitch, y no había forma de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que venía. Aunque llevaba sus gafas de sol y una camiseta de tirantes que revelaba la totalidad de su brazo izquierdo tatuado, no daba señal alguna de que tuviera resaca. Katniss miró incómoda hacia otro lado... ¿por qué su cabeza no tenía una especie de radar... o su boca filtro?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- interrogó Gale, curioso, mientras Peeta tomaba asiento, justo enfrente de Madge y Katniss.

-Delly ha ido a buscar a Prim- rodó los ojos hastiado -pero ha llegado una hora tarde.

-Típico de ella- rió Finnick.

-Pensé que este mes la niña estaba contigo- inquirió Madge, con curiosidad. Justo en ese momento Sae interrumpió, avisando a esta de que tenía una llamada de teléfono. Se disculpó, dejando allí a la formación y a Katniss.

-Hemos hecho cambio- les explicó -le adelantan el comienzo del rodaje en Inglaterra al mes siguiente; así que estará con ella estos días, hasta que se vaya.

-¿Eso significa que mi ahijada vendrá de gira?- exclamó Haymitch, con una sonrisa.

-Mientras no tenga colegio, sí- le dijo -como van los vuestros, estará entretenida y podré pasar tiempo con ella.

-Viendo Dora la Exploradora- la frase de Cato hizo que todos contuvieran la carcajada.

-¿Tú no ves los dibujos animados con los tuyos?- le espetó a Gale en bromas, dándole un ligero codazo.

-Claro... pero eso no se cuenta tan a la ligera... ¿qué diría la prensa al descubrir que el chico malo de la música es fan de Dora?

-Tengo una personalidad más allá del chico malo, Gale- respondió el aludido, rodando los ojos.

-A saber donde estará- siseó Katniss entre dientes, pero como siempre, no fue muy disimulada.

-Puedes descubrirlo por ti misma- alzó las cejas Peeta de manera sugestiva, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Mellark- fue la respuesta de esta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No te enfades...- alzó las manos -¿sabes que estás un poco irritable por las mañanas?

-¿Sabes que tú eres irritable las veinticuatro horas del día?- murmuró de vuelta, con tono sarcástico. peeta frunció el ceño, mirándola mosqueado.

-Pues sabes una cosa Kate, Katherine o como sea... no te aguanto- fue su respuesta.

-Felicidades, Peeta Mellark- se encogió inocentemente de hombros -yo tampoco te soporto- soltó tan tranquila; ni se molestó el corregirle el nombre, y murmurando una disculpa, salió un momento del estudio, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Los ojos azules de Peeta echaban chispas, a la vez que no se apartaban de la silueta de Katniss, que salía rumbo al despacho. La mano de Finnick en su hombro le sacó de su letargo.

-Tío, te planta cara- musitó asombrado -Kat me cae bien- el grupo explotó en estruendosas risas -mientras regresan, vamos a ensayar un poco- dijo a modo general, cosa que el resto del grupo coreó.

-Será lo mejor- dijo Peeta en voz baja, y sacudiendo la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de su intercambio de palabras con el divo, Katniss se encerró en el despacho que ella y Madge compartían; enseguida su jefa-colaboradora se unió a ella, y ambas se sumieron en un ambiente tranquilo para trabajar. A lo lejos, las notas de la canción que ensayaba el grupo hacían de improvisada compañía. Katniss sonrió al distinguir la melodía... inconfundible... y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su boca al recordar la conversación de ayer con Cato y el dichoso sombrero...

_"Soy un vaquero, _

_sobre un caballo de acero me paseo..._

_vivo o muerto..._

_vivo o muerto..."_

La voz rasgada de Peeta Mellark volvía a colarse por sus tímpanos; miró de reojo a Madge, que a la vez que escribía algo en su portátil tarareaba la canción. Por un momento quiso cerrar los ojos, y disfrutar de la melodía y letra, pero su teléfono móvil interrumpió el momento; su ceño se frunció, al ver reflejado el número de sus padres.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Madge, al ver la cara de circunstancias de Katniss.

-No, no- dijo -si me disculpas- le pidió.

-Claro- dijo la rubia -quédate aquí, voy a ver un poco a los niños- la joven castaña sonrió en agradecimiento; además la canción había terminado, por lo que podría hablar con tranquilidad -¿mamá?- preguntó nada más descolgar; era extraño, ya que la había llamado ayer.

-Soy yo, hija- la voz de Boggs Everdeen, triste y melancólica, hizo que el corazón de su hija se contrajera de manera dolorosa.

-Papá, ¿pasa algo?- interrogó con preocupación.

-No, tranquila; simplemente quería saludarte; ayer tu madre no me dijo que te había llamado.

-Oh...- musitó, preocupada -pensé que te lo había dicho- Kat chasqueó la lengua... se olía de que sus padres habían discutido de nuevo.

-No importa, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó este.

-Bien; me pillas en el trabajo- le relató.

-Eso está bien, mi calabacita es toda una mujer.

-Papá- se agarró el puente de la nariz -¿no crees que soy un poco mayor para que me llames calabacita?- preguntó con una mueca.

-Siempre serás mi pequeña, aunque tengas ochenta años- replicó.

-Entonces para esa época seré una calabacita un poco arrugada- la frase hizo reír al jefe Everdeen, y su hija se sintió feliz de escuchar las carcajadas.

Hablaron durante unos diez minutos; la joven y su padre estaban muy unidos, y era patente que se echaban mucho de menos. Al contrario que su madre, fue el primero que la apoyó cuando Mitchell y ella anunciaron su ruptura, diciendo que mejor tomar la decisión en ese momento que esperar a que las cosas fueran a más. Su separación fue justo unos meses antes de la muerte de su hermano.

-No sé cuando podré ir a casa, papá- le explicó, ya que Boggs le había preguntado cuando iba a ir de visita -quizá pueda ir un fin de semana, antes de que arranque la gira.

-Espero que puedas- contestó Boggs, con algo de pena.

-Seguro que sí, papá- exclamó ella -además, durante la gira habrá parones; navidad, descansos... -enumeró; Madge le había explicado que viajaban dos o tres semanas seguidas, y después volvían a casa por espacio de una semana, más o menos.

Después de una larga y afectuosa despedida, Katniss cortó la comunicación; Madge no había regresado todavía, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a tomar asiento, se topó con Peeta, apoyado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados en torno a su pecho.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?- le espetó, alzando una ceja.

-Vengo en son de paz- le reveló, alzando las manos -venía a ver si Madge tenía las condiciones del contrato de la entrevista para la MTV- le explicó. Katniss respiró aliviada, parecía que no había escuchado la charla.

-Creo que Madge dejó el papel por aquí- musitó, volviéndose hacia la mesa. Cuando logró dar con el folio y se giró, su corazón dio un vuelco; no se había dado cuenta de que Peeta se había acercado a ella, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Aquí tienes- se recompuso al segundo de la impresión, tendiéndole el dichoso papel.

-Gracias...- la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Peeta, por una vez, era afable -calabacita.

La expresión de Katniss se congeló, a la vez que este explotaba en carcajadas y se giraba para salir por la puerta. Los ojos grises de la joven se achicaron, lanzando dagas de furia contra la espalda ancha y musculosa.

-Divo insoportable- masculló entre dientes.

-¡Te he oído!- chilló desde el pasillo Peeta; riéndose despreocupadamente.

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Katniss... iba a ser una gira muy larga, demasiado larga.

* * *

**Holaaa! aquí un nuevo capítulo, parece que estos dos no se soportan ¿eh? y así seguirán durante un tiempecito jejejXD**

**Tengo una mala noticia que daros: me voy de vacaciones y la semana que viene no podré actualizar. Lo siento muchísimo pero es que es fuera de España y estoy segurísima de que no tendré ni ordenador, ni internet ni, muchísimo menos, tiempo. Así que lo siento en el alma pero no podré subir. **

**Estoy un poco triste porque en el anterior capítulo solo tuve un review, así que si hay algún alma caritativa por ahí que le apetezca dejar uno que lo haga POR FAVOR;)**

**De todas formas gracias a los follows y favoritos:)**

**Nos leemos dentro de dos miércoles,**

**Un besooo María as MarEverdeen**


	5. Haciendo el Equipaje

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARA-CRISH CULLEN, que muy amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla. Y los personajes todas sabéis que pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: I belive, de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Haciendo el equipaje_

-¿Confirmado el 28 de agosto?- preguntó Madge a Katniss, de pie frente a una especie de pizarra, donde la morena había pasado dos horas escribiendo una especie de esquema, con todas y cada una de las fechas y lugares de la gira. Por fin, después de dos largas semanas, habían conseguido confirmar las últimas fechas todavía en el aire.

-28 de agosto, en el Air Canada Center de Toronto- le confirmó Katniss, mirando su portátil y clicando dos veces -31 se agosto y 1 de septiembre en Ottawa, Scotiabank Place- le siguió contando, a la vez que Madge lo anotaba en el inmenso pizarrón.

El trabajo de verdad había comenzado; el grupo estaba sumido en un sinfín de entrevistas, reportajes de televisión. La presentación del nuevo álbum había sido hace apenas una semana, en un multitudinaria rueda de prensa celebrada en uno de los inmensos salones de la discográfica. Junto a eso, el grupo seguía inmerso en la grabación del recopilatorio que, junto con seis temas nuevos, vería la luz al principio de la primavera del próximo año, todavía en plena gira.

Arrancaban el 3 de agosto, nada más y nada menos que en Cape Town, Sudáfrica. Desde allí a Johannesburgo, siguiendo el continente australiano; después volvían a Estados Unidos, para actuar allí en algunas ciudades, y luego veían las canadienses; Japón, Thailandia, China, América del Sur... casi la totalidad de Europa, después regreso de nuevo a Estados Unidos y a recorrer cada ciudad del país. Era la gira más larga que el grupo realizaba desde su segundo álbum de estudio.

La fecha del último concierto estaba fijada para el 15 de octubre del siguiente año. Podía parecer una locura, tanto tiempo de un lado para otro. Pero por ejemplo, excepto la primera semana diciembre, el resto del mes paraban hasta que pasaran las celebraciones navideñas; Acción de Gracias también se traducían en diez días de vacaciones... y tal y como le había explicado Madge, parones para regresar a casa cada dos o tres semanas, y descansar mínimo una o dos semanas. En marzo, debido al lanzamiento del recopilatorio, tampoco había conciertos programados.

Katniss estaba más que excitada por esa vuelta al mundo en toda regla; ¿cuántas veces una persona de su nivel adquisitivo podía acceder a un viaje así?; por otro lado, le causaba pena estar tan lejos de sus padres... pero necesitaba cambiar de aires.

Pero cada día descubría un poco más acerca de lo que significaba que un grupo saliera de gira; en cada ciudad que pisarían, entrevistas tanto para los medios escritos como para televisión y posados para la prensa; Kat llevaba dos días llamando a la inacabable lista de hoteles que Madge le había proporcionado, y además estaban los pases VIP para los conciertos, que ya se estaban solicitando en muchas ciudades del mundo.

-Madge... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- llevaba días con esa cuestión rondando por su cabeza, y era demasiado curiosa como para callarse.

-Claro- sonrió la rubia, apoyándose en su mesa -sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras- la animó.

-¿Quién paga todo esto?- interrogó, con un gracioso gesto de las manos -los hoteles, el jet privado que la discrográfica pone a vuestra disposición, trasladar el escenario de un lado a otro, el equipo...- la risa musical de Madge inundó la sala; justo en ese momento entraba Gale con Kyo y Hachiko de la mano.

-¡Katniiiiiiiiiiiiiissss!- el pequeño se soltó del agarre de su padre para correr hacia ella; con una sonrisa, esta lo tomó en brazos, sentándolo en su regazo para seguir escuchando.

-La discográfica asume la mayoría de los gastos- le contó -junto con parte de lo recaudado en taquilla- Katniss hizo cuentas metales, y las cuentas cuadraban; en Nueva York, por ejemplo, había tres conciertos en el Madison Square Garden, y las entradas estaban prácticamentes vendidas en su totalidad para los tres días. Eso se traducían en casi trescientos mil dólares, dado el precio y el aforo.

-Es una pasada- murmuró ella, alucinada; en ese escaso mes que llevaba con la banda, nunca había visto tantos ceros en una cuenta bancaria; llevaba también un control de los beneficios que iban para cada miembro del grupo, por todo el tema de merchandising, contratos y derechos de autor... estos chicos eran una mina.

-Plutchard sabe cuidar de su grupo estrella- bromeó Gale de forma socarrona, ganándose un codazo por parte de Madge. La pequeña Hachiko se había soltado de su mano y se había acomodado en la silla de su madre, jugando con el móvil de Madge.

-También nosotros corremos con gastos, por supuesto- retomó la explicación Madge -nosotros pagamos nuestros alojamientos y las tasas de viaje, y la discográfica se ocupa de los del equipo técnico y seguridad.

-Y el tuyo también lo paga la discográfica- añadió Gale, con una pequeña sonrisa -confío en que tendrás el pasaporte con vigencia.

-Eso está hecho- exclamó Katniss; se había ocupado hace unos días. Todo estaba en regla.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- ahora la curiosa era Madge.

-Simple curiosidad- se encogió de hombros -siempre se puede aprender cosas nuevas, nunca pensé que terminaría acompañando a un grupo de rock de gira- Gale y Madge rieron. Kyo seguía cómodamente sentado en su regazo, jugando con sus dedos.

-Creo que mi hijo tiene un enamoramiento platónico hacia ti- señaló Gale divertido, y dejando a un lado el tema económico.

-Soy irresistible, ¿verdad colega?- siguió la broma Kat, dejando un pequeño beso en la cabeza del pequeño; Kyo sonrió, mostrando los dos dientes que le faltaban.

-Tengo ayudante, amiga, canguro...- enumeró Madge, divertida; estaba encantada con la castaña, era eficiente y trabajadora, además de simpática y amable.

Ella y Gale, junto con Cato, se habían reunido hacía dos días con Plutchard para firmar unos documentos, y claro está, este les había preguntado acerca de Katniss. El grupo estaba encantado con ella, y se había adaptado muy bien... sin contar a Peeta; pero aparte de unos cuantos piques, que hacían las delicias del resto, la cosa no había pasado a mayores.

-¿Habéis terminado?- preguntó Katniss ahora a Gale; hoy solo habían acudido al estudio Cato y Peeta; por lo que le contó Madge, reunión de compositores. El recopilatorio incluía seis temas inéditos, y en eso debían estar.

-Más o menos- les explicó.

-¿Cuándo podremos escuchar algo?- inquirió su esposa, ansiosa.

-Pronto- sonrió Gale; en ese momento sonó el teléfono; Katniss se apresuró a contestar, escuchando unos minutos.

-Es Fulvia- informó al matrimonio -quiere saber cuando le mandaremos el contrato firmado de la entrevista de Nueva York- dentro de tres días viajaban para que el grupo fuera entrevistado en un conocido programa de la televisión norteamericana. Madge le hizo un gesto, para que le pasara el teléfono.

-Son casi las ocho de la noche- suspiró Gale -¿por qué no lo dejáis por hoy?

-¿Es tan tarde?- Katniss miró su móvil, sorprendida; la tarde había pasado muy rápido.

-Quédate a cenar- habló ahora Madge, tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Os lo agradezco, pero después se me hace muy tarde- desechó el ofrecimiento.

-Te puedo acercar yo, o Cato o Peeta- la joven rodó los ojos a la mención del último nombre, gesto del que Gale se percató, pero decidió callar.

-El autobús urbano funciona hasta medianoche- dijo ella, dejando a Kyo en el suelo y poniéndose de pie.

-Es muy peligroso a esas horas- contraatacó Gale.

-No será para tanto.

-Quédate, Kat- sintió que tiraban de sus pantalones; Hachiko y Kyo la miraron con carita de pena; rodando los ojos, volvió la vista a sus padres.

-Vuestros pequeños son unos chantajistas- rió encantada -en verdad, no tengo mucha hambre- se volvió a disculpar.

-Come algo rápido, después yo te llevo a casa- insistió Gale de nuevo.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotada.

-Estupendo, tenemos de menú hamburguesas al estilo Gale- exclamó el susodicho, frotándose las manos.

-¿Hoy no toca sushi o sopa de aletas de tiburón?- preguntó Katniss, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Madge. Gale se carcajeó divertido. Menos mal que a los pequeños les alimentaban con comida propia para niños de su edad.

-Hoy cocino yo- habló de nuevo el rubio -vamos yendo, chicos- sus hijos tomaron sus manos -¿podéis avisar a Cato y Peeta?- les pidió.

-Claro- se ofreció Kat; apagando su portátil.

El estudio era un cubículo inmenso, ubicado en frente del despacho. Las paredes de cristal estaban hechas con un fuerte aislante, de modo que estaba completamente insonorizado. Estaba rodeado de instrumentos, amplificadores y cables. La enorme batería de Finnick estaba en el lateral derecho, justo al lado de los teclados electrónicos y el inmenso piano de cola negro de Gale. Soportes con las guitarras y bajos de Cato y Haymitch alineados en la pared; por lo que le había contado el propio Cato, entre las que tenía en su casa y en el estudio, debía tener unas cincuenta guitarras, algunas incluso eran auténticas piezas de museo.

No entró, y prefirió quedarse apoyada en la mesa de mezclas, que estaba separada de la sala de grabación por otra pared de vidrio. Cato y Peeta estaban sentados, cada uno con una guitarra acústica, y por el movimiento de sus labios estaban cantando. Con disimulo, Katniss apretó el botón que permitía escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado. La voz de Peeta, suave y casi susurrante, cantaba una canción preciosa, que nunca había escuchado; Cato hacía los coros... y por unos momentos se quedó embobada, escuchándolos... hasta que Cato paró.

-¿Por qué no la cantas con un tono más alto?- le aconsejó a Peeta, que fruncía el ceño y garabateaba en un papel.

-Si la canto más bajo, cuando le metamos los arreglos del bajo, sonaría raro- contestó. Katniss escuchaba el intercambio de opiniones; nunca habría imaginado el proceso que llevaba componer una canción, desde el momento en que la escribían hasta que la grababan.

Decidió no seguir espiando, y apagando el botón de audio pegó unos golpecitos en el cristal. Ambos levantaron la vista, y Cato le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-Espero no interrumpir- se disculpó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa- le instó Cato, dejando la guitarra en el suelo -ya casi hemos acabado.

-Gale está haciendo la cena- les advirtió -ha dicho que venga a buscaros.

-Sí, es hora de dejarlo por hoy- admitió el rubio, poniéndose de pie -¿vamos, Peeta?- le instó. Katniss esperó mientras colocaba la guitarra cuidadosamente en su sitio. Este desapareció un momento en el cuarto de al lado; optó por permanecer callada, ignorando a Peeta, que por fin habló.

-Ahora voy- contestó de manera escueta, cogiendo el papel de nuevo, donde no hacía más que garabatear una y otra vez. Decidió dejarle solo, pero cuando estaba justo en el marco de la puerta, esa voz se dirigió a ella -¿también te quedas a cenar?- le interrogó, de manera... ¿cordial?

-Gale ha insistido- se encogió de hombros - ¿eso que he escuchado antes es una de las nuevas canciones?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... ¿espiando, calabacita?- inquirió, con una sonrisa maliciosa; el semblante de Katniss cambió de inmediato... ya estábamos otra vez.

-No me llames así- siseó entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y queriendo salir del estudio... pero de repente, una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Un extraño hormigueo recorrió su piel, e inmediatamente se soltó.

-No te enfades- le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿no vas a explicarme por qué tu padre te llama así?

-¿Y exponerme a tus burlas?- rebatió, alzando una ceja.

-A mi me gusta el apodo- contestó, mirando directamente a los ojos grises de la chica.

-No es a ti a quien le tiene que gustar- contraatacó -así que no se te ocurra llamarse así- le advirtió.

-No aguantas una broma- murmuró Peeta, rodando los ojos.

-De ti ninguna, Mellark- replicó, cruzándose de brazos; justo en ese momento Cato salía del cuarto de los instrumentos; al percatarse del ambiente, los miró de hito en hito.

-¿Ya estáis otra vez?- les dijo, como si estuviera regañando a dos niños pequeños. Katniss decidió morderse la lengua.

-No estábamos discutiendo... ¿verdad ca... Kat?- la inocente sonrisa del cantante sacó de quicio a la joven.

-Mejor me callo- musitó

-Mejor- fue la respuesta de Peeta, ganándose una mueca de Katniss -yo no me quedo a cenar; he quedado con Glimmer- les informó -despedidme de Madge y Gale- sin más ceremonias tomó sus llaves y el móvil, para después salir por la puerta trasera del estudio.

Kat y Cato se quedaron mirando como arrancaba su flamante BMW y salía por la cancela principal.

-Que se lo pase bien- replicó la joven castaña entre dientes, ante la risilla de Cato.

-Vamos a cenar, anda- la rodeó los hombros con los brazos -luego te llevaré a casa; tengo un casco de sobra.

-No corras mucho, o mi hamburguesa estilo texano no aguantará mucho en mi estómago- le advirtió.

-¿Tenemos hamburguesas?- interrogó incrédulo Cato -gracias a dios- suspiró de manera cómica, provocando la sonrisa de esta mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nueva York... Katniss nunca había viajado allí, y estaba fascinada, mirando de un lado a otro. Times Square, Central Park... todo lo que había visto miles de veces en la televisión y fotografías ahora estaba frente a sus ojos. Habían llegado con tiempo suficiente, y junto con Madge había salido a dar una vuelta por los lugares más emblemáticos.

Recorrieron los escaparates de la Quinta Avenida, comieron un perrito caliente mientras paseaban por el legendario espacio verde de la ciudad y realizaron una rápida visita al Moma. Su amiga solo compró un regalo parar sus hijos, aludiendo que tenían mucho tiempo durante gira para hacer compras más interesantes. Habían dejado a los chicos en el hotel, y ahora se dirigían a los estudios de la NBC, ubicados en el legendario edificio Rockefeller Center. El grupo era el invitado estrella a un famoso Late Nigth Show, incluso tocarían en directo uno de los temas del nuevo disco.

Cuando llegaron al plató, el caos absoluto reinaba allí. Los chicos ya estaban cómodamente instalados en un camerino, charlando de manera despreocupada con el presentador del programa.

-Madge, querida; cuanto tiempo- la saludó con un pequeño abrazo.

-Cierto- repuso esta, con una pequeña sonrisa -enhorabuena, el programa sigue viento en popa- le felicitó.

-Se hace lo que se puede- contestó jovial -Gale ya me ha contado que los pequeños están muy bien.

-Creciendo y llevando de cabeza a sus padres- Katniss sonrió, ya que estaba siendo testigo de la conversación.

-¿Y quién esta simpática jovencita?- se volvió hacia la castaña.

-Ella es Kat, mi nueva colaboradora- la presentó Madge.

-Es un placer- contestó esta, estrechando su mano -mi padre es un gran seguidor del programa.

-Transmítele las gracias de mi parte, y mi saludo- contestó el showman de vuelta.

Habló con ellas unos minutos más, hasta que se tuvo que ir, advertido por uno de sus ayudantes, ya que el programa comenzaba en una hora escasa. Madge y Kat se sentaron con los chicos. Todos estaban bastantes relajados, sin duda estaban más que acostumbrados a estas cosas. Iban vestidos de manera informal, con vaqueros y camisetas.

-¿Y bien, os ha dicho qué es lo que os va a preguntar?- les interrogó la rubia.

-Modo publicista de Madge on- se burló con cariño Haymitch.

-Madge, cálmate- la instó Finnick -las preguntas de rutina; el disco, la gira...- se encogió de hombros; justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono -es Ann- les dijo a todos, antes de salir.

-¡Dale un beso de nuestra parte!- le gritó Katniss.

-¿Preguntas personales?- Madge seguía a lo suyo -espero que no te pregunte por el incidente del Viper Room de hace cuatro días- siseó enfadada.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Peeta, el cual se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. El Viper Room era una conocida distoceca de Los Ángeles, y la puerta principal estaba tomada las veinticuatro horas del día por los paparazzis... y eso era lo que le había pasado a Peeta.

-No se puede discutir con la novia en lugares públicos, Peet- le palmeó el hombro Cato, conteniendo una carcajada.

-Y más borracho como una cuba- ahora la que habló fue Katniss; pero como siempre, las palabras salían de su boca en voz alta.

-No iba tan borracho- se defendió Peeta, serio y taladrándola con la mirada.

-Pues eso no es lo que dicen varios de los testigos- fue la respuesta de Madge -sabes que poco me importa lo que te traigas con Glimmer... pero a Plutchard no le gustan un pelo estas cosas.

-Ya lo sé- se frotó los ojos, cansado -pero a veces me pone de los nervios- refunfuñó.

Por suerte para Peeta, la cosa quedó ahí. Madge siguió repasando con los chicos las posibles preguntas, así como recordándoles las fechas más significativas de los conciertos; Kat se disculpó unos minutos, alegando que volvería enseguida. Después de comprarse un café de la máquina del pasillo, se asomó a una de las inmensas terrazas. Los estudios estaban en los pisos superiores del edificio, y las vistas desde ahí eran preciosas.

El sol de finales de julio hacia que el calor fuera insoportable. Incluso la camiseta que llevaba, sin mangas, sobraba.**(Katniss 4)** Su melena estaba recogida en un alborotado moño, que dejaba entrever algunas líneas de su tatuaje.

-¿Calor, calabacita?- pegó un brinco al escuchar detrás suyo la voz de Peeta, que apoyado con parsimonia en la pared, fumaba tranquilamente.

-Demasiado- contestó simplemente, mirándole de reojo; la camiseta negra que llevaba revelaba parte del tatuaje que cubría su brazo, la cola de la serpiente se enroscaba en su codo, bajando hasta la muñeca. Alrededor del animal, varios patrones enrevesados de sombras de tinta negra, formando una especie de dibujo tribal. El color de la serpiente era un rojo fuego brillante -¿no deberías estar ya en maquillaje?- le preguntó.

-¿Preocupada por si me retraso?- inquirió, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Me preocupo por hacer mi trabajo, y eso pasa porque concedas la entrevista por la cual me pasé dos semanas negociando- le aclaró, sosteniendo su vaso de plástico.

-Cosa que haces muy bien- sus palabras la sorprendieron -¿crees que no leo los contratos cuándo los firmo?- le interrogó, de manera divertida.

-Me sorprende que sepas leer, Mellark- fue la respuesta, que no hizo otra cosa que sacarle una sonora carcajada -pensaba que nada te sacaba de los diarios deportivos y de las partituras.

-No te olvides de los cuentos de Dora La Exploradora- le recordó, guiñándole un ojo -se los leo a Prim muchas veces... aunque ya sepa leer.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas- rió divertida -para ser sincera, no te veo viendo dibujos animados.

-Tengo muchos secretos... ¿no quieres descubrirlos?- alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva -muchas mujeres pagarían por eso- Kat le escuchaba atónita... ¿podía tener este tío un ego más alto que las nubes?

-Lamento decirte que yo, no- contestó -para eso está tu novia- contestó la castaña, con sarcasmo -así que pídele a ella que los descubra... o a las dos muñequitas con las que te fuiste después del concierto de Los Ángeles- le contestó, antes de volverse y dejarle en la terraza, como siempre con la palabra en la boca.

Por fin, después de varias idas y venidas, la entrevista dio comienzo. La conversación fluía de manera relajada, y en muchos momentos muy divertida. Todos participaban de manera activa, respondiendo y comentando las preguntas del presentador. Al fin la entrevista finalizó, dando paso a la actuación en directo para después de la publicidad. En un tiempo récord montaron la batería y los teclados.

-Es increíble- susurraba Katniss, ante una divertida Madge.

-La magia de la tele- replicó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No imaginaba que detrás de las cámaras había tanta gente- seguía observando en voz alta. En aquel lugar había más gente que en la guerra; entre los cámaras, realizadores, los que se encargaban del público...

Al fin, la actuación fue anunciada; Katniss vio como los chicos tomaban posiciones, y se sorprendió al ver como Peeta se colgaba una guitarra eléctrica al cuello, ya que normalmente no solía tocarla en directo. Después de que el presentador del programa pronunciara la canción, las notas del primer single del nuevo disco empezaron a sonar.

Era una canción movida, y el público allí reunido se puso en pie para corear la grupo. A Katniss le recordaba a las primeras canciones del grupo, con un buen ritmo y energía. Por lo que le habían contado, estaba íntegramente escrita por Cato.

_"Yo creo, yo creo_

_con cada aliento que respiro_

_que tú y yo podemos convertir_

_un susurro en un grito..."_

Los cinco disfrutaban con la canción y se entregaban al público allí congregado; el presentador ahora estaba al lado de Madge, y ambos comentaban la canción.

La actuación finalizó, y el conductor del programa dio por finalizada la entrevista, recordando el inicio de la gira. Cuando la banda se despidió del público entre aplausos y el programa dio paso al siguiente invitado, de nuevo se reunieron en el camerino.

-Genial, chicos- les felicitó Madge.

-No ha estado mal- le dio la razón Cato -¿qué te ha parecido?- preguntó a Katniss.

-Ha estado muy bien- les dijo -al menos no ha habido preguntas incómodas- miró a Peeta con una sonrisita inocente, haciendo que este suspirara con paciencia.

-¿Os hace una cena en Angelo & Maxie´s?- ofreció Finnick.

-¿Dónde está eso?- interrogó Katniss.

-En Park Avenue- le explicó Cato -hacen el mejor filete de la ciudad, y el pescado está exquisito.

-Hace mucho que no visitamos a Homes- aprobó Haymitch.

-Homes es el dueño y cheff- le volvió a sacar de dudas Cato -es un buen amigo nuestro; siempre que venimos a Nueva York vamos a hacerle una visita- el estómago de Katniss se revolvía inquieto... sí, podría comer.

-Me parece un buen plan- aprobó la castaña.

-Espero que tengas hambre, hoy no has comido mucho- le advirtió.

-Le sobran reservas- rodó los ojos el cantante, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la aludida.

-Al menos estoy más saludable que las anoréxicas de tus amiguitas- le respondió sin amilanarse un ápice.

-Peeta, no tiene gracia- le regañó Madge.

-No aguantas una broma- siguió protestando Peeta.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto- ahora el que habló fue Finnick -cada uno somos como somos.

Katniss asistía al intercambio de pareceres; sabía que este último mes se había descontrolado un poco, pero los pantalones le seguían quedando bien; y aunque le hubiera contestado, en el fondo, el comentario le había dolido un poco.

-De acuerdo, me he pasado- admitió -perdona- susurró en voz baja, pero Katniss lo oyó.

-¿Te estás disculpando?- le preguntó -wow... debes de tener fiebre- soltó tan tranquila -pues si, me muero de hambre; así que yo me apunto- de dirigió al resto, que coreó su decisión.

-Esa es mi chica- exclamó satisfecho Cato, tomándole de los hombros, ante la mirada complacida del resto... menos de uno.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del viaje a Nueva York y regresar a Los Ángeles, la actividad era frenética. Katniss y Madge cerraron los asuntos que tenían pendientes, y llegó la hora de ir preparando las maletas. Pasado mañana, día 1 de agosto, partían hacia Cape Town... arrancaba la gira de manera oficial.

El 30 por la noche Cato había organizado una fiesta en su casa, para los familiares. Madge le explicó que era una costumbre del grupo, y esta vez le tocaba a Cato organizarla. La castaña se intentó excusar, aludiendo que ella no era familia, pero ni Cato y su jefa quisieron oír hablar del asunto; de modo que ante tanta insistencia allí se encontraba, parada frente a la preciosa casa de estilo español ubicada en Westlake, zona prácticamente pegada a las colinas de Hollywood. Con cuidado de no tirar el enorme pastel de queso que había hecho, se alisó con la mano derecha el vestido de tirantes azul claro de verano que llevaba puesto, de finos tirantes, y unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma, pero de altura asequible para ella.**(Katniss 5)**

Llamó al timbre, y fue recibida por Beetee, que esbozó una sonrisa al verla. Cato venía detrás de él.

-Bienvenida- la saludó el hombre; esta se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Una casa preciosa- alabó, después de saludar a Cato y de entregarle la enorme tarta. El enorme hall daba paso a un amplio salón, decorado con una mezcla de muebles modernos y otras cosas de la cultura nativa americana.

-Gracias- dijo Cato con una graciosa y cómica reverencia -qué guapa- alabó mientras tomaba el pastel.

-Adulador- se rió, dejando que Beetee la acompañara. Distinguió a Effie y Annie, que había regresado de su último desfile en París hacía unos días. Madge y Gale charlaban con un matrimonio de mediana edad, que le fue presentado como los padres de Gale. Estaba charlando educadamente con ellos cuando una pareja de unos cincuenta y pocos años se acercó al grupo. Los niños se habían quedado con Sae esa noche.

El hombre era alto y moreno, aunque unas pequeñas canas copaban su sien; la mujer tenía el pelo color rubio y unos ojos azules muy familiares. Ambos vestían de manera informal. La mujer llevaba unos vaqueros acampanados y un chaleco de punto hasta las rodillas, muy setentero. El hombre también llevaba pantalones vaqueros, junto con una camisa con un curioso estampado.

-Tú debes ser Katniss; Peeta nos ha hablado de ti.

-Dudo mucho eso- rodó los ojos, lo que le hizo ganarse una extraña mirada por parte del matrimonio -Peeta y yo nos nos llevamos precisamente bien- Madge y Gale carraspearon para llamar su atención, pero Katniss no captó el mensaje.

-Seguro que no será para tanto- le quitó importancia el hombre, con una cordial y simpática sonrisa.

-Es insoportable- rodó los ojos la castaña, ante la diversión del extraño matrimonio, de los señores Hawthorne y de Magge y Gale.

-Yo soy Pertia, y él mi esposo Cinna- le aclaró -somos los padres de Peeta- la cara de circunstancias de la joven era un poema.

-Perd... pedonen- consiguió decir, después de un carraspeo incómodo -simplemente es que no nos llevamos muy bien- su boca sin filtro un día la pondría en serios apuros... la pobre lucía mortificada.

-Cariño, lo he parido... te aseguro que sé de lo que hablas- le quitó importancia Portia, con un movimiento de manos -no tienes nada por que disculparte.

Un poco más tranquila, y después de pasar el apuro inicial, la conversación fue muy amena y cordial. Por lo que le contaron, regentaban varias tiendas de antigüedades y de artículos de segunda mano. Dada la vestimenta de Portia, había que reconocer que le pegaba dedicarse a eso.

-Son muy simpáticos- le dijo Katniss a Madge, una vez los dejaron, para saludar a Peeta y Glimmer, que acababan de llegar. Ann y Effie se acercaron a ellas.

-Dado que has llamado insoportable a su hijo, se lo han tomado muy bien- comentó jocoso Gale, provocando la risa de las chicas.

-Qué vergüenza- murmuró, en modo auto reproche.

-Tranquila- la consoló Annie -jamás he visto enfadada a Portia.

-Cuando quieras ropa vintage, debes dirigirte a ella- la guiñó un ojo Effie-¿sabías que en su juventud fueron hippies?

-¿Hippies... hippies?- interrogó curiosa KAtniss -¿de esos que iban a las manifestaciones y defendían el amor libre?

-Hasta la médula- contestó Ann; en verdad, no veía a Cinna fumando hierba y con pantalones acampanados, haciendo el símbolo de la paz y todo eso.

Gale se reunió con los chicos, de modo que las cuatro se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá, con una copa de vino blanco, mientras que Cressida, hermana de Beetee y tía de Haymitch y Cato daba los últimos toques a la cena. Glimmer no hizo amago de acercarse a ellas, permaneciendo colgada del brazo de Peeta todo el rato.

-Le aterras, Ann- se carcajeó Effie -ni nos ha saludado.

-Es otra cabeza hueca, al igual que Enobaria- se encogió de hombros, a la vez que sonreía divertida -sé muchos de los tejemanejes que se trae para conseguir contratos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Katniss, alzando una ceja -en el fondo no me sorprende...- musitó.

-Peeta tiene unos cuantos cuernos encima- les siguió contando.

-Según él, no son novios- acotó Effie -además Peeta tampoco se queda corto en esas cosas...- la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Finnick y Cato se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Cotilleando?- preguntó de forma general el batería, sentándose y rodeando la cintura de su novia.

-Cosas de mujeres... - le dijo esta.

-Me encantan los chismes- exclamó divertido, ante la carcajada general y la mueca de paciencia de Ann. De repente, el ruido del timbre alertó a los presentes.

-Se supone que estamos todos- dijo Madge, extrañada, mirando al anfitrión.

-Voy a ver- dijo, levantándose de un salto. Las chicas siguieron a lo suyo; Cato volvió y le murmuró algo a Peeta en el oído; este frunció el ceño, pero se dirigió hacia la entrada, seguido por Glimmer como un perrito faldero.

Antes de que Cato se acercara a ellos, se disculpó para ir al servicio; decidió usar el de la primera planta. Cuando bajaba las escaleras unos minutos después, oyó voces nada agradables en el recibidor. La curiosidad pudo con ella, y se asomó. Peeta y su cultural ex mujer, Delly Catwright, mantenían una acalorada discusión. Al lado de la famosa actriz un hombre pelirrojo, con el pelo largo, miraba incómodo hacia otro lado, a la vez que Glimmer estaba de brazos cruzados y repiqueteaba furiosa su tacón en el suelo de madera. La pequeña Prim estaba tomada de la mano de su padre, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No sabes avisar?- le espetaba Peeta -podrías haberme dejado a la niña mañana en casa.

-Me han cambiado el vuelo, salimos dos horas antes- se explicó Delly -y esa asistenta tan incompetente que tienes no estaba en casa... ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Es el día libre de Hazelle- le aclaró Peeta.

-Estas cosas se avisan; ahora cargaremos con ella toda la noche- musitó Glimmer entre dientes. Los ojos de Kat se abrieron, debido a lo que escuchó.

-Escúchame bien, barbie de mercadillo- Delly dio un paso hacia ella -ni se te ocurra dirigirte a mi hija en esos términos.

-A mi no me hables así- le amenazó esta.

-Glimmer... cállate- le ordenó Peeta, mirándola iracundo -mi hija no es ninguna carga... no vuelvas a decir eso- Katniss se fijó en los ojos de la pequeña, que callada, taladraba a la novia de su padre o lo que fuera con la mirada.

-¿Tenéis que tener esta discusión en presencia de la niña?- habló el rubio, el único que parecía un poco sensato. La castaña no pudo contenerse, y haciéndose la encontradiza avanzó unos pasos.

-¡Prim cielo!- exclamó contenta; la pequeña sonrió, soltándose de la mano de Peeta y corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Kat!- exclamó feliz. La niña se abrazó a su cintura, para después cogerla de la mano. Hacía unos días, a la vuelta de Nueva York, ellas dos habían pasado muchos ratos en el estudio, ya que según Prim, Katniss era a la única que entendía las explicaciones de los problemas de matemáticas, y se habían hecho muy amigas.

-¿Y tú eres...?- Delly dejó la pregunta inconclusa, mirando a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Katniss, la nueva asistente de Madge; empecé hace un mes- el rostro de esta se suavizó, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Mi hija me ha hablado de ti; es un placer- repuso.

-Yo soy Darius, el marido de Delly -Katniss le conocía perfectamente, ya que era también un famoso actor de televisión.

-Es un placer conoceros- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿quieres venir a la cocina, a ver que está cocinando Cresida?- le ofreció a la niña. Prim afirmó con la cabeza, y ambas dejaron a los cuatro en el hall.

-Glimmer, déjame hablar con Delly a solas- le pidió Peeta.

-Pero Peet...

-Pero nada- la cortó, mirándola con rabia -y ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde- le advirtió; bufando como un toro encabritado, la modelo dio la media vuelta, para perderse en el salón. Darius también los dejó solos, saliendo a la puerta principal.

Peeta suspiró frustrado,agarrando el puente de su nariz; no soportaba a su ex mujer... pero era la madre de su hija, y el espectáculo que acababan de representar no era bueno para ella.

-Más le vale a ese ligue tuyo que no se vuelva a dirigir a ella de esa manera- le volvió a amenazar.

-Y a ti presentarte sin avisar; no me importa en absoluto quedarme con Prim y lo sabes- le respondió este -pero podrías avisar del cambio de planes.

-Y ya te he explicado que no ha sido cosa mía- volvió a repetir la rubia mujer, alisando la falda corta que llevaba.

-De acuerdo- intentó apaciguarla Peeta, alzando las manos; todavía no entendía como su matrimonio había durado seis años, ahora apenas podían hablar sin la presencia de sus respectivos abogados -y por lo de Glimmer no te preocupes; sabes que no permito que le hagan daño a nuestra hija.

-Pues más te vale que se lo recuerdes de nuevo, y se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de ella- le advirtió -¿no crees que deberías tener un poco de cuidado acerca de tus amistades?- repuso ahora, burlona.

-Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo; te recuerdo que ya no estamos casados- espetó furioso Peeta.

-A dios gracias- suspiró con un alivio cómico -la maleta de Prim está en nuestro coche; Darius te la dará- le dijo -sino hay cambios, esté hasta principios de octubre en Londres, rodando.

-Nosotros pasado mañana empezamos- le recordó Peeta -Prim te llamará todos los días- le dijo.

-Voy a despedirme de ella- sin añadir una palabra más, Delly salió salió rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez que Peeta salió y cambió de coche la maleta de su hija, se despidió de Darius con un educado apretón de manos y fue al encuentro de ambas. Las encontró en el hall, y Prim abrazaba a su madre, que le susurraba cariñosas palabras de despedida, a la vez que le decía que se portara bien durante el viaje.

Katnissestaba apartada unos pasos, mirando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Peeta articuló un gracias con los labios; trataban, por el bien de la niña, no discutir delante de ella, pero a veces perdían los estribos; y admitía que Kat había hecho bien.

La castaña asintió en silencio al agradecimiento; puede que se hubiera metido en donde no la llamaban, pero no pudo soportar la tristeza de la niña.

* * *

**Hola preciosas! Decidí que iba a subir este capítulo hoy, porque mañana seguramente no tendré tiempo. Pensé en subirlo ayer, para poder subir mañana otro, pero me fue imposible.**

**AVISO: ****chicas lo siento muchísimo, pero me voy otra vez, esta vez de intercambio; así que hasta dentro de dos miércoles no volveré a subir! lo siento, pero es que es mucho mas imposible todavía que la semana pasadaXD**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews(seguid así, me estoy planteando dejaros adelantos de casa capítuloXD) y también por los favoritos y /o follows.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto, tened paciencia:)  
**

**Un besooo, María as MarEverdeen**


	6. Empieza el Espectáculo

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo solo la adapto con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Living on a prayer, de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Empieza el espectáculo_

El viaje hasta Ciudad del Cabo, la ciudad elegida para que empezara la gira, transcurrió sin ningún percance relevante. El avión privado que llevaría al grupo a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo dejó a Katniss sin aliento. Era como ir en primera clase pero sin tener la incomodidad de cientos pares de curiosos ojos puestos en el grupo. Cuando el equipo técnico y de seguridad y la banda se reunieron en LAX, el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles, Katniss en un principio pensó que iría en un vuelo regular, como viajaban Brutus, Gloss y el resto del equipo.

Pero Madge no se lo permitió, de modo que se vio en el interior del jet, sentada en un confortable y amplio asiento de cuero beige. Debido al cambio de horario, ya que había diez horas de diferencia, y contando la distancia de vuelo, salieron de Los Ángeles a las diez de la noche y llegaron también de noche, así que una vez que se registraron en el hotel, perteneciente a la lujosa cadena One and Only, Katniss y Madge, acostaron a los niños; Sae, el ama de llaves de Gale y Madge, viajaría con ellos hasta que los niños tuvieran que regresar. Prim dormía con Akane, Hachiko y Kyo en una espaciosa habitación, al lado de la de Madge y Gale y justo enfrente de la de Peeta.

A la mañana siguiente, Sae se quedó con los niños en la piscina del hotel, debidamente custodiados por dos guardaespaldas, mientras que Madge y Katniss se levantaron temprano y cafés en mano, repasaron la intensa mañana que tenía la banda por delante.

Para empezar, a las nueve de la mañana daba comienzo una ronda de entrevistas para distintos medios escritos, en el salón de una inmensa suite que les había proporcionado el hotel para ese fin. En total, Katniss contabilizó dieciséis pequeñas entrevistas, de máximo quince minutos de duración. La joven, Ipad en mano, iba de un lado para otro, confirmando los nombres y entregando los pases acreditativos, ya que muchos de ellos cubrirían el concierto, que era esa misma noche.

Tres horas más tarde, y después de despedir al último periodista de esa interminable ronda de entrevistas, los chicos se tomaron un descanso, antes de la rueda de prensa televisada, que se celebraría en una hora en uno de los salones del hotel; después tenían horas libres hasta que a media tarde se dirigieran al estadio Green Point, lugar donde se celebraba el concierto.

-Por fin- alzó los brazos Finnick y estirándose, todavía sentado en el sofá.

-Deberíamos citarlos a todos a la vez; total, en la mayoría de los casos hacen las mismas preguntas- se encogió de hombros Haymitch, mientras se levantaba y sacaba su teléfono móvil. Katniss tomó asiento, dejándose caer al lado de Cato.

-¿Qué tal todo?- le preguntó este, mientras Madge llamaba al servicio de habitaciones y ordenaba un pequeño almuerzo.

-Me duele la cabeza- murmuró Katniss, masajeándose las sienes -apenas he dormido, por el cambio de horario.

-¿Te has tomado la pastilla?- le preguntó Cato, cruzándose de brazos. Este, después de la conversación con Katniss en su casa, había investigado por su cuenta, y sabía que las frecuentes jaquecas podía ser debido a su hipotiroidismo.

-¿Ahora eres su médico?- se cruzó de brazos Peeta, antes de que esta pudiera responder; desde que Katniss le echó un cable con Prim la noche de la fiesta, parecía que las cosas entre ellos se habían tranquilizado.

-Solo me preocupo- se encogió de hombros Cato.

-Basta, los dos- exclamó Katniss, quitándose las gafas y frotando sus ojos.

-A la orden, mi sargento- la picó Peeta, lo que hizo que esta le mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero, no soy una sargento- le aclaró, mirándole con una ceja alzada -y sí, papá- se volvió ahora a Cato, me he tomado la pastilla- rodó los ojos, ante la risa de Finnick y Gale.

Por suerte, el servicio de habitaciones llegó, y unos minutos después aparecieron los niños. Prim corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, pegando un salto y sentándose en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué tal en la piscina?- le preguntó EPeeta a su hija.

-Bien; pero Kyo no hacía más que quitarnos la pelota- refunfuñó.

-Y de salpicarnos agua- protestó Akane, sentada al lado de Gale. Hachiko, como siempre, estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Ya estás haciendo rabiar a las chicas?- le preguntó Finnick de forma graciosa al pequeño, que revoloteaba al lado de su madre -empiezas pronto- se rió, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en cara del niño.

-¿Qué queréis comer, chicos?- preguntó Gale a sus hijos, intentando que les hiciera caso, y Peeta hacía lo mismo con Prim.

-Hamburguesas- propuso Akane.

-Pasta- pidió Prim -con salsa de tomate.

-Yo no tengo hambre- se cruzó de brazos Kyo, que era el que peor comía de todos.

-Pues hay que comer, así que tú verás- le medio reprendió su padre.

-Yo voto como Akane, hamburguesas- propuso Cato, uniéndose al debate como si fuera uno de los niños.

Por suerte, para la rueda de prensa todavía quedaban dos horas; finalmente los niños almorzaron, y los adultos también. Sae se los llevó cuando terminaron de comer, y pudieron discutir algunas de la preguntas que podrían surgir durante la conferencia.

-¿Vais a hablar de los seis temas inéditos que van a aparecer en el recopilatorio?- preguntó Madge, de manera general.

-Podríamos dar un pequeño adelanto- propuso Cato.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto- protestó Peeta.

-Pero sería bueno dar a conocer ese pequeño detalle- meditó en voz alta Finnick -la gente se espera solo los temas remasterizados, no los nuevos.

-Creo que debemos esperar- volvió a insistir Peeta.

-Tú eres el encargado de escribir estos seis temas- suspiró Cato, cruzándose de brazos -y a excepción del que ensayamos antes de venir, todavía no sabemos nada de los otros cinco- Katniss agachó la cabeza, mirando a la pantalla de su Ipad, oliéndose que el tema era delicado.

-¿Falto de inspiración, Peetie?- se burló ahora Haymitch.

-Cierra la boca- siseó el rubio entre dientes.

-Peeta, no te enfades- intentó tranquilizarle Madge.

-Está bien- rodó los ojos Finnick -dejaremos el tema fuera.

-¿Y si preguntan algo?- inquirió Katniss, curiosa.

-Diremos que no podemos dar más detalles, de momento- se encogió Haymitch de hombros.

-¿Y si insisten?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿No lo has entendido?- respondió Peeta a modo de pregunta, de manera brusca.

-Perdone, excelencia- se burló Katniss -solo preguntaba.

-Pues deja de preguntar- siseó en voz baja.

Katniss rodó los ojos, y murmurando una disculpa, decidió salir del pequeño salón de la suite. Si no lo hacía terminaría entrando al trapo, y con el dolor de cabeza que tenía lo que menos le apetecía era discutir, y no estaba de humor para soportarle.

Peeta la vio salir en silencio, sin inmutarse... hasta que la voz de Finnick le despertó de su letargo.

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-No nos llevamos tan mal- fue la respuesta.

-¿No?- alzó una ceja Cato -pues podrías ser un poco más amable.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que no hayas podido componer- habló ahora Gale, que conocía demasiado a Peeta como para saber que estaba completamente bloqueado en la composición de los temas.

-Eso es cierto- le dio la razón su mujer -ella no se merecía esa respuesta.

-¡Ya lo sé!- fue la contestación de Peeta, elevando un poco el tono de voz, de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió -perdona Madge- se disculpó.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- le dijo ella.

-Lo haré- murmuró en voz baja -y ahora, ¿podemos seguir con lo de la entrevista?- les rogó al resto.

Media hora después, la reunión terminaba y Peeta se disculpó, advirtiéndoles al resto que estaría en su habitación hasta la hora de la entrevista. Salió en completo silencio del salón de la suite, dejando al resto con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué coño le pasa últimamente?- saltó Finnick en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Yo le veo igual que siempre- se encogió de hombros Cato.

-No, es cierto... está raro- meditó Gale en voz alta -sabéis... sino fuera porque Kat y él no se pueden ni ver...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué?- le instó su mujer.

-Nah- dijo un gesto con la mano Cato - Kat no es su tipo en absoluto.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Madge.

-Pues yo creo que le gusta, y que le pone eso de que ella le conteste y entre al trapo- Cato se volvió a su primo, mirándole sin entender -¿qué?; no me puedo creer que no os hayáis dado cuenta- rodó los ojos Haymitch, antes de encenderse un cigarro.

-Gracias por su opinión, doctor Amor- aplaudió cómicamente Finnick, sacando las risas al resto -ella no es su tipo en absoluto; a Peetie le van...

-¿Las mujeres con una talla de ropa equivalente a las de las adolescentes?- rodó los ojos Madge -todos sois iguales- suspiró enfadada -y más nos vale que dejemos de cotillear acerca del tema- se levantó -voy con los niños un poco.

-Te acompaño- ella y Gale se despidieron del resto, que enseguida cambió de tema, centrándose en la entrevista y en el concierto de esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que la entrevista finalizara, y de que todos descansaran, llegó la hora de dirigirse al estadio Green Point. Los chicos se adelantaron, y Katniss y Madge se reunieron allí con ellos, después de resolver un imprevisto de papeleo.

El equipo técnico, capitaneado por Gloss y Chaff, llevaban desde primera hora de la mañana montando el escenario y los sistemas de sonido, para que los chicos pudieran ensayar. Cuando Madge y Katniss llegaron al estadio y lo rodearon para entrar por una de las puertas traseras, observaron desde el coche la multitud de gente que ya estaba haciendo cola.

En el escenario se encontraron con ellos; Finnick y Haymitch comprobaban de forma curiosa la acústica del recinto, pero al ser al aire libre no conseguían el efecto deseado. Cato y Gale repasaban el repertorio, que sería prácticamente igual a lo largo de toda la gira.

-Hey- las saludó Cato -ya os retrasabais.

-El tráfico era una locura- le explicó Madge, después de dar un beso a su marido.

-¿Cómo va el ensayo?- se interesó Katniss, ya que el matrimonio se puso a hablar entre ellos.

-De momento, bien- le explicó Cato -¿quieres ayudarme?- le ofreció, tendiéndole la mano.

-No creo que yo pueda ayudarte mucho- le contestó esta extrañada, pero aceptó su ofrecimiento. Caminaron por detrás de la batería, hasta que se toparon con una fila de guitarras, todas cuidadosamente colocadas.

-Te presento a mis chicas- exclamó orgulloso Cato.

-Tus chicas...- murmuró, alzando una ceja -¿también las arropas antes de dormir?- le preguntó de manera graciosa, provocando que Cato riera.

-Muy divertido- aprobó este.

-¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar, si se puede saber?

-A afinarlas y probarlas en los amplificadores- le contestó.

-¿No sería mejor que te ayudara Haymitch?; quiero decir, él seguro que entiende más de esto.

-Nah, es muy fácil, ya lo verás- hizo un gesto con la mano, para después agacharse y sacar de su funda una preciosa guitarra eléctrica, esmaltada en blanco y negro.

-Qué bonita- admiró Katniss.

-Es una Gibson Les Paul- le explicó orgulloso. Kat lo miraba sin entender, para después tomarla y mirarla de cerca.

-Por como lo dices, suena como si fuera muy valiosa.

- Lo es; esa guitarra vale más de veinte mil dólares- la voz de Peeta hizo que Katniss se girara, todavía con el instrumento en su mano.

-¿Veinte mil dólares?- casi se atraganta con su propia saliva -wow- murmuró alucinada.

-Sí, y más vale que no la dejes caer- le sugirió Peeta, mirándola con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tranquilo- siseó entre dientes, aunque para sus adentros le daban ganas de estampársela en la cabeza -¿y bien?- se volvió hacia Cato, que con el ceño fruncido toqueteaba los botones del amplificador.

-Este trasto no funciona- protestó con una mueca de fastidio -voy a buscar a Gloss- les dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlos solos. Katniss optó por ignorar a Peeta, y curiosa como la que más, se colgó la guitarra al cuello; se fijó que la cinta estaba personalizada con el nombre de Cato, y el anagrama de la banda grabados en el suave cuero negro.

Peeta la observaba en silencio; la chica vestía un jersey de cuello de pico negro, con unos vaqueros desgastados y unas botas de piel negras, ya que allí ella pleno invierno**(Katniss 6)**. Sus ojos recorrían su melena castaña, suelta esta vez; no se había dado cuenta de que esos tirabuzones le llegaban a mitad de la espalda.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó, después de un carraspeo incómodo; Katniss se giró, mirándolo sin entender -me refiero a tu dolor de cabeza.

-Un poco- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros; Peeta asintió, quedándose callado un largo minuto. La atención de la joven volvió hacia la guitarra que tenía colgada en su cuello; probó a rasgar las cuerdas; era mucho más duras que las de las guitarras acústicas, y el acorde que salió chirrió en sus oídos. Peeta disimuló una sonrisa -que mal suena- afirmó ella, arrugando la nariz, gesto que hizo sonreír a Peeta.

-¿Nunca has tocado?- le preguntó.

-¿Cuenta que haya practicado con el Guitar Hero?- preguntó con una sonrisa, y arrancando la carcajada de Peeta.

-No tiene nada que ver, mira- el corazón de Kat se detuvo cuando lo sintió moverse y acomodarse a su espalda, con su pecho pegando a ella -cada nota tiene su posición de dedos- le iba diciendo, a la vez que los colocaba y los sostenía con los suyos.

Katniss apenas podía respirar, y empezó a sentirse incómoda; el toque de Peeta la había puesto nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero la esencia de este, una mezcla de la colonia que usaba, menta y tabaco llegó a sus nariz, y no pudo más que tomar aire de manera disimulada, le gustaba.

-¿Esta que nota es?- le preguntó, en un intento de calmar sus nervios y disimular.

-Sol sostenido- le aclaró, con la voz ligeramente ronca -y ahora, rasga suavemente las cuerdas, en el centro de la caja- hizo lo que le decía, y aunque de manera temblorosa, el acorde no sonó tan mal -¿lo ves?- la cabeza de Peeta se inclinó de manera peligrosa, admirando la curva suave de su cuello, y viendo los pequeños trazos del tatuaje que asomaban por su melena. Volvió a tocar un acorde, y ahora sonó mucho mejor.

-Wow- exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa; alzó su cabeza, girándola, y por poco se choca contra la cara de Peeta; sentía el frío roce del pendiente en su pómulo, y su respiración golpeando su cara.

-¿A qué no es tan difícil, calabacita?- la palabra mágica fue dicha, y la burbuja se rompió; Katniss se apartó de él, todavía sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

-No me llames calabacita- le regañó, achicando sus ojos grises detrás de sus gafas.

-No te enfades- la intentó aplacar -¿no ve mas contar nunca por qué tu padre te llama así?

-¿Sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es de buena educación?- se cruzó esta de brazos, todavía con la guitarra colgada al cuello; con disimulo, le escaneó de arriba abajo, admirando la simple camiseta blanca de manga larga que llevaba puesta, peligrosamente pegada su cuerpo.

-¿Todavía no me has perdonado eso?- le reclamó -te juro que fue sin querer- es excusó, con una mueca de inocencia.

-¿Por qué se me hace complicado creer eso?- rebatió ahora Katniss.

-¿Siempre eres así de rencorosa?- se cruzó de brazos Peeta. La boca de kat se abrió en una perfecta "_o"_, mirándole patidifusa.

-Yo no soy rencorosa- le dijo, empezando a echar humo por las orejas.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Serás...

-¿Sabes que me encantan las mujeres con carácter?- le preguntó ahora Peeta, acercándose a ella cual cazador acechando.

-Pues enhorabuena por eso- contestó, posando la guitarra suavemente en su funda -ahora si me disculpas- pasó a su lado, con la intención de dejarle allí, pero su torpeza hizo acto de presencia en todo su esplendor, ya que tropezó con uno de los innumerables cables que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Esperó el golpe, cerrando los ojos, pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Unas fuertes manos la sostenían de la cintura, agarrándola con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad. La respiración se le quedó atorada en su garganta, y Peeta la miraba fijamente, sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, calabacita- susurró, mirando fijamente su boca, de manera inconsciente. La mente de Peeta no podía procesar nada coherente, deleitándose como estaba de sentirla contra él. Pero Katniss se revolvió en sus brazos, intentando soltarse de su agarre como si quemara.

-Deja de llamarme eso- habló entre dientes.

Este no tuvo otro remedio que soltarla, y ver como se alejaba; se quedó quieto un largo minuto, preguntándose para sus adentros que demonios había pasado, pero todavía sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Katniss.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de lo ocurrido esa tarde, Katniss se dedicó a esquivarle, por su propia cordura. Por suerte, los chicos estuvieron inmersos en los ensayos casi toda la tarde, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, faltaban apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos para que arrancara el concierto.

Se había pasado dos horas de un lado para otro, recibiendo a muchas personalidades y gente famosa del país, que tenían sus pases VIP para ver el concierto desde una posición privilegiada. La marea humana ya llenaba la superficie y las gradas, esperando que el show comenzara. Gritos y aplausos que rápidamente se interrumpían cuando se daban cuenta de que no era la banda, sino los técnicos, comprobando de que todo estuviera bien.

Y de nuevo el ritual que había visto en Staples Center se repitió; Finnick, con una camiseta negra sin mangas y vaqueros, ajustaba los guantes sin dedos que protegían sus manos y movía sus extremidades de arriba abajo, calentando. Haymitch y Cato daban los últimos retoques a las cuerdas de sus guitarras y bajos, tensando las cuerdas una y otra vez, y Gale y Peeta comentaban el repertorio.

Finalmente, las luces fueron bajando de intensidad, e imágenes del grupo inundaron las enormes pantallas de los laterales del escenario, señal de que estaban a punto de salir al escenario. Madge les deseó buena suerte, para salir y acomodarse en el lateral donde ellas seguirían el concierto.

-¿Nervioso?- interrogó Katniss a Cato con una sonrisa, viendo como este movía las manos. Llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta, y vaqueros negros... y unas gafas de sol.

-Nunca te terminas de acostumbrar- le explicó.

-¿Y las gafas de sol?- inquirió curiosa -es de noche- apuntó, divertida. Por suerte, el cielo estuvo despejado todo el día, y no había amenaza de lluvia. Se había fijado que Haymitch también las llevaba.

-Los focos son muy molestos- le explicó -así que para no exponernos mucho, siempre las llevamos puestas un rato- BKatniss asintió; hacía mucho frío, pero ellos salían en manga corta; el calor de los aparatos y las luces hacían que el escenario fuera un horno.

-¿Te sabes el guión?- le preguntó, de manera divertida la joven.

-Para eso tenemos esto- se rió, quitándose un pequeño auricular que llevaba en la oreja -estamos permanentemente en contacto con Cashmere y el resto de los técnicos de sonido -nos indican si algo va mal.

-Ya- musitó la joven -es la hora- le recordó, ya que Gale, Finnick y Haymitch ya se iban hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, ya con las luces apagadas -mucha mierda- le deseó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Podrías darme un beso de buena suerte- le dijo de manera cómica, poniendo un lastimoso puchero; Katniss se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza, pero le siguió la broma, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, de esos que muchas veces le daba a su hermano.

-No estabas obligada, pero gracias- le agradeció el joven.

Katniss lo vio salir corriendo, para unirse a sus compañeros; por los gritos y aplausos que escuchó, ya debían estar asomándose, cosa que fue confirmada por la voz de Cato haciendo los coros y el sonido de su guitarra y de la batería de Finnick. Justo cuando iba a reunirse con Madge, la voz de Peeta detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que girara.

-¿Y para mi no hay beso de buena suerte?- le preguntó de forma inocente, con sus manos a la espalda; los ojos de Katniss se pasearon un momento por la camiseta y la chaqueta de cuero negra que llevaba puesta. Esos ojos azules estudiaban fijamente su rostro, a la vez que varios mechones de su rebelde pelo caían por su frente de manera descuidada.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Mellark- se cruzó de brazos, conectando con su mirada azul -llama a Glimmer y que te mande un besito por teléfono- le dijo, para después darse la vuelta y dejarlo allí plantado.

Peeta negó con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras la miraba alejarse; los acordes le indicaron que debía salir, así que salió de su ensimismamiento y tomando una profunda respiración, se dirigió hacia el escenario.

Katniss se colocó al lado de Madge, que la interrogó con la mirada; Kat se disculpó, alegando que estaba en el servicio, e intentando quitar de su mente esos ojos azules. Se concentró en el concierto, y se unió al gentío coreando la canción...

_"Tenemos que aferrarnos a lo que tenemos,_

_no importa si lo logramos o no;_

_nos tenemos el uno al otro_

_y eso es bastante..._

_por amor"_

Cuando Peeta empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro del escenario, cantando el estribillo de la canción, tuvo que bajar la vista, sonrojada... juraría que esos ojos azules la miraban fijamente, a la vez que cantaba.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Como veis, he vuelto! y parece que estos dos van acercándose poquito a poco eh? ajajajaj os prometo que queda poco para que estén juntos;)**

**Lo siento mucho por estos 15 días sin actualizar, pero ya sabéis que me fui de intercambio y me fue imposible. Este se supone que es el capítulo que tenía que haber subido hace dos semanas; el viernes subiré el que correspondería a la semana pasada y el fin de semana subiré el de esta semana (no os quejaréis XD).**

**Quería agradecerle especialmente a Juliper 22 por dejarme siempre su comentario, muchas gracias preciosa! Y muchas gracias a todos los otros reviews, y a los favoritos y follows. Y a también todos los que me leéis:)**

**Nos leemos el viernes, **

** María, as MarEverdeen**


	7. En tierras australianas

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN y yo solo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes son todos de la fantástica Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Have a nice day de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 7: En tierras australianas_

Con un sonoro bostezo pugnando por salir de sus labios, Katniss se quitó las gafas, frotando sus párpados de manera cansada. Llevaban tres semanas de gira, y empezaba a anhelar la sensación de estada en casa, tranquila y sin tener que andar con prisas, dependiendo de horarios y corriendo de un lado para otro para coger los vuelos a tiempo.

Después de Ciudad del Cabo, la siguiente parada fue Johannesburgo, también en Sudáfrica. El contraste del paisaje africano y sus cosmopolitas ciudades impactaron a la joven castaña, que deseó poder tener más tiempo para recorrerlas.

De Johannesburgo tomaron el avión rumbo a Camberra, capital de Australia; allí se ofrecieron dos conciertos, de modo que ella y el resto dispusieron de un poco más de tiempo para recorrer la ciudad. Melbourne fue la siguiente parada, y ahora estaban en pleno vuelo rumbo a Sydney; luego seguía la ciudad de Perth, también en el continente australiano, y finalmente Auckland y Wellington, en Nueva Zelanda, para luego volver a Estados Unidos, descansar una semana y comenzar el periplo canadiense.

Katniss todavía no entendía como los niños no estaban agotados de todo ese ajetreo en el que estaban inmersos, pero ahí estaban, felices y para nada cansados. Cuando regresaran, dentro de un par de semanas, los niños ya pronto empezarían en colegio, por lo que la gira para ellos terminaba cuando regresaran de Nueva Zelanda. En el fondo le daba pena, ya que le encantaba estar con ellos, pero el colegio era algo que no podían saltarse.

-Kaaaaaaaaaat- la llamó Prim, tomando asiento a su lado; acababan de despegar rumbo a Sydney, por lo que tenían por delante dos horas de vuelo.

-Hola cielo- la saludó, quitando la vista de su portátil -¿has cenado?

-Un vaso de leche y galletas- la informó, con una sonrisa -y acabo de hablar con mamá- Katniss sonreía mientras la escuchaba; era muy parlanchina y nada tímida.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó interesada.

-Sí, todavía está en Londres- le explicó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros -¿qué haces?- señaló al ordenador.

-Terminando de pasar unos documentos a limpio- le aclaró -¿dónde estan Akane, Hachiko y Kyo?, ¿ya se han ido a dormir?

-Sí... pero yo no tengo sueño- protestó, con una graciosa mueca -¿tienes fotos para ver?- le señaló el ordenador de nuevo.

-Creo que tengo algunas; déjame que guarde el documento- con un rápido movimiento cerró el contrato que estaba redactando, y abrió el archivo con las pocas fotos que su madre le había mandado por correo electrónico.

Prim se acercó a la pantalla, estudiando la primera que abrió; la fachada blanca de la casa de sus padres, en Forks, copó la pantalla, y justo delante, aparcado, el coche patrulla de su padre.

-¿Esa es tu casa?- le preguntó la niña, mirándola.

-La casa de mis padres, donde crecí- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y ese coche?- la voz de Finnick hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia arriba; este y Cato se habían apoyado en respaldos de los asientos, mirando con curiosidad las fotos.

-Era la patrulla de mi padre- les explicó -siempre se lo llevaba a casa.

-¿Tu padre es poli?- interrogó Finnick, con una mueca entre el respeto y el asombro. Cato reía por la cara de su amigo.

-Era el jefe de policía de Forks- le explicó -ahora ya está jubilado- les dijo, antes de pasar a la siguiente foto.

-Eres clavada a tu padre- afirmó Cato, al ver la foto del matrimonio Everdeen con su hija, en el día de su graduación, y acordándose de la conversación que tuvo con ella el día que fue a su apartamento.

-Tu mamá es muy guapa- añadió Prim, mirando la foto fijamente.

-Gracias- agradeció Kat, con una risa.

-Esa toga color amarillo canario... nada, nada fashion- negó con la cabeza Finnick, haciendo que el resto riera.

-Era horrible, lo sé- admitió Katniss, pasando a la siguiente foto. En ella estaba posando con Tresh y Rue, el día de su boda.

-Que vestido tan bonito- alabó la pequeña, admirando el vestido largo color ciruela que llevaba, como dama de honor que fue.

-Que guapa- alabó Cato -¿quiénes son?- aludió a sus amigos.

-Mi mejor amiga Rue, y Tresh- les presentó -él es vuestro fan número uno- les dijo.

-Pensaba que eras tú- contradijo Finnick, estudiando la foto.

-Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir- rodó los ojos, mientras que Prim estudiaba su vestido y el de novia de su amiga.

-Entonces, habrá que mandarles pases para el concierto de Seattle- afirmó Cato.

-¿No os importa?- preguntó con cautela Katniss.

-Claro que no; tus padres pueden venir también- le propuso Finnick.

-Gracias- susurró Katniss, con una pequeña mueca de pena, lo que hizo que Cato frunciera el ceño.

-¿Va todo bien?, ¿has hablado con ellos?

-Sí, sí- le tranquilizó, señalando a la niña con los ojos, para que dejara el tema. El guitarrista captó el gesto, susurrándole que después hablarían. Después de pasar un par de fotos más, con el bebé de Rue en sus brazos, y otra de Rue y ella con la edad de Prim, Katniss cerró la carpeta.

-Pues esto es todo- les dijo, pero los ojos de Finnick estaban fijos en la imagen del fondo de escritorio... en la foto de ella y Marvel.

-¿Quién es?- interrogó la niña, mirando a Katniss -¿es tu novio?

-No, cielo- le aclaró, con una sonrisa de melancolía -es mi hermano- Finnick le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron -que suerte, yo también quiero uno- le contó, con una mueca de resignación muy graciosa.

Katniss sabía que el comentario de la niña era completamente inocente, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que el familiar nudo apareciese en su garganta, y sus ojos empezaran a aguarse. Cato y Finnick, mudos testigos de la situación, notaron el cambio de ambiente, pero poco había que pudieran decir.

-¿Y cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tiene?- Prim seguía haciendo preguntas, al parecer, sin darse cuenta en absoluto de lo que le pasaba a Katniss, hasta que una voz hizo que ambas levantaran la cabeza.

-Cariño, es hora de que acuestes- la voz de Peeta sacó a Katniss de su trance; este, que había escuchado toda la conversación, decidió intervenir.

-Está bien- aceptó Prim -hasta mañana- se despidió, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a todos. Finnick y Cato volvieron a sus asientos, y Peeta se llevó a su hija hacia unos de los dormitorios del avión.

-¿Kat se ha enfadado conmigo, papá?- le preguntó, una vez se metieron en el cuarto y Peeta la ayudaba a quitarse las deportivas.

-No, cariño; ella no se ha enfadado- se agachó frente a ella, a los pies de la cama.

-Parecía que lloraba- sonrió a su hija con ternura... los niños se daban cuenta de muchas cosas, mucho más que los adultos.

-Hija- se sentó a su lado en la cama, atrayéndola a su regazo -¿recuerdas lo que pasó con el abuelo Martin, hace dos años?- aludió al padre de su ex mujer.

-Se puso malito y murió- murmuró ella, agachando la cabeza -mamá dice que está en algún lugar, rodeado de estrellas, cuidando de todos nosotros.

-Pues el hermano de Kat también está con el abuelo Martin- le explicó. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿También se puso malito?- siguió preguntando.

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de su padre, no iba a contarle nada más.

-Por eso ella se ha puesto triste- dijo en un susurro -yo no quería eso.

-Estoy seguro de que Kat no está enfadada contigo- la consoló su padre, viendo su tristeza.

-¿Tengo que pedirle perdón?- Peeta sonrió mientras su hija se metía en la cama, y él la ayudaba a arroparse.

-No creo que sea necesario- dejó un pequeño beso en su frente -ahora a dormir.

Se sentó a su lado, peinando su largo pelo con los dedos hasta que notó que su respiración se relajaba; una vez se aseguró de que estaba dormida, salió de nuevo. Madge y Gale dormían hombro con hombro en uno de los sofás, al lado de la habitación de sus hijos y de Sae; Haymitch y Cato hacían lo mismo, en sus asientos, mientras que Finnick estaba inmerso en la película que proyectaba su portátil, con los auriculares puestos.

Los ojos de Peeta rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Katniss, que miraba ausente por la ventanilla del avión. Algo se removió en su interior al verla encogida en su asiento, así que sin pensárselo se acercó a su lado, para sentarse. Su ordenador seguía encendido, y estudió la foto; Katniss reía a carcajadas, abrazada a un chico de unos veinte, y por lo que había escuchado, no necesitaba preguntar quien era.

-Siento si mi hija ha dicho algo incómodo- Katniss giró su cabeza, secando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-No, en absoluto- se apresuró a aclarar – es solo que...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Es comprensible, era tu hermano- terminó por ella -es normal que te duela, Kat- ella simplemente asintió, volviendo su cabeza hacia la ventanilla del avión; Peeta resopló, pasando su mano por su pelo y desordenándolo más, si era posible -a vec... a veces es bueno hablar- le ofreció de manera torpe.

-Gracias- susurró extrañada Katniss por el ofrecimiento; desde ese encuentro en Ciudad del Cabo, que Katniss no sabía ni como clasificar, este tipo la tenía desconcertada. Había días que la ignoraba completamente, y otros que en los que tenían sus particulares tiras y aflojas.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de él?- volvió a insistir.

-Peeta...- Katniss negó con la cabeza. El ceño del cantante se frunció, era tan cabezota.

-Te vendría bien hablar- le contestó de vuelta.

-Lo sé- admitió ella -pero...

-Terca como una mula- suspiró divertido, ganándose una mirada enfadada por parte de la joven.

-¿Para qué voy a hablar, para que te burles?- rió amargamente; las palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca, y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. La expresión de Peeta no tenía precio, y sus labios eran una línea recta.

-¿Crees que me burlaría de una cosa así?- siseó enfadado.

-Peeta yo...- se intentó disculpar, pero este no la hizo caso, haciendo amago de levantarse. En un rápido gesto, agarró su brazo, instándole a que parara.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, ese cosquilleo que sintió en Ciudad del Cabo, cuando la agarró por la cintura, evitando que tropezara. Esta chica le tenía totalmente descolocado, y no sabía como ni por que. Pero algo había en sus ojos grises que hicieron que volviera a tomar asiento, no sin antes soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Y?- inquirió, ligeramente molesto.

-En verdad, lo siento- susurró en voz baja -no tengo un buen día, y te pido perdón- tomó aire -no merecías esa contestación.

-¿Mal día?

-Bueno- rodó los ojos, cosa que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara la boca de Peeta -los he tenido mejores- la conversación con su madre había terminado en una pelea, como siempre, y estaba harta.

-Sé lo que siente- admitió.

-¿Problemas con...?

-Ya no salgo con ella- le reveló, cosa que hizo que Katniss lo mirara sorprendida -no tolero que nadie le hable a Prim en esos términos.

-Claro- le dio la razón ella.

-Pero no ha debido de captar el mensaje- rodó los ojos -mi teléfono va a explotar por sobrecalentamiento- Katniss rió. Al menos parecía que su tristeza inicial se había ido, y Peeta se sintió mejor.

-Mujeres con carácter; pensé que te encantaban- recitó burlona, acordándose de ese beso que le pidió.

-Y me encantan- afirmó -pero hablo de otro tipo de carácter- las mejillas de Katniss se sonrojaron un poco, cosa de la que Peeta se percató -sigo sin entender ese mote de calabacita... te pegaría mejor cerecita, o tomatito- Katniss arqueó ambas cejas, para después terminar entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió, seria.

-Tranquila... prefiero el original- la guiñó un ojo, antes de que Kat resoplara frustrada, excusándose para ir al baño... y calmarse un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para cuando tomaron tierra y llegaron al hotel, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Sacaron a los niños completamente dormidos del avión, y en cuanto les dieron sus habitaciones, todos se despidieron, agotados y cayendo en las camas.

El concierto no sería hasta el día siguiente, al igual que la rueda de prensa, por lo que tenían un día entero libre. Madge y Gale planearon el día, dejando a Sae descansar, para salir por la ciudad y recorrer algunos lugares de interés. De modo que niños y adultos, debidamente camuflados en gorras y gafas de sol, salieron a descubrir la ciudad.

Se sacaron fotos en el exterior de la icónica Ópera de Sydney; subieron al famoso puente de la ciudad, pasearon por Chinatown y el barrio de Paddintong, donde Katniss y Madge realizaron algunas compras; recorrieron los Jardines Botánicos Reales antes de comer, para terminar con una divertida tarde en el parque zoológico. Los niños estaban encantados, y aguantaron la caminata de todo el día sin problemas. Aparte de algunas fotos y autógrafos que tuvieron que firmar los chicos, no les molestaron mucho. La seguridad los había seguido, de manera discreta, durante todo el día.

En el zoo fue dónde más se divirtieron; a decir verdad, niños y mayores se lo estaban pasando en grande, observando las miles de especies. Incluso Katniss y Madge se sacaron una foto, cada una con un koala en brazos, imagen que imitaron los niños.

Ya en el interior del aquarium, y con los niños visiblemente cansados, poco a poco recorrieron las enormes salas; había algunas que parecía que estaban en el mismísimo fondo del mar, ya que consistían en una especie de túneles, permitiendo a los peces nadar sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Mira Kat!- chilló alborozado Kyo, como siempre subido en los brazos de la joven -¡es Nemoooo! - señaló al pez payaso, de un vivo color naranja.

-Es cierto- Katniss puso cara de asombro, mirando hacia el agua.

-También está Dori, y Marlin- señalaba Prim a Akane, ambas prácticamente pegadas al cristal.

-¿Quién es Nemo?- interrogó Haymitch.

-Se nota que no tienes niños- replicó Madge, divertida.

-Es un peli de Disney- reía Katniss, negando con la cabeza. Gake, con su hija en brazos, casi dormida, también reía.

Continuaron con el recorrido, terminando en la sala de los tiburones. Cato se ofreció a coger al niño, para que Katniss descansara un poco, pero Kyo se aferraba a su cuello y no había manera.

-No sé que le das- exclamó divertido.

-Amor platónico- suspiró Gale, por detrás de ellos. Todos rieron, para después volver su atención a los tiburones blancos, que nadaban a sus anchas.

-¿Seduciendo a menores?- la voz de Peeta se coló por los oídos de Katniss -tsk, tsk, tsk... - chasqueó la lengua, mirándola divertido.

-Al menos tiene buen gusto- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

-No se lo discuto- soltó tan tranquilo, para después volverse y comentar los animales con Finnick y Haymitch, y dejar a Katniss patidifusa.

Por suerte, nadie escuchó la pequeña charla, y eso hizo que el recorrido siguiera su curso. Finalmente, Kyo reclamó los brazos de su madre, dejando descansar un poco a Katniss. Ya estaban terminando, y los coches estarían en unos minutos en la puerta, para llevarlos al hotel.

-¿Hablaste ayer con tu casa?- le preguntó Cato a Katniss, acordándose de la conversación en el avión.

-No quería hablar delante de la niña -el joven asintió -todo como siempre; mi madre y yo peleamos un poco, pero eso no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Tu padre está peor?

-Tiene días peores y días mejores- suspiró con pena -pero ahí sigue.

La conversación fue interrumpida, ya que unos chicos le pidieron un autógrafo a Cato y al resto de la banda. Se sacaron fotos con ellos, y en eso estaban cuando Prim se acercó a Katniss; la niña apenas se había acercado a ella en todo el día, y le extrañó.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- le preguntó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y agachándose a su altura.

-Sí- la pequeña titubeó -siento haberte puesto triste ayer- musitó pesarosa, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

-No cielo, no fue tu culpa- la intentó consolar Katniss -no quiero que pienses que me enfadé contigo- se golpeó mentalmente para sus adentros... debería habérselo explicado.

-Seguro que tu hermano está con mi abuelo- la miró sin entender -en un lugar lleno de estrellas, cuidando de todos.

-Muy cierto- sonrió de manera triste -¿quién te dijo eso?

-Papá- se encogió de hombros; Peeta se había acercado a ellas; sus ojos se encontraron con ese mar azulado, que la miraba con detenimiento. Prim tomó su mano, quedando ambos frente a una sorprendida Katniss.

-Gracias- le agradeció, seria. Con un simple gesto de cabeza, señal de que la había escuchado, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Katniss anduvo al lado de Amy, que espontáneamente tomó su mano, quedando en medio de su padre y ella. El zoológico ya estaba cerrando sus puertas, y los coches que les esperaban se podían entrever a lo lejos. Pero cuando atravesaron la puerta principal del recinto, una multitud de periodistas y fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre ellos; Brutus y su equipo, que se quedaron fuera del parque zoológico, estuvieron a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué os ha aparecido la ciudad?!- oyó que preguntaban, casi en voz en grito.

-¡¿Qué habéis visitado?!- Gale y Madge se apresuraron a los coches, en medio del ajetreo, con sus hijos en brazos; Cato, que llevaba a Akane de la mano, hizo lo mismo, instándola a entrar. Entre todo el barullo de gente, Finnick y Haymitch les intentaban responder, a la vez que hacían su camino hacia los vehículos. Los flashes de las cámaras los cegaban, y el agobio empezaba a ser palpable; la mano de Katniss se cerraba con fuerza sobre la de Prim, que empezaba a asustarse... y de repente, un empujón por poco las tira al suelo.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos; cuando por fin logró equilibrarse y evitar que cayeran las dos al asfalto; pudieron llegar al coche, con la ayuda de uno de los guardaespaldas. Katniss apresuró a la niña para que entrara, y cuando se giró, vio a Peeta encarando a varios fotógrafos, y a Finnick y Cato, intentando contenerle.

-¿Has empujado a mi hija?- le preguntó a uno, desafiándole con la mirada -¿no tenéis un poco de consideración con los niños?

-Estamos en la calle, y somos libres de grabar y fotografiar- le contestó uno de los tipos, un poco petulante.

-Es una menor- le recordó, muy enfadado.

-A la niña no le hemos hecho nada- se defendió otro de los periodistas -la chica que la llevaba de la mano ha tropezado.

-Por vuestra puta culpa- fue la contestación de este, haciendo amago de acercarse a ellos.

-Peeta, vámonos- le instó Finnick, agarrándole del brazo.

-Pandilla de impresentables- siseó el rubio, dándose la vuelta para meterse en el coche.

-Estúpida estrella de la música- Katniss ahogó un jadeo, al ver a Peeta darse la vuelta y volver a encararse con ellos.

-¡Basta!- ordenó Cato, poniéndose en medio -déjalo, Peeta; no entres al trapo.

-No merece la pena- habló ahora Finnick.

Vio que Peeta se dirigía al coche donde se había metido Prim, por lo que entró para dejarle sitio. La niña se abrazó a su padre, que la revisaba de arriba abajo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le interrogó con preocupación, y todavía cabreado; la niña negó con la cabeza, para después volverse a Katniss -¿estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró ella.

-Sé que es agobiante- habló ahora Cato, que se había sentado a su lado; las dos limusinas ya habían arrancado, camino del hotel; Finnick también iba con ellos, y Haymitch en la otra con la familia Hawthorne.

-Mucho- admitió; era la primera vez que veía ese acoso desmesurado.

-Tanto Peeta como Madge y Gale intentan mantener a los niños alejados de esto- le dijo el batería, en voz baja, en plan confidente.

-Pero a veces es imposible detenerlos- acabó la frase Cato, para después volverse hacia Peeta.

-Es curioso- le confesó a Finnick en voz baja -quiero decir, Delly y él- señaló a Peeta -los dos salen constantemente en la prensa rosa; pensé que la niña estaría acostumbrada.

-No les gusta, y la mantienen al margen todo lo que pueden- seguía cuchicheando Finnick -y creo que hacen bien.

-Concuerdo contigo- le dio la razón Katniss.

Por suerte, las cosas se calmaron, y por fin llegaron a la puerta trasera del hotel; el día había sido larguísimo, y Katniss no veía la hora de tumbarse en la cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nubarrones grises y oscuros amenazaban con chafar el concierto, y eso hacía que tanto Katniss, Madge y los chicos miraran constantemente al cielo durante toda la tarde. El escenario relucía en el ANZ Stadium, construído expresamente para los Juegos Olímpicos que la ciudad acogió en el año 2000.

Después del altercado con los periodistas, y de que Peeta mantuviera una conversación con Plutchard y tuviera que tranquilizar a su ex mujer, que había visto las noticias, la rueda de prensa previa al concierto se desarrolló en paz, lo cual agradecieron todos. Después del ajetreo de los invitados VIP, por fin, los chicos estaban preparados para salir. En esta ocasión iban bastante abrigados, dado el frío, y la probabilidad de lluvia hacía que la humedad se adentrara en los huesos.

Gracias a dios, la lluvia dio una tregua, y el concierto se desarrolló sin ninguna incidencia. Dos horas después, los chicos se preparaban para cantar la canción que cerraría el espectáculo.

-¡¿Lo habéis pasado bien?!- preguntó Peeta al público, ganándose una estruendosa ovación como respuesta -no os oigo- les instaba para que chillaran más fuerte, cosa que hicieron las miles de almas que llenaban el estadio.

-Gracias a todos por venir... y... ¡qué tengáis un buen día!- esas palabras dieron el pistoletazo de salida para que Cato entonara con la guitarra la última canción.

La locura de desató cuando Peeta empezó a cantar. Fue de un lado al otro del escenario, queriendo agradecer su presencia a todas las personas que habían ido a verles. Y de nuevo, su vista se posó en Katniss, que junto con Madge, cantaba la canción...

_"Brillando como un diamante,_

_rodando con los dados._

_Parándonos en la cornisa_

_y mostrarle al viento como volar..._

_cuando el mundo se cierra en mi cara, digo..._

_que tengas un buen día"_

Las últimas notas resonaron, y Katniss y Madge se dirigieron hacia los coches, estacionados justo detrás del escenario. Se iban directamente al aeropuerto, rumbo a Perth; los niños los esperaban subidos en el avión.

Acomodada en el automóvil con lunas tintadas, oyó a los lejos los ecos de los últimos aplausos,y como la puerta estaba abierta, vio a los técnicos y miembros de seguridad de un lado para otro, señal de que los chicos ya estaban abandonando el escenario. Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y por fin sintió movimiento a su alrededor, y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Cansada, calabacita?- Katniss abrió los ojos, mirando a Peeta, que estaba a su lado, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-Más bien agotada- le corrigió, mirando a su alrededor -¿no tenías otro coche para meterte?- protestó; de los tres que había, justo en el que ella estaba.

-Era el que más cerca me pillaba- se encogió inocentemente de hombros. Decidió morderse la lengua, y por fin arrancaron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿Así que... me he ganado mi beso?- la paciencia de Katniss se estaba agotando a pasos agigantados; justo antes de empezar se había vuelto a acercar a ella, reclamando su beso de buena suerte. Le miró de reojo, y descubrió que estaba completamente girado hacia su posición, con su brazo extendido a lo largo de los reposacabezas. En qué hora le dijo que se lo tenía que ganar...

-No te has ganado nada, Mellark- murmuró, sin girarse y sin ni siquiera volver a molestarse en abrir los ojos.

-Hieres mi ego, calabacita- contestó Peeta, con voz lastimosa.

-Tu ego es demasiado grande para herirlo- siguió refunfuñando ella -y deja de llamarme calabacita- le advirtió.

-Protestona- se medió burló él, sonriendo divertido.

-Divo insoportable- siseó ella, haciendo que este ahogara la carcajada.

La distancia hasta el aeropuerto era considerable, ya que estaban en la otra punta de la ciudad, y los ojos de Katniss terminaron por cerrarse. Peeta la miraba fijamente, y vio que se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado pasó su brazo por los hombros, y ella inconscientemente se apoyó contra él, suspirando satisfecha.

Peeta pensó que abriría los ojos y se apartaría de su lado como si quemara, pero estaba tan agotada que no se enteró de nada. Con mucho cuidado presionó un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza; una esencia; no sabía si de mora o de frambuesa se coló por sus fosas nasales, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que inspirar varias veces, disfrutando.

La sostuvo durante todo el trayecto, y no le importó en absoluto hacerlo. Su cuerpo cálido se sentía bien contra el de él; ahora que la tenía cerca y no protestaba, se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento. Su piel parecía de seda, y cuando pasó uno de sus dedos con mucho cuidado por su mejilla, sintió su suavidad; así dormida, parecía una niña pequeña.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando al aeropuerto, así que temiendo la ira de la joven, la soltó con cuidado, apoyándola de nuevo en el respaldo del coche. En cuanto la apartó Katniss se empezó a mover, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que el coche paró el motor.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó en voz baja, y bostezando suavemente.

-Sí- le confirmó -anda, vamos- la instó a salir del coche, cosa que la joven hizo. A pie de pista se reunieron con el resto, que ya había llegado. Katniss y Madge entraron, y se fueron a echar un vistazo a los niños. Peeta iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que vio la ceja arqueada de Haymitch, mirándole interesado.

-¿Vas a contarme qué demonios te traes con Kat?- le preguntó en voz baja. Peeta resopló, cogiendo el cigarro que este le tendía y encendiéndolo, ya que en el avión no podían fumar.

-Nada- expulsó el humo por la boca, cosa que hizo que su compañero negara con la cabeza.

-Vamos Peeta- se medio burló este -te conozco hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y?- ahora el que arqueaba la ceja era él.

-Nada- Haymitch se encogió de hombros; conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber que cuanto mas lo presionara, menos iba a soltar... pero ya le pillaría por banda.

Finnick se unió a ellos, cigarro en mano, y la conversación tomó otros derroteros, hasta que les llamaron para subir al avión... el viaje continuaba.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! lo siento! se que dije que iba a subirlo ayer, pero es que al final se me hizo tarde y me acosté a las 2 de la mañana. Bueno, bueno! parece que esta relación va calentando motores! jajajjaja**

**Sé que esto no viene a cuento, pero sabéis que mi profesora de inglés me ha puesto la película de Los Juegos del Hambre en clase? Aunque eso significa escuchar comentarios del tipo: "¿El morenito es su novio?", "Me da pena cuando se muere la niña negrita"o "la loca"... ¿os podeis creer que llaman a Effie "la loca"? pero bueno...**

**Después de este lapsus mental agradeceros a todos por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Muchísismas gracias!**

**Nos leemos mañana,**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	8. Chicas guerreras

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN que me ha permitido adaptarla. Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Blaze of Glory de Bon Jovi**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_: _Chicas guerreras_**

Resoplando de manera audible y frustrada, Peeta posó la guitarra en el suelo, incapaz de seguir tocando. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban rojas y escocían, señal de que debía tomarse un descanso.

Con lentitud apagó la luz de su estudio, que no era otra cosa que un cuarto lleno de papeles, su piano de cola y varias guitarras, unido a un amplio sofá de cuero marrón oscuro y a una mesa baja de roble. Hazelle se desesperaba cada vez que intentaba entrar allí para poner un poco de orden, pero respetaba su petición y tan sólo barría el suelo y limpiaba el polvo.

Hacía tres días que habían regresado a casa, y todos habían llegado al acuerdo de que no pisarían su cuartel general en un par de días o tres... las giras era lo que tenían, y todos necesitaban descansar. En cuatro días partían hacia la primera parada ubicada en el país vecino, Montreal.

Había sido un mes de agosto agotador, pero tanto el resto de la banda como él estaban exultantes; el comienzo de gira no podía haber sido mejor, y el nuevo álbum era todo un éxito. Los seguidores del grupo seguían cantando a pleno pulmón todos sus éxitos anteriores, al igual que los nuevos temas. Plutchard estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, aunque esa alegría estuviera basada, en su mayoría, en el tema económico.

Se dirigió hacia la espaciosa y luminosa cocina, y abriendo el frigorífico, sopesó por unos segundo que tomar, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería un café; él era un absoluto desastre en los temas culinarios, pero menos mal que Hazelle, su fiel ama de llaves que llevaba con él desde que Prim nació, se encargaba de dejarle la nevera repleta de comida cada vez que regresaba de viaje. Aunque la buena mujer, casi en los cincuenta, a veces lo regañara como si fuera un niño pequeño, se llevaban muy bien.

Una vez se sirvió el café, salió a sentarse en la espaciosa terraza que conectaba con el inmenso salón; la brisa suave y el olor salino del Océano Pacífico, que se extendía más allá de lo que sus ojos podían abarcar, le recibió. Se acomodó en la tumbona, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, y escuchó como Buttercup, su Bulldog francés, se acomodaba a su lado.

La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, y en el exterior de la terraza también imperaba, solo interrumpido por el susurro casi imperceptible de la naturaleza. Al día siguiente de regresar a casa, se había despedido de su hija, que había vuelto con su ex mujer, y la semana que entraba empezaba las clases; dado lo peculiar de sus trabajos, en los cuales viajar era un parte obligada, ambos consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo; tenían la custodia compartida, y ellos se turnaban según su agenda de trabajo.

Cuando coincidían que ambos estaban fuera de la ciudad, si la niña no tenía colegio, se iba con alguno de ellos; durante el curso escolar, si eso pasaba, tanto la madre de Delly como sus padres se hacían cargo o incluso a veces, azelle. Su ex esposa y su asistenta jamás se soportaron, así que cuando se divorciaron, ella siguió trabajando para él.

A veces se le hacía difícil creer que hubo un tiempo en el que Delly y él se amaron; se conocieron muy jóvenes; a Peeta y al resto les acababa de explotar en la cara su primer éxito, mientras que Tanya luchaba por abrirse paso en el mundo del cine. Después de dos años y medio de tortuoso noviazgo, se casaron en Las Vegas, después de una noche de juerga desenfrenada, en la que él le debió pedir matrimonio, cosa de la que no se acordaba debido a la tremenda borrachera que pillaron.

A pesar de que en su matrimonio hubo buenas épocas y momentos, y por supuesto, el nacimiento de su hija, su relación continuaba siendo tortuosa. Demasiadas fiestas... demasiado alcohol... pasar de ser un joven que luchaba, junto con sus amigos del alma, a triunfar, a ser una fulgurante estrella del panorama musical, rodeado de vicios y mujeres, minaron por completo su relación.

No se justificaba, y admitía que tanto él como Delly cometieron errores, y la situación comenzó a ser insostenible. Escándalos todos los días, debidamente aireados por la prensa, rumores de infidelidad por ambas partes, a veces ciertas y otras no... todo eso hizo que abrieran los ojos, viendo que su matrimonio estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde entonces, había salido con mujeres, no podía negarlo... algunas fueron más importantes que otras, pero hasta el momento no se había vuelto a plantear cuestiones como el matrimonio, ni muchos menos convivir. Glimmer entró en su vida hace unos meses, y por más que le hubiera explicado por activa y por pasiva que no quería compromisos serios, tuvo que cortar por lo sano al ver como trataba a su hija; dos veces había visto Glimmer a la pequeña, y con esas palabras que soltó por su boca en casa de Cato, supo que no la vería nunca más, y a él tampoco.

Las mujeres no se le resistían, la fama y el dinero eran como un imán para cierto tipo de féminas... pero ninguna mujer en su vida, ni siquiera Delly, le descolocaba tanto como lo hacía Katniss Everdeen. Todavía no podía evitar sonreír al recordar el día que empezó a trabajar, y el tremendo batacazo que se dio. Tenía un aspecto que parecía tímido, y se sonrojaba a menudo... pero esas perlas que a veces soltaba por su boca le dejaban patidifuso.

No era como el resto de mujeres que había conocido; admitía que muchas veces le tomaba el pelo, solo por ver por donde iba a salir. Tenía carácter, y muy buen gusto musical, no podía negarlo; al principio no le pareció nada del otro mundo, físicamente hablando, y no era el saco de huesos que eran Delly, Glimmer o la mayoría de las mujeres con la que había salido. Pero su rostro y sus ojos le llamaron la atención desde el principio, no sabía por que. Al principio intentó ignorar esa rara atracción... pero en el primer concierto en Ciudad del Cabo... en que hora se le ocurrió enseñarle a tocar la guitarra.

Su cuerpo era cálido, y se sentía bien contra el suyo, cosa que comprobó el día que Kat se quedó dormida, y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, hecho para el que no encontraba explicación alguna. Pero lo hizo, y de mientras el coche seguía su camino al aeropuerto, pudo estudiarla con mayor atención. Su rostro tenía una forma bonita, terminando en un esbelto cuello, y su piel era pálida, pero suave a la vez. Cuando le pidió su beso de buena suerte la primera vez, pensó que se lo daría, al igual que se lo dio a Cato, en plan broma... pero la singular chica huía de él, como si lo hiciera de la peste.

Intentaba ignorarla por todos los medios habidos y por haber, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible, viéndola todos los días, y estaba el hecho de que Prim había hecho muy buenas migas con ella. Eso no le importaba en absoluto... pero sus esfuerzos por pasar de ella se derrumbaban de manera alarmante, y mientras cantaba era imposible no fijarse en ella, en como sonreía, la forma en la que disfrutaba...

El sonido de su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones; al ver el nombre reflejado en la pantalla no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Hola mamá.

-Que entusiasmo, hijo- replicó esta, con deje sarcástico -llevas tres días en Los Ángeles, y si no te llamo te vuelves a ir sin dar señales de vida.

-No es eso- se intentó disculpar -necesitaba descansar, y a veces me lío a componer.

-Está bien- suspiró Portia con paciencia; conocía a su hijo, y no quería molestarlo -¿te veremos antes de que marches?

-Mañana tengo el día libre, me pasaré por la tienda- le prometió.

Charlaron durante unos minutos más, hablando sobre todo del viaje y de como estaba Prim. Cuando por fin colgó, vio que tenía una llamada en espera... era Haymitch.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- le saludó, a la vez que con la otra mano posaba su café en el suelo y después buscaba su paquete de tabaco.

-Te llamaba por si querías salir a tomar algo- habló el bajista.

-¿Effie ya te ha echado de casa?- replicó burlón.

-Está inaguantable- resopló su amigo -no hace más que hacerme preguntas...- dejó la frase sin acabar.

-Podemos encontrarnos en el Roxy en una hora- le ofreció, consultando su reloj; el Roxy Theatre era un famoso local de Los Ángeles, donde ponían buena música rock. Conocían al dueño desde hace años.

-¿Necesitamos una noche de chicas?- protestó Haymitch entre dientes, haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Por tu parte, lo parece- respondió este, antes de colgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afortunadamente, el Roxy estaba muy tranquilo; los viernes y sábados eran otro cantar, pero hoy era una de esas noches en las que la gente podía sentarse en los cómodos sillones, tomar una cerveza y hablar de cualquier cosa. De modo que cantante y bajista, después de saludar al dueño y acomodarse en su habitual rincón, cervezas en mano, empezó la charla.

-¿Has vuelto a discutir con Effie?- interrogó Peeta.

-No es discutir- corrigió Haymitch -pero no hace más que actuar como si fuera un policía de interrogatorios- resopló, frustrado.

-¿Y qué te esperabas?- el moreno miró a su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

-Peeta, no eres el mejor para dar consejos sobre la fidelidad- objetó.

-Lo sé... pero tienes que comprender a Effie- le explicó -Cashmere viaja con nosotros, y es normal que no se fíe.

-Pero cuando superamos esa crisis, y me perdonó...- negó con la cabeza, frustrado -pensaba que las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

-Una cosa es perdonar, y otra olvidar- le recordó -¿te has preguntado por qué dejaste que las cosas con Cashmere llegaran tan lejos?

-Me gusta- admitió -es divertida y graciosa... pero esa noche las cosas se me fueron de las manos- murmuró, frotándose los ojos -pero por más que le dije que fue un error, y que no volvería a repetirse... no me deja en paz.

-Eso se ve- añadió Peeta, ya que había sido testigo de como Cashmere se acercaba a su amigo con cualquier excusa -pero Haymitch; cuando se tiene una pareja, y se buscan las cosas que ella no te da en otra persona...- negó con la cabeza -míranos a Delly y a mi; al final éramos como dos desconocidos atrapados en un matrimonio.

-Los dos cometisteis errores- se encogió de hombros -érais muy jóvenes.

-Delly quería un hombre que no cuestionara sus decisiones y su trabajo, y que todo el día le besara los pies... y no quería más hijos- le contó -siempre he querido darle un hermano o hermana a Prim... pero...- se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he oído que cuestionaras su carrera en el cine.

-Y no lo he hecho... pero la forma en la que a veces conseguía los papeles...- haymitch sonrió con malicia -y no me malinterpretes; quiere a Prim... pero muchas veces antepone su carrera.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la cosa no funcionaba?

-Llegó un momento en el que no me importara que se acostara con Darius o cualquiera, y a ella tampoco le importaba lo que yo hacía- le explicó, jugando con la etiqueta del botellín de cerveza -no solo en ese aspecto, sino en todos; poder sentarte junto a tu pareja al final del día, y hablar de lo que has hecho, de tu trabajo... ver una peli juntos, pasear... todo lo que se supone que haces con la persona que compartes tu vida, pasó a ser inexistente- Peeta paró, al ver la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su amigo -yo lo veo así- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por eso vas de flor en flor?

-Quizá Delly haya encontrado todo eso con Darius, pero yo no- le explicó mordaz -no niego que me gustan las mujeres.

-En especial, una- los ojos de Peeta se entrecerraron -vamos Peeta- le animó a hablar.

-¿Qué?- siseó, después de encenderse un cigarrillo.

-¿Vas a contarme qué te traes con Kat?- le preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Nada- fue la cortante respuesta -pensaba que la velada consistía en escucharte a ti.

-Soy un buen amigo- se cruzó de hombros, satisfecho -y creo que necesitas hablar.

-Entonces, compadécete de mi y deja el tema- le espetó -además, no es mi tipo- añadió.

-Eso es cierto- musitó pensativo Haymitch -debo confesar que es sorprendente- Peeta lo miró sin entender -no es el tipo de chica en el que sueles fijarte- el rubio arqueó una ceja -te recuerdo que en Nueva York la llamaste gorda.

-Y ya pedí disculpas por eso- le recordó.

-¿Sabes que no está así porque come en exceso? -este lo miró sin entender -tiene una cosa rara, una enfermedad.

-¿Una enfermedad?- repitió, arrugando el ceño.

-Algo en el tiroides; Cato nos lo contó un día, pero creo que tú no estabas; después ella misma lo comentó- la mente del joven ató cabos, y recordó que Cato mencionó algo acerca de una pastilla o algo así.

-¿Y es grave?- no pudo evitar preguntar, haciendo que haymitch sonriera para sus adentros.

-Por lo que ella misma contó, no- respondió.

Peeta se quedó callado por un largo minuto, cosa que hizo que su amigo sonriera de manera burlona; para el bajista, estaba más claro que el agua que Kat no le era muy indiferente a su amigo, pero prefirió disfrutar de ver a este debatiéndose.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el coche, camino del aeropuerto de Sydney?- insistió, al ver que el silencio se adueñaba del ambiente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada- espetó, resoplando y sacando el humo por la nariz.

-Eso no fue lo que yo vi- contraatacó.

-¿Y qué viste?- preguntó, un poco molesto; la había liberado de su abrazo justo antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

-Te vi mirándola de una manera extraña, antes de que bajarais del coche; y añado, que después del concierto fuiste de coche en coche, hasta que por arte de magia, te colaste en el que iba ella- Peeta maldijo para sus adentros... ¿por qué tenía unos amigos tan observadores?. Al ver que no podía rebatir a Haymitch, se volvió a quedar callado, cosa que su amigo aprovechó -Peeta- lo llamó, haciendo que le mirara -si te gusta, invítala a salir... aunque te advierto que como esto sea un capricho, como Enobaria y las otras que le precedieron, Madge y varias personas más te arrancan los ojos.

-¿Ahora tengo que pedir permiso para salir con alguien?- Haymitch sonrió triunfante -y no quiere decir que quiera salir con ella- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Ella no es como esas mujeres.

-Dímelo a mi- replicó con una mueca.

-Madge, Annie y Effie se han hecho muy amigas de ella; y tienes que reconocer que el resto la adora, me incluyo en eso- Peeta lo miró, frunciendo los ojos -es divertida, ingeniosa, hace muy bien su trabajo- enumeró.

-Ya lo sé- murmuró, frotándose los ojos -¿podemos dejar el tema, por favor?- le rogó a su amigo, ya en serio.

Haymitch decidió hacerle caso, al menos por ahora. No creía que llegaría el día en el que a Peeta Mellark le gustara una chica de verdad... presentía que estos próximos meses serían muy interesantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por fin- suspiró Katniss, cerrando la puerta de la suite que el hotel les había proporcionado para que la cadena de televisión canadiense CTV Television Network, el principal canal del país llevara a cabo la entrevista para un famoso programa musical; la mañana había sido un completo caos, con todo el lío de cámaras, cables, técnicos de imagen y sonido de un lado a otro... y una imbécil y muy rubia presentadora de televisión, que no hizo otra cosa que exigir tropecientos caprichos y dirigir miradas insinuantes a Peeta Mellark.

No entendía por que le molestaba eso, al fin y al cabo, este coqueteaba con todas las mujeres que se ponían a tiro... pero aunque le costara reconocerlo, cada vez que en los conciertos la miraba así, algo en ella se removía.

Madge y el resto seguían en el improvisado plató que se habilitó en la suite, junto con Annie, que se había unido a ellos hacía apenas unos días; tenía tres semanas de vacaciones antes de su próximo desfile, por lo que su visita trajo los improvisados momentos de chicas, que ella y Madge disfrutaban. Apenas eran las doce del mediodía, y dado que ya se había acabado la prensa por hoy y sólo debían dirigirse a media tarde al Air Canada Center, donde el grupo tocaría esta noche, decidió escabullirse a la terraza y llamar a su amiga.

Marcó su número, pero Rue no contestaba; decidió colgar, ya que quizá estaría ocupada con el niño, pero justo cuando se retiraba el aparato de la oreja, contestó.

-¡Kat!- chilló alborozada -ya era hora; empiezo a pensar que me tienes abandonada- bromeó.

-Muy graciosa- rodó los ojos -te recuerdo que te llamaría más veces a la semana, pero trabajas... así que me tengo que esperar a que sea fin de semana.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- le preguntó.

-En Toronto- le informó -empezamos la semana en Montreal, después fuimos a Winnipeg y ahora aquí- le contó -próximas paradas Calgary, Edmonton y Vancouver- enumeró.

-¿En serio no puedes hacerme un hueco en tu equipaje?- refunfuñó su amiga -¿Madge no necesita una secretaria?; haré incluso de mesita auxiliar para el portátil- Katniss rió, negando con la cabeza.

-No te veo de mueble, Rue- le dijo.

-¿Has visitado algo de la ciudad?- indagó, curiosa.

-Ayer por la tarde, con Annie y Madge- siempre se acordaba de mandarle fotos a su amiga de todos los lugares que visitaban -hemos subido a la torre CN, hemos paseado por las inmediaciones del Nathan Phillips Square- le explicó, aludiendo a las famosas fuentes que estaban ubicadas frente al Ayuntamiento, cenamos en un pequeño restaurante en Chinatown- rodó los ojos... Madge y su fanatismo por todo lo asiático -los chicos se nos unieron para la cena y terminamos tomando una copa en un local chill out, a orillas del Lago Ontario.

-Wow- exclamó su amiga -¿te he dicho que podríamos intercambiar vidas?

-Unas mil veces- contestó, sonriendo -¿cómo está Tresh, y mi pequeño favorito?- cambió de tema.

-Vick está muy bien, lo tengo a mi lado, sentado en su trona y rebuscando algo en su puré- suspiró con fastidio -y mi marido, desde que recibimos los pases para el concierto de Seattle, está permanentemente en su burbuja del mundo fan- se burló, cosa que hizo reír a Katniss a carcajadas.

-Yo no soy parte de los Slave Heart, así que no me culpes- consiguió decir.

-Muchas gracias, Kat- habló ahora Rue, más tranquila -no puedo esperar a conocerlos... aunque no sé si Tresh sobrevivirá- musitó, pensativa.

-No es para tanto- se encogió Katniss de hombros.

-Te recuerdo que tú te caíste de la impresión.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió, con un fingido enojo -simplemente me tropecé.

-Habría pagado por verlo...- Katniss iba a replicar -¿y qué tal las cosas con el divo? -indagó ahora, haciendo que Katniss rodara los ojos.

-Insoportable, como siempre- siseó hastiada -hoy les han entrevistado para el programa ese famoso, el de la televisión canadiense...- le empezó a relatar.

-¿El que presenta la rubia esa, que según Tresh está buenísima?

-Johanna Mason, la misma- le confirmó -tráeme un café, llama a mi estilista... no me apuntes con el foco...- imitó la voz chirriante de Johanna -aparte de que se ha pasado media entrevista lanzándole miraditas a Peeta.

-¿Y él coqueteaba con ella durante la entrevista?- preguntó Rue.

-Solo alguna que otra sonrisa, pero ha mantenido el tipo durante la entrevista.

-¿Sabes que suenas un poquito celosa?- Katniss abrió los ojos, como si hubiese recibido un insulto.

-¿Celosa?

-Vamos, Kat... ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

-Hum...- meditó unos segundos -si contamos la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron en la guardería...- Rue resopló por la línea -veintitrés años- resolvió.

-Muy graciosa, Kat; pero eso hace que, probablemente, yo sea una de las mejores personas que te conozcan... y a ti ese tío te gusta- afirmó, pagada de sí misma.

-No me gusta- le contradijo -te recuerdo que no lo soporto... y el sentimiento creo que es recíproco.

-Pues por todo lo que me llevas relatando desde que os conocisteis...- Rue dejó la frase inconclusa -no es ningún pecado que te atraiga, Kat... ¿no te parece guapo?; dios Katniss... no he visto tío al que le queden mejor los pendientes.

-Rue, por favor- suspiró, cansada.

-¿Qué?; es la verdad- Katniss miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que estaba completamente sola, antes de responder.

-Sabes que sí, siempre me ha parecido guapísimo- habló en voz baja -pero eso deja de tener importancia cuando se le conoce realmente.

-¿Y tú le conoces realmente?- la pregunta dejó fuera de combate a Katniss -por lo que me has contado, es divertido, y...- la castaña la cortó.

-Muy pocas veces es divertido.

-Es divertido, por lo que me has contado es muy buen padre, y buen amigo de sus amigos- enumeró, ignorando la interrumpió anterior de esta -eso dista mucho de la imagen de chico rebelde que tiene.

-Y mujeriego- añadió.

-Puede que no haya encontrado a una mujer que le complemente, o simplemente, que le guste de verdad- rebatió.

-La conoció, y se divorciaron.

-No sabemos que pasó exactamente en su matrimonio, Kat... pasa con muchas parejas, por muy consolidadas que estén; nunca sabes que puede ocurrir.

-En serio, Rue- habló, ya cansada del tema -para empezar, te recuerdo que me llamó gorda, así que dudo mucho que yo le pueda gustar.

-Tienes más personalidad y cerebro que muchas de esas barbies de silicona- Katniss sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé, respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa -pero Rue... ¿sabes que muchas veces que salen de fiesta, él consume?- su amiga se quedó callada, al otro lado de la línea -¿crees que después del infierno que viví en mi casa, podría soportar algo así de nuevo?- musitó, con tristeza.

-No sé que decirte, kat... supongo que en ese punto, llevas razón- meditó, al cabo de unos minutos -¿ellos saben qué pasó con Marvel?

-Cato sí lo sabe, al igual que la situación en mi casa; me escuchó hablar un día con mi madre- le explicó -bastante compasión he tenido ya, y no quiero más.

Por suerte para Katniss, Rue tuvo que colgar, ya que su pequeño la reclamaba. Quedó en que ella misma llamaría a Katniss en unos días, ya que su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza, meditando la conversación con su amiga.

Claro que era guapísimo, eso ya lo sabía de antes de conocerle; incluso la manera en la que dirigía a ella muchas veces la dejaba descolocada... esas miradas, esos acercamientos...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Cato la sacó de sus cavilaciones; él y Haymitch se acercaron, admirando las vistas de la ciudad.

-Hablaba con mi amiga- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Haymitch, con una pequeña sonrisa y encendiéndose un cigarro. Katniss afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a bajar al restaurante a comer- le informó Cato; justo en ese momento se unieron a ellos Annie y Madge.

-Yo... no tengo mucha hambre- se excusó.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- interrogó Annie, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me duele la cabeza, se excusó -bajad vosotros.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió Cato.

-Solo quiero tumbarme un rato, antes del concierto- les tranquilizó.

-Claro- aprobó Madge -Ann y yo te esperaremos; los chicos irán antes.

-No es necesario.

-Nos quedaremos más tranquilas- la mirada amable de Annie hizo que asintiera. Justo en ese momento Gale, Finnick y Peeta se reunieron con ellos, chaquetas en mano.

-Estoy hambriento- anunció el batería, acercándose a su chica.

-Como siempre- replicó Gale en tono burlón -¿vamos?- señaló hacia la puerta.

Katniss miró de reojo hacia la puerta acristalada de la terraza, observando como Peeta estaba apoyado en el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con disimulo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba se pegaban a sus piernas, y la camisa de cuadros estaba abierta, dejando ver la camiseta negra de cuello de pico que estaba usando.

Katniss murmuró de nuevo su disculpa, dejando allí al resto; al pasar al lado de Peeta vio que este iba a abrir la boca, pero apresuró un poco el paso, alejándose. Después de la conversación con su amiga, mejor sería evitarle, para no discutir y caer en sus provocaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por suerte para Katniss, pudo descansar y ordenar un poco su mente, y a eso de las siete de la tarde, dos horas antes del concierto, aparecieron las tres en el Air Canada Center. Como ya era rutina, los operarios de luces y sonido daban los últimos retoques, y el camerino estaba lleno de gente.

El ajetreo era inmenso, como siempre, pero nada más pusieron un pie allí, Finnick y Cato se acercaron a ellas.

-Hola chicas- saludó Finnick en general, para después dejar un beso en los labios de su novia.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Cato, que se quedó con Katniss mientras Madge se acercaba a su marido, y Annie y Finnick se acercaban a saludar a un grupo de personas.

-Sí... no te preocupes- fue la contestación de Katniss -te preocupas demasiado por mi.

-Me preocupo de que mi amiga esté bien- la joven sonrió, agradecida -y ya ves que por aquí, todo está bajo control.

-Ya sabes- Katniss consultó su reloj -en menos de media hora tengo que empezar a echar a todo el mundo fuera- Cato rió -soy una especialista en eso.

-Cierto- aprobó el rubio. Katniss estaba frente suyo, y en unos segundos que levantó la vista, pudo ver la cara de Peeta, mirándoles fijamente... y lo más sorprendente, ignorando por completo a Johanna Mason, que por supuesto asistía a presenciar el concierto, y a intentar ligarse a alguien.

-Increíble- murmuró en voz muy baja, alucinado... jamás habría imaginado que Haymtich era tan observador.

-¿Qué es increíble?- salió de su ensoñación, ya que había olvidado que estaba frente a Katniss.

-Nada- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Nervioso?- alzó una ceja kat.

-Lo normal; ¿un último café, antes de que empiece el show?- le ofreció.

-Claro- aceptó esta, para luego acercase ambos a la mesa del catering.

Por fin, la hora de que la gente se fuera llegó; el camerino se quedó tranquilo, quedando la banda y las chicas. Las puertas del recinto se habían abierto hacía escasamente media hora, y el familiar jaleo de volces y gritos empezaba a dejarse oír en el ambiente.

Annie le dio un beso a Finnick, gesto que imitó Madge con su marido. Haymtich y ellos dos chocaron graciosamente la mano de Katniss, antes de que Cato parara frente a ella, con una de sus guitarras debidamente ya colgada al cuello.

-Suerte- le guiñó un ojo esta, dejando su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- fue la contestación de este, antes de tomar aire de manera profunda y salir hacia el escenario. Katniss miró a su alrededor, buscando a Peeta, y suspiró aliviada cuando no le vio pululando por ahí, por lo que dedujo que ya estaba preparado para salir; por si las moscas, se quedó en una esquina, casi cubierta por un amplificador, que era prácticamente igual de alto que ella.

-¿Jugando al escondite?- su corazón sufrió una sacudida al escuchar a esa voz detrás de ella. Con una mueca cansada, se giró, para quedar frente a él. Como siempre le pasaba, sus ojos tomaron vida propia, recorriendo los pantalones vaqueros negros que vestía, y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-¿No deberías estar preparado para salir?- ignoró por completo la pregunta del escondite.

-No puedo salir ahí sin pedirte mi beso- le reveló, con una divertida mueca de pena; sus labios se fruncieron, y Katniss no pudo evitar posar su vista ahí unos segundos.

-Y yo te repito, por enésima vez- enfatizó -que no voy a darte nada- dios... tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapo, pero no iba a caer, no podía hacerlo.

-Me hieres, calabacita- Katniss se cruzó de brazos -¿no puedo pedirle un beso a una chica guapa?- las palabras salieron de los labios de Peeta, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Perdona?- le reclamó, con una ceja alzada; por unos mínimos segundos, no pudo negar que se sintió halagada por el cumplido -¿olvidas que se lo pides a la chica que llamaste gorda?

-Fue una broma- se excusó él -en verdad me arrepiento.

-Se me hace difícil creerlo- rebatió esta -y si quieres un beso, seguro que hay miles de candidatas al puesto; Johanna, por ejemplo- su pudo evitar el sarcasmo al mencionar el nombre de la estrella de televisión local. Peeta sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Celosa, calabacita?

-Ni un ápice- contestó resuelta; la batería de Finniak ya empezaba a entonar la primera canción, y se le agotaba el tiempo -tienes que salir- le indicó, dándose la vuelta y volviendo con Madge y Annie.

Peeta resopló cuando la vio alejarse, frustrado consigo mismo; aunque fuera difícil de creer, la conversación con Haymtich hace dos semanas le dio que pensar... ¿tan complicado era que quisiera conocerla, conocerla de verdad?

Tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones para más tarde, ya que le tocaba salir; tomó aire, echando a trotar hacia el escenario, arrancando los gritos de la multitud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El concierto se desarrollaba sin incidentes, y Annie, Madge y ella, espectadoras privilegiadas, disfrutaban como solían hacerlo. La castaña estaba tan metida en ello, escuchando la canción que cantaba Peeta, con su guitarra acústica de color negro al cuello, escoltado a ambos lados por Cato y Haymtich...

_"Estoy bajando en una llamarada de gloria_

_tómame ahora... pero sabrás la verdad..."_

Según iba avanzando la canción, tuvo que apartar la vista, completamente azorada; los ojos de Peeta no la perdían de vista, y de nuevo estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa... hasta que una voz hizo que se congelara en su sitio.

-¿Vas a contarme por qué Peeta no deja de mirar hacia aquí?- los ojos verdes de Annie, enmarcados en unas modernas gafas de pasta negras, la miraban con verdadera curiosidad, y una chispa maliciosa.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, no soy muy buena cumpliendo promesas. El miércoles os dije que el viernes subiría el capitulo 7 y acabé subiéndolo el sábado por la noche, y el sábado os prometí que subiría este el domingo y lo he subido hoy martes. Pero es que de verdad que me pasó algo que me dejó un poco trastornada: me desmayé. Sí, fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero me caí al suelo y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra una mesa. Después me levanté y fue como si no hubiera pasado nada (menos por el dolor de cabeza), pero me quedé un poco rara... no sé explicarlo, pero la cosa es que decidí pasar menos horas delante del ordenador, entre otras cosas.  
**

**Este es el último capítulo que os debía, el que correspondería al de esta semana lo subiré el viernes (para que no estén tan seguidos).**

**Otra cosa: al perro de Peeta le puse Buttercup, en realidad se llama Baxter, pero me gustaba más así (aunque Buttercup sea un gato). Y a Katniss la describen como un poco rellenita (no gorda), yo sinceramente soy incapaz de imaginarme a Katniss Everdeen rellenita, pero era por no cambiar la historia original.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows. Y ya me cayo!**

**Un beso,**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	9. Sin Salida

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Born to be my baby, de Bon Jovi**

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Sin salida_

La directa pregunta de Annie dejó la mente de Katniss patas arriba, pensando en una salida coherente y a la vez rápida para poder salir del atolladero... ¿qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy...? ; primero Rue, y ahora Annie.

Miró hacia atrás, buscando una salida... y la encontró frente a sus narices, personificada en una rubia y con más silicona en el cuerpo que un neumático.

-A mi no me mira, Ann- rodó los ojos, hastiada como estaba del asunto -creo que sus miradas están dirigidas a cierta presentadora de televisión- le indicó con la cabeza. Sin ningún reparo por su parte, esta giró la cabeza, mirando por encima de sus gafas como la típica abuela escrutadora, lista para dar un sermón.

-Kat- resopló, volviéndose hacia ella -hace dos canciones Johanna no estaba ahí, y llevamos... -miró su reloj de muñeca -más de una hora de concierto, y Peeta lleva haciendo eso desde el minuto uno- le aclaró, satisfecha de si misma y cruzándose de brazos.

-No me lo creo- se encogió Katniss de hombros, mirando al frente. La canción había finalizado, y escuchó como Finnick y Cato introducían el siguiente tema, a la vez que Peeta se tomaba unos segundos de respiro para beber agua.

Intentó por todos los medios mantener su vista entretenida en otro sitio, y lo hizo, observando con detenimiento la marea humana que llenaba el estadio. Annie decidió dejar el tema, ya que con la música tan alta apenas podían hablar tranquilas... pero jadeó cuando vio a Peeta perdido en el rostro de la chica que tenía al lado; estaba un poco alejado de la posición en la que ellas se encontraban, y no pudo ver la expresión de sus ojos con claridad... pero aquí había algo.

Para la buena suerte de Katniss, el tema se quedó ahí... pero se sintió incómoda el resto del concierto. Trató de no mirar en la dirección de Peeta, pero involuntariamente, sus ojos volaban al dueño de esa voz, y que hacía que la carne se le pusiera de gallina cuando escuchaba ciertas letras de canciones.

Por fin el concierto acabó, y dado que no quería que se repitiera lo de Sydney, esperó a que los chicos bajaran del escenario, a la vez que charlaba con Brutus y otro de los miembros de seguridad. Finnick había cogido a Annie en cuanto bajó, y Madge se marchó con Gale, como era la costumbre. Cuando se dirigió a los coches vio que solo quedaba uno, así que respirando tranquila, se dirigió hacia el. Su tormento personal siempre solía montarse en el primero de los tres que siempre esperaban... pero cuando se montó y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, resopló frustrada.

-Cualquiera diría que me estás esquivando- y ahí estaba Peeta, sentado tranquilamente, secándose el sudor con una toalla y abrigado con una chaqueta, ya que hacía muchísimo frío.

-Debo haber sido muy malvada en otra vida- musitó esta entre dientes; Peeta la miraba con una ceja arqueada -¿no tenías otro coche para irte?- le espetó.

-¿Y tú no tenías otro?- le devolvió la contestación el joven, mirándola ya sin ningún descaro.

-Me he entretenido; Madge me dio unas indicaciones para el equipo de seguridad, y hasta después del concierto no he podido hablar con Brutus- se explicó, y rezando para sus adentros que su voz sonara un poco creíble.

-Ya...- fue la contestación de Peeta, nada convencido del asunto. El coche arrancó, y Katnniss miraba como si no hubiera un mañana la ciudad iluminada. Aunque su cuello estaba girado en dirección contraria, podía sentir esos ojos azules clavados en su nuca.

-¿Cóm... cómo esta Prim?- no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca. Peeta sonrió a la mención de su pequeña.

-Está muy bien- le contó -ya empezó el colegio, y quejándose de que no entiende los deberes de matemáticas que le mandan- Katniss sonrió, y Peeta la contempló complacido; cuando sonreía así, su rostro se iluminaba -te echa de menos; siempre que hablo con ella, me pregunta por ti.

-Dale muchos besos de mi parte- en verdad se extrañaba la presencia tanto de Prim como de los hijos de Madge y Gale.

-La verás enseguida- le contó -cuando regresemos a casa dentro de diez días, estará conmigo.

-¿La llevarás al estudio después del colegio?- interrogó Katniss, con una ceja alzada.

-Sabes que Akane y ella van a la misma clase- esta asintió con la cabeza -de modo que después del colegio, Sae o Madge las traen juntas a casa; es una manera que tengo para estar con ella; podría dejarla con mi ama de llaves o mis padres... pero prefiero que esté conmigo.

-Me recuerdas a mi padre- Peeta se acomodó mejor en el asiento; por fin Katniss se había girado, y ahora estaban tan cerca que sus brazos casi se rozaban.

-¿A tu padre?- inquirió, curioso.

-Mi padre es policía- le contó.

-¿En serio?- Kat rió a carcajadas, por la cara que puso -¿qué?

-Has puesto la misma cara que puso Finnick cuando se lo conté... cara de terror y respeto.

-No es para menos- musitó en voz baja -pero puedes seguir con el relato- ahora que se había animado a hablarle, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Mi padre era el jefe de policía de Forks, el pueblo donde nací y crecí- este asintió -siempre que no estaba en ninguna investigación o caso importante, él iba a buscarme al colegio, y me quedaba en la comisaría, haciendo los deberes mientras él terminaba el papeleo o lo que estuviera haciendo... bueno... mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos con él, hasta la hora de ir a casa- le contó, conteniendo una mueca de pena.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo ese halo de tristeza en sus ojos al mencionar a su hermano; era lógica su reacción, pero él no quería verla triste, así que desvió el asunto.

-¿Y tu madre no iba a buscaros al colegio?

-Su turno en el supermercado era por las tardes- le relató -y no llegué a conocer a mis abuelos, tanto por parte de mi padre como de mi madre, así que nadie podía quedarse con nosotros.

-Yo conocí a mi abuela materna- le relató -cuando nací, mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados, asistiendo a mítines y protestas, de modo que me quedé al cargo de ella unos años -¿sabes que nací en Louisville, mientras mis padres recorrían el estado de Kentucky en caravana?- Katniss abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Peeta asintió con la cabeza -vaya, nunca me lo habría imaginado... no recuerdo leer ese dato en las entrevistas- frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Me crié en Anaheim, California, con mi abuela- le siguió contando -hasta que mis padres se cansaron de la vida ambulante, y decidieron volver a casa a ocuparse de su hijo- Katniss se dio cuenta del tono de voz, y había un poco de resentimiento.

-Pero tú te llevas bien con ellos, o eso me pareció ver el día de la fiesta, en casa de Cato.

-Y me llevo bien... pero no puedo entender como unos padres anteponen sus ideales, trabajos u otras cosas a sus hijos- le contó.

-Por eso es importante para ti; el estar con Prim todo lo que puedas- Peeta asintió.

-Tengo un trabajo un poco fuera de lo normal, y su madre también- Katniss afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole la razón -pero no quiero que mi hija crezca con un padre que esté ausente meses.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- este esperó a que hablara -eres un buen padre- le dijo, cosa que hizo a Peeta sonreír -pero eso no quita para que sigas siendo un divo insoportable- se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que el joven soltaba la carcajada.

-Vamos, calabacita- la boca de Katniss se torció en una mueca de disgusto -si me conocieras un poco más, averiguarías que no soy tan divo- pronunció la última palabra con retintín.

Y ahí estaba, todo lo que su amiga Rue le había dicho hace tan solo unas horas; no se entendía a si misma. Había tomado, por el bien de su salud mental, la decisión de evitarle a toda costa... pero se encontraba tan a gusto charlando con él que se había olvidado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor... menos esa cercanía, que provocaba que algo se removiera en su interior.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer conocer a un divo insoportable?- le interrogó, alzando una ceja.

-Pues porq...- la frase de Peeta quedó incompleta, ya que el auto se paró. Kat aprovechó para salir lo más rápido que pudo, y este se dio cuenta. Iba a seguirla, pero una marea de fotógrafos y de fans, apostados en la puerta trasera del hotel, se abalanzaron literalmente sobre él y el resto de la banda, que había llegado apenas un minuto antes.

Con una sonrisa de resignación, tuvo que parar para atender a los fans y contestar a las preguntas de los periodistas, y maldiciendo para sus adentros el haber dejado escapar a Kat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez segura en la soledad de su habitación, se quitó la ropa de manera automática y con su pijama ya puesto, se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero. La realidad de lo que había pasado en el camino del estadio al hotel la golpeó una y otra vez. Y aunque no se lo hubiese admitido de forma abierta a su amiga, era muy consciente de que algo le pasaba cada vez que él la miraba y hablaba con él, y sentía su cercanía...

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta hicieron que su cuerpo se quedara petrificado; había tomado la resolución de mantenerse alejada de él, aunque se le hubiera olvidado por completo en el coche. Rezó para sus adentros para que no fuera Peeta, y decidió que lo mejor era ignorar los golpes de la puerta, esperando que el individuo que estuviera tras ella se diera por vencido, deduciendo que estaba dormida.

Pero el ruido seguía, llegando a un punto en el que la puerta estaba siendo constantemente aporreada. Refunfuñando entre dientes, no le quedó más remedio que abrir, a la vez que pensaba algo para espantar a Peeta, en el caso de que fuera él.

Pero al abrir descubrió que no era otra que Annie, ataviada con un pantalón de pijama lila y una camiseta de los Slave Heart, mirándola interrogante y con una de sus perfectas cejas asomando por la montura de sus gafas.

-A dios gracias que abres- siseó molesta -estaba a punto de llamar a recepción para ver si habías muerto- Katniss rodó los ojos -coge esto- le tendió una botella de vodka, a la vez que se agachaba para tomar una botella de limón que descansaba en el suelo, y dos vasos de plástico.

-¿No deberías de estar con Finnick?- le preguntó, después de que Annie entrara en su habitación como si fuera la suya.

-Kat- habló esta, con tono resuelto, a la vez que se dirigía al mini bar a buscar los hielos -primera regla que debes saber para salir con una estrella de la música- la castaña entrecerró los ojos -después de los conciertos, nunca hay sexo.

-Por el amor de dios- protestó.

-Caen agotados en la cama, y más si vienen directamente al hotel- siguió explicándose la rubia -abre el vodka.

-Si piensas emborracharme para sonsacar algo... - Katniss negó con la cabeza -no hay nada que sonsacar.

-Yo solo venía a tomarme una copa con una amiga- la miró la morena, frunciendo el ceño. Lo dijo tan seria, que la castaña se sintió culpable.

-Perdona- se disculpó -pensé que venías a...- dejó la frase incompleta.

-Y aunque lo niegues, necesitas hablar con alguien- la interrumpió Annie; Katniss gimió para sus adentros.

-No voy a emborracharme- le advirtió.

-Trato hecho- Ann se acomodó en la cama, vaso repleto de bebida en una mano y revisando su blackberry con la otra.

Katniss se disculpó un momento, para ir a buscar sus gafas y recoger su cabello castaño en una coleta. Sabía de sobra a que venía Annie... y por desgracia, Rue estaba muy lejos para poder tener una noche de desahogo cara a cara. Puede que con Effie no fuera tan cercana, por el simple hecho de que apenas pararan en casa, pero todos los días hablaba con Annie vía mensajería instantánea cuando ella estaba viajando por su trabajo.

-¿Ya te has puesto cómoda?- le dijo Annie con una sonrisa, señalando las gafas de pasta color violeta.

-Sí- rió Katniss, tomando el vaso que la esperaba y sentándose a su lado en la cama -soy terriblemente miope- refunfuñó.

-Ya somos dos- ambas chocaron sus vasos, riendo -más de cuatro dioptrías en cada ojo- le confesó.

-¿Cómo lo haces en los desfiles, o en las sesiones de fotos?- interrogó Katniss, curiosa.

-Lentillas... pero no las soporto mucho- le aclaró, tomando un sorbo de su bebida -solo para el trabajo, o algún acontecimiento importante.

-Ya...- musitó la castaña, dando un sorbo; el frío líquido aclaró su garganta.

-Pero por suerte, mis gafas no me engañan- sonrió con picardía -y no puedes negarme lo que he visto en el concierto -Katniss calló, mordiéndose el labio -¿te gusta, verdad?

-¿Qué?- no esta preparada para una pregunta tan directa -¡no!

-¿No?- se burló Ann.

-Es un divo insoportable, es un engreído, a veces es un prepotente y...y...

-Y te encanta- la interrumpió esta, acabando la frase. Katniss se quedó callada, tomando otro sorbo de vodka para calmarse -Kat, no es malo que te guste; está muy bueno, las cosas como son... pero negaré esto en presencia de Finnick- le dio un codacito amistoso.

-Eso ya lo sé... claro que es guapísimo- admitió... para después fruncir el ceño... dios... no llevaba mi medio vaso bebido; definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la costumbre.

-Pues estás de suerte- Katniss la miró sin entender -también le gustas, Kat... créeme, Peeta es muy fácil de leer.

-Ann- dejó el vaso en la mesilla, para cruzar las piernas -no puedo creerme eso.

-Explícate- demandó.

-Me llamó gorda- esta iba a abrir la boca, para protestar -déjame terminar- le pidió -no soy el tipo de chica con las que él está acostumbrado a salir.

-¿Pero sabes una cosa?- Katniss esperó -eres la única chica que contesta a sus bromas y piques; y por lo que me ha contado Finnick, le dejas muchas veces con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?- no entendía el trasfondo del asunto.

-Con solo chasquear los dedos, Peeta tiene a cualquier chica rendida a sus pies... y contigo, ya simplemente para acercarse, tiene que esforzarse- Katniss la escuchaba, con atención -no eres como el resto, y creo que eso realmente le ha llamado la atención.

-¿Para qué voy a caer... para que después se canse de mi y me deje tirada?- Annie chasqueó la lengua... estaba demasiado a la defensiva, pero no podía culparla.

-Eso no lo sabes- le advirtió -escucha; sé que el currículo amoroso de Peeta no es intachable... pero para que puedas comprobar eso, debes darle la oportunidad de que te muestre lo que puedes llegar a importarle.

-Se enamoró, y no le salió bien- negó con la cabeza -yo misma estuve con mi novio siete años... y al final se acabó.

-¿Hubo terceras personas en esa ruptura?- inquirió Annie -nunca me habías contado nada.

-Se llama Mitchell, y no; no hubo terceras personas; perdimos la chispa- sonrió, que patética era.

-Es muy común que las parejas caigan en la rutina; a veces es bueno, porque significa que logras construir una vida equilibrada... pero otras veces es malo, y se pierden cosas- le dio la razón -y con respecto a Delly, te aseguro que tarde o temprano iban a terminar separándose; yo creo que aguantaron un tiempo más por la niña.

-¿Tú crees?

-No conozco el lado romántico de Peeta, menos el de componer canciones- Katnisss asintió -pero Delly se quejaba mucho de eso- rememoró, tomando la botella de vodka y vertiendo un chorro de vodka, y después otro en el de Katniss, que ya pasó de quejarse.

-¿Se quejaba porque era muy romántico?- alzó la ceja la castaña.

-Por todo lo contrario- la corrigió -cuando Finnick y yo empezamos a salir, ellos ya estaban mal en su matrimonio... pero recuerdo ver resoplar a Delly muchas veces; pero soy de la opinión de que cuando se encuentra a la persona, esas cosas salen sin darte cuenta, en distintos grados de cursilería, depende de cada uno- terminó.

-Puede ser- admitió Katniss -Mitchell al principio era muy detallista, y me escuchaba mucho... pero llegó un momento en el que podíamos pasar un día entero sin apenas decirnos un hola y poco más- Katniss tomó aire -¿sabes que mi hermano murió, verdad?

-Me lo comentó Madge un día- asintió -en verdad lo siento.

-Gracias- fue la escueta respuesta -cuando ocurrió el accidente, y después todo el juicio...- Annie la miró sin entender -mi hermano era adicto a la cocaína... provocó un accidente en el que falleció una familia entera, aparte de él.

-Dios- susurró esta, horrorizada.

-Aunque Mitchell y yo ya habíamos roto unos meses atrás, pensé que me apoyaría en esos duros momentos... pero apenas dejó un mensaje en mi contestador, dándome el pésame... ni siquiera vino al funeral; ahí me di cuenta de que no signifiqué nada para él, a pesar de haber compartido siete años de nuestra vida.

-Capullo- rodó los ojos Annie.

-Mas o menos- admitió Katniss -pero ya no pienso en él... en esos momentos te das cuenta de la gente a la que le importas, y a la que no- Annie se quedó callada, asintiendo y meditando el trasfondo de esa historia.

-¿Ese es el problema con Peeta, verdad?- adivinó Ann -las drogas.

-No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo- negó con la cabeza -es algo que nos ha destruido, a toda la familia.

-¿Y no crees que Peeta merece saberlo?

-¿Crees que eso cambiaría algo?- se encogió de hombros.

-Si le importas de verdad, y creo que lo haces...- hizo una pausa -lo entenderá, y hará todo lo posible por dejarlo- afirmó, pagada de sí misma.

-Ann- la interrumpió -das por hecho que yo le gusto, y te aseguro que tengo serias dudas acerca de eso.

-No sé si le gustas... pero hoy ha cantado para ti, no para todas esas personas; jamás le he visto mirar a Delly ni a ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha salido así, y mucho menos en un concierto- esa revelación hizo que el corazón de la joven diera un vuelco, pero se lo guardó para sus adentros.

-Cuando dos personas se conocen, y se atraen mutuamente, deben conocerse primero... -se calló, sopesando las palabras mientras daba un trago a su bebida, cosa que Katniss imitó -cada cual debe conocer los aspectos buenos y malos de la otra persona, sus prioridades...- suspiró, sonriendo con pena -yo quiero ser madre, algún día... aunque mi trabajo en estos momentos no me lo permite.

-Seguro que Finnick está encantado con eso; adora a Prim y a los hijos de Gale- contestó, con una sonrisa.

-No podemos tenerlos- le reveló -al menos de forma natural- Katniss se golpeó mentalmente... que bocazas era.

-Ann, yo no quería...- se intentó disculpar.

-Finnick no puede tener hijos, es estéril.

-Joder- fue la respuesta de Katniss, bebiendo un trago.

-Cuando empezamos a salir, y llegó la hora de tocar el tema de como nos veíamos en el futuro... Finnick me lo dijo, dándome la opción de buscar otra persona con la que pudiera cumplir ese sueño; fue un golpe tremendo... pero le amo, y teniendo eso claro, supe que podríamos enfrentar esa complicación, por así llamarla, juntos.

-¿Y qué os planteáis, si puedo preguntar?- preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Adopción... y las técnicas de reproducción asistida han avanzado mucho- le explicó esta -hoy en día hay muchos más tratamientos que hace unos años; así que ese tema no me preocupa.

-Eso es cierto- la animó Katniss.

-Por eso te digo, que si en verdad te importa una persona, debes primero conocerla, y después hablar las cosas, para buscar soluciones, o dejarle claro que límites estás dispuesta a traspasar o no- Katniss se mordió el labio, nerviosa -piénsalo, Kat.

Katniss se quedó en silencio, rumiando las palabras de Annie. Y si todo el mundo tenía razón, y debía bajar un poco sus barreras... y conocerle realmente. Puede que no fuera tan cretino, porque esa es la impresión que le dio el primer día que le conoció... pero había algo en él que atraía, y ya era imposible que se lo negara a ella misma.

Al final, las dos jóvenes terminaron la botella de vodka, dejando a un lado el tema. Hablaron de sus respectivas infancias y juventud, enumerando uno por uno los idiotas que las hipnotizaron en la secundaria, y de un montón de cosas más. Katniss no pudo contener la risa cuando, casi a las cuatro de la mañana, veía como Ann se tambaleaba un poco al caminar por el pasillo, rumbo hacia su habitación.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se quedó dormida... había sido una charla muy productiva, y tenía mucho que pensar; pero decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los siguientes días fueron un tremendo ajetreo; apenas pararon en las ciudades que seguían a Montreal; las apretadas fechas hicieron que Calgary y Edmonton fueran apenas unas simples paradas, para finalmente desembocar en Vancouver.

Annie tuvo que despedirse del grupo, ya que su agente la llamó, diciéndole que se había adelantado la sesión que fotos que tenía cerrada hace meses con una conocida marca de bañadores, por lo que no pudo quedarse. Quedó con Madge y Katniss que una vez regresaran a Los Ángeles, comerían juntas y pasarían un día de chicas, antes de los conciertos que el grupo tenía previstos del día de Acción de Gracias.

Llegaron de madrugada a Vancouver, directamente desde el concierto de Edmonton, por lo que la rutina de llegar e irse directamente a dormir surgió de nuevo. Al día siguiente, Madge y ella se reunieron en el salón que comunicaba las habitaciones, para desayunar y repasar la agenda. En ello estaban, cuando los chicos aparecieron.

-Buenos días- les dijo Finnick, a la vez que se estiraba y bostezaba de manera sonora.

-¿Cómo puedes ir en manga corta, con el frío que hace?- le interrogó Katniss; la camisa dejaba al descubierto sus tatuados brazos, en los que dos carpas de estilo japonés campaban en sus anchos antebrazos.

-Aquí no hace frío- se encogió de hombros; Madge, tan tapada como iba Katniss, meneó la cabeza, para después saludar a su marido y al resto, que tomaban asiento en ese instante.

-¿Cómo tenemos la agenda?- Cato, como siempre al lado de Katniss, se giró a esta.

-Veamos- tomó su Ipad; Peeta, sentado frente a ella, miró con disimulo como se ajustaba esas graciosas gafas que llevaba. Desde que se le escapó del coche en Montreal, apenas había podido hablar con ella de nuevo a solas.

-No muy llena- pasó su dedo por la pantalla -rueda de prensa en la tienda de discos Mockingjay Music, donde recogeréis el Disco de Oro por las ventas del nuevo álbum- les relató -enhorabuena por eso- dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza.

-Es nuestro trabajo- le dijo Cato, con una sonrisa -pero gracias.

-Un millón de copias vendidas- exclamó Haymitch, atónito -Plutchard estará exultante.

-Estará bañándose en su jacuzzi, pero en vez de con agua y burbujas, con billetes de cien dólares- exclamó Peeta, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué porcentaje se lleva?- interrogó Katniss -si se puede saber, claro- añadió con rapidez, mordiéndose el labio.

-De las ventas de discos, un 35 %- le aclaró Cato; Katniss abrió los ojos... eso dejaba el 65% restante para ellos -por las entradas de la gira un 16%, y por la venta de todo el merchandaising un 8%.

-¿El tema de los derechos de autor va todo para vosotros, verdad?- Peeta sonreía para sus adentros, viéndola pensar y actuar en modo profesional.

-La discográfica ahí no tiene nada que ver- se encogió de hombros Finnick -eso va para nosotros, a partes iguales.

-Lo decidimos así, y así está estipulado por escrito- tomó la palabra Gale -hay grupos en los que solo el solista, o los que compongan, se llevan esa parte.

-Pero aquí cooperamos todos- añadió Peeta -en mayor o menor medida.

Siguieron desayunando y conversando acerca del tema, hasta que el móvil de Katniss sonó; el propio Peeta sonrió al escuchar su voz en el tono de llamada, y sorprendiéndose una vez más de la canción elegida. La joven tomó el aparato, pero tenía las manos pegajosas, y sus dedos resbalaron por la pantalla, sin poder descolgar.

-Maldito cachivache- siseó; fue el propio Cato el que tuvo que cogerlo, para poder descolgar y ponérselo contra la oreja, mientras ella se limpiaba las manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija!- la voz de su madre llegó a sus tímpanos. Cato la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Gracias mamá- suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va todo, dónde estáis?

-Estamos en Vancouver; mañana por la mañana regresamos a Los Ángeles- le relató.

-¿Te ha gustado Canadá?

-Mucho; más la parte de Montreal y todo eso... pero en general es un país precioso- tomó ella misma el teléfono -¿todo bien por casa?

-Muy bien, hija, no te preocupes; tu padre está aquí, te lo paso.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo mientras se levantaba y salía un momento del comedor.

-Qué pases un buen día- se despidió esta; Katniss escuchó un pequeño movimiento al otro lado de la línea.

-Felicidades, calabacita- negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

-Muy bien; trabajando y todo eso- le contó -¿todo bien en casa?

-Sí, ya te lo ha dicho mamá- repitió su padre, incluso pudo imaginarle rodando los ojos.

-Vale, jefe Everdeen- exclamó divertida.

-¿Cuándo vienes, calabacita?

-Lo más seguro que hasta Acción de Gracias no pueda, papá- le explicó -pero cuando vaya, podré estar cinco días en casa.

Hablaron durante unos diez minutos, hasta que Katniss consultó su reloj, despidiéndose porque en menos de una hora salían camino a la rueda de prensa. Al colgar vio que durante la llamada le había entrado un gracioso mensaje de Rue, diciéndole que la llamaría después de comer. Regresó al comedor, donde todos la miraban con cara anonadada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, tomando asiento de nuevo.

-¡Kat!- chilló Madge.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó de vuelta.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, y no eres capaz de decirnos nada?- habló ahora Haymitch, ante la estupefacta mirada del resto.

-Hum... bueno...- se encogió de hombros, mirándoles con disculpa.

-Eso se avisa- Finnick se levantó de la mesa, para instarla a que se pusiera de pie, para después abrazarla y dar vueltas con ella -¡feliz cumpleaños, chica rock!- Katniss rió.

-Muchas gracias- todos la felicitaron; al abrazo de Fiinick siguió el de Cato y Madge; Gale y Haymitch le dieron dos besos.

-¿Cuántos cumples?- le preguntó Haymitch.

-Veinteseis- respondió.

-Ooohhhhh...- suspiró Finnick de manera cómica -quien los pillara.

-Feliz cumpleaños- tuvo que girarse al escuchar la voz de Finnick, que la miraba con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros... pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ella, cosa que muy internamente, la defraudó.

-Gracias- la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que el joven también sonriera.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- habló ahora Haymtich; Katniss arrugó el ceño.

-No sé... todas, supongo- después de la conversación con Annie, hace escasos días, ni loca pronunciaría el título de esa canción, aparte de que no estaba en el repertorio -¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Cuando algún miembro del equipo cumple años, cantamos su canción favorita, si estamos de gira- le explicó Cato, tomándola por los hombros. Peeta frunció el ceño ante el gesto, pero optó por permanecer callado.

-No es necesario- agradeció Katniss -de verdad.

-Entonces la escogeremos nosotros- se encogió de hombros Haymitch, que de reojo miraba a Peeta.

-Después hablaremos del asunto- llamó la atención Cato al resto -tenemos que irnos.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para prepararse para enfrentar un nuevo y ajetreado día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una larga mañana, en la que se les entregó el Disco de Oro al grupo y contestaron pacientemente a las preguntas en la rueda de prensa, apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer algo rápido en el hotel. El acto de entrega se retrasó media hora sobre la hora prevista, y hubo varios problemas con las acreditaciones de la prensa, por lo que Katniss y Madge estuvieron de un lado para otro de la inmensa tienda perteneciente a la discográfica de Plutchard.

Llegaron al Rogers Arena a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y el concierto era a las ocho; apenas tuvieron una hora para ensayar antes de que llegaran las personalidades y algunos medios gráficos. Katniss rodó los ojos cuando Johanna Mason entró por la puerta... otra vez; bastante había tenido con verla en Montreal, parecía que su caza seguía.

La joven no pudo sentirse más feliz cuando llegó su hora de echar a todo el mundo, aludiendo que el concierto comenzaría enseguida. Vio que Johanna le susurraba algo a Peeta, pero este no la hacía mucho caso, ya que en cuanto se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar poner una mueca de fastidio.

El equipo de sonido acudió enseguida, para poder colocarles los aparatos con los que estaban en contacto con estos durante el concierto. Estaba fuera del escenario, conversando con Madge cuando vio a Chaff salir a todo correr.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Madge.

-Hay un problema con varios de los amplificadores- Madge rodó los ojos -parece que la potencia del estadio es muy baja.

-¿Has avisado a Gloss, o Cashmere?- la rubia se fue con él, disculpándose con Katniss.

-Cashmere está buscando a los de mantenimiento, y Gloss y Pollux están intentando hacer un apaño- oyó que decían, a la vez que se alejaban.

-Vaya por dios- suspiró Katniss -menudo día para olvidar...- estaba claro que cuando un día se torcía, todo iba de mal en peor. El público ya tomaba posiciones, esperaba que pudieran arreglarlo; estaba tan ensimismada que no oyó que alguien la llamaba, hasta que una voz susurró directamente en su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Te importaría ayudarme?- se congeló al sentir el aliento de Peeta; cuando se giró, se lo encontró con la camisa en la mano, y los cables de los auriculares colgando en sus hombros -como puedes ver, Chaff ha salido corriendo.

-¿No te puede ayudar otro?- le preguntó, intentando fijar su vista en otra cosa.

-¿Quieres que el concierto se retrase?- fue la respuesta de este, un poco mordaz. Katniss rodó los ojos, no le apetecía nada discutir.

-Date la vuelta- le ordenó; Peeta obedeció, y la saliva se le atoró en la garganta al ver esa espalda, con cada músculo bien marcado en su sitio. Con dedos temblorosos afianzó el aparato a la cinturilla de los pantalones, intentando tocar su piel lo menos posible.

Mientras este iba dándole los trozos de esparadrapo, fue pegando y asegurando los cables de los auriculares a su espalda. Vio un precioso tatuaje que iba de omóplato a omóplato, con el nombre de Prim escrito en unas preciosas letras antiguas; la cabeza de la serpiente empezaba en la parte delantera de su hombro izquierdo, y la cola en la palma de su mano, rodeando todo su brazo.

Sus dedos picaban por recorrer con las yemas los trazos del tatuaje, pero tuvo que contenerse. Peeta sintió un escalofrío cuando pegó el último trozo, justo un poco más abajo de su nuca.

-Listo- anunció Katniss -te puedes tapar, no estamos en el gimnasio- este rió, negando con la cabeza mientras que con cuidado se ponía la camiseta blanca de tirantes.

-Muy agradecido, calabacita- le dio la gracias.

-De nada- cuando iba a girarse y a desaparecer de su vista, por el bien de su salud mental, sintió como la cogía de la mano, instándola a detenerse. De nuevo ese hormigueo, al igual que ocurrió en Ciudad del Cabo, se adueñó del trozo de piel que él tocaba.

-¿Por qué no has mencionado tu cumpleaños?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella; estaba medio girada, intentando no mirarle y que no notara su nerviosismo.

-No pensé que era relevante; además, estamos liados con el trabajo- la excusa era patética, lo sabía... pero desde la muerte de Marvel, ni ella ni sus padres tomaban en cuenta esas fechas, ni las fiestas navideñas, ni nada en las que estuviera involucrada una celebración familiar de por medio. Simplemente se deseaban feliz cumpleaños, y punto.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te dediquemos una canción?- preguntó este.

-No hagáis eso, te lo pido por favor- ahora sí que se giró para mirarle; Peeta se perdió un momento en sus ojos... y sabía que algo le pasaba, pero como siempre, no hablaba con él.

-Te la cantaré, dedicada o no- le dijo,un poco serio -¿no tienes ninguna canción que te guste especialmente?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces me arriesgaré... sigo haciendo méritos para ganarme mi beso, calabacita- le sonrió con malicia, pero ella no sonreía, al contrario, rodó los ojos. Iba a replicarle, pero justo apareció Cato, cosa que Katniss agradeció.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo?- esta se zafó del agarre de sus dedos, cosa que hizo a Peeta gruñir una especie de disculpa, alejándose. Cato miró a su amigo, suspirando con paciencia.

-No discutíamos- le aclaró Katniss.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Cato.

-Sí- rodó los ojos.

-No te enfades- la aplacó; pero Katniss no contestó. Siguió su vista, y vio como los ojos de la joven estaban fijos en Peeta y Johanna, que estaban hablando. Al parecer, su primo era demasiado observador. Sintió su pecho oprimirse un poco, pero tomó aire para hablar.

-Tú y yo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa- le advirtió.

-Eh... claro- Katniss salió de su ensoñación -buena suerte- le deseó, dejando un beso en su mejilla -buena suerte, chicos- les deseó al resto, que se acercaban.

Y por primera vez, desde Ciudad del Cabo, Peeta no se acercó a ella, a pedirle su beso. No se entendía ni a ella misma, pero eso le dolió, y no sabía por que...

Decidió concentrarse en la música, que ya empezaba a sonar. El concierto siguió su ritmo, y con Madge a su lado, ambas sentadas en uno de los altavoces que no estaban a la vista, intentó disfrutar... pero su corazón se paró cuando sin más, las notas de la canción que llevaba en el móvil empezaron a sonar. Tampoco estaba en el repertorio, pero cuando Cato le guiñó un ojo, supo que esa era su dedicatoria.

Su estómago se encogió, como siempre le pasaba, cuando Peeta se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mirándola fijamente a la vez que cantaba...

_"Nunca te dejaré marchar, porque_

_sé que hay algo en mi interior..._

_tú naciste para ser mi chica..."_

Pero la magia se rompió cuando Peeta se alejó, y el codazo de Madge la devolvió a la realidad. Su amiga y jefa la miraba con el ceño fruncido... y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa! ya no hago más promesas, porque al final nunca las cumplo, siento mucho no haber subido este capítulo el viernes! aún así, sí que os puedo prometer que a partir de ahora (que se han acabado lo capis atrasados) voy a subir todos los miércoles.  
**

**Bueno decidme: ¿qué os parecen estos encontronazos que tiene nuestra pareja preferida? yo solo os digo que el siguiente capítulo os va a gustar y mucho... ahí lo dejo, para que os quedéis con la intriga hasta pasado mañana XD**

**Gracias a todos los favoritos y alertas, también muchas gracias a los reviews ¿es mucho pedir a ver si llegamos a los 40 comentarios? o por lo menos a los 35... Nah, mientras sigáis leyendo me contento!**

**Un beso y hasta dentro de 2 días,**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	10. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: Bad Medicine de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 10: ¿Feliz cumpleaños?_

Peeta Mellark se golpeó mentalmente hacia sus adentros; era el cumpleaños de Kat, y tan solo le estaba dedicando la que esperaba, fuera su canción favorita. No quería hacerle nada, tan solo tomarle de la mano, que supiera que esa canción era para ella, aunque no podía evitar mirarla de reojo a lo largo de todos los conciertos.

Pero la fulminante mirada que le dedicó Madge le hizo desistir del intento; de modo que intentando no confundirse con la letra de la canción, volvió su atención al público; por una vez en su vida, no veía la hora para que el concierto terminara, y poder hablar un poco con ella de camino al hotel.

Finalmente, después de casi una hora y de tocar un par de canciones extras, se despidieron del público, abandonando el escenario y dirigiéndose directamente a los coches; entregó a Pollux los audífonos y este le pasó la chaqueta y una toalla; hacía bastante frío, aun para ser septiembre.

La buscó con disimulo, como siempre hacía después de cada concierto, pero Madge se la debió llevar con ella, así que montó en el primer coche que pilló, en el que ya estaba Haymitch.

-Buen trabajo, tío- le felicitó su amigo y bajista, palmeándole el hombro.

-Gracias- contestó con un suspiro cansado, y rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el paquete de tabaco.

-¿Cómo lo llevas con Kat?- preguntó su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Directo a la cuestión- rodó los ojos, a la vez que daba una calada -pues como puedes ver, todo el mundo se puede acercar a ella menos yo- siseó, enfadado -Cato parece su guardaespaldas personal.

-Solo le llevan bien, por eso no tienes que preocuparte- le intentó aplacar -creo que ha quedado más que claro que te gusta- replicó ahora, un poco burlón, a la vez que con la mano le pedía un cigarro -¿eres consciente de que tus encantadores coqueteos no son para nada disimulados?

-No me digas- resopló -¿tan descabellado es que la quiera conocer, saber lo que le gusta... algo de su vida, sus aficiones...?

-No es eso- respondió Haymitch -pero debes admitir, que no empezásteis con buen pie.

-Eso ya lo sé- se frotó los ojos, cansado -pero cada vez que intento dirigirme a ella, se pone a la defensiva.

-Peeta- su amigo meditó las palabras unos segundos -no todas las chicas caen rendidas a tus encantos con tan solo chasquear los dedos... a excepción de tus últimas conquistas- este le miró, con una mueca -pero admito que el hecho de que la quieras conocer de verdad, debe de significar que te gusta mucho.

-¿Y qué hago?- escupió exasperado, y sin responder a esa última afirmación de manera directa.

-Debes tener paciencia, y ser amable- le contó -poco a poco... aunque la verdad, espero que ella no sea otra en tu larga lista de conquistas.

-No quiero eso- susurró, soltando el humo del cigarro por la nariz -te juro que no quiero hacerle daño; dios... tío... solo estaba dedicándole la canción, por su cumpleaños, y Madge me ha fulminado con la mirada.

-Ella simplemente estará preocupada por Kat, y es obvio que no quiere que deje el trabajo; tienes que admitir que por una vez, tenemos a alguien eficiente.

-Ya lo sé... todo eso me queda claro- respondió.

-Deberías haber visto la cara de Kat cuando ha llegado Cato y tú te has ido a hablar con Johanna Mason.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas, si se puede saber?- preguntó ahora Peeta -¿eres omnipresente o alguna mierda de esas?- Haymitch rió.

-Estaba a solo unos pasos, hablando con Finnick y Pollux- le aclaró -Peeta... ¿eres consciente que si quieres salir con ella, vas a tener que ignorar las insinuaciones que te haga el resto de la población femenina?; ¿cómo crees que se ha sentido ella?- este lo miró sin entender -estabas hablando con ella, y un segundo después te has directo directo a Johanna.

-Llegó tu primo, y nos interrumpió- le respondió -en realidad, no sé que me impulsó a hacer eso- meditó unos segundos.

-¿Arranque de celos?- habló por él Haymitch, un poco patidifuso -el asunto es más grave de lo que pensaba- murmuró, en voz baja.

-¿A Cato le gusta?

-No sabría que responder a eso; se llevan muy bien -pero no veo más que una amistad, al menos por parte de Kat; hum... ¿no crees que si a ella le gustara, le habría dado a mi primo alguna pista en estos meses?

-Yo que sé...- contestó Peeta -estamos llegando- le señaló la fachada trasera del hotel.

-¿Sabes que vamos al Grove, a tomar una copa por el cumpleaños de Kat?- Peeta negó con la cabeza, nunca se enteraba de nada -así que dúchate, ponte guapo- le ordenó con una risa -e intenta hablar un poco con ella esta noche, y a ser posible, evita hacerle rabiar.

-¿Alguna indicación más, mami?- siseó sarcástico.

-No te sulfures, Peetie- le intentó aplacar -tan solo te doy unas cuantas recomendaciones, de amigo a amigo.

-Gracias Haymie- replicó burlón.

Cuando consiguieron salir del coche, y los fans dejaron de pedirles autógrafos y fotos, por fin llegaron a su piso; Haymitch se despidió de él para ducharse y cambiarse, y justo cuando Peeta estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, un huracán rubio y pequeño se plantó frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres, Madge?- resopló cansado.

-¿Es en serio... Kat?- fue la respuesta de esta, achicando sus ojos color azul cielo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-No puedo creerlo- siseó, alucinada -¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué todas mis ayudantes tienen que pasar por tu cama?

-No quiero llevármela a la cama- Madge arqueó una ceja, sin creerle en absoluto -y creo que esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Cuando esa pobre chica venga llorando, porque ya habrás cumplido tu objetivo, y sume una más a tu lista de conquistas... y nos deje...- Madge meneó la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que esa pobre chica, es adulta y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones -y gracias por la impresión que tienes de mi... pensé que me conocías mejor- siseó cabreado.

-¡No quiero que le hagas daño!- elevó el tono de voz la rubia -aparte de ser compañeras de trabajo somos amigas, y me preocupo por ella.

-¡Maldita sea, es lo que menos quiero!- bramó de vuelta -¡no quiero hacerle daño!

-¡Entonces por una puta vez, haz algo bien, y no seas el cabrón que eres con todas!

-¡Madge!- ambos se giraron; Gale estaba detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su mujer enfadado.

-Sabes mejor que yo como acabará esto- le dijo ella.

-Tú siempre sabes demasiado- masculló Peeta, furioso -¿pero sabes lo que pasa?- Gale y ella le miraron -que estoy loco por ella- dijo en un pequeño susurro; las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta, y solo cuando vio la cara de sus amigos se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho.

-Peeta...- habló ahora Gale, ante la cara de asombro de su mujer.

-Pero eres afortunada, Madge- siguió hablando -porque da la maldita casualidad que ella no me quiere ni ver; todos podéis llevaros de puta madre con ella... y yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a cien metros. Sé que no soy el chico ideal que todos los padres querrían para sus hijas... pero ella me gusta de verdad.

-Yo sólo quiero que no le hagas daño- volvió a repetir Madge.

-Ni yo quiero hacérselo- suspiró -pero no sufras; no arruinaré su cumpleaños- les aclaró, con amargura en su voz.

-Peeta...- intentó interceder Gale.

-No me esperéis; os veré mañana- sin decir una palabra más, se metió a su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Gale meneó la cabeza, para después encarar a su esposa, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Nunca había visto a su amigo así, y no se esperaba esas palabras de su mujer.

-Madge- habló con calma -no puedes entrometerte de esa manera.

-Yo no quería hacerle sentir mal- se excusó, con verdadero arrepentimiento -¿pero y si no acaba bien?; no quiero perder a Kat.

-Como bien ha dicho Peeta, ella es adulta. Si ellos se gustan, no podemos hacer nada. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De como la mira en los conciertos; Haymitch nos lo comentó hace poco, y también estaba Finnick... y es cierto.

-Ya sabes que soy muy poco observadora- se encogió de hombros con pesadumbre -y jamás pensé que Peeta podría fijarse en ella.

-Pero lo ha hecho; yo sé que no quieres que Kat deje el trabajo... pero si pasa algo entre ellos, puede salir bien o no... y ahí no podemos hacer o decir nada. Todos tenemos la opción, por llamarlo así, de cometer o no errores, y si a ella le gusta él, sea lo que sea que salga de ahí, no nos queda otro remedio que apoyarles, pero sin meternos de por medio.

-Ya lo sé- musitó ella, cabizbaja.

-Y te recuerdo que le has llamado cabrón- añadió su marido.

-Me disculparé- dijo ella.

-Me parece bien- Madge esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos -ven aquí, anda- su marido la abrazó con cariño -¿has hablado con Kat algo de esto?- le interrogó.

-No- le aclaró, acomodándose en sus brazos -cuando estabais tocando la canción por su cumpleaños... ahí me di cuenta; intenté hablar con ella después, pero Brutus me entretuvo, y ella ya se había ido con Cato y Finnick.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo su marido; Madge asintió.

-No meterme, y apoyarles hagan lo que hagan- Gale asintió, para después besar suavemente su frente.

-Voy a cambiarme.

-Y yo a disculparme- suspiró ella, para después darle otro pequeño beso y tocar a la puerta de Peeta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una hora después, todos estaban en la salita que era común a todas las habitaciones, esperando a Peeta, Madge y Gale. Por suerte para Kat, Madge no le había dicho nada acerca del engorroso asunto, y en verdad lo agradeció.

-¿A qué nos vas a invitar?- le preguntó Finnick.

-A lo que queráis tomar- le dijo ella, sonriendo -mañana no madrugamos para coger el avión.

-A dios gracias- rodó los ojos Cato -no veo la hora de estar en casa unos días- musitó, cansado.

-¿Aunque tengamos que ir al estudio?- interrogó su primo, extrañado para sus adentros por la tardanza de Peeta.

-Hay que ganarse el sueldo- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Kat hizo recuento mental en su cabeza; la semana que viene grababan una parte del recopilatorio, y el estudio sería un goteo incesante de personas. Justo en ese momento, Madge y Gale aparecieron por la puerta, perfectamente preparados para ir a tomar algo.

-Vaya tacones- alabó Kat, mirando los pies de su amiga, enfundados en unos altos zapatos de tacón negros.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta- le dijo ella, admirando las botas que Bella llevaba, también de tacón -me gusta el top- musitó.

-Podemos irnos- anunció Gale -no es momento de hablar de moda, chicas- les dijo, ante el ceño fruncido de ambas.

-¿Peeta no viene?- interrogó Finnick; Haymitch arrugó el ceño.

-No- les dijo. Madge vio como los ojos de Kat decayeron un poco, y se sintió culpable, pero por más disculpas que le ofreció, y este las había aceptado, se negó a ir.

-Pues él se lo pierde- exclamó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-En marcha entonces- habló Cato -el Grove nos espera.

Justo cuando todos se dirigían hacia el ascensor, Peeta cerró la puerta de su habitación, para después unirse a ellos. Katniss tragó en seco al verle vestido con una camiseta negra, sus inseparables vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero que nunca le había visto puesta. Su pelo, hecho una maraña, todavía estaba húmedo.

-¿Al final vienes?- le preguntó Cato, palmeándole el hombro.

-Sí- suspiró; Madge sonrió para sus adentros, al igual que Gale. Bajaron todos en el inmenso ascensor, y Peeta miró a la homenajeada con disimulo, mientras Haymitch le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no querías venir?- cuchicheó el rubio, en voz baja.

-Tuve un pequeño intercambio de opiniones con la pequeña duende- le explicó en un susurro; pero sus ojos estaban en Katniss **(Katniss7)**; su pelo largo caía por sus hombros, ligeramente ondulado, y se dio cuenta de que iba suavemente maquillada, ya que sus ojos resaltaban más... pero no era exagerado, como lo suelen llevar otras chicas.

-¿A cuenta de...?- Haymitch dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-Más o menos, pero ya está arreglado- suspiró; después de su particular intercambio de opiniones, Madge se había disculpado, y después estuvo convenciéndole para que fuera con ellos. Al principio no las tenía todas consigo, pero admitía que quería verla, y poder hablar un poco con Kat.

-¿Te ha echado la bronca?

-No se si llamarlo bronca, sermón o que sé yo- negó con la cabeza -bueno... básicamente, me ha advertido que como le haga daño, me arranca los pendientes de cuajo- repitió las palabras exactas que esta le había dicho en la habitación, después de pedirle perdón. Haymitch sonrió divertido.

-Ya sabes- le palmeó el hombro, en señal de ánimo.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y todos se dirigieron a los coches, debidamente estacionados en la parte trasera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Katniss disfrutaba de una noche de libertad. Después de que accedieran al local por una puerta lateral y los condujeran a un reservado en el primer piso, la primera ronda de bebidas llegó, a cuenta de la homenajeada. Todos estaban cómodamente sentados en torno a una pequeña mesa.

-Bien, bien... chica rock- tomó la palabra Finnick -¿qué te ha parecido la dedicatoria? -Kat, estratégicamente sentada entre Madge y Peeta, sonrió con simpatía.

-Os habéis ganado la ronda de copas- les reveló, con una risa.

-Brindo por eso- aprobó Cato, levantando su cerveza.

-¿Así que "Born to be my baby" es tu canción favorita?- le preguntó Peeta... pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces cual es?- insistió.

-No veo que interés puede tener eso- desvió la vista al vaso que contenía su bebida. Madge y ella habían hablado un poco en el coche, y por milésima vez había tenido que escuchar eso de que debía bajar un poco sus barreras. No fueron exactamente esas palabras, pero se podían asemejar.

-Simple curiosidad- habló ahora Gale, que rodeaba los hombros de su mujer -todo el mundo tiene una canción que le gustaría escuchar el directo alguna vez.

-Hum...- Peeta sonrió, al verla poner una graciosa mueca pensativa -si me cantáis "Master of Puppets"...- les propuso de broma, cosa que hizo que Finnick y ella chocaran sus vasos.

-Tú si que sabes, chica rock- alabó el batería.

-No sé si a James y al resto les haría gracia que tomáramos prestadas una de sus canciones- Bella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida... ¿hablaba del mismísimo James Hetfield?

-¿Le... le llamas James, simplemente?

-Se llama así- se encogió de hombros Peeta -es un buen amigo nuestro.

-Toda la banda; hemos ido a muchos conciertos suyos- le dijo Cato.

-Que envidia- suspiró. El rubio negaba con la cabeza, divertido... ¿a Kat le gustaba Metallica?; definitivamente, era su chica.

-¿Has visto algún concierto suyo?- le preguntó Haymitch.

-Apenas unos fragmentos, en internet... tiene que ser una pasada- dijo ella.

-La intro que llevan, antes de que Lars aparezca y se ponga de pie en la batería, saludando a todo el mundo, pone los pelos de punta- le explicó Cato -deberíamos tomarla prestada- el resto rió ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Se pone de pie en la batería?- Katniss miró a Finnick, interrogante.

-Él puede, es bajito y de complexión pequeña- le explicó este, ante la cara alucinada de Kat.

-¿Has ido a muchos conciertos de rock?- le preguntó Peeta.

-De Slave Heart, a unos cuantos- el resto rió ante la ocurrencia -ahora en serio; no a muchos... pero alguno que otro.

-¿Por ejemplo?- ahora habló Madge.

-Hum...cuando iba a la universidad en Seattle, fui a algunos- les relató -U2... Coldplay...- enumeró.

-Ambos tienen muy buenos directos- habló Haymitch.

-Linkin Park...- siguió relatando -Green Day... y me gustaría haber ido a muchos más.

-¿Cómo cuales?- ahora que estaba tan habladora con todos, Peeta quería seguir oyéndola.

-Me hubiera gustado ver a Queen- musitó pensativa; aunque en esa época era muy pequeña, le encantaba su música.

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo- le dio la razón Gale -de los mejores grupos, sin duda.

-Metallica, como ha quedado patente- siguió diciendo -Guns n´ Roses tampoco me hubiera importado, Nirvana...

Siguieron debatiendo un buen rato de grupos musicales, viéndose brevemente interrumpidos por algunas personalidades famosas locales, que felicitaban al grupo por el espectáculo ofrecido. Madge y Kat se fueron a bailar un rato, mientras que los chicos se quedaban sentados.

-¿La cosa no va mal, no?- Haymitch se acercó a Peeta.

-Al menos me ha hablado- se encogió de hombros -no puedo negar que tiene buen gusto musical- habló con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cierto- aprobó Haymitch -no veo a Glimmer o Enobaria yendo a un concierto de Metallica- Peeta rió, divertido.

-Tampoco yo, créeme- contestó. Se giró un momento, para coger su botellín de cerveza... pero se quedó con la mano a medio camino al ver aparecer a Johanna Mason, que con paso decidido se dirigía directamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Otra vez- rodó los ojos Peeta -¿esta tía no capta una indirecta?

-¿Le dijiste antes del concierto que veníamos aquí?- ahora el que habló fue Cato.

-No- respondió -me enteré camino del hotel que íbamos a salir- el guitarrista vio como su primo asentía con la cabeza.

-Tío, ¿qué les das?- rodó los ojos Finnick; en la entrevista que concedieron en Toronto él estaba contestando a una pregunta, cuando ella le interrumpió de muy malas maneras, y desde ese momento había pasado a su lista de personas non gratas.

-Me voy fuera, a la terraza- Peeta se levantó.

-Voy contigo- Cato y él salieron, después de que Haymitch les asegurara que ellos distraerían a la rubia.

Peeta encendió su cigarro, esperando pacientemente a que Cato hablara. Se olía demasiado lo que le iba a decir. Como soltara que le gustaba Kat, no tenía muy claro como iba a reaccionar; conocía a Cato desde hace muchos años, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

-Suéltalo- le instó el rubio, mirando las luces nocturnas de Vancouver.

-¿Sabes que, en el fondo no me sorprende?- Peeta abrió los ojos, no se esperaba esa contestación, si se le podía llamar así.

-Pues debes ser el único- musitó; Cato rió, acercándose a la barandilla de la terraza.

-Dame uno de esos, anda- señaló el cigarro.

-Pero si lo dejaste hace años- contestó este, extrañado; pero ante la insistencia de su amigo, acabó cediendo. Cato aspiró profundamente, aunque sí que notó un leve picor en la garganta, no le provocó tos.

-Es una buena chica, Peeta - habló, después de unos minutos.

-Lo sé- admitió este, imitando su posición -¿te gusta?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Claro que me gusta- Peeta maldijo para sus adentros -pero sabes... a veces, es mejor una retirada a tiempo- lo miró sin entender -ella no me quiere, no de esa forma- miró a Peeta, que no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

-Vosotros os lleváis bien- afirmó Peeta.

-Y espero seguir haciéndolo, aunque vaya a ser la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos- contestó Cato con una pequeña sonrisa, y dándole un codazo.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso- murmuró Peeta, dando una calada a su cigarro -por si no te has percatado, no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Bueno... vuestra relación no empezó muy bien, que digamos- meditó el rubio -vas a tener que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Tú la conoces bien- Cato asintió -dame alguna pista.

-Jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que Peeta Mellark tuviera problemas para atraer a una mujer- bromeó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de este -conócela, habla con ella... tómate las cosas con calma.

-Eso intento; por eso te pregunto como puedo acercarme a ella- insistió.

-Por lo que sé, no le van nada las cosas exageradas y despampanantes. Le gusta la buena música, como has podido comprobar- este asintió -el cine, leer... pasear... es una chica normal, en esos aspectos.

-¿Te habla de su hermano?

-Sí, lo ha hecho- le confirmó, con un pequeño suspiro -pero ahí no voy a ahondar; ella me lo contó porque, accidentalmente- resaltó la palabra -escuché una conversación con su madre por teléfono, y lo que quedó otra que hablar.

-¿Tan grave es?- indagó -bueno, supongo que ha debido ser doloroso- musitó, a la vez que soltaba el humo por la nariz.

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi contártelo; yo le prometí que no diría nada, y no voy a traicionar su confianza. Dale tiempo, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano te hablará de lo que pasó.

-Eso espero- resopló, pasándose una mano por su pelo -¿y...- su pregunta se vio interrumpida por su tormento personal, que justo en ese momento se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿y tú, desde cuándo fumas?- le espetó a Cato, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo dejé hace años- le explicó -pero de vez en cuando...- dejó la frase sin acabar- apagó el cigarro -voy dentro; mi cerveza tiene que estar ya a temperatura ambiente- se despidió de ellos, antes de hacerle a Peeta un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, señalando a la joven.

Los dejó solos, y Katniss tomó aire, antes de hablar. Puede que todo el mundo tuviera razón, y debiera darle una pequeña oportunidad. Dios... estaba tan guapo con esa chaqueta y esa camiseta; y tenía que dar la razón a Rue, los pendientes le quedaban bien.

-¿Sabes que tu acosadora particular está buscándote, ahí dentro?- señaló la puerta con la cabeza, pero Peeta negó, sonriendo.

-Déjala, ya se cansará- se encogió de hombros -¿cómo llevas la celebración de tu cumpleaños?

-Bien- le dijo esta -aunque estoy un poco desentrenada en eso de salir, tomar copas y eso- alzó su vaso -es la segunda y ya se me hace cuesta arriba.

-¿Puedes beber, con la medicación que tomas?- le preguntó; la joven vio auténtica preocupación en sus ojos. La pregunta le pilló totalmente de sorpresa.

-Bueno- meneó ligeramente la cabeza -beber mientras te medicas es malo... pero lo que yo tomo hace que la hormona esté en sus niveles normales, y por una copa o dos no me pasará nada. No es una medicación fuerte.

-¿Cómo se llama lo que tienes?

-Hipotiroidismo- le contó -mi tiroides no produce la cantidad normal de una hormona, por eso tomo la pastilla todos los días.

-¿Y te lo controlan?

-Cada cierto tiempo, con una analítica de sangre- respondió -desde que tomo la pastilla, siempre he tenido los niveles regulados... pero mi metabolismo sigue resintiéndose- al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que Peeta la miraba embobado -¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí- respondió -estoy aprendiendo- sonrió de manera inocente -¿por eso tienes problemas para bajar de peso?

-La falta de esa hormona me repercute a la hora de quemar calorías- le explicó -frecuentes dolores de cabeza... siempre estoy helada- dándose un poco de valor, con la mano que tenía libre, cogió la de él -¿lo ves?- Peeta sintió como sus dedos helados envolvían los suyos, pero se sentía bien. Katniss los apartó, con una sonrisa nerviosa, y a regañadientes la dejó ir; la habría acercado a él y la hubiera besado, se moría de ganas de hacerlo... pero se recordó mentalmente hacer las cosas bien.

-Sí que está fría- admitió -aunque estaban a la intemperie, la terraza tenía enormes estufas de gas exteriores, y el viento había parado.

-¿Y tú?- la miró sin entender -¿fumar no es malo para tu garganta?- Peeta sonrió.

-No es muy conveniente, lo admito... pero es un vicio que no puedo dejar- le explicó -aunque no lo creas, la cuido; es mi herramienta de trabajo.

-Eso está bien- Katniss se quedó unos segundos en silencio -gracias por la canción, en serio.

-No hay de que- se encogió de hombros -pero podrías darme alguna pista de tu canción favorita.

-¿Para?- le reclamó, alzando una ceja.

-Para ganarme mi beso de una vez- le aclaró, apoyándose en la barandilla y cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No está en el repertorio de la gira- Peeta meditó, eso no le daba muchas pistas.

-Hum... eres una calabacita muy mala -Katniss arqueó una ceja, ante la mención del mote -¿te molesta mucho que te llame así?

-Estoy acostumbrada... me extraña que mi padre no lo pusiera en mi partida de nacimiento- Peeta se carcajeó suavemente -si alguna vez lo dices en público, te la cargas- le previno.

-Hecho- aceptó este -¿me vas a contar la historia que hay detrás de eso?

-No tiene mucho misterio -este la escuchaba, muy interesado -cuando yo nací, mi hermano tenía seis años- sonrió de forma tímida.

-Entonces... sería de mi edad- le dijo, cuidadosamente, después de unos segundos de cuentas mentales.

-Sí- suspiró ella -cuando yo estaba en el vientre de mi madre, un día mi hermano le dijo que parecía que tenía una calabaza de Halloween escondida; y mi padre le dio la razón, diciéndole que mi madre tenía una pequeña calabacita ahí dentro- Peeta sonrió, de manera comprensiva -así que desde el momento en el que nací, él y mi padre me llamaron así.

-Bonita historia- le dijo, pero Katniss se quedó callada, desviando la vista -estabais muy unidos, ¿verdad?

-Mucho- asintió, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Hey...- la llamó -no quería ponerte triste- se medio disculpó. Quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que podía confiar en él... pero ella se le adelantó.

-No pasa nada- se obligó a respirar un par de veces, para poder calmarse -¿y tú, por qué no tienes hermanos?- Peeta se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, y decidió no presionarla más.

-Creo que mis padres decidieron que con uno bastaba- contestó simplemente -fui un adolescente un poco rebelde- sonrió de medio lado.

-No me sorprende- replicó, medio burlona -¿se extrañaron cuándo les dijiste que querías dedicarte a la música?

-No mucho- admitió -cuando ellos volvieron a casa, y nos mudamos de Anaheim a Los Ángeles, recuerdo que siempre que volvía del colegio, nada más atravesar la puerta de casa, siempre había música puesta- Katniss le escuchaba atenta -crecí escuchando a The Doors, Eagles, Mamas and the Papas...Scorpions, AC/DC...

-Muy variado el repertorio- admitió.

-Nunca fui un buen estudiante- le contó -prefería estar pegado a una guitarra que estudiar; en el instituto conocí a Cato, y por él a Haymitch. Tocábamos en el garaje de los Hadley, y actuábamos en pequeños locales. Una noche, actuando en un bar de mala muerte, conocimos a Finnick, y se interesó por nuestra música... y según sus propias palabras, nació aporreando las cosas- Katniss se carcajeó -así que le hicimos una prueba, y efectivamente, tocaba muy bien la batería.

-¿Y Gale?

-Bueno... él llegó cuando ya habíamos grabado la maqueta de "Runaway", incluso ya estaba en poder de Plutchard; él quería un grupo de rock de cinco miembros, era lo que se llevaba en esa época. Así que nos sugirió un quinto integrante, que se ocupara de los teclados, arreglos, y nos sugirió su nombre. Quedamos un día en la discográfica, para conocerle... y ahí empezó todo.

-Vaya...- murmuró, alucinada.

-Sabíamos que éramos buenos... y Plutchard lo supo apreciar al escuchar la maqueta; es un mundo complicado... y después de que muchas discográficas nos tiraran la maqueta a la cara, por así decirlo, él nos dio la oportunidad.

-¿Es muy duro, pasar de ser personas anónimas a no poder salir a la calle?

-Salimos a la calle- le corrigió Peeta, divertido -aunque vayamos un poco camuflados- rió -sí que puede llegar a ser un poco agobiante, no lo niego... pero si te dedicas a este mundo, o a la televisión, o al cine... es lo que hay, siempre ha existido y siempre existirá.

El tiempo pasó volando para la pareja, acabando sentados en un amplio sofá blanco que había en la terraza, hablando de mil cosas. Para sorpresa de Katniss, descubrió que era un tipo sencillo, que era feliz yendo a cenar a una simple hamburguesería que a uno de los muchos restaurantes lujosos de Hollywood, que le encantaba pasear por la playa con su perro Buttercup, y que era un fanático de las películas de Kubrick.

Esa noche, después de que llegaran al hotel, Katniss se fue a la cama con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de que le tomaba mucho el pelo, siempre a buenas, era un chico encantador. Durante la larga conversación que mantuvieron, sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar y teniendo que desviar la mirada muchas veces.

Peeta tenía razón, no era tan divo como ella pensaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero para desánimo de la joven, la semana que estuvieron en casa, apenas pudieron hablar. El estudio era una marea humana de gente, entrando y saliendo constantemente; Chaff, Pollux y el resto de los chicos también estaban, asegurándose de que todo salía bien. Empezaban a grabar a las nueve de la mañana, y muchas veces Katniss se iba a casa después de cenar, y ellos aun continuaban allí.

Repetían la mayoría de los temas al menos tres veces, si no eran más; podían llegar a ser interrumpidos hasta diez veces durante el curso de una canción... en verdad, era agotador. Ella y Madge decidieron trasladar la oficina a su espaciosa cocina, y Katniss pasó muchos ratos con Akane y Prim, ayudándoles con los deberes de matemáticas, o entreteniendo a Hachiko y a Kyo, que aunque ya habían empezado la primaria, no tenían tantos deberes como ellas.

Pero los días en casa pasaron deprisa, y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, de nuevo estaban subidos en el avión; al menos, durante las próximas tres semanas permanecerían en el país, cosa que todos agradecían. Estaban casi a finales del mes de septiembre... Katniss no podía creer que en poco más de un mes que llevaban de gira hubieran estado en África, Australia, Canadá... y ahora en casa.

La primera parada fue nada más y nada menos que Honolulu, capital de Hawai; pero los chicos, a diferencia de Madge y ella, no pudieron ir a relajarse a la playa la mañana anterior al concierto. El siguiente destino fue Phoneix, seguido de las localidades californianas de San José y Anaheim, donde dieron dos conciertos; siguió Sacramento, también en California... y por fin, la primera semana de octubre la parada que Katniss esperaba con ilusión... Seattle.

Llegaron allí de madrugada, y dado que el grupo solo tenía programada una entrevista para el periódico local de apenas media hora, la joven castaña hizo de guía turística. Cinco años viviendo allí eran muchos años, y ella les llevó a comer a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad. Había hablado con sus padres, pero estos no pudieron acercarse a la ciudad para verla, ya que era entre semana y a su madre no le dieron permiso en el trabajo.

A las cinco de la tarde ya estaban en el Key Arena, el inmenso estadio. Los chicos ensayaban, a la vez que ella y madge estaban en el camerino, ultimando unos asuntos de última hora. A eso de las seis y media, los chicos se reunieron con ellas.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis?- preguntó Katniss a Gale y Cato, que entraron primero.

-Bien, todo marcha según lo previsto- contestó el moreno, tomando un botellín de agua.

-¿Contenta de estar en casa?- interrogó Cato a Katniss.

-Mucho- admitió.

-¿Y con Peeta, cómo van las cosas?- bajó el tono este.

-Mejor- le reveló -no es tan divo como pensaba- bromeó, cosa que hizo a reír al joven.

-Es buen tío, Kat.

-Lo sé- suspiró; desde Vancouver, habían hablado más que en todo el tiempo que Katniss llevaba trabajando con ellos, y la verdad es que cada día descubría una cosa más acerca de Peeta. Aunque a veces seguía picándola, sabía que era en bromas, y tenía que reconocer que era muy divertido hablar con él.

-Nunca le había visto así- musitó Cato.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan colado por una tía- Katniss esbozó una mueca de fastidio -es la verdad- se defendió -y tú te estás colando por él, digas lo que digas.

-No empieces- le advirtió que dejara el tema con una mirada intimidatoria; justo en ese momento Brutus se asomaba por la puerta del camerino.

-Perdón, chicos- se disculpó -preguntan por ti, Kat- se apartó, dejando a la vista a Tresh y Rue, que miraban alrededor con la boca abierta.

-¡Rue!- chilló ilusionada; Cato sonrió mientras veía como las chicas se abrazaban.

-¡Katty, qué ganas tenía de verte!- la saludó; hacía meses que no se veían, ya que en todo el verano no pudo pasar por Forks.

-Qué alegría que hayáis podido venir- exclamó ilusionada, después de abrazar a Tresh, que venía ataviado con una camiseta del grupo.

-Gracias a ti, por mandarnos los pases- respondió su amiga -no sabes las ganas que tenía de salir de marcha- Katniss rió.

-¿Cómo esta mi chico?- les preguntó, refiriéndose a Vick.

-Cada días más revoltoso- suspiró Tresh.

-Tenemos canguro hasta altas horas de la noche, así que no hay prisa- exclamó contenta su amiga.

-Precavida- se medió burlo Katniss, pero Rue no contestó, ya que estaba boquiabierta, mirando por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-Hola- saludó Gale; Cato y Madge también se habían acercado -vosotros debéis ser los amigos de Kat.

-Es un placer conoceros, yo soy Madge- se presentó la rubia, dándoles dos besos.

-Bienvenidos- les saludó Cato.

-El placer es todo nuestro- contestó Rue, un poco asombrada, que se giró para darle un codazo a su marido.

-Tío... soy vuestro fan número uno- Tresh apenas acertó a pronunciar la frase; Katniss sonreía divertida... parecía una fan loca en estado catatónico.

-Eso nos ha comentado Kat- rió Gale, señalándole la camiseta.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- musitaba, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Cato.

-Venid, os enseñaremos el escenario- les invitó Gale.

Tresh iba encantado de la vida entre Cato y Gale, y Rue tomó del brazo a Katniss; madge se disculpó unos minutos, diciendo que se reuniría enseguida con ellos.

-Wao...- boqueó su amiga, mirando el recinto y la altura del escenario -es impresionante- ¿dónde está el resto del grupo?- le interrogó.

-Estarán escondidos en una esquina, fumando- le dijo -creo que tu marido está a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco- le avisó, ya que la cara de Tresh, que sostenía una guitarra de cato, era todo un poema.

-Lleva dando saltitos por casa desde que recibimos las entradas- rodó los ojos, a la vez que Katniss contenía la risa.

-Déjale que disfrute, mujer- decidieron acercarse, a ver que estaban hablando.

-No puedo creer que esté sosteniendo la guitarra con las que tocas esos solos impresionantes- seguía murmurando Tresh.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- agradeció Cato, con una risa.

-Tresh, te va a dar un ataque- resopló su mujer -discúlpalo, está un poco en estado de shock- le dijo a Cato.

-No hay problema- la tranquilizó este. Justo en ese momento el resto aparecían por el escenario.

Peeta reía de manera despreocupada, acompañado por Haymitch y Finnick. Los ojos verdes del joven buscaron a Katniss de manera disimulada, y vio que con ella estaba una chica morena.

-Deben ser los amigos de Kat- dijo Finnick.

-Vamos- instó Haymitch; se acercaron hasta ellos, y Peeta contuvo la risa cuando el chico que estaba con Cato los miraba asombrado.

-Chicos, ellos son Finnick, Haymitch y Peeta- los presentó Katniss.

-Yo soy Rue- consiguió decir ella,después de unos segundos de estupor -y él mi marido, Tresh- tuvo que decir, ya que este seguía catatónico.

-No puedo creerlo- musitaba este, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de los tres.

-Es un placer conoceros- habló Haymitch.

-Espero que lo paséis bien- les deseó Finnick -¿os han enseñado todo esto?- señaló con la cabeza el resto del escenario.

-En ello estábamos- contestó Katniss. Tresh se volvió a adelantar, con los chicos, mientras que Katniss y Rue se quedaban rezagadas.

-Dios, Kat... está como un tren- musitó, mirando a Peeta -no sé como no babeas de manera constante.

-Me contengo- respondió, con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él?- interrogó, muy interesada -hace más de una semana que no hablamos.

-Mejor- se encogió de hombros -ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor.

-¿Y...- le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a continuar.

-No es tan divo- resopló, a regañadientes -es divertido, y cuando quiere es encantador...- suspiró, mirando hacia el aforo del estadio.

-Ya... vaya, vaya...- respondió Rue.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No hace otra cosa que mirarte- le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, para que se girara; los ojos azules de Peeta la miraban si disimulo alguno. Completamente sonrojada, se volvió a su amiga.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?- la invitó a ir hacia el camerino -tu marido está a buen recaudo, créeme.

-Por el amor de dios, Kat... - medio chilló su amiga -¿y no haces nada al respecto?- Katniss rodó los ojos, a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia el camerino.

Al llegar allí, la soltó y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá; por expresa petición de su amiga, tuvo que resumirle los últimos acontecimientos.

-Dios, Kat...- habló Rue, después de un rato -¿no crees que ya es hora de que lo admitas?- Katniss desvió la mirada -te gusta, y te gusta mucho... la manera en la que hablas de él, como te sonrojas cuando te mira...

-No es tan fácil, Rue- esta la miró sin entender -tiene una hija, está el asunto de la prensa... y más cosas.

-Pero tú te llevas muy bien con la pequeña- frunció el ceño -y por la prensa, te recuerdo que saldrías con él, no con los paparazzis- apuntó -no sé por que tienes tanto miedo.

-No tengo miedo- se encogió de hombros esta.

-Sí que lo tienes- afirmó, pagada de si misma -Katty... ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que seas un poco feliz?; hacía mucho que no te veía así, tu cara se ilumina cuando hablas de él.

-¿Y si no sale bien?- susurró, con una mueca de pena.

-Quién no arriesga, es cobarde- habló Rue de nuevo, muy seria -¿y si todo sale bien, y resulta que puedes ser feliz con él? -Katniss calló, sin poder rebatirle -para que puedas saber eso, debes darle una oportunidad; ¿le has hablado de Marvel?

-Todavía no- suspiró -pero lo haré, te lo prometo.

Siguieron poniéndose al día durante un buen rato; Madge se unió a ellas, y después los chicos. Por suerte para Katniss, hoy no había mucha visita VIP, y en verdad todos agradecían un poco de tranquilidad antes del concierto. El grupo entero firmó la portada del último disco a Tresh, y se hicieron fotos con todos ellos, cosa que la castaña les agradeció en nombre de sus amigos.

Al fin, la hora del concierto se acercaba, y Tresh y Rue asistieron al ritual de los chicos antes de que el espectáculo comenzara. Ellos lo seguirían desde la posición de Katniss y Madge, que justo en ese momento hablaban con los miembros de seguridad. Tresh seguía de charla con Finnick y Gale, y Rue no pudo evitar asomarse, estudiando al público, que ya empezaba a hacerse notar.

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien?- se giró para encarar a Peeta, que se había acercado a ella.

-Es alucinante- le dijo, todavía un poco intimidada por su presencia -¿cómo lleváis eso de viajar sin descanso, de un lado para otro?

-Es agotador, lo admito- se encogió de hombros -pero acabas acostumbrándote- contestó, buscando a una persona con la mirada.

-Ahora viene- le tranquilizó, con una pequeña sonrisa -creo que ella y Madge están hablando con los de seguridad o algo así. Peeta sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre es tan cabezota?- le preguntó, sin tapujos.

-Un poco- rió la morena -sino no sería ella; la conozco desde que íbamos a la guardería- hizo una pequeña pausa -lo pasó muy mal con lo de su hermano... y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veo contenta.

-Me alegra oír eso- repuso Peeta, feliz. Iba a preguntarle más cosas, pero justo la aludida se plantó a su lado.

-¿Cuchicheando a mis espaldas?- bromeó.

-Solo un poco- le sacó la lengua su amiga.

-¿Y de qué hablabais, si se puede saber?

-Tsk, tsk, tsk...- meneó la cabeza Peeta -cotilla- la picó -Rue, ¿te importa que te la robe un minuto?- Katniss abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Es toda tuya- contestó exultante, prácticamente empujándola hacia él.

-Regreso ahora mismo- le advirtió; la mano de Peeta agarró la suya, conduciéndola hasta la parte trasera del escenario. Katniss se fijó que ya llevaba los audífonos colocados, de modo que estaban por empezar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, extrañada.

-No- contestó -simplemente quería hablar contigo de algo.

-Pues tu dirás- bajó la vista, jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

Peeta pasó una mano por su pelo, dándose valor para lo que iba a hacer. Parecía un puto adolescente de instituto, ni que fuera la primera vez que le iba a pedir una cita a una chica... pero estaba desesperado por pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, a solas.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- le soltó de sopetón, y casi sin respirar. La cara estupefacta de Katniss era un poema.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó de vuelta.

-Por favor- le pidió este, desenredando sus dedos de y tomando las dos manos de la joven entre las suyas -vamos, cede un poco... calabacita- prácticamente le suplicó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese pequeño gesto, tan íntimo y a la vez cariñoso, terminó por derrumbarla por completo.

Parecía que su amiga era pitonisa o algo por el estilo, por haberle dicho todas esas palabras hacía un buen rato. Sabía que Rue y el resto tenían razón, y si seguía evadiendo el asunto, se estaría engañando a sí misma.

-Vale, acepto- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- se aseguró Peeta, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las manos de Katniss.

-Sí- dijo ella, con una pequeña risa; nunca lo había visto tan nervioso -¿te parece bien el sábado, que estaremos en casa?

-Hecho- respondió, contento. Los ojos de la joven le escanearon con disimulo... estaba tan guapo, con esa camiseta verde militar, los vaqueros y las botas de cordones.. pero los gritos de la multitud hicieron eco en sus oídos... y las baquetas de Finnick ya aporreaban los platillos.

-Buena suerte- le deseó.

-¿No hay beso?- le reclamó este, con un puchero gracioso. Katniss sonrió, maliciosa.

-Depende como te portes el sábado- le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres cruel, calabacita- tiró de sus manos, acercándola a él -¿ni un pequeño adelanto?- murmuró, prácticamente con sus narices rozando. Por dentro, prácticamente estaba bailando de alegría, por fin parecía que ella cedía un poco. Si se agachaba unos milímetros, por fin tocaría esa boca pequeñita, que le traía loco... pero Katniss se apartó, sonriendo.

-Tu turno- ya se sabía de memoria las notas con las que este hacía su aparición en el escenario.

Apretó de nuevo sus manos, antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer hacia la parte delantera; mientras volvía al lugar donde había dejado a Rue, escuchó como los aplausos y gritos se elevaban, señal de que Peeta ya estaba en su posición. Al llegar allí, vio que Tresh ya estaba como loco, cantando a pleno pulmón e imitando los movimientos de Cato, como si él mismo tuviera una guitarra.

-¿Dónde estabas?- chilló Madge, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hablando con Peeta- se encogió de hombros, pero esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. Rodó los ojos al ver a Madge y Rue cuchicheando entre ellas y pegando saltitos, emocionadas.

Tresh y Rue disfrutaron del espectáculo, y la morena pudo ser testigo de las miradas que Peeta lanzaba furtivamente a la castaña. Tresh, ajeno a todo, estaba en su salsa, cantando y levantando los brazos; la locura vino cuando sonaron las primeras notas de "Bad medicine", la canción favorita de este... y Rue por poco se desmaya cuando Cato se acercó a su marido, instándole a que le acompañara al escenario, cosa que hizo con total naturalidad, elevando los brazos y cantando en el micrófono del guitarrista.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?- gritó, para poder hacerse oír, con una mano en su pecho.

-Claro que sí- respondió Madge.

Los ojos de Peeta de nuevo se clavaron en Katniss, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando, en el estribillo, la guiñó de nuevo un ojo... directamente a ella...

_"Tengo todos los síntomas..._

_cuéntalos: uno, dos tres..._

_eso es lo que consigues por enamorarte..."_

¿Se estaba enamorando de él...? o por el contrario... ¿lo estaba ya...?

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¿estará Katniss enamorada? ¿Qué pasará en su cita? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? si es así, os aseguro que el siguiente os gustará muchísimo más XD es más, lo subiré el fin de semana para que no tengáis que esperar tanto.**

**Alguien está de acuerdo en que Peeta es monísimo? "¿Pero sabes lo que pasa? Que estoy loco por ella..." awwww me encanta esa frase! jajajja**

**Estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre de "chica rock" a "chica en llamas" ¿cuál preferís? **

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos y follows. Nos leemos el fin de semana.**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	11. Camino de Algo

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: If That's What It Takes de Bon Jovi.  
**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Camino de algo_

-Porquería de cacharro- masculló Katniss entre dientes; llevaba al menos quince minutos plantada delante del fax que descansaba en una esquina de la oficina de Madge; necesitaba enviar a Fulvia el contrato para la actuación del especial de navidad de la MTV, en el cual los chicos actuarían.

Toqueteó de nuevo los botones, y al fin el estridente ruidito le hizo saber que el dichoso fax había decidido resucitar. Volvió a meter cuidadosamente el papel, y marcó los números detenidamente.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- Madge se acercó a ella, con otros dos o tres documentos en la mano; siempre que volvían a casa, tenían una montaña de papeles y documentos esperando para ser leídos, negociados o firmados.

-Creo que por navidades Gale y tú deberíais plantearos el regalaros un fax nuevo- contestó ella, con una pequeña risa.

-Sí, hay que cambiarlo- admitió, con una pequeña mueca -¿has revisado la agenda?

-No sé como vamos a cuadrar la grabación del especial de navidad- meneó la cabeza, pensativa; las tres semanas de diciembre que el grupo tenía libre en lo que a conciertos se refiere estaban totalmente copadas por la grabación del recopilatorio.

-Habrá que cambiar un día de grabación- musitó Madge -quizá el día 22 o 23 de diciembre- hizo cálculos mentales -¿qué día se emite el programa?

-El 29- le sacó de dudas Katniss -podríamos intentar de hacer un hueco entre esos dos días- le dio la razón; el problema con las grabaciones para la televisión es que no era simplemente ir, cantar y marcharse a casa; entre que preparaban el plató, acomodaban al público y repetían tomas, se podían pasar allí el día entero. Justo en ese momento, sonó el móvil de Madge, dejando a Katniss con el montón de papeles para mandar por fax.

Diez minutos después, los dichosos documentos estaban por fin enviados; al volver a su mesa, vio a Peeta en el jardín, agachado y hablando con su hija. Prim reía y asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza. Por unos instantes se sintió culpable; habían vuelto a a casa el miércoles, y el lunes a primera hora tomaban de nuevo el avión, para seguir con la gira; Peeta no veía mucho a su hija, y mañana tenían su cita.

Desde que le propuso ir a cenar, en el concierto de Seattle, los engranajes de su cabeza daban mil y una vueltas sin descanso. Si las cosas iban bien entre ellos, temía como encararía la niña una relación entre su padre y ella. Sabía que Peeta la había mantenido alejada de sus otras relaciones, a excepción de Glimmer... ella adoraba a la pequeña, y le encantaba ayudarla con sus tareas escolares, o simplemente escuchar sus historias infantiles; pero no podía dejar de preocuparle ese asunto.

Estaba tan perdida en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que Peeta la miraba a través del cristal; le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándola a salir. En el jardín estaban también Gale y sus hijos. Le hacía mucha gracias verlos a todos con el uniforme del colegio. En el momento en el que ella puso un pie en el jardín, Prim ya se había reunido con Akane y Hachiko.

-¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana?- fue el saludo con la que la recibió.

-No- mintió, encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada, pero el joven sonreía divertido, negando con la cabeza. Desde que habían vuelto a casa apenas habían tenido un rato para ellos y sus particulares charlas y confesiones. Fue a tomarla de la mano, pero Katniss se apartó con disimulo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le interrogó, preocupado.

-Es que... bueno... está la niña, y no sé si...- este la cortó, cogiendo su mano y llevándosela a una esquina del jardín, fuera de la vista de todos. No le soltó la mano en ningún momento, incluso tomó la otra, entrelazando sus dedos de manera suave.

-A ver, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó; no estaba enfadado en absoluto, pero sí temeroso de que le dijera que no quería salir con él.

-Me siento culpable- admitió Katniss con una pequeña mueca -viajas mucho, y ves poco a Prim- Peeta suspiró, comprendiendo el asunto. Agachó la cabeza, un poco azorada, pero los dedos de este tomaron su barbilla de manera suave, instándola a mirarle.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte- la intentó tranquilizar -he estado con Prim todos estos días... y el sábado se quedará a dormir con mis padres- Katniss le escuchaba atentamente -ellos también quieren verla, y estar con ella, y yo estaré todo el domingo con ella antes de que la deje en casa de Delly- le explicó -¿o es que no quieres salir conmigo, y me estás dando calabazas?- bromeó, arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de la castaña.

-No te estoy dando calabazas... vas a salir con una- le picó de vuelta, arrancando una pequeña carcajada al cantante; ni loca cancelaría la cita, siempre y cuando no pasara nada grave.

-Con una pequeña calabacita- admitió Peeta; estaba tan bonita cuando sonreía de esa manera, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse y no acercarla a él y besarla; pero se había hecho el firme propósito de hacer las cosas bien con ella.

-¿Dónde vas a llevarme?- Peeta respiró de alivio para sus adentros, parecía que por fin se había relajado.

-Es sorpresa- le reveló, tomando de nuevo la mano que había liberando antes; Katniss se dio cuenta de que la otra no se la había soltado en ningún momento. Mitchell no era muy dado a muestras de afecto, ni en público ni en privado... pero por lo que sabía de Peeta, él tampoco lo era; o al menos, eso entendió ella de la conversación con Annie -te prometo que lo pasarás bien.

-De acuerdo- contestó, dándose por vencida -¿cómo va la grabación?- se interesó.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -falta uno de los temas nuevos, y habremos acabado por hoy- le contó, acercándose un poco más a ella.

-¿Y los otros cinco?- interrogó, con cautela -¿te va llegando la inspiración?

-Más o menos- sonrió, de forma pícara -te preocupas mucho por mi trabajo- observó.

-Trabajo para los Slave Heart- contestó ella, con una risa -sé que no te gusta que te pregunten por eso- le dijo, con cautela, ya que a su mente volvió la discusión en Nueva York, antes de la entrevista. Pero como siempre, su boca se adelantó -yo no quería...- meneó la cabeza, disgustada.

-Hey- la llamó Peeta -no pasa nada; no es una cosa de la que suela hablar- le dio la razón -pero sí, la cosa va bien... ya lo descubrirás.

-¿Te gustan demasiado las sorpresas, no?- preguntó ahora ella, mirándole curiosa.

-Me gusta sorprender a ciertas personas- le reveló, con una sonrisa sexy. El corazón de Katniss saltó en su pecho... ¿estaba diciendo lo que ella estaba entendiendo? -lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, así que dale un respiro a esa cabecita- contuvo la risa al verla rodar los ojos.

-Vale- aceptó ella.

-¿Vas a venir al estudio, a escuchar la nueva canción?- le preguntó.

-¿Puedo estar allí?

-¿Por qué no vas a poder?- le devolvió la pregunta -puedes verlo desde la parte exterior de la cabina... aunque...- se quedó callado un segundo -procura no tropezarte con los cables- Katniss abrió los ojos -los golpes de los amplificadores contra el suelo no suenan bien en los CD´s- acabó de decirle, conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Eres... agghhh...- resopló esta, haciendo un amago de soltarse de su agarre.

-Pero te gusto así- afirmó, pagado de si mismo, acercándola a él y agachando su cara -sino, no saldrías conmigo- le refrescó la memoria, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Divo insoportable- le dijo esta, mirándole fijamente.

-Calabacita- susurró, a la vez que acarició su mejilla con la nariz; fue un roce casi etéreo, y hasta pudo sentir como su pendiente también tozaba su pómulo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo -¿te recojo a las seis, mañana?

-¿No es un poco pronto para ir a cenar?- susurró ella, un poco nerviosa por esa cercanía.

-Pero antes de ir a cenar podemos ir a pasear- le corrigió él -podemos ir al cine... lo que tú quieras- le ofreció; apenas había podido hablar con ella estos días, y extrañaba mucho sus conversaciones.

-Está bien- aceptó ella -¿sabes mi dirección?

-Sí que la sé- Katniss frunció el ceño -cuando encontraste apartamento, Madge lo comentó- le explicó.

-Vaya...- murmuró, sorprendida -lo tienes todo bajo control- Peeta se carcajeó, pero al girar la vista se dio cuenta de que Finnick le hacía una seña, para que entrara de nuevo en el estudio. Suspirando en voz baja, se volvió a Katniss.

-Me quedaría aquí contigo, pero tengo que volver a entrar- dijo este, con una pequeña mueca -te veo después, a la hora de la cena.

-Estoy deseando escuchar la canción- exclamó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regalándole otra sonrisa, Peeta la soltó, para volver al estudio. Se quedó apoyada e la pared, viendo como se alejaba. No se dio cuenta de que Annie, que acababa de llegar, la miraba divertida.

-¿Tiene buen trasero, verdad?- Katniss pegó un bote, ya que no se esperaba encontrarla allí.

-No está mal- se encogió de hombros -¿cuándo has llegado?- le interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora mismo- la informó la morena, rebuscando en su enorme bolso y cambiando sus gafas de sol por las normales -¿nerviosa por el acontecimiento de mañana?- la dio un codazo amistoso, a la vez que ambas echaban a andar hacia el estudio.

-Un poco- admitió, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

-¿Te ha dicho dónde te va a llevar?

-Dice que es sorpresa- le explicó -¿qué me pongo?- se preguntó a sí misma, pero Annie la escuchó perfectamente.

-Vístete con lo que más cómoda estés- se encogió de hombros -se puede ir cómoda y elegante a la vez- le explicó.

-Menuda ayuda- bufó, resentida.

-Si te ves en un gran aprieto, me llamas... pero estoy segura de que encontraras la solución tú solita- la tranquilizó ella -el domingo te llamaré, quiero detalles- la previno, seria.

-Ann... te recuerdo que mañana coges un avión hacia Singapur- le dijo, con una pequeña mueca.

-Esto es prioridad número uno- contestó ella, tan tranquila -quiero detalles de todo lo que pase.

-A la orden- levantó las manos Katniss; justo en ese momento Prim se acercó a ellas corriendo, con el jersey azul marino del uniforme en la mano y las medias del mismo color por los tobillos.

-¡Ann, Kat!- se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Cómo está mi chica?- le pregunto -¿y los pequeños samuráis?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Merendando; pero yo no tengo hambre- le explicó, para después volverse a Katniss y tomar su mano, sonriendo -¿luego me ayudas con los deberes de mates?- le pidió, con un pequeño puchero.

-Claro que sí, cielo- repuso con una sonrisa -¿quieres ir a ver a papá y al resto?- le ofreció -pero tienes que estar muy callada- le previno. La niña afirmó con la cabeza, y sin soltar su mano, entraron las tres en el estudio.

Annie se fue a saludar a Finnick, y ella condujo a la pequeña hacia la zona de grabación. Los dos técnicos y el ayudante de producción de la discográfica ya estaban sentados a la mesa, toqueteando multitud de botones; los chicos ya estaban en el cubículo, con los cascos sobre sus orejas y hablando entre ellos. Peeta vio a Katniss de pie, al lado de Madge y de Annie, que se había unido a ellas. Su pequeña estaba delante de Katniss, y tomaba las manos de la castaña, sosteniéndolas en sus pequeños hombros.

Esa imagen hizo que algo se removiera en su interior; las dos se llevaban muy bien, y sabía que a Katniss no le importaba que tuviera una hija... es más, con sus palabras anteriores, le había demostrado que se preocupaba por su pequeña, cosa que Glimmer no hizo en absoluto.

-¿Se llevan bien, eh?- la voz de Cato le sacó de sus cavilaciones; se quitó los cascos un momento, para poder contestarle.

-Eso parece- respondió.

-Eso es bueno- el guitarrista hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza -parece que las cosas van bien, ¿no?

-Podría decirse eso- admitió Peeta, con una pequeña sonrisa -espero que mañana salga bien- no podía negarlo, estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Peeta Mellark nervioso por salir con una chica?- ahora era Finnick el que hablaba -tío, estás muy pillado- musitó, haciendo una penosa mueca pensativa.

-Gracias por tu apreciación, Odair- rodó los ojos, cosa que hizo al aludido reír -y no, antes de que me preguntes... no voy a contaros nada.

-A mi me da igual- se encogió de hombros -Ann lo sabrá, así que tarde o temprano me acabaré enterando- soltó tan pancho, antes de sentarse frente a su instrumento.

-Y a mi Madge- se giró, para encontrarse la sonrisa maquiavélica de Gale.

-Estupendo- siseó entre dientes, cosa que arrancó las risas del resto -¿podemos grabar y terminar por hoy, por favor?- resopló cansado.

-Vamos a ello- apoyó Cato, tomando posiciones.

Las notas empezaron a sonar, y las chicas volvieron su vista hacia el cristal. Katniss vio como Peeta, a veces, iba siguiendo y marcando el ritmo con las manos, hasta que su voz inundó la estancia.

La letra de la canción la sorprendió; no sabía si hablaba de un amor del pasado, o de alguna situación vivida en la vida... pero su corazón sufrió un vuelco al escuchar varios de los fragmentos.

Annie y Madge miraban a la castaña de reojo; los ojos azules de Peeta estaban fijos en ella, que levemente sonrojada, a veces desviaba la mirada... Prim, ajena a todo, seguía el ritmo con la cabeza...

_"... pero apostaría mi vida _

_en una partida de dados por ti..._

Katniss estaba embobada escuchándole, la canción le encantaba; puede que se estuviera volviendo loca, pero parecía que le hablaba a ella, olvidándose de que estaba en medio de una grabación...

_"... pero me estoy volviendo ciego_

_y lo apostaría todo por ti._

_Si es lo que se supone,_

_eso es lo que haré..."_

No pudo evitar sonreír... se notaba que esta disfrutando mientras cantaba esa canción. Recordó la conversación de hace un rato, cuando le preguntó por el resto de las canciones, y le dijo que estaba en ello, y que le gustaba sorprender. Mañana le preguntaría por el tema.

Cuando las notas finales se perdieron en el ambiente, Annie y Madge aplaudieron contentas, alabando la canción. El productor de la discográfica no hacía más que repetir que Plutchard estaría muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Los ojos azules del joven la miraron interrogante, como si le estuviera preguntando directamente que le parecía. Ella levantó una de sus mano del hombro de Prim, para levantar el pulgar. Graciosamente hizo una pequeña reverencia, gesto que hizo reír a todos... Katniss se mordía el labio... no podía esperar a que llegara el día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, y de adecentar un poco su minúsculo apartamento y comer algo ligero, llegó el momento de prepararse para salir con Peeta. Se duchó y se secó el pelo, para después revolver su armario, y justo cuando estaba decidiéndose entre dos camisetas, sonó su teléfono. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre de Rue en la pantalla.

-Dime- contestó de manera directa, sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro y estudiando con detenimiento la camiseta que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila?- fue el saludo de esta -vas a salir con Peeta Mellark y estás como si la cosa no fuera contigo.

-Estoy bien, Rue- rodó los ojos -y no, no estoy nerviosa en absoluto- era una mentirosa terrible; por suerte para ella, no estaban cara a cara.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?- indagó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-No lo sé- resopló -no ha querido decirme donde vamos a ir... así que improvisaré un poco.

-Recuerda ponerte ropa interior sexy- Katniss se quedó parada; por supuesto que había pensado en el tema... pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ese paso -¿Katty?- preguntó Rue con preocupación -¿qué ocurre?

-Nada- salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Estás un poco desentrenada, eh?- la picó.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que hace milenios que no tengo sexo- siseó; después de Mitchell salió un par de veces con un antiguo compañero de facultad, con el sí que se acostó... pero la cosa no cuajó -gracias por restregarme mi patética vida amorosa y sexual por la cara.

-No es patética- bufó Rue -solo bromeaba- se disculpó -simplemente disfruta... y si llegas a esa situación, tú decides donde está tu límite; sabes que Peeta respetará lo que tú desees; después de lo que le ha costado salir contigo, no creo que lo arruine.

-Lo sé- se sentó de golpe en la cama -es solo que...- se quedó con la frase a medias, ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Extrañada miró el reloj despertador; apenas eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, por que Peeta no podía ser.

-Espera un momento Rue, llaman a la puerta- le informó.

Con el teléfono en la mano se dispuso a abrir; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Peeta ahí, con sus gafas de sol puestas y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola- la saludó, intentado contener una carcajada al ver la cara de póquer de Katniss, y su atuendo de andar por casa -¿no vas a responder al teléfono?- le indicó con un gesto.

-¿Cóm... cómo dices?- Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy oyendo a Rue desde aquí- le dijo; Katniss salió de su estupor, y cayó en la cuenta que su amiga seguía al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó, muy interesada.

-Te llamaré mañana- fue la escueta respuesta.

-A por él- exclamó, animada. Cuando colgó el teléfono, su vista volvió al joven, que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, apoyado de manera despreocupada.

-¿Sabes que mi hija también tiene ropa con esa cosa blanca?- hizo un gesto hacia la parte superior de su pijama, con la imagen de Hello Kitty en ella.

-Es una gatita- le aclaró ella -pensé que habíamos quedado a las seis.

-Acabo de dejar a Prim con mis padres, de modo que pensé que podía venir antes- le dijo sin ningún problema -¿puedo pasar?- ella se apartó a un lado, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Peeta se quitó las gafas, mirando a su alrededor. Era un apartamento pequeño, y se notaba que tenía bastantes años, pero estaba arreglado y muy ordenado. Se giró, encarando a Katniss, que lo miraba de manera curiosa.

-¿Plutchard no te paga más?- no pudo evitar preguntarle -con lo que ganas, podrías permitirte otro sitio mejor- Katniss se encogió de hombros, y discretamente estudió su atuendo; vestía vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera negra, junto con unas converse de color negro también.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros -además, estamos viajando de manera constante, y para lo que estamos en casa- le recordó.

-Eso es cierto- aprobó este -pero te recuerdo que llegará un momento en el que la gira acabará.

-Lo sé- contestó ella; no podía creer que se hubiera plantado en su casa casi dos horas antes, y que la hubiera pillado en pijama. Definitivamente, estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella...

-¿Te ha molestado que venga antes?- le preguntó Peeta, temeroso; se podía haber quedado con Prim un poco más. Pero su madre tenía planes para pasar con su nieta la tarde y noche, y él quería verla, no podía esperar -si quieres, puedo esperar en el coche mientras te cambias- le ofreció.

-¡No!- respondió, chillando un poco, lo que provocó la sonrisa de este -¿quieres tomar algo?; cerveza, coca-cola...

-Un café estaría bien- aprobó -no me gusta beber cerveza a estas horas.

-Tengo café hecho- meditó -¿te lo tomas mientras me preparo?

-Aquí estaré- le dijo -¿te importa que fume?

-En la ventana- le indicó; fue a prepararle la taza de café, pero este la siguió a su minúscula cocina.

-Yo lo preparo; vístete tranquila.

-Normalmente soy una buena anfitriona- le dijo ella, pero Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-Eso me lo imagino; ve y prepárate. Puedo hacerlo yo- le volvió a decir.

Vio como ella asentía con un pequeño suspiro, para después perderse en lo que debía ser su dormitorio. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se puso un café bien cargado, y después se asomó por la pequeña ventana, la única que veía en toda la estancia. Agradeció la cafeína caliente en su cuerpo; esa mañana Prim se había levantado temprano, y ayer era muy tarde cuando se fueron a casa, después de la grabación.

Mientras tomaba tranquilamente su café y fumaba, pensó en el sitio donde la llevaría a cenar; Cato le había dicho que no le iban las cosas excesivas y lujosas, así que esperaba acertar. Nunca una mujer le había dejado tan descolocado como lo hacía ella, pero le gustaba muchísimo, era algo que ya no podía negar. Ayer algo se removió en su interior cuando vio a Prim con Kat... eso debía ser una especie de señal o algo.

Terminó su café, y después de apagar el cigarro, dejó cuidadosamente la taza en el fregadero. Kat no tardó mucho en aparecer, vestida con vaqueros, una camiseta gris con dibujos y unas converse **(Katniss 8)**, al igual que él. Acostumbrado a que las mujeres con las que salía llevaran minifaldas y tacones imposibles, admitía que el cambio le gustaba. Apenas iba maquillada, y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones sueltos por su cara... la curva de su cuello se exponía frente a sus ojos de manera tentadora...

Katniss sonrió nerviosa; no sabía si había acertado o no, pero él tampoco iba vestido como para ir a una cena en el hotel Palace.

-¿Así voy bien?- inquirió ella, mirando sus deportivas -como tú vas así, pensé que...- dejó la frase sin concluir.

-Estás muy guapa- y en verdad lo estaba -¿preparada para una tarde conmigo?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Que remedio- suspiró de manera cómica, cosa con la que arrancó una carcajada de este.

Salieron y se aseguraron de que la puerta del apartamento quedaba bien cerrada. Katniss esperaba encontrar el BMW que solía ver siempre aparcado en casa de Madge y Gale; pero en su lugar se encontró un enorme y lujoso todoterreno de la marca Mercedes.

-Los paparazzis conocen nuestros coches- le explicó él, a la vez que accionaba el mando -este es el que menos han visto, y quería que hoy estuviéramos tranquilos.

-También yo, gracias por eso- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa; era otro de los temas que le preocupaba un poco. Una vez estuvieron los dos dentro, vio que Peeta se ponía de nuevo sus gafas y se subía la capucha de la sudadera -¿dónde vamos?- le preguntó, a la vez que posaba su bolso en el suelo y se acurrucaba en el amplio asiento de cuero beige.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- le propuso -hace una buena tarde- la sonrisa en su cara le dio la confirmación a Peeta, que por fin arranco el coche.

El viaje hasta el Paseo Marítimo de Santa Mónica pasó sin mayores incidentes. Por suerte para la pareja, no hubo avistamiento de periodistas ni fotógrafos. Peeta aparcó en una de las calles adyacentes, para después dirigirse a pie hasta el muelle. Aunque había gente tanto en la playa como en las inmediaciones del paseo, el ambiente estaba más o menos tranquilo, y la temperatura era agradable, no hacía demasiado calor.

-¿Te gusta venir aquí?- le preguntó ella, nada más poner un pie en el Paseo; se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado las gafas ni se había bajado la capucha de la sudadera, para seguir pasando desapercibido.

-Me gusta la tranquilidad- le dijo él -no todo son juergas, e ir de fiesta en fiesta- la joven asintió -aunque no te lo creas, no soy tan rebelde como dicen.

-¿Por qué no iba a creerte?- le preguntó ella de vuelta.

-La mayoría de las veces que salgo en las revistas, me pillan saliendo de algún club o bar- rezongó -pero no es una cosa que haga ya a menudo.

-Lo he comprobado- Peeta la miró sin entender -en la gira estáis muy formalitos; yo pensé que todas las noches eran juergas desenfrenadas.

-Tuvimos esa época, no lo niego- le explicó él -creo que la edad nos pasa factura- Katniss rió -¿tú no tuviste tus años locos?

-Bueno...- meditó ella, al tiempo que de manera inconsciente le tomaba de la mano; Peeta se sorprendió gratamente por el gesto, ya que había salido de ella. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron solos, y Katniss sintió la calidez de su mano -obviamente, también tuve mi época de salir. En Forks apenas hay vida nocturna, pero sí en Seattle. Los años universitarios... ya sabes- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué estudiaste Administración empresarial?- era una pregunta por la que sentía verdadera curiosidad.

-Siempre me han gustado los números, y se me daban bien- le explicó -al principio pensé en estudiar Economía, pero al estudiar más opciones, me decidí por Administración. Era una carrera que decían que tenía multitud de salidas laborales... pero luego te topas con la realidad.

-¿Te costó mucho encontrar tu primer trabajo?

-¿Me creerás si te digo que este es mi primer trabajo serio?- los ojos del joven se agrandaron por la sorpresa -cinco años de licenciatura, dos años realizando diversos masters, para terminar trabajando en una cafetería; pero no me rendí, y mandé multitud de currículos... hasta que en Mockingjay Records alguien debió decir...wow...- exclamó, con una graciosa mueca.

-Y aquí estás, trabajando con nosotros- terminó la frase Peeta por ella -¿cómo es Forks?

-Muy aburrido- rodó ella los ojos -siempre llueve, y hace frío.

-No sé como has aguantado vivir allí- meneó la cabeza -siempre estás helada- le dijo, a la vez que apretaba suavemente sus dedos.

-Si naces allí, te terminas acostumbrando- contestó, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en sus dedos -se me hace muy raro estar a mediados de octubre y poder ir en manga corta- le confesó con una pequeña risa, a la vez que miraba hacia la playa -a veces extraño un poco de lluvia, y el cielo nublado todo el día.

-Es lógico que eches de menos tu casa- habló ahora Peeta -¿por qué no le dices a tus padres que vengan a visitarte?

-No conoces a mi padre- musitó ella, intentando seguir animada; el joven se percató de que sus ojos se entristecieron levemente, pero no dijo nada al respecto -odia el calor- contestó ella, recuperando la compostura. Peeta sonrió comprensivamente.

-¿Y qué más hay en Forks?- Kat lo miró sin entender -tus amigos... algún ex novio...- enumeró, como si tal cosa; se sentía idiota, pero no sabía como plantearle la pregunta de manera directa.

-Tresh, Rue... hemos nacido y crecido allí- le relató ella -y mi ex, si es lo que querías saber.

-¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntos?

-Siete años- le confirmó.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, demasiado interesado por el tema.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que la cosa no funcionaba- se encogió de hombros -somos muy distintos, pero al principio parecíamos encajar.

-Eso suele pasar- le dio la razón Peeta.

-En los últimos tiempos de nuestra relación, ya apenas hacíamos nada juntos. Ni siquiera nos preocupábamos del uno por el otro.

-¿Nunca os planteasteis un futuro juntos?

-Empezamos a salir en el instituto, teníamos dieciséis años; en aquella época no te planteas nada. Junto con Tresh y Rue, nos fuimos a Seattle, a la universidad. Pasaron los años, y siempre creí que una vez termináramos, abordaríamos el tema alguna vez... pero la cosa ya iba mal entre nosotros- Katniss hizo una pequeña pausa -cuando pasaron unos meses de nuestra ruptura, me di cuenta de que apenas compartíamos los mismos gustos, las mismas ilusiones, las mismas perspectivas de futuro...

-¿Entonces no le gustaba Metallica?- le preguntó Peeta, con una sonrisa; no quería que se pusiera triste, ni que pensara en su ex; ahora estaba con él. Katniss rió.

-Nada- confirmó, con un pequeño mohín -siempre que íbamos en el coche, y yo intentaba poner Metallica, Megadeth, Green Day... algún CD vuestro- sonrió -decía que quitara eso, que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-No sabe apreciar la buena música- se encogió de hombros Peeta, con una graciosa mueca.

-¿Y tú?- interrogó ahora Katniss.

-Bueno...- escogió cuidadosamente las palabras -está Delly, como ya sabes.

-Obviamente- respondió.

-Ambos éramos muy jóvenes, y en esa época nos importaban más nuestras carreras que nuestra relación.

-¿Es cierto que os casasteis en Las Vegas?

-Eso decía el certificado de matrimonio- Katniss abrió los ojos, estupefacta -esa noche habíamos dado un concierto allí, era nuestra primera gira importante. Yo ya estaba borracho antes de salir al escenario, habíamos tenido una bronca monumental antes- la castaña escuchaba atentamente -al terminar el concierto no recuerdo que sucedió... y al día siguiente amanecimos casados.

-Wow...- exclamó ella.

-Tuvimos épocas buenas, a pesar de eso. Un año y medio después nació Prim- Katniss sonrió, a la mención de la pequeña -pero los problemas siguieron. Un día discutíamos y al otro estábamos bien. Ella quería triunfar a toda costa en el cine, y yo admito que en ese tiempo, estaba demasiado sumergido en la música.

-Cato me comentó una vez que todo os explotó en la cara, el éxito y todo eso.

-Cuando de repente te encuentras el bolsillo lleno de billetes, las cosas cambian mucho. Solo queríamos disfrutar y cantar. Las mujeres, los vicios... todo está al alcance de la mano. En parte, creo que Delly envidiaba el éxito que alcanzó el grupo; a ella le costó abrirse paso en el mundo del cine.

-¿Desde ahí empezaron a ir peor las cosas?

-Cuando buscas algo en otra persona que no te puede dar tu pareja, es señal de que hay un problema- contestó este -admito que ella no hizo las cosas bien, y yo tampoco. O simplemente buscas una noche loca de sexo...- se encogió de hombros.

-Sé de lo que hablas- Peeta la miró fijamente -Mitchell y yo no rompimos por terceras personas- le aclaró -pero es triste no poder compartir una noche de confidencias con la que se supone, es la persona que quieres. Él estudió Marketing y Publicidad, y para su suerte, enseguida encontró trabajo. Yo pasé a un segundo plano- a pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde su ruptura, ella seguía sintiendo que era un estorbo en su relación con Mitchell.

-Pues fue un idiota- le dijo Peeta, parando su caminar y plantándose frente a ella -eres divertida, nunca sé por donde vas a salir... escuchas a la gente, sabes ponerte seria cuando el momento lo requiere- el sonrojo copó sus mejillas.

-Adulador- respondió ella, con una risa nerviosa. Era demasiado encantador, aunque él no pareciese darse cuenta -¿a todas tus conquistas les dices estas cosas?

-No- contestó, muy serio. Sabía las dudas que estarían pasando por la mente de Katniss, y no podía culparla... pero él le iba a demostrar cuanto le importaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi tres horas después, y de recorrer la zona de Santa Mónica y de conversar sin descanso, volvieron de nuevo al coche, para ir a cenar. No salieron de la zona, de modo que el viaje no duró más que apenas veinte minutos. Subieron por la carretera antigua de la costa, parando frente a un establecimiento que tenía pinta de tener varios años.

-¿Hemos llegado?- inquirió ella, mirando por la ventanilla mientras Peeta aparcaba.

-El local de Messalla- le contó -hacen las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad- el estómago de Katniss rugió impaciente -¿decepcionada?- preguntó, un poco nervioso.

-En absoluto- contestó ella. Prefería la tranquilidad del sitio y la sencillez de la cena.

Una vez salieron del coche y tomándola de la mano, la llevó dentro. Era un local pequeño y acogedor, con la decoración inspirada en la música rock, ya que las paredes estaban copadas de fotografías de muchos cantantes, incluyendo a Slave Heart. Un tipo bajito, gordo y con ambos brazos llenos de tatuajes salió a recibirles.

-¡Peeta, amigo!- se abrazaron afectuosamente -demasiados meses sin verte por aquí- le dijo el hombre. Llevaba una camiseta negra, con el logotipo de Iron Maiden, y la oreja izquierda llena de pendientes -¿cómo está el resto?- aludió a la banda.

-Bien; andamos de un lado para otro, apenas paramos- se encogió de hombros -ella es Kat- la presentó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte- Messalla la miraba con verdadera curiosidad; era la primera vez que Peeta traía a una chica a su local a cenar; normalmente venía con algún miembro del grupo, o con su hija.

-El gusto es mío- contestó ella, estrechando su enorme mano.

-Espero que tengáis hambre- les dijo Messalla -seguidme.

Katniss dirigió una mirada curiosa a Peeta, ya que estaban en el comedor. Este posó una mano en su espalda, instándola a caminar. Atravesaron la cocina, para después subir por unas pequeñas escaleras y terminar en una pequeña terraza. La castaña jadeó al ver la vista del mar, ya que estaban a unos metros del acantilado... allí había una pequeña mesa, cuidadosamente preparada para dos. Pequeñas velas, colocadas cuidadosamente en lugares estratégicos, daban un toque íntimo al lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó este.

-Es increíble- susurró ella, acercándose a la barandilla; el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte.

-Me alegra que te guste- Peeta respiró aliviado para sus adentros -¿hambrienta?- Katniss afirmó con la cabeza, de modo que la pareja tomó asiento.

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?- Peeta asintió, a la vez que se quitaba las gafas y se bajaba la capucha -francamente, no veo a Delly ni a Glimmer cenando aquí- este se carcajeó.

-En eso llevas razón- contestó -ellas prefieren otro tipo de restaurantes... y por supuesto, de comida. Si comen dos hojas de lechuga de más ya están preocupándose- rodó los ojos.

-Ya...hum... ¿y no te importa que yo sea así?- interrogó, con cautela, señalándose a si misma. El joven se golpeó mentalmente para sus adentros... ¿por qué en Nueva York no se calló la puta boca?

-Lamento mucho eso que te dije, no estuvo bien... y no estás gorda, de verdad. Tienes curvas, y eso se agradece en una mujer- recordó cuando la sostuvo en el coche, camino del aeropuerto de Sydney, y su cuerpo blando y cálido presionándose contra él -eres la única chica a la que podría traer aquí- le explicó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la barandilla de nuevo -este soy yo, Kat- le dijo, con una pequeña mueca -quería mostrarte al verdadero Peeta, no al divo- ella se sintió culpable, al verle así; era mucho más vulnerable de que lo que aparentaba. Quizá debería haberse callado la boca.

-Hey- ella lo siguió, poniéndose junto a él -lo siento, yo no quería... joder- siseó -en verdad me encanta, y te agradezco el día de hoy; lo he pasado muy bien.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió, no muy convencido.

-De verdad- ella le dio la sonrisa que él amaba ver en su cara; justo en ese momento, Messalla apareció con unas suculentas hamburguesas caseras -vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre- tomó su mano, empujándole de nuevo a la mesa.

Peeta tenía razón, las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas. Por suerte para el cantante, ella disfrutó de la cena, y de nuevo volvieron a conversar. Esta vez, la charla giró en torno a este y su familia, y Katniss vio como sus ojos azules se iluminaban al hablar de su hija; también hablaron de la extraña relación que tenía con sus padres.

El joven esperaba que sacara a colación el tema de su hermano, pero cuando preguntó por ello, ella le dio una mirada suplicante, diciéndole con ello que todavía no estaba preparada. Decidió no presionarla, tal y como le aconsejó Cato.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?- le preguntó, una vez terminaron y se acomodaron en el banco que había en la terraza.

-Tenías razón- aprobó ella -de las mejores hamburguesas que he comido- Peeta sonrió, satisfecho -pero era enorme, no me la he podido acabar entera.

-Te acostumbrarás- le dijo él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, con un poco de cautela, pero una vez más ella le volvió a sorprender, acurrucándose contra él -¿cómo pueden decir que no eres una persona romántica?- soltó de golpe.

-¿Lo soy?- inquirió este, mirándola con curiosidad -nunca se me han dado bien esas cosas.

-Sólo tú podrías hacer que cenar en una hamburguesería del sur de Los Ángeles fuese romántico- Katniss señaló a su alrededor, recordándole la terraza, la vista del acantilado -y cuando cantas, lo eres- hizo una pequeña pausa -la canción nueva es preciosa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- sonrió; desde hacía unas semanas las letras e ideas bullían en su cerebro, y sabía que esa chica tenía algo que ver -espero que los otros cinco también te gusten- murmuró, jugando con los dedos de su mano.

-Seguro que sí- ella sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Así que... me he ganado mi beso?- le interrogó, con una sonrisa divertida, a la vez que agachaba un poco su cara, para quedar a su altura.

Pero ella escapó de su agarre, levantándose y asomándose de nuevo en la terraza. Peeta la siguió, posicionándose a su lado.

-Si te lo doy ahora... ¿cómo te vas a ganar el beso de buena suerte de los conciertos?- le picó ella, dándole un codazo.

-Puedo cambiar una o dos canciones del repertorio... hasta que de con tu favorita- contestó él, con obviedad -me lo ganaré- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros... y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Peeta bromista y mordaz -pero... - esbozó una mueca pensativa -¿me he ganado un adelanto?- hizo que girara, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barandilla de la terraza. Katniss se quedó un momento en silencio, estudiando su rostro, su peligrosa cercanía, los mechones rebeldes que caían por sus ojos, los pendientes...

-Hum...- Katniss meditó unos segundos -creo que sí- susurró, a la vez que se acercaba, con la intención de dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Pero Peta fue mucho más rápido, y con un giro de su cuello, sus labios se posaron en los de Katniss. Eran pequeños, y suaves, y cálidos... y se sentían muy bien contra los suyos. No quiso profundizarlo, temiendo que esta se enfadara, así que lentamente se empezó a retirarse.

La respiración de la castaña se quedó atorada en su garganta, a la vez que sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal; por un momento sopesó la opción de colgarse de su cuello y seguir besándole... pero él se apartaba lentamente.

Peeta esperó expectante, a la vez que ella abría lentamente sus ojos; no se esperaba la reacción de Katniss que siguió a continuación, que no fue otra que esconder la cara en su pecho, permitiendo que pudiera abrazarla con suavidad.

-Tienes que seguir ganándotelo- murmuró ella; su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas contra su piel. Besó el tope de su cabeza, a la vez que ella suspiraba satisfecha.

Era su chica... definitivamente lo era.

* * *

**Heyyyy! qué tal? como veis, aquí está lo prometido y espero que la primera cita os haya gustado. No ha terminado aquí, el final sigue al principio del siguiente, pero desde ya os digo que no ocurre mucho más.  
**

**Por cierto, para los que no lo sabían, ¡EL TRÁILER DE "EN LLAMAS" SALE EL DOMINGO QUE VIENE (14 DE ABRIL)! WOW tendríais que haberme visto el día que me enteré, estuve el resto del día dando saltitos por toda la casa XD ahora a esperar una semanita! esperemos que no haya decepciones... **

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. De verdad que me animan un montón (como a cualquier autor, aunque yo no lo sea del todo) :)**

**Besos y hasta el miércoles,**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	12. Ella

**Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, si no que es una adaptación de la historia de la autora original, SARAH-CRISH CULLEN. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: "In These Arms" de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Ella_

-¿Cómo fue la cita?- esas fueron las palabras con las que Cato y Finnick saludaron a Peeta nada más este puso un pie en el aeropuerto. Solo estaban ellos dos en la usual sala privada que la discográfica ponía a su disposición.

-Buenos días- rodó los ojos Peeta -¿qué tal vuestro fin de semana?- interrogó mordaz.

-No eludas el tema- se quejó Finnick, con una graciosa mueca.

-¿Ann no te ha contado nada?- sonrió triunfante el rubio.

-Según ella, Kat le ha dicho que se lo pasó muy bien, nada más- repuso con fastidio; Peeta sonrió para sus adentros.

-Pues eso mismo respondo yo- contestó, satisfecho. No podía evitar sentirse eufórico; la cita había ido mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Aunque sabía que le había robado ese beso, el que ella misma le dio cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa fue... perfecto.

-Hola familia- saludó Haymitch cuando puso un pie en la sala de espera -¿preparados para otra ronda de ciudades?

-Que remedio- resopló su primo -¿Effie?- le preguntó.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros, aunque la cara que tenía no era muy animada. Peeta y Finnick arquearon una ceja, pero prefirieron dejar el tema -¿y el resto?

-Todavía no han llegado; es temprano- Finnick consultó su reloj -pero dado que la prensa está acampada a la entrada del aeropuerto, la cosa no va mal; y para ser las ocho y cuarto de la mañana ya hemos facturado el equipaje; vamos bien- repuso, satisfecho.

-Ni que esto llevara horario estilo militar- musitó Cato, mirándole hastiado.

-Dímelo a a mi- rodó los ojos Peeta -me han interrogado acerca de que me parece el nuevo proyecto cinematográfico de Delly- siseó fastidiado -¿no tienen otras cosas que hacer?

-Su trabajo es perseguirnos- habló Cato, también un poco molesto -tienen que estar sorprendidos; últimamente, estás demasiado formal.

-Soy formal- les recordó.

-Dejadle tranquilo; tiene que hacer méritos con su chica- le palmeó el hombro Haymitch -¿cómo fue?

-Muy bien- respondió.

-¿Estáis saliendo, de manera oficial?- la pregunta de Finnick le dejó un poco descolocado; no habían hablado nada de eso, pero desde luego ahora que las cosas habían avanzado para bien, no estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo todo.

-Bueno...- meditó unos segundos -está claro que no pienso salir con nadie más-

Cato, Haymitch y Finnick sonrieron.

Cato iba a preguntar algo más, pero justo en ese momento entraron Gale, Madge y Kat por la puerta. Peeta se fijó como sus ojos todavía reflejaban sueño y cansancio, pero su cara velada por el sueño seguía siendo hermosa. La hubiese ido a buscar a su casa, pero ella le dijo que no quería alimentar los cuchicheos de la prensa si los veían llegar juntos.

Sabía que a Katniss ese era un tema que le preocupaba mucho; pero si las cosas iban bien entre ellos, no iba a esconderla del resto de mundo. Tendría que tratarlo seriamente con ella, pero poco a poco.

-Hola chicos- saludó Gale, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- Madge y Katniss también se acercaron; Peeta la observó por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que se ponía a su lado.

-Hola- saludó, de manera general, pero mirándole con una nerviosa sonrisa; no acababa de comprender por que era tímida con él, si en otros aspectos no lo era en absoluto.

-Buenos días- respondió Peeta, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Así saludas a tu chico?- la picó Finnick -me decepcionas, chica rock- se lamentó, de manera cómica.

-Finn- le advirtió este, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-He saludado de manera general, a todos- señaló Kat con su mano, antes de volverse y encarar a Peeta -hola- susurró en voz baja, antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a este. Rodeó la cintura de Katniss con su brazo, a la vez que esta se volvía al resto -¿contento todo el mundo?

-No está mal- contestó Madge, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿un café?; todavía tenemos media hora- ofreció al grupo; Katniss solo le había dicho que la cita había ido muy bien, pero quería desviar la atención del grupo de la pareja.

Todos asintieron, pero cuando Katniss iba a echarse a andar, Peeta no la dejó avanzar, reteniéndola con el brazo que estaba cómodamente posado en su cintura. Vio que una vez se quedaron solos, le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Te ha molestado?- inquirió, con cautela y miedo; después de esa noche, que no hizo otra cosa que plantarle una sonrisa tonta en la cara todo el domingo, había hablado con Rue, y se había hecho el firme propósito de ser un poco más espontánea. Peeta le gustaba mucho, y aunque no habían hablado de lo que eran, las señales que le dio este el sábado no dejaban lugar a dudas -el beso, quiero decir... bue... bueno...-tartamudeó, un poco incómoda -ellos saben que hemos salido, y...- Peeta la interrumpió.

-¿Tú querías dármelo?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven asintió, bajando la vista -yo querría darte muchos, ¿sabes?- murmuró, acercándola a él, casi pegándola a su cuerpo -no quiero que estés incómoda, Kat; a mi no me importa que me lo des delante de ellos.

-¿Seguro?- Peeta rió bajito, negando con la cabeza. Katniss no despegaba la vista de su brazo, admirando los trazos de la serpiente que tenía tatuada.

-¿Después de los adelantos que me diste el sábado?- suavemente, tomó su barbilla, haciendo que le mirara -muero por darte un beso en condiciones- la joven enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies -pero mi calabacita manda.

-¿Tú calabacita?- arqueó una ceja, mirándole curiosa; no se esperaba para nada ese mi posesivo, pero admitió que le hizo mucha ilusión.

-Ajam...- fue lo único que le dijo, agachando su cabeza y pegando su frente a la de ella -¿ahora te lo puedo dar yo?- los ojos de la joven se fueron directamente a los labios de Peeta, que de forma firme pero suave presionó un pequeño beso en su boca, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y se relajara contra su cuerpo -buenos días- susurró contra sus labios, al separarse de ella.

-Hola- volvió a saludarle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?- inquirió, muy interesado.

-Sentarme en el sofá y descansar, y leer- le explicó, a la vez que se apoyaba en él -¿y tú?

-Pasé el día con Prim y mis padres- le contó, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

-¿Viendo Dora la Exploradora?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso solo lo hago en presencia de mi hija, señorita- le explicó, con una pequeña mueca -¿quieres un café?

-Por favor- casi suplicó ella -necesito tomarme la pastilla.

-Vamos entonces- Peeta aflojó su agarre y la tomó de la mano, pero vio que ella se puso un poco tensa.

-Tranquila- la reconfortó, con un pequeño apretón en sus dedos -aquí no puede entrar la prensa, la zona está vigilada.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que se relajara, y que envueltos en una cómplice charla, ambos se dirigieran al encuentro del resto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las tres primeras paradas de esa etapa de la gira pasaron como si fueran un huracán. Denver fue una experiencia maravillosa para Katniss, que pudo cumplir el sueño de su padre de visitar el Gran Cañón del Colorado; Ohama, en el estado de Nebraska, no le llamó mucho la atención. En Wichita, capital del estado de Kansas, Peeta y ella tuvieron un poco de tiempo para ellos, pero fue ínfimo.

Diez días después de despegar desde Los Ángeles, la siguiente parada era San Francisco; de nuevo vuelta a California, aunque solo fueran tres días. Allí daban dos conciertos, y tal y como le prometió Peeta, saldrían ellos dos solos a perderse por la ciudad.

Una vez abandonaron el Intrust Bank Arena, el estadio donde se celebró el concierto en Wichita, se dirigieron directamente hacia el aeropuerto. Tenían por delante casi cuatro horas de vuelo; Katniss se acomodó en el asiento, sacando sus gafas y su última adquisición literaria, mientras esperaba a que Peeta se duchara y se cambiara de ropa.

Pero apenas pudo leer un par de líneas, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada para la lectura. En esta casi semana y media Peeta y ella habían seguido con sus confidencias, conociéndose un poco más. Después de la vergüenza de Katniss en el aeropuerto, sus besos y gestos íntimos ya no extrañaban al grupo, aunque fueran discretos. Madge y ella habían hablado, y la rubia había alabado positivamente la forma en la que el cantante estaba llevando las cosas.

Cada día iba descubriendo cosas de él, cosas pequeñas y sin importancia... pero que a ella le encantaba saber, y no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo encantador que era con ella. Podía estar hablando con la gente con su tono seco de divo, pero era dirigirse a ella y cambiaba por completo, hablándole con cariño y una sonrisa en la cara. Eso significaba mucho para ella... incluso cuando le tomaba el pelo, se notaba que no lo hacía con mala intención.

Madge estaba en la parte delantera del avión, indicándole a la auxiliar de vuelo lo que cenarían. Poco a poco, los chicos fueron apareciendo, perfectamente duchados y cambiados de ropa; justo estaban sirviendo la cena en las dos mesas que había en el avión, cuando Peeta se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba a su lado, suspirando cansado.

-Estoy hambriento- dijo, para después enfocar su vista en Katniss.

-No me extraña, haces demasiado ejercicio mientras cantas- observó ella, conteniendo una pequeña risa, a la vez que su memoria recreaba los movimientos que Peeta solía hacer, a lo largo y ancho de todo el escenario.

-Se emociona demasiado- Haymitch se sentó frente a ellos, gesto que imitó su primo Cato. Justo enfrente, Madge, Gale y Finnick hacían lo mismo, aunque todos estuvieran prácticamente girados, para poder verse las caras -odio venir a Kansas- refunfuñó, a la vez que cogía un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

-¿Y eso...?- enarcó una ceja Kat, mientras revolvía su ensalada, y el resto empezaba atacar sus respectivos platos.

-Toda la comida gira en torno a ese plato de pescado empanado llamado Bagre- se explicó, antes de dar un bocado a su hamburguesa -Bagre con verduras a la plancha, Bagre con judías salteadas...- enumeró después de tragar.

-Hamburguesa de Bagre- añadió Cato, con una mueca.

-Bagre con mazorcas de maíz, Bagre con panecillos de girasol... ¿por qué a Dorothy le gustaba tanto Kansas?- se preguntó Katniss, haciendo reír al resto.

-El pescado es muy sano- habló ahora Madge.

-Al menos, el Bagre ese está cocinado- añadió ahora Finnick, mirando al matrimonio Hawthorne con una mueca -dios nos ampare en enero, cuando desembarquemos en Japón- refunfuñó.

-La comida japonesa es sanísima- se defendió la rubia, ante las caras de asco del resto -nunca os quejáis cuando cenáis en casa.

-Sana sí... pero a veces el pobre pez parece estar vivo- respondió Cato. Gale no hacía otra cosa que reír, ante la cara de su mujer.

-Podrías dejar que Kat cocine algún día- propuso Finnick, con la boca llena.

-No sé hacer mucho- respondió la castaña -pero me defiendo.

-Seguro que sabes más que yo- le dijo Peeta, inclinando la cabeza hacia su lado.

-La verdad es que no te veo cocinando- le picó esta de vuelta -¿cómo te las apañas cuando Prim está contigo?

-Hazelle es un sol, y le deja la nevera llena- contestó Haymitch por él; Katniss asintió, recordando cuando le habló de Hazelle y Woof, el matrimonio que trabajaba en su casa.

-Y cuida de la bola de pelos que vive con él- dijo Cato, con una mueca desagradable, lo que le hizo ganarse una patada de Peeta por debajo de la mesa -¡auch!

-Eso por meterte con Buttercup- le reprendió, con el resto riéndose -y da gracias que no te ha oído Prim- la castaña reía; en su cita le contó que la niña adoraba al animal -es un buen perro.

-Más bonito que el de Delly- aprobó Finnick -odio a esas pequeñas ratas- Kat miró a Peeta, sin entender.

-Delly tiene un chihuahua- le explicó -lo lleva con ella a todas partes.

-¿En uno de esos bolsos enormes?- preguntó, con una pequeña mueca, a lo que Peeta asintió.

-Muy del estilo de Paris Hilton- admitió, pensativa.

-Cada vez que voy a dejar a la niña, se pone a ladrar y a brincar como si le dieran cuerda- siseó.

-Eso es porque no te puede ni ver, seguro- contestó Katniss, con una risa.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso, señorita- la picó de vuelta -mientras esa rata se aleje a cien metros de mi, todo bien- refutó satisfecho.

La cena prosiguió, y la conversación en torno a los animales de compañía siguió; una vez que retiraron las bandejas con los platos, Madge y Gale se quedaron medio dormidos, al igual que Cato y Finnick. Solo Haymitch se quedó hablando con Katniss y Peeta.

-¿Habéis encontrado fecha para grabar el especial de navidad?- interrogó Haymitch a la joven, que estaba cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de Peeta, y con un brazo de este sobre sus hombros.

-Todavía no hay fecha definitiva- resopló cansada -la MTV quiere tenerlo grabado antes del 21- les contó.

-Pero a partir del 10, tenemos todo ocupado por las grabaciones- intervino ahora Peeta, enrollando un mechón castaño en uno de sus dedos.

-Los días que mejor vendrían son el 22 o el 23- contestó Kat -hablaremos con la cadena; Madge espera que al estar de gira y con el asunto de las grabaciones, cedan un poco.

-Esperemos que se avengan a negociar- meditó Haymitch.

-Dada la cantidad que os pagan, es obvio que os quieren allí a toda costa.

-Cuando tienes un disco que acaba de salir al mercado, o algunos de los singles está en los primeros puestos de las listas, suele aumentar el caché- le contó ahora Peeta.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

-Claro que sí- respondió el cantante.

-Si hace apenas cuatro meses que habéis sacado el nuevo disco... ¿por qué el recopilatorio tan seguido?

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo- murmuró Peeta, con visible molestia.

-El año que viene hará cinco que renovamos el contrato con la discográfica- empezó a relatar Haymitch -cuando lo firmamos, en principio iba a ser solo el recopilatorio.

-Pero a Plutchard se le ocurrió que deberíamos incluir varios temas inéditos, así que añadió una clausula adicional- siguió Peeta -si nos negábamos a grabar el recopilatorio, la suma que habríamos tenido que pagar a Mockingjay Records habría sido astronómica.

-Siempre pensé que los artistas podían tomarse periodos de descanso, cuando ellos quisieran- murmuró ella.

-Y podemos... cuando la discográfica quiere- contestó Haymitch, con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué pasará después de la gira?

-Tenemos descanso, eso está claro- siguió hablando Haymitch -pero en un año y medio tenemos que componer y sacar al mercado otro álbum de estudio.

-Wow..- murmuró, alucinada -estáis un poco explotados.

-Siempre dije que el recopilatorio tan seguido del nuevo disco no era bueno- refunfuñó Peeta -pero Plutchard no nos da muchas opciones para negociar.

-Que mal- fue la respuesta de Katniss, sin poder contener un pequeño bostezo, a la vez que los ojos se le cerraban.

Peeta y Haymitch siguieron hablando, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz. A los pocos minutos, este sintió la respiración tranquila y pausada de la joven; se acordó de como durmió apoyada en él en Sydney, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. Bajo la atenta mirada de Haymitch le quitó con cuidado las gafas, posándolas en la mesa, y por debajo de su manga buscó sus dedos; siempre tenía las manos heladas, y se las cubría con las mangas de la chaqueta o sudadera que llevara puesta encima.

-Como siempre- susurró en voz muy baja, una vez que tocó sus dedos -pásame una manta- le pidió a Haymitch, cosa que este hizo en pocos segundos. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la tapó, y sonrió al sentir el suspiro satisfecho de la joven contra su pecho.

-Veo que las cosas van muy bien- observó Haymitch, mirando a su amigo.

-Sí- admitió; aunque se llevaba muy bien con todos, era con él y Cato con los que tenía más confianza -ella es...- Peeta se quedó sin palabras, a la vez que bajaba su vista, mirándola dormir -nunca me había sentido así- le dijo a su amigo -¿soy muy sentimental, o pegajoso... o cómo quieras llamarlo?- Haymitch rió para sus adentros.

-Eso tiene un nombre- le dijo su amigo -parece mentira, con lo mal que os llevabais hace tan solo un tiempo... - dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Te aseguro que soy el primer sorprendido- respondió Peeta, pasando con cuidado los dedos por su melena.

-Con Delly no eras así, ni con ninguna de las chicas que has salido- objetó su amigo, pensativo.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-Se nota que ella te importa- le dijo Haymitch -a mi no me pareces pegajoso, ni nada de eso- se encogió de hombros; sabía que Peeta se estaba enamorando de ella, sino lo estaba ya, pero prefirió dejar esa palabra fuera de la conversación -vamos a dormir un poco, todavía tenemos dos horas de vuelo- Peeta asintió, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

Haymitch reclinó su asiento, después de apagar la tenue luz que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Peeta cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Katniss contra el suyo; en ese tiempo que llevaban de viaje, la confianza renovada de la joven, sobre todo en lo que se refiere al contacto físico, le habían dado la oportunidad de estar mucho más cerca de ella.

-Peeta...- el pequeño murmullo de Katniss amortiguado contra su pecho hizo que abriera sus ojos; iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Sonriendo, dejó un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza, aspirando a la vez la esencia de mora que desprendía su cabello.

-Estoy aquí- la oyó balbucear en su sueño, pero apenas la entendió. Apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza, también se quedó dormido, sosteniéndola contra él.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de aterrizar de madrugada en el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco, las caras de todos ellos al despertar denotaban cansancio y sueño que recuperar. Pero ese día tenían una entrevista con el corresponsal del Marin Indepedent Journal, uno de los periódicos locales de la ciudad con más tirada, así que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaban todos en pie, intentando despertarse.

La entrevista les llevó casi toda la mañana, en parte porque el periodista llamó para informar que estaba metido en un monumental atasco de tráfico, así que para cuando terminaron ya pasaba del mediodía. Comieron a toda velocidad para dirigirse al estadio de béisbol de los Niners, que esos dos días acogía los conciertos. Con el césped debidamente protegido, sólo les quedaba rezar para que no lloviera, ya que la previsión para esos dos días no era otra que lluvia.

Pero el primer concierto pasó sin mayores complicaciones, y a la mañana siguiente Peeta, aunque todavía cansado, se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara. Le prometió a Katniss que hoy saldrían a recorrer la ciudad, y comerían ellos dos solos, para después dirigirse directamente al estadio.

Una vez perfectamente duchado y vestido, se encaminó hacia el comedor, y sonrió cuando vio que Kat ya estaba allí, en compañía de Cato. Dado el ajetreo de ayer, el grupo había decidido tener el día libre, hasta que llegara la hora del concierto.

-Buenos días- palmeó el hombro de su amigo, para después agacharse y besar suavemente la mejilla de la joven -¿el resto?- inquirió, a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de Katniss.

-Madge y Gale ya han desayunado- le relató Cato -han salido a hacer unas compras; Haymitch y Finnick estarán durmiendo todavía.

-Espero que el tiempo aguante hoy- suspiró la joven, señalando hacia la ventana; el día estaba frío y nublado.

-Veremos- le dio la razón Cato -no sería la primera vez que tenemos que cancelar un concierto y posponerlo.

-Sería un fastidio- contestó Katniss; cuadrar fechas de por sí, ya era complicado, así que no podía imaginar lo que supondría volver a revisar el calendario de arriba abajo; la mayoría de las entradas llevaban meses vendidas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la anterior gira, hace dos años?- tomó la palabra Peeta, a la vez que se tomaba un bollo relleno de crema.

-Todavía no se me ha curado el resfriado que pillé- habló con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Katniss, muy interesada.

-Estábamos en Oslo, dando un concierto; y a la media hora de empezar a tocar, se puso a llover- le contó este.

-Nunca he visto llover de esa manera- negó el moreno con la cabeza, recordando -aparte del frío que hacía.

-¿Y se canceló la actuación?

-El escenario está cubierto, pero donde yo estoy apenas llega el techo- dijo Peeta -además, estábamos en medio de la actuación, así que no paramos; me calé hasta los huesos.

-Me acuerdo de ver a todo el público cubierto con chubasqueros, incluso paraguas- rememoraba Cato -Finnick y Gale no se mojaron; pero nosotros dos y Haymitch estábamos como si hubiéramos salido de la ducha- Kat rió, imaginándose el panorama.

-Pobres- les dijo, con un falso puchero de pena -no te imagino con la cabeza chorreando- le picó a Peeta -tu pelo es más famoso que tú.

-¿Quién dice eso?- reclamó, frunciendo el ceño, ante la mirada divertida de su compañero.

-La última encuesta de la revista People- le explicó -hablé ayer con Rue, y me lo contó.

-No tienen otra cosa que publicar- tomó la palabra Cato -últimamente, estás demasiado formal- le volvió a recordar.

-Soy un niño bueno- sonrió con inocencia -¿qué pasaría si me lo corto?- se pasó la mano por sus rebeldes mechones.

-Luto nacional- se burló Katniss, ante las carcajadas del guitarrista.

Los tres siguieron desayunando, Kat y Cato entre risas por la cara de fastidio de Peeta; una vez acabaron, el rubio se despidió, deseándoles que pasaran un buen día. Katniss se volvió a Peeta, que apuraba los restos de su taza de café.

-¿Contento de no tener mil entrevistas hoy?- indagó.

-Contento de tenerte para mí una buena parte del día- corrigió este, tomándola de la mano y empujándola a su regazo, para que se sentara ahí. Con precaución, Katniss lo hizo.

-Peso mucho- se disculpó, haciendo un amago por levantarse, pero no la dejó.

-No pesas- contradijo, con un tono serio; era una cosa que no olvidaba fácilmente; jamás se sintió tan culpable como en esos momentos, si hubiera cerrado la boca...

-¿Decías en serio lo de cortártelo?- el cambio de tema lo sacó de sus golpeos mentales de cabeza.

-¿No te gustaría?

-Estoy acostumbrada a verte así... aunque lo llevas un poco largo- le dio la razón, apartando uno de los mechones de su frente -pero yo no soy quien para opinar acerca se eso; si te es más cómodo cortártelo- se encogió de hombros, para después tocar uno de los pendientes -¿nunca te los quitas?- todos los de la banda tenían las orejas agujereadas, pero llevaban aros discretos y plateados; los de Peeta eran dorados y un poco más grandes.

-Son como una extensión de mi- Katniss rió divertida -hubo una temporada que me los tuve que quitar, cuando Prim era pequeña. Ya me rasgó el lóbulo derecho una vez, tirando de ellos.

-Rue tiene razón- Peeta la miró sin entender -te quedan bien.

-¿Ah, sí?- murmuró, con una sonrisa pícara, acercando sus labios a su mejilla y dejando pequeños besos -¿y tú, que opinas del tema?- esos pequeños toques hicieron que Kat se estremeciera, mucho más cuando sintió los labios de Peeta en su cuello.

La piel de esa zona era blanca y suave, y el cantante no se pudo resistir a besar esa curva tentadora y delicada que llevaba tantos días admirando. Sintió los dedos fríos de Kat jugar con el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca, y se sentía bien, muy bien...

-Te quedan bien- suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias -podrías prestármelos alguna vez- bromeó; Peeta rió contra su piel, separando sus labios y volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en la cara de Katniss.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- refutó, con una sonrisa satisfecha -¿y mi beso de buenos días?- le pidió, con cara angelical.

-Te estás mal acostumbrado- negó ella con la cabeza -beso de buena suerte, beso de buenos días... tsk, tsk, tsk...

-El de buena suerte está claro que no doy con él- compinchado con la banda, llevaban cambiando una canción del repertorio oficial en cada uno de los conciertos, y seguían sin dar con la favorita -podrías darme alguna pista- le pidió.

-Ni hablar- contestó ella -esto es demasiado divertido- sonrió maliciosa, ante la cara de fastidio de Peeta.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido -¿y el de buenos días?- probó de nuevo. Katniss suspiró divertida, pero giró su cabeza, dándole un beso en los labios.

A pesar de que el joven esperaba que se apartara enseguida, sintió las manos de Katniss afianzarse en su cuello,y sin poder contenerse más, su lengua delineó con precaución su labio inferior; el suspiro de Katniss murió en su boca, y la acercó más a su cuerpo, con la intención de profundizar el beso... llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo, y su cuerpo empezaba a jugarle malas e incómodas pasadas cuando estaba cerca de ella...

-¡Buenos días, Romeo y Julieta!- Katniss se apartó como un resorte, pegando un pequeño bote por el susto; la cara de Peeta era un poema, y la de la joven estaba roja -tenéis la habitación a veinte metros, chicos... -les reprendió Finnick, ante las risas contenidas de Haymitch. Katniss sintió que moría al escuchar esas palabras, y no hizo otra cosa que esconder su rostro en el cuello del cantante.

-Siempre tan oportunos- siseó Peeta entre dientes -podríais haberos quedado media hora más en la cama.

-¿Y perdernos tan romántica imagen?- habló ahora Haymitch. Katniss sintió el resoplido que salió de los labios de Peeta.

-Panda de cotillas- musitó, hastiado -¿nos vamos?- le preguntó a esta suavemente, pasando una mano por su espalda.

-Sí- suspiró ella, levantando por fin la vista -voy a por el bolso y la chaqueta- le dijo, para después levantarse y abandonar el comedor.

-Alguien está de buen humor- habló Finnick, a la vez que llenaba su plato con unos huevos revueltos.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- inquirió Peeta.

-No hablo de ti, hablo del pequeño Peet- este apartó la vista, incómodo; pero sí lo había notado -¿caso de bolas azules?

-Finnick, por favor- pidió, molesto -deja el tema- la mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para que el batería levantara las manos, en claro gesto de rendición -eso está mejor- aprobó -¿qué vais a hacer?- inquirió, mientras esperaba a que Katniss regresara.

-Gimnasio- contestaron a la vez, ocasionando que Peeta riera -¿ya has pensado la canción de esta noche?- indagó.

-La que se os ocurra a vosotros- se encogió de hombros, sin venirle ninguna a la mente en esos momentos.

-Déjalo de mi cuenta- ahora fue Haymitch el que habló.

-No sé si fiarme mucho- rezongó, a la vez que sacaba el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y encendía un cigarro.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto- le hizo un gesto con la mano Finnick -por cierto, recuerdos de parte de Annie.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- interrogó Peeta, mirando por la ventana, escudriñando a ver si había periodistas.

-En Nueva York- les contó -ya no tiene más compromisos hasta el desfile de Victoria´s Secret.

-¿Otra vez con alitas?- se medio burló Haymitch.

-No te metas con mi ángel, esas alas acompañadas de lencería son calientes- le recordó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Pervertido- se carcajeó Haymitch -¿muchos acosadores en la puerta?- se volvió a Peeta, que seguía fumando mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Parece despejado, pero no me fío- musitó pensativo -saldremos por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que os vean juntos?- interrogó Finnick.

-Nada- contestó, serio -pero es un tema que a ella le preocupaba mucho- les dijo.

-No es fácil- le dio la razón Haymitch -Effie tardó mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse.

-Lo sé- respondió, a la vez que sacaba el humo por la nariz -y quiero que esté tranquila con respecto a eso.

Por suerte para el joven, Kat apareció en el marco de la puerta, con el bolso cruzado y la chaqueta puesta. Se despidieron de Haymitch y Finnick, dispuestos a disfrutar de la ciudad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día transcurrió tranquilo para la pareja, que disfrutó de una visita relativamente tranquila a la ciudad. Peeta era la séptima u octava vez que viajaba a San Francisco, de modo que hizo de perfecto guía turístico para una asombrada Kat, que sacaba una y mil fotos con el móvil.

Para alivio de Peeta, pudieron esquivar a la prensa la salida del hotel; Katniss no dejaba de reírse, ya que pese a estar nublado, el cantante llevaba gorra y gafas de sol, y la capucha de la sudadera por encima. Pasearon por el parque Golden Gate; subieron al mirador, desde donde había una vista increíble del famoso puente, y después de comer terminaron por dar un paseo por el barrio de Haigth-Ashbury, cuna del movimiento hippie en América del Norte.

-Seguro que tus padres han paseado mucho por aquí- le dijo ella, mirándole mientras paseaban. Peeta sonrió, tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Han estado un par de veces- admitió -algún día te enseñaré fotos de ellos, en esa época.

-Se me hace raro imaginar a tu padre con pantalones de campana, gafas de sol redondas, el pelo largo...- enumeró pensativa, a la vez que subía una mano y tomaba la del joven, que agarraba su hombro, jugueteando con sus dedos.

-A mi madre le pega más, lo admito- se encogió de hombros -pero sí, mi padre iba con esas pintas- le aclaró, ante la sonrisa de ella. Katniss se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómodo hablando de sus padres, pero tomó aire, antes de preguntar.

-¿No les perdonas que te dejaran unos años con tu abuela?- formuló la pregunta, cuidadosamente; vio que el rostro de Peeta se contraía en una pequeña mueca de pena -perdona...- susurró ella -no quer...

-Tranquila- habló por fin, dando un pequeño apretón a sus dedos -la cosa no va contigo- le recordó -hubo un tiempo que sí lo pensé- empezó a contarle -me acuerdo de ver a todos los padres en las funciones de navidad del colegio, pero ellos no estaban, solo mi abuela- Katniss escuchaba con atención -era pequeño, y pensaban que no me daba cuenta de las cosas. Y aunque son buenos padres, me dolió su ausencia durante esos años.

-¿Y alguna vez has hablado con ellos acerca del tema?

-Lo he hecho- le aclaró -pero ellos aluden a que eran jóvenes, el embarazo les pilló desprevenidos...- se encogió de hombros -aunque una vez regresaron, lo intentaron enmendar.

-¿Y lo consiguieron?

-En parte- afirmó -durante mis años de adolescencia, les eché eso en cara muchas veces; volvieron sin previo aviso y me separaron de mi abuela, de mis amigos y me llevaron con ellos a Los Ángeles- le contó -pero poco a poco, la relación mejoró... aunque a veces choquemos.

-Entiendo- contestó ella, quedándose pensativa durante unos segundos.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- cambió de tema Peeta, sonriéndole.

-Muy bien- le dijo ella -no se debe vivir mal aquí, me gusta la ciudad- aprobó, mirando a su alrededor.

-No está mal- contestó Peeta -pero estoy demasiado acostumbrado a Los Ángeles- le explicó -¿tú te vas haciendo a vivir allí?

-Lo poco que he estado, me gusta mucho- asintió -hace sol, y calor- Peeta rió con suavidad; iba a decirle algo, cuando dos chicas y un chico detuvieron el andar de la pareja.

-¿Eres Peeta Mellark, verdad?- inquirió una de ellas, de no más de veinte años.

Suspiró dándose paciencia, pero se obligó a poner a si mismo buena cara; miró a Katniss, que observaba la situación medio divertida, y en completo silencio.

-¿Puedes firmarnos un autógrafo?- pidió la otra, que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, gesto que le hizo sentir incómodo.

-Claro- aceptó, poniendo buena cara -¿habéis ido al concierto?- les preguntó, a la vez que cogía el rotulador que el chico le tendía.

-Vamos al de esta noche- contestó una de ellas, sonriendo.

Katniss vio como al final se relajó, hablando con sus fans unos minutos. Sabía que no le iban mucho esas cosas, pero en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, nunca le había visto negar a nadie un autógrafo.

-Aquí tenéis- les devolvió el trozo de papel, y el rotulador.

-¿Puedes sacarte una foto con nosotros?- le preguntó el chico, justo cuando volvía al lado de Katniss. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pero terminó accediendo.

-Yo la saco- se ofreció la castaña, cosa que agradecieron los chicos. Esperó a que todos se colocaran, y tuvo que repetir las foto tres veces, una por cada teléfono móvil.

-Gracias, tío- agradeció el muchacho.

-No hay de que- contestó, ahora si volviendo al lado de Katniss.

-Sentimos haber interrumpido el paseo con tu novia- Kat abrió los ojos, ante la mención de esa palabra... pero más boquiabierta le dejó la respuesta de Peeta.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada; ella lo entiende- sonrió -disfrutad del concierto de esta noche.

-Lo haremos- contestó una de las chicas. Por fin se alejaron, dejándoles de nuevo solos, pero con muchas miradas curiosas puestas sobre ellos.

-Trabajo- se encogió de hombros Peeta, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

-¿No te importa que haya dicho que sea tu novia?- casi se atraganta con el humo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué iba a importarme?- le reclamó -¿crees acaso que dentro de unos días, voy a salir con la primera que se me ponga por delante?- su tono enfadado hizo que Katniss tragara saliva -Kat...- suspiró cansado -¿crees que pienso eso?

-¡No!- le intentó tranquilizar ella -solo que no hemos hablado directamente del asunto, y...- se explicó de manera torpe.

-Calabacita- la llamó, tomándola de una mano y acercándola a él -sé que te preocupa que yo sea una persona pública; y también sé que la prensa puede llegar a ser agobiante, y que no podemos pasear tranquilos por la calle- hizo una pausa -pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto; es normal que piensen que eres mi novia, dado la forma en la que íbamos abrazados- Katniss sabía que tenía toda la razón -me gustas demasiado como para poder explicarlo con palabras- esa afirmación hizo que se sonrojara profusamente.

-¿Y qué va a decir la prensa?- inquirió, con cautela.

-Sales conmigo, no con los paparazzis- le recordó él -y con que me gustes a mi, es suficiente- replicó serio -te protegeré de ellos todo lo que pueda, te lo juro- soltó su mano, para llevarla a su mejilla -en la calle no puedo evitarlo, pero te prometo que no te harán daño- le volvió a decir.

-Sé que lo harías- susurró ella, bajando la vista -es solo que todo ese mundo asusta un poco, y más para la gente que no estamos acostumbrados.

-Lo sé, calabacita- le dijo, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su frente -yo también tuve que acostumbrarme, y sé que no es fácil.

-Entonces...- meditó unos segundos sus palabras -¿si salen fotos nuestras, o si nos cazan paseando... no te importará?

-Kat- resopló -quería esperar un poco para tener esta conversación, pero creo que dado lo que ha pasado, es el momento oportuno- parecía que hablaba para sí mismo -¿pensabas que te iba a tener escondida siempre?; claro que me importa que me saquen fotos a todas horas, y que no pueda disfrutar con mi novia de un simple paseo, o yendo a hacer la compra- le explicó -pero no por eso voy a dejar de salir contigo a donde me plazca. Nunca me he planteado tenerte escondida; la gente puede decir lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no te hagan daño -Katniss escuchó con atención, meditando su pequeño discurso. Con cuidado puso sus manos en su pecho, apoyándose en él; si quería estar con Peeta, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, y mejor lidiar con ello desde el principio.

-Me va a costar acostumbrarme- reconoció; Peeta sonrió aliviado -¿podré, al menos, advertir a mis padres?- le preguntó -ellos no dirán nada, jamás- se explicó -pero prefiero que lo sepan por mi antes de que se encuentren a su hija en las portadas, o en el programa de Caesar Flickerman- el joven rió, asintiendo.

-Claro que sí- la tranquilizó, pasando un brazo por su cintura y abrazándola -algún día tendré que conocerlos en persona- le recordó, cosa que hizo a Katniss sonreír, a la vez que levantaba la vista y dejaba un pequeño beso en sus labios, gesto que Peeta correspondió encantado, pero achicó los ojos al ver a su chica esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa -¿qué ocurre?

-No puedo esperar a ver que dice el jefe Everdeen acerca de esos pendientes- murmuró; el cantante palideció, tragando saliva -tranquilo- no pudo evitar la carcajada -deberías estar frente a un espejo, para poder ver tu rostro.

-Muy graciosa, calabacita- protestó, pero haciendo esfuerzos por no reír él también.

Con ánimos renovados, y una Katniss mucho más tranquila, prosiguieron el paseo; la hora de partir hacia el estadio se aproximaba, y todavía tenían un buen rato para estar a solas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Slave Heart... Slave Heart!

Los gritos de la muchedumbre ya resonaban en las gradas y en el césped del estadio de los Niners; tal y como pasó en Anaheim, para el segundo concierto también estaban las localidades agotadas; entre las dos noches, los chicos cantarían para más de setenta y cinco mil personas.

Katniss y Peeta llegaron a media tarde al estadio; el cantante fue a ensayar y a relajarse un poco, y Katniss tuvo tiempo de charlar brevemente con Madge; la joven morena entendió su temor con respecto al tema de la prensa, y tal y como era su trabajo de publicista, le prometió estar atenta a todo lo que saliera de ellos, al igual que hacía con el resto de miembros de la banda.

Al ser el segundo concierto, la lista de invitados VIP era muy escasa esa noche, ya que la mayoría habían acudido al primero. Eso le dio a los chicos el tiempo suficiente para relajarse y prepararse sin prisas. Los técnicos de sonido iban de un lado para otro, ultimando los detalles, cuando se fijó en Haymitch y Cashmere; la chica estaba colocándole los audífonos pegados a las espalda, tal y como ella hizo con Peeta... pero vio que el rubio, con el bajo perfectamente colgado de su hombro, se volvía y parecía estar advirtiéndola con seriedad.

No habían visto a Effie más que un par de veces desde que la gira comenzó; era dueña de una cadena de salones de belleza muy famosos en Los Ángeles, y siempre estaba liada con el trabajo; pero las pocas veces que habían hablado con ella, cuando Madge o Annie le preguntaban como iban las cosas con Haymitch, su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas de que el tema era delicado, muy delicado.

-¿Qué tal?- salió de su ensimismamiento al oír a Cato, que se había acercado a su posición, ya con la guitarra colgada.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y con Peeta?- interrogó, con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, también- le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Me alegro por los dos- le dijo, con una sonrisa sincera, pero un poco resignada -te dije que era buen tío.

-¿Quién es buen tío?- Peeta se acercó a ellos, y Katniss estudió el atuendo que llevaba esa noche; el bajo de los pantalones vaqueros metidos en las botas de cordones negras, la camiseta con cuello de pico, de color verde oscuro...

-Hablábamos de ti, Mellark- rodó los ojos su amigo -de tus encantos- le insinuó en broma, arqueando las cejas.

-Lo sé, tengo muchos- contestó, con voz sugerente.

-Creído- le golpeó el brazo con el puño, riendo -¿preparado?

-Sí- afirmó, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado para otro, comprobando que los audífonos que ya llevaba puestos no se cayeran.

-Suerte- le deseó Katniss a Cato, guiñándole un ojo.

-Vamos a ello- tomó una profunda respiración, dejando a la pareja a solas, y reuniéndose con el resto de la banda.

-¿No tendrás frío?- le preguntó Katniss a Peeta, al verle en manga corta -la noche está un poco fresca.

-Enseguida entraré en calor; además, el escenario es un infierno- le recordó, tomándole de las manos.

-¿Nervioso?- inquirió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo acostumbrado- contestó, de manera despreocupada.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿por ahí se oyen muchas voces?- señaló a los audífonos; Peeta sonrió, quitándose uno con cuidado y poniéndolo en su oreja; aparte de unos pequeños ruidos y murmullos, también se dio cuenta de que aislaba la mayor parte del griterío de la gente.

-Aparte de mantenernos comunicados, tiene un dispositivo que aisla el ruido ambiente; podemos escuchar claramente la batería, los teclados, las guitarras...- le explicó -eso hace que podamos seguir el ritmo adecuado de la canción, o que yo no me adelante.

-¿Y no te chivan por ahí si se te olvida la letra?- bromeó, volviendo a colocar el auricular en su sitio, con cuidado de que no se le enredase entre los pendientes.

-No se me suelen olvidar, calabacita- le aclaró, acercándola a él; el griterío empezó a gritar y a aplaudir, y ya se escuchaban las primeras notas.

-Buena suerte- susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla -ganátelo- le recordó, antes de soltarle.

-Lo intentaré- se resignó, apretándole las manos un segundo, antes de soltarla y trotar hacia el escenario.

Después de reunirse con Madge, ambas siguieron el concierto desde su acostumbrado lugar, sin mayores contratiempos; su jefa había estado bromeado con ella, haciendo quinielas sobre la canción nueva de la noche. Cuando empezaron a resonar las notas de "In these arms" la boca de la castaña se abrió, debido a la sorpresa. Aunque no era una balada, era una canción que jamás les había visto escuchado tocar en directo.

La letra era toda una declaración de intenciones, y como ya era costumbre, los ojos de Peeta la miraban, ya sin apenas disimulo alguno...

_"Tú quieres un compromiso..._

_echa una mirada a estos ojos,_

_arden con pasión, solo por ti_

_hasta el final de los tiempos..."_

Mientras cantaba, Peeta no pudo evitar vigilar de reojo la reacción de Katniss ante la canción; compuesta por Cato y Gale, no era una de sus favoritas... pero esperaba que ella supiera que, desde hace mucho, cantaba solo para ella. Sacó el micrófono de su soporte, para acercarse hacia la parte derecha del escenario, y así poder verla durante el recorrido...

_"Te abrazaría, te necesitaría... _

_me pondría de rodillas por ti,_

_y lo haría todo bien_

_si estuvieras en estos brazos..."_

Pudo observar como se mordía el labio, y estaba sonrojada... puede ser que al final hubiera acertado con la canción; antes de volverse y de acercarse a Cato, que coreaba los coros a pleno pulmón, le guiñó de manera disimulada un ojo.

-Wow...- admiró Madge -la de esta noche es bonita- le dijo, dándole un codazo a Katniss para llamar su atención, elevando el tono de voz.

-Sí...- admitió ella; puede que no fuera su favorita, pero esa canción también le encantaba, como la mayoría de las del grupo.

Siguió escuchando la canción, la letra era toda una declaración de intenciones; y todo eso, unido a lo que habían estado hablando esa tarde no le dejaban lugar a dudas. Se estaba enamorando de él, no podía ocultarlo. Cuando le conoció, jamás pudo pensar que ese divo insoportable pudiera ser un hombre tan sencillo, y vulnerable... y cariñoso con alguien que no fuera su hija.

Puede que fuera un poco pronto para palabras como amor, enamoramiento y todas esas cosas... pero todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el corazón de Katniss estaban desembocando en eso.

Siguió sumida en su mente todo lo que restaba de concierto, aunque eso no le impidió disfrutar de la música. Por fin, la banda entera de acercó a la orilla del escenario, saludando y despidiéndose del público. Madge y ella abandonaron posiciones, para bajar del escenario y dirigirse a la parte trasera, donde ya esperaban estacionados los coches. Hablaron de lo que tenían que revisar mañana a primera hora, antes de montarse en el avión, rumbo a Fargo, Dakota del Norte, pero su jefa la dio un codazo, indicándole que los chicos ya se acercaban a ellas.

Se secaban el sudor con toallas, y ya cubiertos con gruesas chaquetas, para que no cogieran frío. Las dos les felicitaron por la actuación, para que después Peeta la tomara de la mano y se fueran rumbo al coche.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió el joven, con la respiración todavía entrecortada, una vez que el vehículo arrancó.

-Buen trabajo- le felicitó, con una pequeña sonrisa -y aunque la canción me ha dejado sin palabras...- meneó la cabeza.

-¿No es esa?- arqueó una ceja Peeta -joder...- la castaña rió por la cara que puso, pero no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta que llevaba rodándole mucho rato en la mente.

-¿Lo que has me has dicho era verdad?- este la miró sin entender -¿harías todo bien?- le sondeó, de manera tímida, acordándose de la letra de la canción.

-Calabacita- tiró de ella, pegándola a él tanto que sus narices se rozaban -yo...-

La frase murió de manera repentina, ya que Katniss se acercó a él, juntando sus labios con los suyos; sus bocas se buscaban de manera apremiante, y por fin la lengua de Peeta se adentró en ese santuario, prohibido hasta ahora para él. La de Kat, precavida al principió, poco a poco se fue soltando, arrancando un pequeño y sexy gemido de la garganta del cantante, que sintió los dedos de Katniss en su nuca, dando pequeños y suaves tirones, que no hizo otra cosa que encenderle hasta extremos insospechados.

Como decía la canción, por fin estaba en estos brazos, en sus brazos... de los cuales Peeta haría todo lo posible porque no nos abandonara nunca.

* * *

**Hooolaaaaaaaa! aquí estoy de nuevo dando la vara XD ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿os ha gustado? ya sé que no hay muchas escenitas románticas, pero es que en esta historia no hay mucho romance...(o por lo menos lo que lleva la autora) pero no os preocupéis, si hay alguna mente pervertida por ahí, que ese momento llegará :D  
**

**Quería preguntaros algo: ¿alguien sabe si en España echan por TV los MTV Movie Awards 2013? es que me gustaría verlos, pero no sé si los echan aquí... y si no, ¿sabéis algún sitio por internet en donde los pueda ver en directo?  
**

**Nada más, solo agraderos a todos los que leeeis, los que añadís la historia a favoritos, follows,etc. Los reviews... y especialmente gracias a Juliper22 y a Peetkat que siempre me dan su opinión y su apoyo incondicional;) muchas gracias preciosas! **

**Sin más dilación, un besazo**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	13. Mamas and the Papas

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, que me ha dejado adaptar su maravillosa historia. Y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: "We weren't born to follow" de Bon Jovi.**

_Capítulo 13: Mamas and the Papas_

Después del concierto de San Francisco, la recién estrenada relación entre Katniss y Peeta avanzaba lenta, pero segura. Abandonaron la ciudad del Golden Gate para hacer otras tres paradas en Fargo, Kansas City y Detroit, regresando después a casa durante diez días para seguir con la grabación.

Una vez de vuelta en Los Ángeles, los papeleos volvieron a ocupar la mayor atención tanto de Katniss como de Madge. Faltaban apenas tres semanas para la celebración de Acción de Gracias, y el principal problema al que tenían que enfrentarse era el dichoso especial de Navidad para la MTV. La tercera mañana después de su regreso, Madge se fue a los estudios de la cadena, para una reunión personal con el productor del programa; por el último mensaje que había recibido Katniss, comería con varios productores y directivos, así que no volvería hasta la tarde, y de paso recogería a los niños del colegio.

Aprovechando la soledad del despacho, tomó una profunda inspiración de aire antes de coger su teléfono móvil y llamar a su casa de Forks. Aparte de que tenía ganas de hablar con sus padres, iba a contarles acerca de su relación con Peeta; durante ese tiempo habían tenido suerte, si se le podía llamar así, y todavía la noticia de su relación no había llegado a oídos de la prensa, pero la castaña sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que los pillaran en uno de sus habituales paseos, o en las salidas que el grupo entero solía hacer... y tal como ella dijo, prefería ser ella quien diera la noticia a sus padres.

Marcó el número de su casa; pero después de unos tonos, colgó extrañada, ya que nadie atendía la llamada. Extrañada miró su reloj; eran apenas las tres y media de la tarde. Su madre ya estaría trabajando, pero era raro que su padre no contestara. Volvió a insistir, y justo cuando sonaba el quinto tono y ya se iba a dar por vencida, la voz adormilada de su padre traspasó la línea.

-¿Residencia Everdeen?

-No quería despertarte, papá- se disculpó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Calabacita!- rodó los ojos, pero decidió morderse la lengua -no te preocupes, estaba medio dormido en el sofá.

-Y con la televisión encendida en el canal de deportes- respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Me conoces demasiado, hija- resopló su padre, ahora totalmente despierto -¿cómo va todo?

-Bien, hace dos días que regresamos de Detroit- le contó -ahora estoy en la oficina.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- se interesó.

-Papeleos, contratos...- enumeró, encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los inmensos ventanales, para admirar el jardín.

-Quien diría que el mundo musical conlleva tanta burocracia- bromeó su padre.

-No lo sabes tú bien- rió -¿cómo estás, papá?- su tono adquirió un tinte serio y preocupado.

-Estoy bien, hija; te preocupas demasiado por mi- le regañó con cariño Boggs Everdeen.

-Te noto animado- exclamó ella, suspirando aliviada para sus adentros.

-El padre de Rue me ha pedido ayuda para arreglar su jardín, así que llevo un par de días ejerciendo de jardinero.

-Eso está bien, papá; así te distraes- le animó ella.

-Rue y Tresh estarán aquí por Acción de Gracias- le contó -¿tú vas a venir, verdad?

-Llegaré a Seattle el mismo jueves por la mañana, pero el domingo debo regresar a Los Ángeles.

-Muy pocos días- dijo su padre, apenado -pero entiendo que tienes que trabajar; no te preocupes- Katniss sonrió. Aunque le iba a costar separarse de los chicos y sobre todo de Peeta, acostumbrada como estaba a verle las veinticuatro horas del día, esos días Prim estaría con él, y quería que aprovechara al máximo ese tiempo con la pequeña.

-Hum... verás papá- empezó a decir, sin saber bien como continuar- verás... he... he conocido a alguien- le contó, con prudencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le reclamó su padre, de seguro frunciendo el bigote.

-Yo... esto... salgo con alguien- le soltó de golpe.

-¡Eso es una buena noticia, calabacita!- exclamó el jefe Everdeen, contento -tienes veintiséis años, no quince. No necesitas pedirme permiso para salir con un chico- le recordó.

-Verás papa; eh...- rodó los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -es un miembro del grupo para el que trabajo- dijo precavidamente.

-¿Es famoso?- inquirió Boggs.

-Eh... digamos que sí- asintió ella -se llama Peeta, y es el que canta- le explicó, aunque su padre no entendía nada de música.

-Ya...- fue la respuesta de su padre; Katniss esperó pacientemente la próxima palabra que iba a pronunciar este -¿me estás diciendo que tu novio suele salir en ese canal de cotilleos que tu madre tiene puesto a todas horas?

-Más o menos- respondió ella -verás papá; prefiero que lo sepáis por mi, antes de que la prensa... bueno... ya sabes como es eso- le explicó; ni cuando confesaba una travesura de pequeña se había sentido tan nerviosa, por así decirlo; en ese momento unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, y sintió el roce frío del metal en su pómulo, y un suave beso en su cuello -te juro que es un buen chico, papá- Peeta separó los labios de su piel, dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba Katniss.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, calabacita- el rubio sonrió al escuchar el mote, y el pequeño resoplido que salió de los labios de su novia -si te has fijado en él, por algo será; lo que me preocupa es todo ese asunto de los periodistas.

Katniss se giró, quedando cara a cara con Peeta y arqueando una ceja al verle; había ido a cortarse el pelo, y aunque el revoltijo de mechones color rubio seguía sobre su cabeza, por detrás lo llevaba bastante más corto. Pasó una mano por su nuca, sintiendo las cosquillas que los cortos pelitos le provocaban.

-Por eso no tienes de que preocuparte, papá- le intentó animar, a la vez que se apoyaba en Peeta, que seguía sin liberarla de su abrazo -lo tenemos controlado, más o menos.

-Solo quiero que no te hagan daño, hija- fue la respuesta de su padre.

-Y él tampoco quiere eso, te lo aseguro- fue la contestación de Katniss, mirando como Peeta sonreía, comprendiendo la conversación -¿crees que mamá se lo tomará bien?

-Por tu madre no te preocupes, déjamela a mi- Katniss rió -te llamará en cuanto se lo cuente, nada más- le relató Boggs -¿podré al menos, conocerle?

-Con el tiempo sí, por supuesto- contestó ella -si quieres verle, puedes subir a la habitación de...- se calló, aunque su padre comprendió por donde iba los tiros -aunque ahora está distinto a como sale en esa foto- se apresuró a decir.

-Increíble- musitó su padre, hastiado -voy a conocer al novio de mi hija por medio de un póster para adolescentes pegado a la pared- la cara de Peeta era un poema -¿cual de todos es?

-Es el póster que está justo encima de su escritorio- le explicó ella; su padre no había permitido que se tocara nada del dormitorio de su hermano, por lo que sabía que el póster seguía en su sitio; oyó como su padre se movía, debía estar subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que me vea así?- musitó ahora el cantante, en voz baja, mirando inquieto a su chica.

-No le tienes que tener tanto miedo- respondió ella, para después ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios -te queda bien- señaló su pelo con la mano que tenía libre -¿te lo has cortado por la conversación que tuvimos en San Francisco?- inquirió, curiosa.

-Lo tenía muy largo- se encogió de hombros este -¿no te gusto así?- la picó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por aquí lo llevas casi igual- le dijo Katniss, tocando uno de los mechones que caían por su frente -no sé si tan corto por detrás le gustará a tus fans.

-Te tiene que gustar a ti, para eso eres mi novia- le recordó él, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Mientras no te lo tiñas de azul, o te hagas una cresta... creo que podré con ello- se burló ella, picándole de vuelta.

-Muy graciosa- contestó Peeta, pero no pudo resisitirse a besarla de nuevo, pero la voz de su padre a través de la línea hizo que el beso se quedara en un simple toque de labios.

-¿Cuál de ellos es?- le preguntó Boggs -hay uno enorme que parece un portero de discoteca, con los brazos cruzados- Katniss sonrió a la mención de Finnick -otro moreno con el pelo por debajo de los hombros; dos rubios que parecen hermanos... y uno con el brazo tatuado, y cara de mala pulgas- enumeró.

-Ese- le aclaró Katniss -el del tatuaje de la serpiente.

-¿Ese es Peeta?- volvió a preguntar su padre; Katniss se lo podía imaginar estudiando el póster, en la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Qué póster es el que está colgado?- susurró Peeta, en voz baja.

-Uno que salió después de vuestro primer disco- le aclaró esta, en voz baja -sí papá, ese es- esperó la reacción de este.

-Curiosos pendientes- fue la respuesta de Boggs, ante la cara de circunstancias de Peeta y la sonrisa de Katniss.

-Pero ya no lleva el pelo por los hombros- le explicó esta; el póster era muy antiguo.

-Ya veo...- musitó su padre -bien; simplemente espero que cuide de mi hija.

-Lo hace, papá; te lo puedo asegurar- contestó, mirando al aludido con una sonrisa -confía en mi.

-Siempre lo hago, calabacita- exclamó Boggs -y por tu madre no te preocupes, dejámela a mi.

-Está bien- suspiró ella, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir el dedo de Peeta recorrer las líneas de su tatuaje -te llamaré en otro momento, papá; tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Cuídate hija- se despidió su padre -y... hum... dale mis saludos a Peeta.

-Se los daré; adiós papá- una vez que colgó el teléfono, fijó la vista en su novio -¿ves cómo no era para tanto... y qué te han dicho tus padres?

Peeta la arrastró hasta el pequeño sofá, sentándola en su regazo y rodeando su cintura; después de que Effie le cortara el pelo había pasado por la tienda de sus padres, para hablarles acerca de su relación.

-Cariño- suspiró él -te recuerdo que mi padre, a diferencia del tuyo, no tiene una licencia de armas- dijo con una pequeña mueca -se lo han tomado bien... aunque cuando les expliqué quien eras, mi madre puso una sonrisa misteriosa- Katniss sabía a que se refería; hace escasos meses prácticamente le había dicho que su hijo era insoportable, pero decidió morderse la lengua.

-Me sorprende que mi padre haya ido a la habitación de Marvel, no suele entrar ahí y...- este la cortó, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Así que tu hermano se llamaba Marvel?- sondeó con precaución, jugando con sus dedos; la castaña se quedó unos minutos en silencio; era la primera vez, desde su muerte, que pronunciaba ese nombre en voz alta.

-Es la primera vez que consigo decir su nombre desde...- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero intentó coger aire.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- susurró él, besando su frente -¿cómo era?

-Era alegre, divertido, muy sarcástico...- enumeró ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -siempre me cuidaba mucho, me ayudaba a hacer los deberes- recordaba -cosas típicas de hermanos- Peeta asintió -cada vez que Mitchell me llamaba a casa y cogía el teléfono, solía hacerle advertencias de que tratara bien a su hermanita pequeña; nunca se soportaron mucho- le contó.

-Hacía bien- intentó hacerla sonreír su novio, cosa que consiguió -cuidaba de mi calabacita.

-Me acuerdo muchas veces que mi padre le pedía que bajara la música a gritos- negó ella con la cabeza, con los ojos acuosos -ponía Metallica a todo volumen, vuestros primeros discos... mi padre siempre murmuraba... este chico no hace otra cosa que escuchar ruido- explicó de forma graciosa, imitando la voz de su padre, cosa que hizo reír al joven -pero ambos se llevaban muy bien- recordó esos tiempos con melancolía, antes de que las drogas minaran por completo la relación entre padre e hijo.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría de que yo fuera tu novio?- le preguntó Peeta, con verdadera curiosidad; había algo en la expresión de Katniss que le preocupaba. No sabía por que, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba omitiendo muchas cosas acerca de Marvel... pero que le hablara de él ya era un paso, así que poco a poco.

-¿Recuerdas el momento fan de Tresh?- este asintió -pues un poco peor- sonrió con pena -serías su cuñado ideal- era una pregunta que ella misma se había hecho muchas veces -le echo mucho de menos- suspiró, sintiendo una lágrima bajar por su mejilla.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó a modo de apoyo; ella no hizo otra cosa que esconder la cara en su cuello. Pudo sentir sus lágrimas mojándole la piel, y como intentaba tomar aire, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento- sollozó ella, aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos.

-No tienes que sentirlo, Kat- contestó él, haciendo que le mirara directamente; su corazón sufrió una sacudida al verla tan frágil, y con sus bonitos ojos grises anegados de lágrimas y tristeza -¿sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de cualquier cosa, verdad?- le recordó -o simplemente desahogarte- ella asintió en silencio, y un amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara -¿pasarás el sábado y el domingo conmigo?- le ofreció, en un intento de distraerla.

-¿Y Prim?- frunció el ceño Katniss -pensé que estaba contigo hasta que nos fuéramos el próximo jueves.

-Y lo está- le aclaró -pero el sábado se casa una prima de Delly, de modo que mañana la dejaré de nuevo con su madre, y la recogeré el domingo a la noche.

-Me gusta el plan- aceptó ella, ahora más tranquila.

-Y aunque estuviera Prim, también podrías estar, ¿sabes?- siguió hablando Peeta -mi hija te adora.

-No sé que pensaría acerca de que yo fuera tu novia- meditó ella, preocupada -no quiero irrumpir en su vida como un elefante en una cacharrería- este escuchaba con atención -si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros, yo...- meneó la cabeza.

-Te comprendo muy bien- la intentó calmar -pero me gustaría que estuvieras en la vida de mi hija, algún día- la joven sonrió, agradecida por esas palabras -ella es lo más importante de mi vida, y ahora tú también eres alguien importante- sus palabras dejaron fuera de combate a la castaña -sino fuera así, no permitiría que entrases en la vida de Peeta.

-Gracias- musitó, un poco avergonzada por esas palabras.

-No me las tienes que dar, calabacita- contradijo él -ya te lo expliqué en San Francisco; no voy a tenerte escondida... y eso no solo implica a la prensa, sino también a mi hija y mi familia... ¿entendido?- con suavidad tomó su barbilla, haciendo que le mirara; Katniss afirmó con la cabeza, relajándose de nuevo en su brazos -¿qué quieres hacer el sábado?- sondeó.

-Podría invitarte a comer a casa- meditó ella -después podríamos salir.

-Me parece bien- aprobó este, jugando con uno de los tirabuzones de su melena -hum... a mi madre le gustaría saludarte- Katniss levantó la vista, mirándole curiosa -si a ti te parece bien; podríamos pasarnos por la tienda- le ofreció, con precaución.

-De acuerdo- accedió -tengo curiosidad por ver la tienda.

-Tienen varias- le contó, contento por que no se había negado -pero ellos normalmente están en la principal, en Hollywood Boulevard.

-¿Esa es la zona del Teatro Kodak y el Paseo de la Fama?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, es la zona- le confirmó este -¿nunca has estado?- inquirió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Apenas he tenido tiempo- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, haremos un poco de turismo- aprobó, con una sonrisa satisfecha -¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?- le pidió, con cautela.

-Parece que le estás pidiendo permiso a tu madre, para dormir en casa de un amigo- rió ella, mirándole divertida y jugando con uno de sus pendientes.

-Prometo portarme bien- exclamó, intentando poner cara de niño bueno, a la vez que uno de sus dedos pasaba por el costado de la joven, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Ella se apartó un poco, nerviosa por el toque y haciendo que Peeta suspirara frustrado -Kat...- la llamó para que le mirara -sabes que no haríamos nada que no quisieras.

Ella se levantó de su regazo; se volvía loca cada vez que la tocaba, pero no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Peeta cuando la viera en ropa interior. Él estaba acostumbrado a cuerpos esculturales, sin un gramo de grasa de más... y aunque sus michelines no eran enormes flotadores, ahí estaban.

-No es eso, Peeta, me fío de ti- murmuró ella, nerviosa y retorciendo sus dedos -es solo que...- no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto; nunca había tenido inseguridades a causa de su aspecto.

-Calabacita- la llamó él, para que volviera a sentarse en su regazo, pero ella no se movió, de modo que tuvo que levantarse; con cuidado volvió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos -no sé que estará maquinando esa cabecita tuya, pero no tienes nada por que preocuparte.

-Peeta- ella negó con la cabeza -no soy escultural, ni alta ni...- este la cortó, cansado y molesto.

-¿Crees que tu aspecto me importa?- escupió -pensaba que te había quedado claro que te quiero _tal como eres_- Katniss jadeó al escuchar esas palabras, era la primera vez que le decía directamente que la quería -no sé que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo- sus palabras dejaban entrever la molestia y un pequeño deje de decepción -no sé que tengo que hacer para que me creas.

-No es eso, Peeta... per...- se intentó explicar, pero el joven se alejó.

-Los chicos me esperan en el estudio- se disculpó él, y por primera vez, la castaña vio dolor en sus ojos azules -cuando proceses todo eso, y te des cuenta de que tu aspecto no me importa en absoluto, me llamas- exclamó enfadado, dándose la vuelta y dejándola allí.

Katniss se quedó sin saber que hacer o decir, pero algo se rompió en su interior al ver la expresión de Peeta. No es que no quisiera hacer el amor con él, claro que quería... pero unas inseguridades que nunca la habían asaltado ahora la reconcomían de forma alarmante. Él se había portado tan bien desde que estaban juntos, y la trataba con tanto cariño... ¿le habría dado la impresión equivocada?

Decidió que una vez terminaran con la grabación, hablaría con él y le pediría disculpas. Era jueves, y mañana dejaría a la niña con Delly... y le apetecía mucho pasar el fin de semana con él. Pero justo en ese momento sintió como unos diminutos bracitos aprisionaban una de sus piernas; al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con la sonrisa desdentada de Kyo.

-¡Hola Kaaaat!- la saludó alborozado, con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones grises del uniforme.

-Hola colega- se agachó para cogerle en brazos -¿qué tal el cole?- interrogó. En ese instante vio como entraban Akane y Prim, todavía con las mochilas a su espalda, y Madge con Hachiko en brazos.

-Bien- contestó el niño, abrazándose a su cuello.

-¡Hola Kat!- la saludaron Akane y Prim a la vez, acercándose a ella.

-Hola pequeñas- posó al pequeño en el suelo, para poder saludarlas.

-La señorita Seeder nos ha felicitado por resolver bien los problemas de matemáticas- le relató Prim, cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Veis como las divisiones no eran tan difíciles?- les dijo a ambas; ayer por la tarde pasaron un buen rato con las dichosas divisiones.

-Pero tú las explicas mejor que la señorita Seeder- contradijo Akane, al lado de Prim, cosa que hizo sonreír a Katniss.

-Debería pagarte por darle a Akane clases particulares- murmuró Madge, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me pagas con esa estupenda máquina de café, que hace unos capuccinos impresionantes- contestó Katniss, en broma -sabes que no me importa ayudarlas.

-Tienes demasiada paciencia- rodó los ojos Madge, a la vez que posaba a Hachiko en el suelo -id a decirle hola a papá- los pequeños corrieron hacia el estudio de grabación; los técnicos de la productora todavía no habían llegado, así que podían entrar allí.

Madge y Katniss los siguieron; Katniss sonrió al ver a Peeta coger a su hija en brazos, a la vez que Prim le daba un beso en la mejilla. No sabía que le estaba contando la pequeña, pero Peeta se giró para mirarla; todavía estaba serio y enfadado, lo notaba en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?- susurró Madge a Katniss en voz baja.

-Nada- suspiró ella -un pequeño intercambio de opiniones- le explicó, ante la mirada comprensiva de la rubia -cosas de pareja.

-Bienvenida la club- la intentó animar Madge, dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso. Los niños salieron del estudio, para ir en busca de Sae y merendar.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?- le preguntó Katniss, mientras entraban de nuevo en el despacho.

-No ha ido mal- le relató -han accedido a que los chicos graben la actuación el día 21- suspiró cansada -en la comida también estaba Plutchard.

-¿Cómo está el gran jefe?- interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad Katniss, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas.

-Bien; nos manda recuerdos- repuso la rubia, con una risa.

-¿Sigue liado con esa aspirante a actriz?

-Parece ser que sí- respondió; justo en ese momento la música se adueñó del ambiente; era un canción movida y con ritmo.

-Vamos a cotillear- Madge se levantó, tomándola de la mano.

Ambas se quedaron en la puerta del estudio; todavía no estaban grabando, así que Katniss supuso que era un ensayo previo. La letra le llamó ponderosamente la atención... pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peeta no la miraba mientras cantaba, y en ese momento supo que la discusión que habían tenido le había dolido, y mucho.

La letra era curiosa, pero iba bastante acorde con la vida misma...

_"No nacimos para seguir..._

_vamos, levántate de sus rodillas_

_cuando la vida es una píldora amarga de tragar_

_tienes que aguantar y aferrarte a lo que crees..."_

Escuchaba el estribillo con atención... ¿sería posible que Peeta mirara a través de sus ojos, para hacerse una idea de todo lo ella había tragado en esta vida, o que hablara de esa infancia que tanto le costaba a él superar?; a su memoria vino una conversación que mantuvieron en Detroit, donde él le había soltado sin tapujos que ella le inspiraba para componer.

Siguió escuchando la canción atentamente; cuando finalizaron Madge y ella entraron en el estudio, pero vio como Peeta y Haymitch salían dirección al jardín y sacaban el paquete de tabaco.

-¿Os pasa algo?- se giró para encarar a Cato.

-Nada- suspiró ella -yo y mis quebraderos de cabeza a veces metemos la pata- susurró ella, con pena -¿está muy enfadado?

-No te preocupes- le consoló este, a la vez que dejaba la guitarra en su soporte -a veces pierde los estribos con demasiada facilidad... pero se le pasa enseguida.

-¿Tanto se ha notado que hemos discutido?- inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Le conozco demasiado- rodó los ojos el rubio -cuando ha entrado aquí y le he preguntado por ti, ha gruñido algo parecido a una respuesta.

-Ya...- suspiró ella -no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos.

-Todas las parejas discuten, Katita- le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -¿me invitas a un café, antes de que aparezcan por aquí los de la productora?

-La máquina es mía, así que yo invito- se unió a ellos Gale, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a Katniss.

-Me apunto- exclamó Finnick, girando una de las baquetas entre sus dedos, cual perfecto malabarista.

Katniss se disculpó un minuto, esperando poder hablar con Peeta... pero vio que sacaba su móvil y se ponía a hablar con alguien. No quería que estuviera enfadado con ella, pero tampoco quería alterarle antes de la grabación, así que con el firme propósito de hablar con él después, acompañó al resto para tomar el acostumbrado café de la tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero la mala suerte parecía cebarse con la joven castaña; la grabación les llevó mucho más tiempo del que suponían, y para cuando terminaron, Peeta se marchó directamente a su casa, ya que la niña estaba completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Madge y ella tuvieron que dejar la oficina, para dedicarse a ir de un lado a otro, resolviendo mil y un papeleos; comieron por el centro, y para cuando terminaron, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, de modo que Madge le dijo que podía irse a casa. Había llamado a Peeta un par de veces, pero no respondía al teléfono... sí que debía estar enfadado con ella.

Al entrar en su minúsculo apartamento, la quietud y el silencio la recibieron; se sentía sola, y con un nudo en su pecho desde que discutieron, y no pensaba que le iba a doler tanto como lo hacía. Desesperada por hablar con alguien, le mandó un mensaje a Rue, preguntándole si podía conectarse a Skype. Después de esperar los diez minutos que le pidió su amiga, su rostro alegre apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- fue el saludo que le dedicó su amiga, arqueando una ceja -¿qué pasa, Kitty-kat?

-Ocurre que soy idiota- suspiró frustrada ella -¿no te habré interrumpido, verdad?

-Vick está durmiendo, y sabes que los viernes tengo horario intensivo y no trabajo por la tarde- le recordó ella -no tienes buena cara- observó.

-Ayer discutí con Peeta.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Rue, muy interesada. Después de relatarle los sucesos de ayer, vio como Rue estallaba en carcajadas.

-No creo que sea gracioso- respondió entre dientes.

-¡Kat!- exclamó, limpiándose las lágrimas -no puedo creer que le dijeras a tu padre que subiera a la habitación de tu hermano, para que viera el póster y conociera a Peeta.

-Fue un poco surrealista, lo admito- musitó pensativa -pero sabes que no se manejan con el ordenador, así que no pueden googlear a Peeta o al grupo.

-Deberías pedirle a Tresh que les instale uno en condiciones- le aconsejó -después de navidades salís del continente para la parte asiática y europea de la gira; Tresh podría enseñarles a manejar Skype, y así les verías mientras hablas con ellos- le sugirió.

-Hablaré con tu marido en Acción de Gracias, no es mala idea- aprobó la castaña.

-Y en cuanto a lo otro... Kat...- empezó a decir su amiga -nunca te ha importado lo que pensaran de tu aspecto... ¿por qué te preocupa tanto la reacción de Peeta?; ¿has hablado con Ann o Madge al respecto?

-No lo sé... - negó ella, secándose una lágrima que bajaba con su mejilla -¿inferioridad, miedo a palabras tales como novia...?- se encogió de hombros -y no; Ann está en Nueva York, preparando el desfile de Victoria´s Secret... y con Madge sabes que no tengo la suficiente confianza para tratar estos temas.

-No tienes que sentirte inferior a él, Kat- la consoló ella -tal y como dijo él mismo, te quiere tal como eres... dios, Katty... que le des tantas vueltas a las cosas no es bueno; y está más que claro que eres su novia.

-Ya lo sé; pero no puedo evitarlo, soy así- protestó.

-Te recuerdo que Peeta está loco por ti... y solo por ti- recalcó -Kitty-kat, por una vez en tu vida, no pienses tanto y déjate llevar por lo que sientes -Katniss la escuchaba en completo silencio -desde la muerte de Marvel, por fin te pasa algo bueno; te has pasado dos años cuidando de tus padres, preocupándote de todo en tu casa, superaste muy bien tu ruptura con Mitchell...- enumeró.

-Eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano...- siseó.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir- la cortó Rue -por fin estás empezando a ser feliz, no tires todo eso por la borda- le pidió -aunque me lo niegues, sabes de sobra que te estás enamorando de él, y puedo entender que tengas miedo a decepcionar a la persona que quieres- la castaña desvió la vista de la pantalla -deja que sea Peeta el que decida si le gusta o no lo que esconden esas ropas- hizo una pequeña pausa -así que mueve el culo de ese sofá, vístete y dale una sorpresa.

-¿Y qué hago, Rue?- replicó, con la mandíbula apretada -¿me planto en su casa, le digo que lo siento y me pongo en paños menores frente a él?

-Por el amor de dios, Kat- contestó ella, perdiendo la paciencia -por lo que me has contado, lo único que sé es que ibais a pasar el fin de semana juntos; sino estás segura todavía, no llegues a ese extremo; Peeta respetará lo que tú quieras. Tienes a uno de los tíos más calientes del país rendido a tus pies, y que encima, no es para nada el divo prepotente y altivo que pensabas que era.

-Ya lo sé- suspiró -de un grano de arena hago una montaña, ¿verdad?- sonrió con desgana, y con los ojos todavía llorosos.

-Esa eres tú, Kat- la intentó animar Rue, con una pequeña sonrisa -disfruta de tu fin de semana- la guiñó un ojo, a modo de despedida.

-Dales un beso a Tresh y al peque- se despidió también.

Una vez apagó el portátil, se quedó un tiempo en silencio, sentada en la misma posición y mirando hacia la televisión apagada... y lo más importante de todo, masticando las palabras de su amiga. Parecía una patética adolescente de instituto, histérica y sin saber que hacer ante su primera cita.

-Por todos los santos- susurró en voz alta -tengo veinteséis años...- seguía cavilando ella sola -no puedo ser más patética.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes del día de ayer; el enfado de Peeta, el dolor en sus ojos, como si no creyera en sus palabras. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo encantador que era con ella, y del cuidado y del cariño con el que la trataba... y era increíble lo vulnerable que era, mostrándole esa otra cara más allá de la fama y de la prensa del corazón. Tenía que empezar a creerse que la quería a ella, a la Katniss Everdeen que siempre hablaba antes de tiempo, y que no tenía una talla de supermodelo, pero que tampoco era obesa, a la que compartía con él sus aficciones para nada lujosas y extravagantes, la que disfrutaba escuchando Metallica o cualquier grupo de buen rock...

Miró la hora en su móvil; apenas eran las seis y media de la tarde; intentó comunicarse de nuevo con él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que sobre las siete y media dejaría a la niña en casa de su ex mujer, así que se puso manos a la obra, esperando de todo corazón que al menos, le permitiera escuchar sus disculpas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El reloj marcaba casi las ocho y cuarto de la tarde; Katniss se felicitó mentalmente. Una ducha, cambio de vestuario, preparar una pequeña mochila con ropa y pasar por el Mercado De Mill Springs para comprar la cena en menos de dos horas tenía su mérito. Y ahora estaba plantada frente a la casa de Peeta... o la que se suponía que era su casa. La cancela de metal y los altos setos no dejaban ver la fachada frontal. Era una urbanización privada, ubicada en el exclusivo barrio de Pacific Palisades. Por lo que había podido admirar a través de la ventanilla del taxi, todas las casas tenían como paisaje privilegiado la inmensidad del océano Pacífico y las montañas de Malibú.

Nerviosa llamó al timbre, rezando porque Peeta o alguien le abriera la puerta, pero después de tocar otras dos veces, nadie contestó. El móvil de Peeta ya ni siquiera daba línea, y empezó a preocuparse... quizá después de dejar a Prim con su madre le había surgido algún plan. Cansada, se sentó en la acera, cerca de la puerta y rodeada de bolsas; esperaría unos minutos, y sino siempre podía llamar a un taxi y volver a su patético y solitario apartamento.

Pero a los diez minutos de estar ahí sentada, una ráfaga de luz hizo que levantara la cabeza de su móvil; respiró aliviada al reconocer el BMW negro, y vio la cara de sorpresa de Peeta, que rápidamente salió a su encuentro.

-¡Kat!- la ayudó a levantarse, dándole una mano -¿ha ocurrido algo, estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado por encontrarla allí.

-Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer- musitó ella, agachando la cabeza -hoy no he podido pasar por la oficina, y te he llamado varias veces, y no cogías... y tampoco se me ha ocurrido llamar al estudio, y...- se explicó torpemente.

-Me he dejado el móvil en casa- se disculpó -acabo de dejar a Prim con su madre; iba a sacar a Buttercup, y después ir a tu casa- le contó él -siento lo de ayer, no debí dejarte así.

-Tenías todo el derecho a enfadarte- habló ella, sonriendo con pena -soy muy insegura, y le doy mil vueltas a las cosas... y...- calló, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Tranquila- susurró Peeta, abrazándola contra su pecho; respiró aliviado para sus adentros al verla allí con él; nunca una discusión de pareja le había dejado tan tocado -cuando te pregunté si podía quedarme a dormir en tu casa, no pretendía darte a entender que tenía que pasar algo- le explicó, meciéndola -es solo que no quiero separarme de ti, estemos o no estemos de gira- Katniss levantó la vista, mirándole emocionada -esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta que te sientas cómoda. No me importa tu cuerpo, me importas tú- terminó de explicarle.

Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por mantener sus lágrimas a raya... ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas, sin darse cuenta de lo encantador que era?

-¿Hacemos las paces?- le ofreció ella.

-Claro que sí- susurró él, antes de agachar su cabeza y besarla; las manos de Katniss fueron directas a su cuello, y su boca se abrió, haciendo que la lengua de Peeta jugueteara con la suya y la pegara más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible. Se perdió tanto en ese beso que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hiperventilar hasta que el propio Peeta rompió el beso, mirándola con una sonrisa -lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones- musitó pícaro, ganándose un suave golpe en el pecho por parte de su novia.

-¿Me das asilo este fin de semana?- le preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa, señalando la mochila que descansaba en el suelo.

-No tienes que preguntar eso, estás en tu casa- le aclaró él, besando su frente, y más que feliz por haberla encontrado allí -¿qué hay en el resto de las bolsas?

-Cena- le explicó, a la vez que Peeta se agachaba y las cogía -espero que tengas hambre.

-Estoy hambriento- contestó -sube al coche -le indicó, mientras metía las bolsas en el asiento trasero y subía también él -te daré el código de seguridad, para que puedas entrar si alguna vez no estoy- le dijo, una vez dentro.

Accionó un pequeño mando, y las enormes puertas de metal se abrieron. La mandíbula de Katniss se abrió, admirando la preciosa casa de piedra caliza y cristal de dos plantas. El acceso hasta la puerta principal estaba rodeado de césped y parterres de flores, pero Peeta condujo hasta un lateral, donde supuso ella estaban los garajes; allí vio el todoterreno que condujo en su primera cita, y un impresionante deportivo gris.

-Wow...- murmuró, al verlo.

-Es un Maserati GrandSport Sypder- le aclaró él, ante su graciosa cara sorprendida y a la vez que quitaba las llaves del contacto; vio como ella se bajaba, acercándose al deportivo.

-¿Te gustan los coches?- le preguntó ella, admirando la tapicería de cuero negra del vehículo.

-Lo normal- contestó, acercándose a su lado, cargado con las bolsas y la mochila de Katniss al hombro -entremos- le indicó una puerta, que la joven descubrió que daba acceso a la cocina; era una enorme estancia, con los fogones en una isleta central de mármol negro, al igual que los armarios. A un lado, un pequeño comedor de diario, sin espacios y pared que los dividiera.

-Que bonita- admiró, mirando hacia todos los lados, una vez que Peeta encendió las luces.

-Ven- le tendió la mano, después de dejar las bolsas en el mostrador -te enseñaré la casa- con su mochila colgada al hombro, Peeta la llevó primero a la terraza a la que se accedía desde otra de las paredes de la cocina; en un rincón un confortable sofá en colores claros, con una mesa baja y varias otomanas de similar tono; al otro lado del porche, una mesa de madera de teka y varias sillas, ideal para cenar al aire libre. Pero el jadeo vino cuando vio el jardín, y la gran piscina; era ese tipo de piscinas que por uno de los lados parece que no tiene borde, y parecía fundirse directamente con el paisaje rocoso de Malibú; no sabía el nombre técnico, pero ella misma se entendía.

-¿Te gusta?- Peeta la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es precioso- admiró ella; el césped estaba perfectamente arreglado, y al igual que en la puerta principal, parterres con exóticas flores colocados de forma estratégica y armoniosa; se podía imaginar en ese sofá, leyendo y relajándose... y nadando a la luz de la luna en la piscina.

La parte trasera de la casa era muy similar a la de Madge, con enormes ventanales a modo de pared; la primera planta de la casa sólo constaba de tres estancias; el comedor formal, para cuando había invitados, un pequeño cuarto de baño y un enorme y luminoso salón, con el recibidor integrado en él. Una pantalla plana inmensa presidía la única pared de piedra, y justo enfrente un sofá en forma de L de color negro, más la mesa baja. Algunas estanterías, colocadas de manera estratégica, sostenían los innumerables premios que había conseguido el grupo, y varios discos de oro y platino perfectamente enmarcados, conjuntados con otros abstractos en tonos neutros.

-Es enorme- decía una y otra vez, con la vista posada en la escalera de madera oscura, en sintonía con los muebles de la casa. Antes de que Peeta la llevara a la otra gran terraza de la casa, se fijó en el piano de cola negro que descansaba en un rincón... pero lo que en verdad la dejó sin aliento fue la vista desde la terraza del salón.

El océano Pacífico se extendía cual manto azul-verdoso en el horizonte; miraras a donde miraras, no había otra cosa en el paisaje que agua... era relajante, y el olor a salitre penetró de lleno en sus fosas nasales.

-La casa está construida sobre un acantilado- le explicó -por eso el jardín tiene tantos desniveles, y se podía construir ese tipo de piscina -y esta es la otra parte de la casa- le señaló.

-Me encanta- susurró, mirándole con una inmensa sonrisa; Peeta la atrajo a sus brazos, mirando el paisaje con ella -¿cuándo estabas casado con Delly, vivías aquí?

-Esta casa la compré yo, después de divorciarnos- le explicó, tomando de nuevo su mano y conduciéndola hacia las escaleras -ella se quedó con la casa que compramos cuando nos casamos, en Bel-Air; nunca me gustó esa casa, parecía un mini palacio, toda blanca y dorada- frunció el ceño.

-Te pega más esto- meditó ella, con una sonrisa, a la vez que su novio abría una puerta -este es mi dormitorio- le explicó -esa puerta es el vestidor, y esa otra el baño. La decoración era muy sencilla y minimalista, pero el tamaño de la cama era enorme. Las vistas también daban al océano, al igual que la preciosa habitación de Prim, decorada en tonos lilas y unida a un enorme cuarto de juegos, con su propio baño. Había otras tres habitaciones para invitados, y dos baños más completamente equipados, aparte de su pequeño estudio para componer.

Después de dejar la mochila en la habitación de Peeta, bajaron de nuevo las escaleras, para dirigirse a la cocina y calentar la cena. Nada más poner un pie en ella, un pequeño ladrido alertó a Katniss. Buttercup se dirigía directamente a ella, colisionando con su cuerpo y apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas, a la vez que meneaba la cola, contento.

-Y este es Butttercup- le presentó Peeta, de manera graciosa. Katniss se agachó, rascándole entre las puntiagudas orejas negras -le has caído bien- observó.

-Hola Buttercup- saludó ella, sin dejar de acariciarle; el perro seguía moviendo la cola, alegre -¿vas a sacarle?- le interrogó.

-Unos minutos- le dijo -¿quieres venir, o prefieres quedarte?

-Mejor voy calentando la cena- dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas.

-Toda tuya- señaló la estancia con la mano -no tardo- le dijo -vamos Buttercup- le llamó, para desaparecer por la puerta del garaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de cenar, la pareja se acomodó en el amplio sofá del salón, encendiendo la tele y relajándose. Buttercup descansaba a sus pies, después de que él también se apuntase a cenar alitas de pollo.

-Tu casa es preciosa- volvió a decir Katniss; Peeta sonrió, mirándola como se ajustaba las gafas, y enfundada en su pijama. Después del malentendido de ayer, ni por asomo se hubiera imaginado que la tendría cómodamente instalada en su casa... pero se sentía bien tenerla ahí con él.

-Me alegra que te guste- sonrió, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho -¿te la imaginabas así?

-No me la imaginaba de ninguna manera especial- le explicó, trazando círculos imaginarios con el dedo por su pecho -aunque es lujosa y enorme, no es la típica mansión de estrellas de Hollywood.

-Me gusta la tranquilidad del barrio, la intimidad y seguridad que ofrece para todo ese asunto de la prensa... las vistas- le explicó, jugando con sus helados dedos -pero cuando no está Prim, me siento un poco solo.

-Te comprendo- contestó ella -la soledad, a veces- recalcó -es buena... pero puede llegar a ser devastadora.

-Yo es una de las cosas a las que más temo- suspiró él, con el tono de voz un poco decaído.

-Pero tú no estás solo- le contradijo ella.

-Amigos verdaderos, hay muy pocos en esta vida- le contó -y más en este mundillo, donde el noventa por ciento de las amistades y relaciones, son por interés.

-Eso puede ser verdad- aprobó ella -no he conocido ese mundo, hasta que he empezado a trabajar con vosotros... pero ya no estás solo- Peeta agachó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente -ahora tienes...- hizo una graciosa mueca pensativa -una novia con estupendos gustos musicales, que le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas...- enumeró divertida.

-Y que es preciosa- susurró contra sus labios, para después besarla.

Aunque al principio el beso era suave y tierno, poco a poco la temperatura de la habitación fue subiendo de grados; sin poder contener la danza que bailaban sus lenguas, Peeta la posicionó poco a poco en su regazo, para sentarla a horcajadas encima suyo.

Katniss se quitó las gafas en un acto reflejo, tirándolas en algún lugar del espacioso sillón. Sintió las manos de Peeta en sus caderas, acercándola a su cuerpo, y las de Katniss fueron directamente a su cuello y a su nuca, intentado agarrar con sus puños las hebras doradas que ya no estaban allí. Los labios de Peeta dejaron su boca, para recorrer su mandíbula y bajar de manera tortuosa por la piel blanca y tersa de su cuello, mandado descargas a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la castaña, que respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados y atrayendo la cabeza de Peeta a su cuerpo.

-Eres suave, y cálida- murmuró él contra su cuello, y con sus manos recorriendo su espalda, por debajo de su camiseta -y preciosa...

-Tú me haces sentir así- consiguió decir ella, con el corazón en la garganta y volviendo a estrellar sus labios contra los de él, en un apasionado beso, haciendo que de la garganta del joven brotara un sexy gruñido. Se estremeció al sentir los helados dedos de su novia bajar lentamente por su pecho, mandando una respuesta inmediata hacia sus parte íntimas.

Con mucha cautela, volvió a posar sus labios en su cuello, disfrutando ese aroma de mora y frambuesa, bajando despacio y dejando que ella, si se sentía incómoda, se apartara o le echara el freno. Pero ella se dejó llevar, y no podía estar más feliz; le daba igual si no era escultural, o si no usaba pantalones con una talla para adolescentes anoréxicas... era ella, su chica, y lo único que quería era demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Porque la quería, de eso no tenía duda alguna; puede que no supiera el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de ella... pero la conversación con Haymitch ayer, después del ensayo y la discusión, no le dejó lugar a dudas, y tenía que convencerla de ello, costara lo que costara.

-Calabacita...- su aliento hizo que la piel de Katniss vibraba contra sus labios; pero la joven estaba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones, y no quería salir de ahí.

-Bésame- fue lo único que atinó a decir, a la vez que buscaba de nuevo su boca y acariciaba su nuca -por favor...- perdido como estaba en los labios y el cuerpo de su novia, Peeta creyó oír en la lejanía un sonido bastante familiar.

Pero ni por asomo iba a moverse de ese sofá, y Katniss parecía no haberse dado cuenta, enfrascados como estaban en ese beso... pero de nuevo otra vez ese dichoso "ding dong" sonó, ahora de manera insistente.

-¿Qué demonios?- siseó Peeta, separándose a regañadientes de los labios de su chica; las manos de la castaña seguían apoyadas en su cuello.

-Es el timbre de la puerta- le indicó ella, intentando tomar aire.

-Que le jodan a quien sea, no pienso abrir- exclamó, para volver a buscar sus labios, pero el timbre seguía sonando, y Katniss se apartó, preocupada. Buttercup también se había despertado, y correteó ansioso hacia la puerta, ladrando.

-Puede que le pase algo a la niña- murmuró, preocupada y levantándose del regazo de su novio. Algo hizo click en el cerebro del cantante, ya que Katniss tenía razón. Esperó a que ella se pusiera derecha su camiseta y sus gafas.

Extrañado se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pensado seriamente en desconectar el dicho timbre que le taladraba los tímpanos... pero se quedó congelado en el sitio nada más abrir la puerta, al igual que Katniss, que había llegado a su lado, al descubrir ahí plantados a sus queridos padres, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, a estas horas?- les interrogó, estupefacto, y con Katniss prácticamente blanca.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- siseó Portia, mordaz -que alegría veros -Katniss estudió a la peculiar pareja; ella vestía un blusón hippie, con unos pantalones vaqueros acampanados y unas sandalias de esparto, con una considerable plataforma; Cinna también llevaba vaqueros azules oscuros, unas chanclas de cuero y una camisa con un estampado de lunares que ningún ojo humano podría digerir.

-Sentimos la interrupción, pequeño Peet- soltó tan pancho su padre, mirando el pantalón del pijama de su hijo, donde la erección era más que notoria; Katniss ahogó a duras penas la carcajada.

-Por el amor de dios, papá- masculló, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, y atrayendo a su novia por la cintura.

-Hola Katniss- la saludó Portia, con una sonrisa -es un placer volver a verte- se adelantó para abrazarla de forma suave, gesto que imitó Cinna.

-Puedes soltarla, hijo; no la vamos a secuestrar- exclamó su padre, divertido, ya que el brazo de Peeta sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Katniss.

-Menos mal que no soportabas a cierto chico- sonrió Portia con malicia, mirando a la castaña, que en ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragara -pasábamos por el barrio, y hemos dicho... puede que nuestro querido hijo nos invite a un café- se explicó, antes de que entraran por propia voluntad y se dirigieran a la cocina.

Peeta y Katniss seguían parados en el recibidor, con caras de póquer, mirando como ellos y Buttercup se adentraban en la casa. El joven posó sus ojos en su novia, que seguía anonadada.

-¿Así que no me soportabas, eh?- la miró con una ceja alzada, pero a la vez la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eso era antes, en tu época de divo insoportable- contestó ella, con una pequeña risa, que contagió a este.

-Siento que se hayan presentado así, cariño- se disculpó él.

-Tranquilo- susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios -mejor voy encendiendo la cafetera- se disculpó ella, oyendo a la pareja trastear en la cocina.

-Y yo a ducharme con agua fría- rodó los ojos este, caminando hacia el interior de la casa, y con su novia partiéndose de risa.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! diréis, ¿qué hace esta loca por aquí si todavía no es miércoles? pues es que hoy me he levantado de buen humor porque HOY SALE EL TRÁILER DE EN LLAMAS! y me he dicho:_ maría, tienes que hacer algo para celebrarlo, me he acordado de vosotr s y..._ ¡aquí está otro capítulo nuevo! Es más, hoy subiré el capitulo 10 de "Cruel Summer", que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar... **

**Bueno, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado mi "sorpresa". Como siempre, gracias a todos los que habeis añadido la historia a follows o favoritos y a los que me dejáis vuestra opinión, sobre todo a Juliper 22 y a Peetkat. Hoy que es un día de alegría y celebración para todos (?) os animáis a llegar a los 50 reviews? me haríais muuuy feliz :)**

**No os entretengo más, besitooos**

**María as MarEverdeen**

**P.D. felices MTV Movie Awards 2013 (los que los podais ver esta noche junto con el tráiler en directo, en España lo echan el martes en la MTV española a las 22'00) y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte, tributos! _(ok, vale, me he emocionado)_. Ahora sí, hasta el miércoles!**


	14. Entre Naipes y ruletas

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: "Dry Country" de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Entre naipes y ruletas_

Después de una ducha con agua helada, y de que sus nervios estuvieran bajo control, Peeta se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde había dejado a Katniss y a sus padres. Todavía le costaba digerir los vergonzosos sucesos de hace apenas unos minutos... ¿qué diantres hacían aquí sus padres, un viernes a las diez de la noche?

Al llegar allí, vio que la luz del porche del jardín estaba encendida, y que Katniss y sus padres habían tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa baja, disfrutando de la cálida noche californiana; la pequeña sonrisa de su novia lo recibió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Mejor?- le susurró Katniss, ofreciéndole la taza con la bebida.- se dirigió ahora a sus padres -íbamos a pasar mañana por la tienda.

-Nos ha surgido un cliente inesperado, por lo que nos vamos fuera de la ciudad mañana a primera hora- empezó a explicarle su padre. Tanto él como Katniss prestaban atención, interesados.

-Pero queríamos veros antes de irnos, así que hemos probado suerte, y estabais en casa- siguió hablando Portia, perfectamente acomodada en una de las otomanas, frente a la pareja, y revolviendo el café con la cucharilla.

-Podíais haber avisado- siseó su hijo entre dientes.

-Siempre refunfuñando- rodó los ojos Portia, para después dirigirse a Katniss -cuéntanos algo de ti, querida; ¿de dónde eres?

-Nací en Forks- empezó a relatar, a la vez que se relajaba y se apoyaba contra el costado de Peeta -en el estado de Washington, hace veintiséis años.

-Me gusta la zona, aunque solo conozco Seattle- añadió Cinna -¿has vivido allí toda la vida?

-Hasta que encontré trabajo en Mockingjay Records, sí- les aclaró -estudié en la universidad estatal de Seattle, Administración empresarial- Peeta permanecía en silencio, pero estaba tranquilo al notar a Katniss relajada.

-Fantástico- aprobó Portia -chica con educación y estudios.

-Mamá- la cortó su hijo, taladrándola con la mirada -déjalo.

-Vamos, Peeta; no te pongas así- Katniss los miraba, un poco divertida por la incomodidad de su chico.

-¿Cómo llevas el viajar tanto?- preguntó ahora Cinna -puede resultar agotador.

-Ciertamente lo es- admitió la castaña -pero también es una experiencia única, poder conocer tantas culturas; hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho. No puedo esperar a ir a Europa y Asia- el joven sonrió, apretando cariñosamente su hombro.

-¿Y tu familia, que opina del trabajo?- interrogó Cinna.

-Están contentos por mi- Peeta notó como su tono de voz adquiría un tinte tenso, pero la dejó seguir hablando -al principio les costó hacerse a la idea de que tenía que mudarme a otro estado... supongo que para todos los padres es difícil que los hijos se marchen, y hagan su vida.

-Para algunos menos que otros- murmuró Peeta, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Portia; Katniss apretó su rodilla, en un intento porque se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, en voz baja, ya que el matrimonio Mellark se puso a hablar entre ellos unos segundos -no quería incomodarte.

-Tranquila- le quitó importancia este, sonriéndole.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- la voz de Portia sacó a la pareja de su burbuja.

-Mi padre es policía, aunque ya está jubilado... y mi madre trabaja en un supermercado- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Jubilado?- inquirió Cinna, extrañado.

-Fue una jubilación por enfermedad- aclaró la castaña, con una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento- exclamó Portia, compungida -espero que no sea nada grave.

-No es nada físico- les aclaró, posando su vista en la taza que sujetaba sus manos, y debatiendo si debía o no continuar hablando.

-¿Depresiones?- la ayudó Portia, infundiéndole confianza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí; desde la muerte de mi hermano mayor, en un accidente de tráfico- musitó, con la cabeza gacha. Peeta la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besando su sien y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Es terrible- habló ahora Cinna, visiblemente consternado -no sabes cuanto lo sentimos.

-Gracias- consiguió contestar esta, respirando profundamente antes de esbozar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Portia miraba a su hijo y a castaña atentamente, a la vez que su marido charlaba con ellos. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenía delante. La forma en la que Peeta abrazaba a esa chica, la consolaba por la pérdida de su hermano y la tranquilizaba era tan tierna. Su hijo tenía un carácter muy difícil, y no era dado a mostrar afecto en público, exceptuando a Prim; él mismo no se podía ver a un espejo, pero sus ojos color jade brillaban cada vez que enfocaban la imagen de Katniss; incluso la manera en la que su hijo se contuvo de decirles algo desagradable, con el simple toque de ella en su rodilla, le sorprendió.

Era tan distinta a Delly y a todas las chicas con las que su hijo había salido; Mags se pegaba a él como una lapa, sobre todo si había fotógrafos a su alrededor; su ex nuera mejor ni mencionarla, aunque sabía de sobra que Peeta también tuvo su parte de culpa en ese matrimonio, del que solamente salió una cosa buena... esa niña tan adorable.

Por fin su Peeta rebelde se había enamorado, y no podía estar más feliz por ellos dos. Katniss era un encanto, y se veía a simple vista que sabía llevar su carácter.

La conversación tomó otros derroteros menos tristes, el ambiente se relajó, y los cuatro disfrutaron de una agradable velada hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas marrones, creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor. Peeta abrió lentamente los ojos, desperezándose lentamente y pasando una mano por su rostro. Al mirar el reloj despertador, se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, así que cerró de nuevo los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un rato más... pero un suave suspiro, seguido de un cuerpo presionándose contra él le impidió volver a dormir.

Katniss continuaba sumida en un tranquilo descanso, con sus largas pestañas revoloteando con suavidad pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, junto con su puño agarrando su camiseta. Con sumo cuidado su brazo rodeó su cintura, y uno de sus dedos recorrió la piel expuesta de su cintura; la castaña esbozó una pequeña mueca que le hizo sonreír, pero continuó dormida.

Estudió con atención sus rasgos; su cara en forma de corazón, su pequeña y respingona nariz, con algunas imperceptibles y graciosas pecas distribuidas de manera estratégica, la pequeña y redondeada mandíbula... con un pequeño suspiro recordó los hechos del día anterior, antes de que sus queridos padres llegaran. Tal y como había imaginado tantas veces, su piel podía asemejarse a la seda, y era cálida, exceptuando sus manos, siempre frías... era un contraste tan raro, pero se sentía bien.

Y sus labios lo llevaron al mismísimo cielo; había fantaseado tantas veces con tenerla así, y besarla sin restricción alguna; no sabía hasta donde hubieran llegado si no hubiera existido esa interrupción; pero después del intercambio de opiniones que tuvieron hace dos días, lo último que quería era presionarla demasiado, y que ella volviera a agobiarse.

Mientras la miraba dormir, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Haymitch, justo después de su discusión. Su amigo le conocía demasiado y entendía perfectamente su frustración, pero también tenía que admitir que el pasado se vuelve en tu contra cuando intentas hacer bien las cosas, y no podía culpar a Katniss de tener todavía ciertas dudas.

También le hizo ver que no podía agobiarla con el tema, aunque se muriese por tenerla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez... y por primera vez, la palabra enamorado salió de la boca de su fiel amigo, dirigiéndose directamente a él.

Claro que la quería, ya no podía negarlo; solo esperaba que ella creyera en él, y que todo ese esfuerzo por mostrarse tal y como realmente era sirviera para que Katniss creyera en sus sentimientos. Ella no iba tras su fama y su dinero, ella no era como las otras relaciones que había mantenido. No era un ligue casual, o alguien con quien pasar una loche loca de sexo... la quería en su vida, y en la de su hija.

Sonriendo mientras la observaba dormir, dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, antes de posarla con cuidado en la almohada y levantarse. Bajó hacia la cocina, donde Buttercup ya le esperaba ansioso, meneando su cola contento; abrió la puerta, para que saliera al jardín y se preparó una humeante taza de café.

Una vez armado con la imprescindible cafeína de primera hora de la mañana, fue a acomodarse a la terraza del salón; le encantaba desayunar allí, con el murmullo del Pacífico como única compañía; apoyado en la barandilla, permaneció unos minutos en silencio, hasta que sintió los brazos de su chica rodearle por la espalda.

-¿Tomándote el café sin mi?- bromeó Katniss, dejando un pequeño beso en mitad de su espalda.

-No quería despertarte- se disculpó este, volviéndose y enfocando la cara somnolienta de Katniss.

-Buenos días- susurró ella, elevando su cara; Peeta se inclinó en su dirección, encontrando sus labios a mitad de camino y dejando un suave beso en ellos.

-Buenos días, calabacita- murmuró contra su boca -¿has dormido bien?

-Muy bien- aprobó ella, refugiándose en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos -me encanta el olor del mar.

-Casi siempre me tomo aquí el primer café- le reveló el joven, abrazándola y besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar- objetó ella, con una sonrisa divertida -no es lo mismo desayunar aquí que en mi cocina tamaño liliputiense.

-Puedes desayunar aquí siempre que quieras- rió él también.

-Tomaré eso en cuenta- siguió bromeando ella; hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Después de que se marchara la improvisada visita de anoche, ambos decidieron irse a la cama; la llama que se había encendido en el salón se apagó, pero Peeta se dedicó a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, para después acomodarla en sus brazos y dormir.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?- le ofreció su novio -Buttercup necesita hacer un poco de ejercicio... y más si le vas a seguir mimando, dándole alitas de pollo para cenar todas las noches.

-Es que me miraba con pena- se excusó Katniss, poniendo ella también un puchero; Peeta sonrió divertido -es adorable.

-Con el festín de anoche te lo has ganado, créeme- rodó los ojos, ante las carcajadas de su chica -¿te preparo un café mientras te vistes?; tienes que tomarte la pastilla- le advirtió.

-A sus órdenes, sargento Mellark- Katniss le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.

0o0o0o0o0

Enfundada en unos pantalones vaqueros piratas, una camiseta de tirantes color violeta y unas chanclas del mismo color**(Katniss 9)**, esperó pacientemente a que Peeta le pusiera la correa a Buttercup y cerrara la puerta de la casa. La camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba dejaba a la vista su tatuada serpiente color fuego en su totalidad, y marcaba sus pectorales de manera increíble; llevaba también unas bermudas de tela vaquera, y chanclas negras.

Tal y como le contó mientras desayunaba, la urbanización tenía varias calas privadas, por lo que por una vez su novio prescindió de las gorras y de las capuchas de las sudaderas, y tan solo iba con sus gafas de sol, al igual que ella.

-¿Quieres llevarlo?- le ofreció la correa, que esta tomó; Buttercup meneaba su cola, más que feliz por salir a la calle y andando unos pasos por delante de ellos de manera graciosa.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- le interrogó ella, a la vez que andaban de forma pausada por las calles del vecindario, todavía desiertas a esas horas al ser sábado -me refiero por la visita de tus padres.

-Más o menos- contestó este, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, gesto que fue correspondido por Katniss, rodeando con su mano libre la cintura de este -pero no puedo evitarlo... a veces me sacan de quicio- musitó molesto, a la vez que daba una calada al cigarrillo que llevaba entre sus dedos -se comportan como si no hubiera pasado nada- Katniss sabía que la relación con sus padres, a veces, era un poco tormentosa todavía... y no podía culparlo por ello.

-¿Nunca has intentando hablar del tema?- este la miró fijamente -me refiero a hablar seriamente con ellos.

-Algunas veces, sí- admitió -pero ellos, muchas veces, han cuestionado que paso muchos días sin ver a Prim, pero es mi trabajo; así que no llegamos a ningún punto de acuerdo.

-Ya lo sé, en eso no tienes que excusarte- le tranquilizó la castaña -eres un padre estupendo, te desvives por ella; y pasas con ella todo el tiempo que puedes.

-No es fácil ser padre, y educar a un hijo- le dijo, con un pequeño suspiro -intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo- tomó aire -pero cuando ellos me dejaron con mi abuela, no fue por trabajo; preferían protestar por cualquier cosa, vivir libremente, antes que estar conmigo.

-Los hijos siempre tenemos diferencias con los padres- habló ahora ella.

-Eso es cierto- afirmó Peeta -puede que mi postura con ellos a veces sea rígida y tensa, pero hay temporadas que nos comportamos de manera civilizada.

-Lo he comprobado- sonrió ella -ayer, después de un rato, acabaste por relajarte.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería, si me pusiera a discutir con mis padres frente a mi chica?- bromeó, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de ella.

-Me gustará verte dentro de unos años, peleándote con una adolescente Primrose Blue Harper Mellark- se burló ella en broma.

-No te creas; ya discuto a veces- siseó él, hastiado.

-¿Qué harás, si ella te dice que quiere dedicarse al mundo de la música, o la interpretación?- le interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Si es lo que ella quiere, apoyarla- afirmó sin dudarlo -mis padres lo habrán hecho mejor o peor, pero fueron los primeros que me apoyaron cuando les dije que quería dedicarme a la música.

-Eso es un punto a su favor- observó.

-Lo es- le dio la razón -y con respecto a Prim... si por mi fuera, me gustaría que fuera a la universidad, que estudiase una carrera- hizo una pequeña pausa, dando una calada a su cigarrillo -nunca me ha dicho nada de la interpretación, pero el mundo musical creo que está fuera de su mente, no ha heredado mi voz- rió, negando con la cabeza; Katniss sonrió también.

-Entonces puede unirse a mi club; canto fatal- rezongó, ante la divertida mirada de su novio.

-¿Ah sí?- inquirió, medio burlón -cuando te saque al escenario en mitad de algún concierto, lo comprobaré- la picó, esperando su reacción.

-No te atreverás- le previno Katniss, seria.

-Todo puede pasar- seguía riendo ante la vergüenza de esta.

Siguió bromeando con el tema hasta que llegaron a la cala de la urbanización; Peeta se agachó, soltando a Buttercup, que inmediatamente correteó hacia la orilla. Katniss miraba a su alrededor, la minúscula playa privada estaba desierta, y el paisaje era increíble; se sentía relajada, y feliz. Rue tenía razón; después de dos fatídicos años, se lo merecía.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó Peeta, acercándose a ella y abrazándola; nunca se había comportado así, pero le encantaba sostenerla contra él.

-Me quedaría a vivir aquí- susurró ella, apoyando su mejilla en su pecho y mirando al mar -en Forks hay una playa, La Veta- le relató -pero es distinto; allí hace siempre frío, y apenas te puedes bañar más que los meses de verano- el joven sonreía mientras la escuchaba -además, está al lado de la Reserva, y siempre hay muchos turistas merodeando.

-También a mi me gusta la tranquilidad- aprobó este, bajando su cabeza y recorriendo con sus labios la mejilla de Katniss.

La castaña se estremeció al sentir uno de sus pendientes rozando su pómulo, y lentamente giró su cara, para encontrarse con su boca y besarle. Sintió una de la manos de Peeta recorrer su espalda, hasta posarse de manera delicada en su cuello, acercándola a él. Las suyas acariciaban con cuidado su nuca, sintiendo como su corto pelo hacía cosquillas contra sus dedos.

Su sabor, una combinación de tabaco y menta, inundó por completo sus sentidos, haciendo que se olvidara de todo y respondiera al beso de manera entusiasta.

Como sucedía cada vez que la besaba, perdió la noción del tiempo, concentrada como estaba en los labios de Peeta y en los escalofríos que esos besos mandaban a su columna vertebral... hasta que los ladridos alegres de Buttercup les sacaron de su particular burbuja.

-Parece que todo el mundo nos interrumpe- murmuró ella, arrancando una pequeña carcajada a su chico, que dejó otro beso en su boca, antes de volverse hacia el animal, instándole a jugar y a correr por la orilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un fin de semana increíble, Katniss regresó a su casa en domingo por la noche, ya que Prim volvía con Peeta hasta el miércoles. Después de su paseo por la playa, volvieron a casa para comer y dejar a Buttercup y salir a hacer un poco de turismo por Hollywood Boulevard, tal y como le prometió su novio.

Visitaron el exterior del Teatro Kodak, el Paseo de la Fama, y algunas zonas míticas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Esta vez, a pesar de la gorra, la capucha y las gafas, si que hubo fans que reconocieron a Peeta, parándoles para que su novio firmara autógrafos o sacarse fotos con él. A pesar de que no habían avistado a la prensa, sabían que podían estar camuflados en cualquier sitio; y aunque todavía le ponía nerviosa ese asunto, su novio intentaba que permaneciera tranquila, y que no pensara constantemente en ello. Cuando su relación saliera a la luz, ya lidiarían con ello.

Los días pasaron rápido, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llegó el jueves y se encontraron subidos de nuevo en el avión; esta vez el viaje duraría veinte días, volviendo a Los Ángeles el día anterior a Acción de Gracias; al siguiente día, Katniss tomaba otro avión, esta vez con destino a su casa. Llevaba casi seis meses sin ver a sus padres, y no podía esperar más ansiosa ese momento... aunque eso significara separarse de Peeta. Esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano, su novio pudiera acompañarla a visitarlos.

La primera parada fue la ciudad de Philadelphia, donde el grupo ofreció dos conciertos; le siguió Uncasville, en el estado de Connecticut y Sant Paul, capital de Minnesota. En ello se les fue prácticamente una semana hasta que, por fin, desembarcaron en Texas, la tierra de Gale.

A diferencia con las otras ciudades, durante su periplo texano se alojaron en el rancho que el matrimonio Hawthorne poseía a las afueras de Dallas, ciudad natal de Gale, desplazándose por carretera a Houston y San Antonio., las dos primeras paradas del grupo en tierras texanas. Gale estaba relajado y feliz; siempre le contaba a Katniss anécdotas y costumbres del viejo oeste... se podía entrever que echaba de menos su lugar de nacimiento

El primer día en Dallas fue una auténtica revolución; Katniss jamás había visto tantos fans agolpados a las puertas del hotel en el que ofrecerían la rueda de prensa, y todos los allí presentes coreaban el nombre de su compatriota a pleno pulmón. Una vez que cumplieron con los medios hablados y escritos, decidieron comer allí mismo, para después dirigirse al American Airlines Center, el escenario de esos dos días.

Nada más llegar allí, los coches que los trasladaban tuvieron que parar en las inmediaciones de las puertas traseras, ya que la arquitectura del recinto no permitía que los vehículos accedieran al interior. A través de la ventanilla Katniss pudo ver las miles de persona que ya hacían cola... y los que se percataron de la llegada de los coches, aparte de los fotógrafos, que enseguida tomaron posiciones junto a las puertas, rodeándoles.

-Mierda- siseó Peeta, mirando también a través de la luna tintada.

-Están por todas partes- dijo Cato, que también iba con ellos en el coche; miró a la joven, que estaba realmente asustada.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir?- inquirió temerosa, mirando a su novio y rebuscando en su bolso las gafas de sol.

-Cato saldrá primero, después tú y yo te seguiré- le explicó -te tendré agarrada en todo momento, así que tranquila- la intentó reconfortar, acariciando su mano.

-No te pasará nada, Kat- añadió Cato -sé que puede parecer un agobio, pero intenta mantener la cabeza alta, y sonríe con educación.

-Gracias por el cursillo avanzado- intentó bromear la joven, en un intento por relajarse... sabía que tarde o temprano el día llegaría, pero puede que al ir entre Cato y Peeta, dada la altura de ambos, apenas se percataran de ella.

El motor paró, y sin pérdida de tiempo, uno de los miembros de seguridad abrió la puerta. Los gritos tronaron en los oídos de la joven, a la vez que los fotógrafos empezaban a disparar los objetivos. Vio como Cato saludaba con la mano. Nada más salir ella, Peeta la siguió con rapidez, y en un segundo se vio engullida por el cuerpo de su novio, ya que entre la gente gritando, y los periodistas intentado conseguir una foto de ellos, era realmente complicado andar. De no ser por la ayuda del equipo de seguridad, no podrían avanzar apenas unos pasos.

El agobio iba creciendo por momentos, y los empujones, provocados más por los fans que por la prensa, hicieron que la castaña fuera empujada de un lado para otro; pero los brazos de Peeta rodearon su cintura, impidiendo que su cara se estrellara contra la espalda de Cato, que más o menos les iba abriendo camino.

-¡Peeta, Peeta!- gritaba la gente -¡Cato, Cato!

-¡¿Quién es ella, es tu novia... cómo se llama?!- ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón; tomó aire, e intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, tal y como le dijo Cato. Aunque fuera molesto y un poco agobiante, concordaba al cien por cien con Madge, y era mucho mejor tener a la prensa a favor que en contra.

-Tranquila cariño; no pasa nada- oyó la voz de su novio, a la vez que sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, impidiendo que trastabillase de nuevo.

Los flashes de las cámaras disparaban a toda velocidad, captando de seguro ese momento de la pareja, y se dio cuenta de que había también objetivos de televisión; pero contrariamente a lo que pensó en un principio, no fue para tanto; se sentía protegida, ya que Brutus y varios de sus chicos entraron en acción, y a veces de manera brusca apartaban a la gente y a las cámaras y micrófonos.

Después de que lo que le pareció a ella una eternidad, consiguieron acceder al interior del edificio, y Katniss respiró aliviada cuando la avalancha de personas quedó atrás; justo detrás de ellos entraron los otros miembros del grupo, y las puertas por fin se cerraron.

-Misión cumplida- exclamó Madge contenta, acercándose a la castaña -¿estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró ella.

-Demasiado han tardado en pillaros- habló ahora Finnick, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo -podéis daros satisfechos.

-Eso es cierto- añadió Haymitch -normalmente son mucho más rápidos- justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la castaña, y soltó una especie de maldición al ver el número de su casa de Forks.

-No puede ser- suspiró a la vez que descolgaba -hola mamá- mucho se estaba temiendo que su madre estaba pegada a la caja cuadrado.

-Hola hija... ¿no tienes nada que contarme?- fue el saludo que le dedicó Cecelia everdeen.

-Estabas viendo la televisión, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con una pequeña mueca. Se apartó del resto, pero Peeta la siguió, poniéndose a su lado.

-Tenía puesto el canal E! mientras trasteaba por la cocina- le dijo -y antes de que me digas nada, ya me lo había dicho tu padre.

-¿Y has tardado más de diez días en llamarme?- inquirió, extrañada.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo contarás tú misma- le explicó -parece que me tienes miedo- bromeó.

-No es eso- le aclaró -pero tienes que admitir que...- Katniss no sabía ni como explicarse.

-Admito que es muy distinto a Mitchell; pero cariño, es el chico que te pega- rió su madre -ya era hora de que empezaras a ser feliz.

-Eso mismo me dijo Rue- rió de vuelta su hija. Peeta oía perfectamente la conversación, y sonreía satisfecho.

-Pero tu padre está preocupado por el tema de la prensa y todo eso; y francamente, yo también- siguió relatando Cecelia.

-Pon el manos libres- susurró Peeta en voz muy baja; Katniss frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que su novio le decía -hola, señora Everdeen- la saludó.

-¿Eres Peeta?- inquirió esta, con voz alegre.

-Sí- rió el chico -es un placer conocerla.

-Igualmente- contestó -¿habéis salido vivos del agobio?- bromeó. La castaña negó con la cabeza; su madre estaba tan ancha, hablando con él.

-Hemos sobrevivido, sí- pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Katniss -sé que desde fuera este mundo puede parecer un acoso y derribo, pero le aseguro que lo tenemos controlado.

-Me halaga que te preocupes tanto por nuestra hija, Peeta; pero tienes que entender nuestra inquietud.

-Me hago cargo, señora Everdeen- contestó -no puedo asegurarle que será fácil, pero haré lo que sea para que ella no se agobie, y esté protegida.

-Gracias, Peeta- agradeció ella -¿cómo está tu pequeña?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema -a diferencia de mi marido, yo te he visto muchas veces en la tele y en las revistas- le confesó, con una pequeña risa -te conozco un poquito más.

-Está muy bien; me imagino que a estas horas, saliendo del colegio- le relató, con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá; te recuerdo que sigo aquí- exclamó, ante la mirada divertida de su novio.

-No seas muermo, Kat- protestó Cecelia -para una vez que puedo hablar con alguien famoso- su chico aguantó la carcajada -¿cómo la soportas, con las perlas que a veces suelta por la boca?

-Con paciencia- bromeó su novio, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de una ofendida Katniss.

-Hola... a los dos- siseó malhumorada -os sigo recordando que sigo aquí, y escucho perfectamente.

-No te enfades; es una broma- se disculpó su madre.

-¿Cómo está papá?- cambió de tema.

-Ha ido a la comisaría, a ver a los chicos- le relató -estas últimas semanas está más animado.

-Me alegra oír eso- suspiró aliviada, sonriendo a Peeta, que le devolvió el gesto. A lo lejos vio que Cato les hacía una seña -mamá, tenemos que colgar; nos llaman.

-Claro cielo, no te preocupes. Un placer haber podido hablar con los dos- se despidió.

-Lo mismo digo- se despidió de vuelta Peeta -les llamaremos pronto.

-Cuidaros.

-Vosotros también, mamá- Katniss presionó el botón para colgar, respirando aliviada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó Peeta, con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

-De verdad- le aseguró ella, elevando su mano y acariciando su mejilla -me tenías muy bien agarrada- le agradeció.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- le dijo, girando su cabeza y besando su palma -hora de ensayar- suspiró.

-Vamos a ello- la pareja se encaminó hacia los camerinos, con el sonido de la batería de Finnick de fondo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El ensayó transcurrió sin altercado alguno; habían llegado a primera hora de la tarde al recinto, y el concierto no era hasta las nueve y media de la noche, por lo que incluso, los chicos tuvieron tiempo de relajarse, y junto con varios miembros del equipo técnico, organizaron una pequeña timba de póquer. La apuesta máxima eran treinta dólares, y Katniss y Madge, sentadas en el amplio sofá, no dejaban de reír cada vez que Peeta o Gale perdían una mano que según ellos, tenían prácticamente ganada.

-Verás cuando visitemos Las Vegas- le dijo la rubia, dándole un codazo.

-¿Apuestan mucho dinero?- interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad; se olía que el grupo solía frecuentar los casinos cada vez que visitaban la ciudad.

-Los peores son Haymitch y Cato- le relató -Peeta y Finnick no son muy dado a las máquinas ni a los juegos... pero sí les gusta el póquer.

-Ya veo- musitó ella, mirándole con una sonrisa; se picaba mucho jugando a las cartas, y era de risa ver como refunfuñaba cada dos por tres.

-Mañana Gale y yo saldremos de compras- le recordó -¿vais a venir Peeta y tú?

-Sí quería comprar algo para mis padres, y Peeta algo para Prim- le dijo -quiero varias camisas de cuadros... y puede que a mi padre le compre un sombrero de vaquero- rió -para cuando vaya a pescar.

-Nos espera una mañana divertida- aprobó ella -Gale tiene ganas de ejercer de anfitrión.

-¿Echa de menos todo eso?

-Mucho; es un vaquero nato- sonrió Madge, enfocando a su marido -sus padres también, pero prefieren vivir en Los Ángeles, cerca de su único hijo, y de sus nietos.

-Es comprensible- contestó la castaña -¿y tus padres?- aunque Madge también era texana, Gale y ella se conocieron en Los Ángeles, en el segundo año de universidad.

-Mi madre viaja de vez en cuando a visitarnos- le contó -mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres años.

-No lo sabía- exclamó Katniss -lo siento.

-Era muy pequeña, y apenas tengo recuerdos de él- la tranquilizó -a mi madre no le gusta mucho Los Ángeles, ni viajar.

-Por eso no ha venido- dijo Katniss.

-Sí- suspiró -aparte de eso, mi madre tiene sesenta y nueve años; nací cuando ellos ya eran muy mayores, y habían perdido las esperanzas de ser padres.

-Así que fuiste una alegría inesperada.

-Mas o menos- sonrió; justo en ese momento Brutus entró en el camerino, advirtiéndoles que ya llegaban los primeros invitados VIP. Básicamente, era gente influyente de la ciudad, algunos periodistas y presentadores de las televisores locales, junto con amigos de la infancia de Gale y dos de sus primos y sus respectivas familias, los cuales tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

-A trabajar- suspiró Katniss, levantándose de su asiento, a la vez que Madge advertía a los jugadores que la partida quedaba pospuesta.

Dos horas después, con las puertas del recinto ya abiertas y el público ocupando sus lugares, los chicos empezaron a prepararse. El calor que hacía allí era monumental, por lo que todos ellos salían vestidos con diferentes camisetas y camisas de manga corta. Katniss sostuvo pacientemente las baquetas de Finnick mientras se ajustaba las muñequeras. Los dos peces de estilo japonés que tenía tatuados en ambos brazos parecían imitar los movimientos que los reales hacían en el agua mientras practicaba sus estiramientos.

Cato y Haymitch afinaban y tensaban las cuerdas de sus respectivos instrumentos, con los símbolos de la tribu de la que eran descendientes impresos en sus brazos derechos. Gale era el único que no llevaba tatuajes, al menos en áreas visibles del cuerpo. Sus pensamientos y observaciones se vieron interrumpidos por Peeta, que ya preparado con sus audífonos, se acercó a ella.

-¿Preparado?- interrogó, con una sonrisa.

-Más o menos- contestó, tomándole de ambas manos y acercándola a él -si la canción de hoy es tu favorita... ¿qué me darás de premio?- susurró, prácticamente en sus labios.

-No sé- se hizo la desinteresada -todo depende en si aciertas o no- le recordó, sonriendo maliciosa.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk...- negó con la cabeza este -mi chica es muy mala.

-Es demasiado divertido verte indagando y cambiando la dichosa canción del repertorio en todos los conciertos- le picó ella.

-Lo dicho, eres muy mala- le volvió a decir, para después acortar la distancia y besarla firmemente, pero sin llegar a profundizar el beso.

Con sus manos unidas, vieron como las luces del escenario se apagaban, y la muchedumbre explotó en gritos y aplausos. Pero a diferencia de otros conciertos, Finnick estaba todavía a su lado, lo mismo que Cato y Haymitch; con el escenario completamente en silencio, los teclados empezaron a entonar una rítmica melodía; durante el largo minuto que duró, Peeta le explicó a la castaña que era una canción típica de la ciudad de Dallas, algo así como un himno.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, perfectamente coordinadas con la última nota que resonó, la gente explotó en aplausos al ver al artífice de la melodía saludar emocionado. Gale hizo un gesto con los brazos, queriendo abarcar en un inmenso abrazo a toda la gente allí congregada.

-Wow- murmuró Katniss, uniéndose al aplauso de la gente.

-Está en su casa, y lo merece- le dijo Finnick, sonriendo mientras veía a su amigo del alma encima del escenario. Por una vez, el resto de la banda salió a la vez, aplaudiendo a su compañero, ante la emotiva mirada de Madge y la familia y amigos del moreno.

Todos tomaron posiciones, y el concierto empezó. Madge y Katniss lo siguieron junto con los primos de su marido, entusiasmados por tenerle en Dallas de nuevo. La joven castaña ya se sabía el repertorio de memoria, y sabía de sobra la canción que hoy cambiarían. Era de sobra conocido que Gale la escribió, recreando el árido paisaje de secano, y haciendo referencia a toda la gente que vino a Texas años atrás, a trabajar buscando oro o en las refinerías de petróleo

_"Ahora el petróleo se acabo..._

_y el dinero se acabó;_

_todo el trabajo se acabó._

_¡Aún estamos resistiendo_

_abajo, en el condado seco!_

La voz de Peeta resonaba en el recinto, cantando la canción del grupo que eran tan venerada en todo Texas. Una vez que las últimas notas se perdían, y este se giró para beber un poco de agua se giró para mirarla, interrogándole con la mirada si esa era la canción. Katniss negó con la cabeza, y no pudo contener la carcajada al ver la mueca que puso su chico... pero terminó sonriendo, y lanzándole un pequeño beso, antes de seguir con el repertorio habitual.

Las más de dos horas de concierto pasaron de manera fugaz, y después de un par de canciones extra, el grupo entero se adelantó para saludar, justo en el borde del escenario. Peeta, Cato, Finnick y Haymitch retrocedieron unos pasos, dejando a Gale despedirse de su gente, ante los aplausos de todo el equipo y de una emocionada Madge.

* * *

**Hola! hoy vengo con prisas, así que nada más que decir que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Y muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews. A ver si os animáis y me dejáis más haciéndome saber vuestra opinión acerca de este fic :)  
**

**Nos leemos el miercoles (intento subir los fines de semana que puedo, pero este es imposible).**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	15. Acción de Gracias

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Suzanne Collins.  
**

**Canción: "Never say Goodbye" de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Acción de Gracias_

_Parpadeando de manera aturdida, los ojos de Katniss Everdeen se abrieron, intentando enfocar su vista, todavía confusos debido al letargo del sueño. Frunció el ceño, mirando lentamente a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba hecha un ovillo en un gélido suelo de baldosas grises._

_Extrañada, parpadeó varias veces; lo último que recordaba era acurrucarse junto al cuerpo de Peeta, en el dormitorio que la pareja compartía en el rancho del matrimonio Hawthorne en Dallas. Lentamente se puso de pie, mirando de un lado para otro, y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal._

_Las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de las inconfundibles cámaras frigoríficas que servían para almacenar cadáveres. Reconocería esa habitación con los ojos cerrados, ella ya había estado allí antes... hace unos dos años. _

_Sus pies tomaron vida de forma involuntaria, y cual robot automático, la llevaron hasta la pequeña puerta de acero con el número 12; tragando saliva la abrió, pero se encontró esa especie de frigorífico, o como quiera que se llamara ese aparato, vacío._

_-Marvel...- susurró nerviosa, mirando hacia todos los lados; podía recrear ese día como si hubiera sido ayer; sin duda alguna, el día más duro y doloroso de su vida... el día que fue al depósito de Seattle, a reconocer y confirmar que era el cuerpo de su hermano. El número 12 se le clavó a fuego en su memoria según iba caminando hacia la puertecilla, siguiendo al forense y al oficial de policía -Marvel..._

_-Tenía que ser así, calabacita- su corazón colapsó al escuchar esa voz, que tan bien conocía y que tanto añoraba. Giró su cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano, cómodamente sentado en una mesa de autopsias, con sus característicos vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas de deporte negras y su camiseta con el anagrama de Slave Heart. Su aspecto era como antes de producirse el accidente, sin esas magulladuras ni el rostro deformado y pálido... esa última imagen que siempre estaba en su retina._

_-Marvel- le volvió a llamar, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas._

_-Estaba condenado, Kat- habló él, mirándola con todo ese cariño que siempre tenía para ella -desde que me metí la primera raya de cocaína, supe que tarde o temprano, terminaría así._

_-¿Por qué no nos dejaste ayudarte?- musitó ella, entre lágrimas, acercándose a él._

_-Yo elegí meterme en toda esa mierda, hermanita- negó él con la cabeza -pero no todos somos una causa perdida- sonrió._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- le reclamó._

_-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Kat... no puedes hacerlo. Pero debes dejar de culparte, yo solito me metí en esta mierda... no eres culpable._

_-A veces siento que podía haber hecho algo más- contestó ella, con sus ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas._

_-Ya haces todo lo que puedes, ayudando a mamá y a papá- la consoló él -has __superado tantas cosas; prométeme que no te rendirás a la primera, que seguirás luchando._

_-A veces las fuerzas me fallan- suspiró ella -me siento tan cansada, tantos problemas... - suspiró. _

_-Pero quiero que luches por ti, calabacita; no dejes que nada ni nadie te prive de ser feliz- Marvel esbozó una mueca divertida -por una vez, te echas un novio que me cae genial- le guiñó un ojo, de manera cómplice -¿crees que algún día, podrías incluirle en tu sueño, y que tu hermano salude a uno de sus ídolos?- Kat sonrió divertida, secándose las lágrimas._

_La imagen casi etérea de su hermano se levantó de donde estaba sentado, quedando tan solo a unos centímetros frente a la castaña. Con mucha cautela, ella estiró su mano, y un viento gélido traspasó cada célula de su piel, pero era su hermano, y podía sentir su tacto de nuevo._

_-No dejes que los problemas seguen de nuevo tu vida, Kat; yo no tenía salvación... pero a veces, las cosas sí que tienen solución- Katniss parpadeó, confusa -tengo que irme._

_-¡No!- exclamó ella -quédate conmigo, por favor -¿de qué problemas estás hablando?_

_-Adiós, calabacita- se despidió él, mirándola con una sonrisa, a la vez que se alejaba, andando hacia atrás, sin que sus ojos la perdieran de vista._

_-¡No me dejes!- gritó ella, horrorizada por no volver a verlo; sintió un suave y cálido agarre en sus antebrazos -¡por favor, no te vayas...!_

_-_¡Kat!- la zarandeaba Peeta con suavidad, asustado por el llanto angustioso de su novia -¡Kat, cariño!- la llamó con más fuerza, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos, ahogando un grito.

-¡No te vayas!- seguía pidiendo ella, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, y que miraba a Peeta con ojos suplicantes, a la vez que intentaba tomar aire.

-Estoy aquí, cariño- la intentó tranquilizar, atrayéndola a su cuerpo; la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero pudo sentir como Katniss llevaba un rato moviéndose inquieta en la cama; esta sintió una calidez familiar, y un olor inconfundible se coló de lleno por sus fosas nasales; había sido un sueño, y estaba con su novio.

-¿Estás aquí?- murmuró ella, con voz temblorosa -no te vayas, por favor... no me dejes tú también.

-No me voy a ningún lado, calabacita- la meció con suavidad, besando el tope de su cabeza -no me voy, Kat, no me voy...- la intentaba consolar -era una pesadilla, solo eso- estaban incorporados en la cama, así que Peeta se volvió a tumbar, llevándose el cuerpo de Katniss con él; parecía una niña asustada, acurrucada en su pecho y agarrando la parte superior de su pijama con sus puños, con miedo y desesperación, como si fuera a levantarse y a dejarla allí sola.

Poco a poco, y gracias a los círculos que Peeta trazó con suavidad en su espalda, su llanto pasó a unos silenciosos hipidos; permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, pero la mente del joven trabajaba de manera frenética... ¿qué le pasaba a su chica?

Katniss se relajó, cómodamente instalada entre los brazos de su novio; no encontraba explicación para ese sueño tan raro... pero a la vez parecía tal real; su mente no sabía como procesar todo aquello, pero podía sentir que esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con Marvel en verdad había sucedido.

-Lo sient... lo siento- sollozó en voz baja, en el pecho de Peeta -no sé lo que me ha pasado- este la despegó un poco de su cuerpo, para dar la luz de la mesilla y poder mirarla a la ojos; parecía un cachorro asustado, mordiéndose el labio y observándole avergonzada.

-No tienes nada que sentir cariño- le aclaró él, besando su frente con suavidad -ha sido una pesadilla; al principio murmurabas palabras incoherentes. Pero de repente te has puesto muy nerviosa, y te has echado a llorar, y me he asustado- le explicó -¿quieres hablar de ello?

-Soñaba con mi hermano- le contó ella, con pena en su voz. Este entendió por donde iban los tiros, y prefirió dejarlo así. Aunque su confianza de pareja había dado unos pasos increíbles, esa cuestión todavía estaba en pausa... y por encima de todo, lo que menos quería era agobiarla o presionarla.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua, o una infusión?- le ofreció.

-Un vaso de leche caliente estaría bien- agradeció ella, con una sonrisa -lamento ser tan patética- se culpó a si misma, agachando la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a escuchar eso- la regañó Peeta muy serio, tomando su barbilla con sus dedos -a mi no tienes que esconderme nada, porque tengas pesadillas no voy a dejar de quererte menos- la atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos -no sé que estabas soñando, calabacita... pero yo no voy a marcharme a ningún sitio, de no ser que vengas conmigo- la castaña sonrió -voy a calentar la leche; enseguida vuelvo.

La besó antes de salir de la habitación y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina; no se sorprendió al encontrar la luz encendida, ni de toparse con Cato y Haymitch, que esa noche parecían estar desvelados.

-¿Qué pasa, tíos?- los saludó el cobrizo, dirigiéndose como una flecha hacia la nevera.

-Demasiada cafeína antes del concierto- refunfuñó Haymitch -no hay manera de dormir.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Cato.

-Kat ha tenido una pesadilla -el ceño de su amigo se frunció -se ha despertado muy alterada, y llorando- les contó, a la vez que vertía el líquido blanco en un vaso.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Haymitch.

-Le ha costado mucho calmarse- les contó -murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano- les explicó mientras metía el vaso en el microondas y lo ponía en marcha.

-Pobre- meneó Haymitch la cabeza, negando -si dos años después sigue teniendo pesadillas...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Puede que se acerque la fecha de su muerte- habló ahora Cato, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es posible; nunca le había pasado; al menos, no en mi presencia- musitó Peeta, ahogando un bostezo.

-A mi padre le ocurría- habló ahora Cato -cuando se acercaba el aniversario de mi madre, lo pasaba realmente mal; sobre todo los primeros años.

-Cierto- aprobó Haymitch -¿te ha contado cuándo ocurrió el accidente?

-No- suspiró Peeta -le cuesta mucho hablar de ello, y no quiero agobiarla, pero...- Cato le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a continuar -me gustaría que fuera capaz hablar de ello; sé que no podría hacer mucho, pero quizá la ayudaría, aunque simplemente fuera escuchándola; ¿tú no sabes si es que se acerca la fecha, o algo así...?

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros Cato; hizo recuento mental, pero Katniss no mencionó nada de eso en la conversación que mantuvieron.

-Puede que los sucesos del día también le hayan pasado factura, y se sienta nerviosa y agobiada- el rubio arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Haymitch -me refiero al asunto de la prensa.

-Es muy probable- le dio la razón Cato -ha sido su bautismo de fuego en el tema.

-Tarde o temprano iban a descubrirlo; y prefiero que la hayan abordado conmigo que sola; al menos, mientras se va acostumbrando.

-Madge ha dicho que mañana echaría un ojo a la prensa digital- siguió explicándose Haymitch.

-Estaremos en todas las portadas de toda esa panda de buitres carroñeros- siseó Peeta, sacando el vaso del microondas -sé que esto es así, pero a veces lo odio.

-Ya somos dos- suspiró Cato.

-Voy a subirle esto, antes de que se enfríe- les dijo, sosteniendo en alto el vaso humeante -mañana nos vemos; y vosotros deberíais descansar un poco- les aconsejó.

-Sí, mamá- respondieron los primos a la vez, antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, vio que su novia estaba más tranquila, apoyada en el cabecero y retorciendo la sábana entre sus dedos, y con la cabeza girada en dirección a la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Su cara denotaba confusión y pena, mucha pena... algo que le partió el alma.

-Cariño- la llamó, a la vez que cerraba la puerta con sigilo -te traigo la leche -sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, y ella esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció, a la vez que este se acercaba y lo tomaba entre sus heladas manos. Peeta rodeó la cama, para meterse bajo las sábanas y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Mejor?- inquirió con una sonrisa, intentando infundirle tranquilidad.

-Sí- suspiró ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro -lamento haberte preocupado- se volvió a disculpar, agarrando el vaso con ambas manos y tomando otro sorbo.

-Kat- la llamó él -te preocupas demasiado por todo el mundo, así que deja que otros nos preocupemos por ti- esperó a que ella dejara el vaso en la cómoda, para volver a atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-No puedo evitarlo- contradijo ella, acomodándose dentro de su abrazo; Mitchell no fue así con ella, argumentando que no quería saber nada de la situación familiar de la joven., por si le salpicaba. Su único paño de lágrimas, por así decirlo, era Rue, y omitía muchas cosas, por no preocuparla en exceso.

-¿Siempre tienes estas pesadillas?- le preguntó él.

-No siempre- le contó, trazando círculos imaginarios en su pecho.

-Cariño- la volvió a llamar -¿se acerca alguna fecha especial, que tenga que ver con Marvel?- le preguntó, estudiando su reacción con cuidado. Katniss se quedó en silencio, hasta que notó como asentía lentamente con la cabeza -¿quieres contármelo?

-El 30 de noviembre sería su cumpleaños- le contó ella -como casi siempre pillaba cerca de Acción de Gracias, solíamos celebrarlo en esa fecha. Peeta asintió en silencio; entonces esa sería la causa de la pesadilla.

-¿Cómo eran esas celebraciones?- necesitaba que ella hablara, y se desahogara un poco.

-Mamá tiene una peculiar receta- sonrió para sus adentros -en vez de rellenar el pavo con jamón, bacon, trufas y pasas, lo hace relleno de verduras- rió suavemente -eran celebraciones normales, los cuatro reunidos en familia.

-Curioso- aprobó su novio, también sonriendo -algún día tendré que probarlo; tu madre parece muy simpática- se acordó de la conversación que mantuvieron con Cecelia.

-Francamente, pensé que se tomaría nuestra relación de manera distinta- musitó ella, aunque sabía de sobra que cuando volviera a casa le esperaba una larga charla.

-Si te soy sincero, me sorprende que tus padres hayan reaccionado tan bien- Katniss elevó los ojos, para mirarle directamente -dado mi historial- añadió, con una pequeña mueca.

-Pero ya no eres así- suspiró ella, contenta; desde que empezaron a coquetear y acercarse, casi al principio de la gira, Peeta había cambiado mucho. Y tenía que dar la razón a Cato; no consumía ningún tipo de sustancias con asiduidad, o al menos, desde que estaba con ella; incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos, a excepción del primer concierto en Los Ángeles, cuando empezó a trabajar, jamás vio señal alguna que sugiriera eso. Ella reconocía con los ojos cerrados todos y cada uno de los signos que delataban que alguien había consumido... y ese no era el caso de Peeta.

-Mi chica me mantiene centrado, y formal- bromeó, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado. Ella se carcajeó suavemente, intentando apartarse. Peeta vio que sus ojos ya no estaban tan tristes, y que el color regresaba poco a poco a su cara.

-Muchas gracias- susurró ella, tragando el nudo que todavía estaba en su garganta.

-No me las tienes que dar, calabacita- contradijo el rubio, para después besarla suavemente -intenta descansar; mañana nos espera una mañana ajetreada- le recordó, a la vez que se volvían a tumbar en la cama y Peeta apagaba la luz.

-Cierto- suspiró ella -con la compañía de la prensa- añadió -después de lo de esta tarde, estarán al acecho.

-Sé que es complicado, pero tienes que tratar de no parecer asustada por su presencia- le decía él, acariciando distraídamente su brazo -estarás conmigo, y con Madge y Gale.

-Lo sé- se apretó contra él, en un intento de abrazo.

-Duérmete, calabacita- volvió a besarla, a la vez que su voz tarareaba muy muy bajito una bonita melodía.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, las dos parejas eran las únicas que estaban desayunando en la espaciosa cocina, a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. Finnick, Cato y Haymitch seguían sumidos en el reino de Morfeo, y desde antes del concierto del día anterior, dejaron claro que no iban a madrugar. Katniss y Madge llevaban una lista de compras que le habían dado los tres, en las que las camisas de cuadros texanas eran lo primordial, junto con las tallas de todos apuntadas

Gale y Peeta comentaban los sitios a los que irían esa mañana, mientras que ambas jóvenes, Ipad cada una en mano, estudiaban con detenimiento las portadas de las revistas, en las cuales las imágenes del cantante y de la misteriosa castaña, como la habían bautizado los medios, copaban las portadas.

-"People" afirma que los conocimos en una fiesta, el invierno pasado- leía Katniss incrédula, llamando la atención de su novio. Peeta miró por encima de su hombro, leyendo la pequeña reseña con el ceño fruncido.

-Es bastante curioso, dado que te conocimos en junio- recalcó Gale, negando divertido con la cabeza -¿seguro que no tienes un clon merodeando por ahí?- bromeó.

-"In touch" se acerca más o menos a la realidad- habló ahora Madge -lo único que dice es que formas parte del equipo que acompaña a los Slave Heart- resumió -pero que empezaste a trabajar hace apenas dos meses.

-Ni caso- rodó los ojos Peeta, rodeando los hombros de su novia con uno de sus brazos -ya se cansarán de vernos juntos, y dejarán de seguirnos.

-¿Queréis hacer algún tipo de declaración?- les preguntó Madge.

-Por ahora, no- negó Peeta con la cabeza -no voy a dejar que esto se convierta en un circo.

-Yo quisiera estar al margen todo lo que pueda- habló la castaña -sé que no puedo eludir a los fotógrafos o cámaras de televisión... pero si alguien tiene que hablar, prefiero que sea él- dijo mientras miraba a su chico -si lo tengo que hacer alguna vez, espero que sea porque es estrictamente necesario.

-Me parece bien- aprobó Gale -hay que marcarles los límites, sobre todo en lo referente a la vida privada.

-Es vuestra decisión- levantó las manos Madge -personalmente, como publicista, creo que una nota o comunicado sería bueno- Peeta y Katniss la escuchaban -al menos, dando tu nombre y confirmando la relación; evitaría especulaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de especulaciones?- interrogó la castaña.

-Montajes; comentarios acerca de si esto es una relación pasajera; si alguien quiere negar la relación o quitarle credibilidad, ese comunicado le pondría en su sitio... no es cien por cien efectivo, pero sería una ayuda- enumeró la rubia -con Glimmer y compañía- hizo una pequeña mueca -nunca te pronunciaste; el comunicado serviría para hacerles saber que esto es serio.

-No eran relaciones serias, y lo sabes- siseó el cobrizo, que sintió la mano de Katniss en su brazo, tratando de calmarle -¿lo sabes, verdad?- miró nervioso a su novia.

-Tranquilo- sonrió ella -lo sé.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con el comunicado?- le interrogó él, mirándola preocupado.

-Yo apenas entiendo de este mundo- le recordó -si vosotros opináis que es lo mejor, por mi está bien.

-Yo hablaré con Delly, antes de que lo mandes- suspiró Peeta, mirando a la rubia.

-Si quieres hablar con ella en persona, podemos esperar a regresar a casa, y que pase todo el jaleo de Acción de Gracias- sugirió Madge.

Cuando concluyó el desayuno, Katniss fue a buscar su bolso, y de paso, a revisar su móvil; sonrió al leer el mensaje de Rue, diciéndole que estuviera tranquila, y que según las imágenes, se podía constatar la buena pareja que hacían. Por suerte para ella, con sus padres ya habían hablado, así que guardó el móvil, y se encaminó hacia el hall, dispuesta a pasar otra prueba de fuego.

Cuando el coche les dejó en pleno centro de Dallas, un séquito de periodistas avanzó hacia las dos parejas. Katniss tragó saliva, pero enseguida su mano fue tomada por Peeta, atrayéndola a su lado.

-Vamos, cariño; intenta imaginar que no están ahí- la instó a andar; Katniss tomó aire, pero enseguida Madge se puso a su lado, y tanto ella como Gale consiguieron que olvidara los objetivos a ratos, contándole cosas de la ciudad y parando a ver algunos escaparates.

Los fotógrafos los siguieron durante todo su periplo por el centro, pero al ir acompañados por cuatro de los guardaespaldas de Brutus, mantenían una considerable distancia. Por suerte para ella, cuando entraban en las tiendas ellos no podían acceder al interior. De modo que la pareja se dedicó a inspeccionar uno de los enormes comercios con calma. La tienda estaba completamente dedicada al rodeo, y se podían comprar desde cabezas de búfalos disecadas hasta botas y sombreros de vaquero.

-Me gusta esta- la castaña sostenía en alto una camisa de cuadros en distintos tonos de grises.

-¿Para tu padre?- interrogó Peeta con una sonrisa; la llevaba permanentemente agarrada, intentando que permaneciera tranquila, ya que en ese momento sentía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Sí- le dijo ella con una sonrisa -le compraré dos- musitó -para ir a pescar es lo único que se pone- rió divertida.

-¿Tú no quieres nada?- le ofreció el rubio, con varias camisas y camisetas en su mano.

-Si veo algo que me guste, me lo compraré- se encogió ella de hombros -¿y para Prim?- cambió de tema.

-Le gusta mucho disfrazarse- le relató este -podría comprarle un disfraz de pequeña vaquera del oeste.

-¡Mira!- Katniss se dirigió como una flecha hacia un gracioso y pequeño sombrero de vaquero, de color rosa -¿crees que le gustaría?

-Ya lo creo- Peeta se lo intentó poner, pero apenas le cabía en la cabeza, cosa que hizo reír a su novia.

-No te veo de rosa- se burló.

-Muy graciosa, calabacita- sin pensarlo, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios; Peeta se sorprendió, ya que sabía de sobra que a través del cristal, la imagen quedaría captada... pero a su vez estaba feliz; cuando iban por la calle ella apretaba su mano con fuerza, señal de que estaba inquieta e incluso, un poco miedosa; pero parecía que ahora estaba relajada, y que se había olvidado de la presencia de los periodistas.

La pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior le dejó muy preocupado, y no sabía si esos nervios le pasarían factura a lo largo del día de hoy; pero parecía calmada, y lo estaba llevando bastante mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba.

La mañana de compras pasó sin mayores complicaciones, y después de tomar un refrigerio en una pequeña cafetería, volvieron al rancho de los Hawthorne cargados de bolsas, y con todos los encargos realizados y regalos comprados; era hora de almorzar y de que los chicos descansaran, antes del segundo concierto en Dallas, la última parada de la gira en Texas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que abandonaran la tierra del petróleo, la banda afrontó los últimos conciertos antes del parón por Acción de Gracias; después de esa fecha, sólo había gira los diez primeros días de diciembre. Ese mes estaría dedicado a las grabaciones del recopilatorio y al especial de Navidad de la MTV. Hasta enero no volverían a subirse a un avión.

Katniss nunca se imaginó que, algún día, podría recorrer Estados Unidos como lo estaba haciendo... era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría... y en enero, salían del continente. Asia, Europa, América del Sur, la última etapa de la gira, de nuevo en Norteamérica... no podía esperar.

Dallas quedó atrás, dejando paso a la ciudad de Tulsa, en Oklahoma; siguió Nashville, en el estado de Tenessee, parada en la que aprovecharon para desplazarse en coche hasta Memphis y hacer la obligada visita a Graceland, la casa donde vivió Elvis Presley, y su tumba. Aunque Peeta ya conocía todos esos lugares, disfrutó de ver las caras de asombro de su novia... y sobre todo, su felicidad.

Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte, fue la siguiente parada antes de desembarcar en la legendaria Atlanta, en el estado de Georgia. La gira era un éxito, y los estadios y recintos en los que la banda actuaba estaban completamente llenos, algo por lo que Plutchard, vía telefónica, expresó su alegría y satisfacción.

Durante todo el periplo por las ciudades, los objetivos , micrófonos y cámaras de televisión se habían convertido en unos singulares acompañantes. Katniss pudo comprobar en primera persona lo que era ser seguida a todas horas, pero se sintió protegida tanto por Peeta como por el resto. Si algún periodista le hacía una pregunta, ella se dedicaba a negar con la cabeza y sonreír con educación, dejando que fuera su novio quien hablara; básicamente, el cantante contestaba brevemente, y con sonrisas educadas, aunque a veces, un poco tensas.

Dada la nueva situación de su relación, por así decirlo, su teléfono empezó a echar humo. Hablaban prácticamente a diario con los Everdeen y con los padres de Peeta, para al menos, hacerles saber de primera mano que la cosa iba bien. Con Rue había hablado un par de veces también, al igual que con Annie, a la que no vería hasta que pasara Acción de Gracias; ambas la animaban y la escuchaban, recordándole siempre que permaneciera tranquila... pero ignoró completamente la llamada de Mitchell; no habían hablado desde que ella abandonó Seattle y regresó con sus padres, unos meses antes de la entrevista en Mockingjay Records, y francamente, esa llamada no le daba buena espina, así que después de comentarlo con Peeta, prefirió ignorarla.

Por lo que le contaron Rue y sus padres, la gente de Forks tomó la noticia con asombro; en este mundo siempre habría comentarios positivos y negativos, y tendría que hacer oídos sordos a muchas cosas; pero la ventaja era que su padre era muy querido en Forks, así que de momento, las aguas estaban en su correcto cauce, ya que los vecinos no se habían pronunciado, y los periodistas no habían acampado frente a la casa de sus padres... de momento.

Por desgracia, en Atlanta apenas tuvieron tiempo más que para recorrer un poco el centro y los alrededores del hotel después de las ya habituales ruedas de prensa que precedían a los conciertos; los cinco integrantes y Madge y Katniss disfrutaron de un tranquilo paseo, a pesar de los miles de fans que les pararon para pedirles autógrafos y sacarse fotos.

Después de un almuerzo ligero y de descansar, llegó al hora de dirigirse al Philips Arena, lugar del concierto esa noche. Nada más poner un pie en la puerta principal del hotel, los gritos de los fans resonaron, y Madge y Katniss esperaron con paciencia a que ellos los atendieran. Firmaban en fotos, portadas de discos y de Cd´s, en brazos, en chaquetas de cuero; la castaña no pudo esconder la sonrisa al ver la emoción de un chico de unos quince años mientras Cato y Haymitch firmaban en su guitarra eléctrica.

Giró la cabeza, para ver a una marea femenina que rodeaba a su novio; le gritaban que era muy guapo, y que muchas de ellas estaban solteras; era muy cómico observar a Peeta, realmente incómodo, mantener el tipo ante insinuaciones subidas de tono, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando una chica rubia le ofreció ropa interior, para que la firmara.

Una vez pasado el bochorno, los chicos se subieron a los coches, que muy despacio dejaron atrás el Four Seasons y la Fourteenth Avenue; los ojos del cantante se achicaron, debido a la sonrisa maliciosa de su novia.

-No es gracioso- se cruzó este de brazos -¿quién me dice a mi que esa ropa interior no ha pasado por la lavadora?

-Lo siento- se carcajeaba ahora Katniss -es que era todo un poema verte contener la mueca de asco, sujetando el rotulador casi por el extremo.

-Gajes del oficio- musitó él, rodando los ojos, a la vez que encendía un cigarro y abría un poco la ventanilla -¿no te ha molestado, verdad?- preguntó, con una mueca de disculpa.

-Claro que no- se acurrucó a su lado -te he visto hacerlo unas cuantas veces... y no es como si te quedaras con todas esas bragas y sostenes- rió ella.

-¿Sabes que hace un tiempo, Finnick los coleccionaba?- le contó este, un poco más tranquilo, y con una risa.

-¿En serio?- alzó ella una ceja -tengo que averiguar que opina Annie al respeto- Peeta rió.

-No creo que siga conservando la singular colección- contradijo este -¿tienes ganas de ir a casa?

-Tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, no puedo negarlo- suspiró -pero se me va a hacer muy raro no verte en esos cuatro días.

-Pasado mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto- refutó él -y te iré a recoger el domingo- si por él fuera, se iría con ella; pero estaba Prim.

-De acuerdo- aceptó ella, pasando su dedo por la muñeca del joven, trazando con la yema los trazos del tatuaje que estaban a la vista.

La pareja se relajó, manteniendo una tranquila conversación hasta que llegaron hasta el Philips Arena; los ensayos transcurrieron sin novedad alguna, y la visita de los invitados VIP también; entre otras personalidades, Katniss tuvo que el honor de conocer al alcalde de la ciudad, varios concejales y gente influyente y con alto poder adquisitivo. Desde Dallas, la prensa apenas entraba ya a esas visitas, y si lo hacían, eran revistas enfocadas al tema musical, y diarios locales serios.

Por fin, las puertas se abrieron, y el murmullo y jaleo de gente iban subiendo de decibelios; los momentos previos de los conciertos siempre sorprendían a la castaña. El equipo técnico, capitaneado por Gloss, daba los últimos retoques encima del escenario. Era muy gracioso, ya que cada vez que salía un operario el público empezaba a gritar, pero al segundo de comprobar que no era ningún miembro de la banda se callaban de forma automática.

-¿Todo bien?- interrogó Katniss a Gloss, que se acercó a saludarla y a hablar con ella un minuto.

-Preparados para otra noche de gloria- contestó de manera graciosa, quitándose un momento los cascos que llevaba puestos -¿cómo lo llevas?- se refirió al asunto de la prensa; todos los técnicos sabían acerca de la relación desde hace unas semanas, así que no les sorprendió ver las portadas de las revistas.

-A ratos- le contó -intento permanecer tranquila, como si no pasara nada... pero a veces, es inevitable que me ponga nerviosa.

-Es lógico- habló el chico -si te digo la verdad... yo no sé si podría acostumbrarme a todo eso; y eso que estoy acostumbrado a ver a la prensa casi todos los días; debes de quererle mucho, para hacer ese pequeño sacrificio- Katniss iba a responderle, con una sonrisa... pero la voz de Cashmere se metió de lleno en la conversación.

-Demasiado estáis durando- su voz desagradable, y con tono borde, hizo que tanto la castaña como Gloss fruncieran el ceño -¿no creerás que Peeta Mellark tiene relaciones serias?- se carcajeó con maldad.

-¿Por qué no va a tenerlas?- Pollux, otro de los miembros del equipo, se acercó a los tres -a la vista está que son novios.

-Y yo me lo creo- siguió hablando esta, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermano Gloss -se terminará cansando de ti, al igual que se cansó de Enobaria, de Mags, de Glimmer... los famosos son todos iguales- enumeró, ante la cara de cabreo de Katniss.

-Eso no lo sabes, y no es de tu incumbencia- siseó, entre dientes.

-Cashmere, déjalo- le advirtió Gloss.

-¿Pues sabes una cosa?- tomó la palabra Pollux -creo que tienes envidia- Cashmere achicó los ojos -tú no puedes mantener una relación con Haymitch, aunque lo estés deseando- salió en defensa de Katniss.

-Eso es cierto- la sonrisa diabólica de la castaña apareció en su rostro -al menos, no está casado- recalcó la última palabra.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, foca?- la insultó, llena de rabia -¿acaso eres alguien importante para...

-¿Has insultado a mi novia?- la voz fría y cortante de Peeta, preparado para salir al escenario, hizo que los cuatro giraran la cabeza. Los ojos azules del joven brillaban furiosos, mirando a Cashmere.

-Era un intercambio de opiniones, nada más- contestó Katniss, seria y enfadada. El cantante se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y girándose hacia la chica rubia que lo acababa de sacar de sus casillas; con un gesto de su cabeza, Gloss y Pollux se alejaron.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una sola palabra, atacando a Kat- le advirtió, con un tono de voz que hizo que su novia se encogiera ligeramente -si me entero de que hablas con la prensa, te juro que hundo tu carrera, y no volverás a encontrar trabajo en tu puta vida.

-No eres mi jefe- respondió ella, altiva y cruzándose de brazos -tú no me pagas.

-Cierto- sonrió maquiavélico Peeta -pero puedo presentar una queja a la discográfica; y te aseguro, que me harían más caso a mi que a ti.

-Solo expresaba mi opinión acerca de vuestra... relación.

-Pues te la guardas para ti- habló Katniss -y métete en tus asuntos -le advirtió también... ¿quién se creía que era esta tipa, para hablarle sin educación alguna...?

-Os doy un par de meses más- negó ella con la cabeza y un gesto con la mano; se volvió, dejando a Peeta con la palabra en la boca... pero se detuvo de manera abrupta al ver a Haymitch frente a ella, con los audífonos colgando de sus hombros y mirándola cabreado.

-Ven aquí- la agarró del brazo -lo siento, chicos- se disculpó con su amigo y la castaña.

Observaron en silencio como se alejaban, y como Haymtich parecía estar reprendiéndole y advirtiéndole de manera muy seria. Katniss respiró tranquila, y enfocó su vista en Peeta, que seguía resoplando.

-Ella no es nadie para insultarte- habló este, rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

-Lo sé, y he intentado ponerla en su sitio- contestó ella.

-Te he oído- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha -mi chica tiene agallas.

-¿Crees que me he pasado, con lo de casado y todo eso...?- no le gustaba pelear con la gente, pero su boca no pudo evitar soltarle la perla.

-Se lo merecía- aprobó Peeta -sabe que no puede tener a Haymitch, y la envidia la reconcome- hizo una pausa -no soporto que nadie te insulte, y menos por tu aspecto- él mismo había cometido ese error en Nueva York; y aunque Katniss le dijera muchas veces que estaba olvidado y enterrado, siempre se sentiría culpable... su chica era preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Tranquilo- intentó reconfortarle ella -no puedes salir nervioso al escenario- le recordó; ya habían apagado las luces, y sabía que les quedaban pocos minutos -siempre habrá críticas, y es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrándome- Peeta la miraba fijamente -pero me quieres, y me estás protegiendo todo lo que puedes; y eso es algo que muy poca gente ha hecho por mi.

-Eres demasiado buena con este divo insoportable- meneó la cabeza él, un poco desconcertado, pero con una sonrisa.

-Tu calabacita sabe apreciar las cosas- le guiñó ella un ojo, a la vez que se ponía de puntillas y juntaba sus labios con los suyos; los ojos azules del joven se cerraron, perdiéndose en ese mundo al que ambos se transportaban cuando se besaban de esa manera; no la podía acercar más a su cuerpo, y sus suaves y graciosas curvas se amoldaban a él, haciendo que su corazón palpitara furioso. Por desgracia, esa burbuja se rompió cuando la voz de Cato empezó a corear las primeras palabras de "Livin´on a prayer", la canción que abría el espectáculo.

-Me toca- habló Peeta, con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-Ganátelo- susurró su chica, muy cerca de sus labios y sonriéndole con tanto amor que algo se removió en el interior del cantante.

Finalmente se alejó, rumbo al centro del escenario. Katniss se reunió con Madge, que le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, señal de que el encontronazo había llegado a sus oídos. En un intervalo entre canción y canción, la morena le dijo que no se preocupara, que pasara de Cashmere y que no merecía la pena. Esta agradeció sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa, y decidió olvidar el incidente y disfrutar de la voz de su novio.

Cuando las notas de "Never say goodbye", una preciosa balada de la época más rockera de grupo llegó a sus oídos, no puedo evitar recordar el sueño que tuvo en Dallas. A su hermano le gustaba esa canción de manera particular, y era una canción que tampoco tocaban en directo muy a menudo. La letra era muy melancólica... y cuando en el estribillo miró hacia posición de Peeta, sus azules verdes la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos contenidos...

_"Nunca digas adiós..._

_nunca digas adiós;_

_tú, y yo, y mis viejos amigos _

_deseamos que esto nunca termine..._

_Nunca digas adiós, seguiremos adelante,_

_debemos resistir, para nunca decir adiós..."_

Bella escuchaba cada palabra con una pequeña sonrisa; eran muy pocas veces las que Cato y Peeta cantaban juntos, exceptuando los coros; esa canción la había escuchado y visto mil veces, en los tiempos que en los integrantes del grupo lucían unas melenas mas largas que la suya.

Tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo de Peeta, intentando averiguar su canción favorita. Todo el repertorio de los Slave Heart le gustaba, obviamente... pero le resultaba gracioso como sin quererlo, estaban repasando casi la totalidad de su discografía.

La canción terminó, y Peeta se volvió de espaldas al púbico, para dejar la guitarra en su soporte y beber un poco de agua; los ojos de la pareja se encontraron, y Katniss le hizo un guiño, haciendo que por unos segundos, su novio creyera que había dado en el clavo... pero luego negó con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Peeta, el cual también negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido y continuando el espectáculo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

De vuelta en Los Ángeles, Peeta aparcó frente a la puerta de la casa que había compartido durante su matrimonio con Delly. Nunca le gustó esa casa, ubicada en la lujosa zona residencial de Bel-Air; parecía un palacete, que gritaba lujo y ostentación por los cuatro costados.

Hacía escasamente dos horas que se había despedido de Katniss en el aeropuerto, ya que esa misma noche sería la celebración de Acción de Gracias; bien es cierto que al llegar, la prensa estaba al acecho; parecía que varios paparazzis habitaban en las inmediaciones de LAX de manera permanente. Pero al menos, pudieron acceder al interior sin provocar una avalancha de gente, y pudo despedirse de su novia, besándola hasta que anunciaron el vuelo a Seattle.

Salió del coche y caminó hasta la puerta principal, llamando al timbre; su plan era recoger a Prim e irse a casa; sacaría a Buttercup y dejaría la maleta de su hija; después irían a la casa del matrimonio Mellark, para pasar allí el día, y por supuesto, cenar.

Su propia ex mujer abrió la puerta, escaneándole con el ceño fruncido, como siempre que se encontraban cara a cara.

-Hola Delly- saludó este, con educación -¿está Prim preparada?

-Antes de que la llames- le dijo, adelantándose un par de pasos y volviendo la puerta principal -¿es cierto que tienes una relación con esa chica... Katniss?- le preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad; por una vez, no había reproche en su tono.

-Es mi novia- le confirmó este -conociste a Kat en casa de cato; la vez que fuiste a dejarme a la niña- le refrescó la memoria.

-Por eso te lo pregunto- contestó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -Prim me habla mucho de ella; por lo que sé, la ayuda a hacer los deberes cuando estáis en el estudio- Peeta sonrió, recreando las imágenes en su mente.

-Kat quiere mucho a Prim, se llevan muy bien- le explicó este.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta- musitó su ex mujer -¿vas a dejar que entre en la vida de nuestra hija?

-Mi relación con ella va muy en serio- le dijo -pero Kat quiere esperar un tiempo para que se lo expliquemos- Delly miraba al que fue su esposo sorprendida; le llamaba la atención esa relación. Katniss no era del tipo de Glimmer y todas esas furcias del tres al cuarto.

-Es evidente- rodó ella los ojos -no es tu prototipo de mujer- acotó.

-Todo el mundo con lo mismo- musitó, un poco harto -¿tan raro es que la quiera de verdad?

-Wow...- exclamó esta -de modo que la cosa va muy en serio- Peeta asintió -creo que es un buen detalle por parte de ella, eso de querer esperar un poco, para explicárselo a Prim.

-Lo de Glimmer no volverá a repetirse- le aclaró el joven, con una pequeña mueca -aunque no lo creas, a Kat le preocupa mucho la reacción de la niña; y lo que menos quiere, es hacerle daño.

-Y es algo que me demuestra que le importa- aprobó la rubia, cruzando los brazos -si te soy sincera, estoy sorprendida- le dijo; ante el ceño fruncido de su ex, siguió explicándose -he visto algunas fotos en las revistas; la forma en que la miras, es...- se quedó callada -de verdad me alegro, de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien– había sinceridad en su tono de voz.

-Gracias- sonrió con educación -¿Prim ha visto algo en las revistas, o en la tele?

-Sabes que intento que no vea ese tipo de programas- le recordó -si ha visto algo, o le han comentado algo en el colegio, ella no ha dicho nada- le relató, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien- asintió -me gustaría que me dejaras el asunto a mi.

-Si ella me pregunta, le diré que le pregunte a su padre- levantó las manos -pero te lo advierto, Peeta- su tono adquirió un tinte serio -sé que no será muy probable, dado lo que he escuchado de esa chica, pero si se vuelve a repetir una escena como la de Glimmer...- dejó la amenaza en el aire.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por eso- respondió serio -¿puedes llamarla?

Delly afirmó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en el interior de la casa; unos ladridos estridentes le hicieron rodar los ojos, y rezar para que ese perro enano no apareciera por la puerta y le agujereara los pantalones. Oyó unos pequeños y presurosos pasos, y sonrió al ver como su pequeña se arrojaba en sus brazos; Peeta se agachó, para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarla.

-¡Papá!- exclamó ella contenta, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

-Hola mi niña- la saludó, pasando una mano por su pelo -¿me has echado de menos?

-Mucho- afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla -aprobé los dos exámenes de matemáticas que hice- le relató.

-Eso está muy bien- sonrió a su pequeña, incorporándose y tomando su mano -eso hace que te merezcas el regalo que te he traído- bromeó.

-Kat me explica muy bien los problemas- siguió relatando su hija, y la sonrisa de su padre no pudo ser más amplia -cuando tú me ayudas, nunca nos sale la solución exacta- su sonrisa cambió a una ceja alzada.

-Gracias, hija- musitó, hastiado.

-Es la verdad- se encogió inocentemente de hombros Prim.

-Despídete de mamá y de Darius- le dijo -antes de ir a casa de los abuelos, hay que sacar un poco a Buttercup- le explicó.

Después de cargar la pequeña maleta en el coche, padre e hija se despidieron de Delly y su marido, recordándoles que en una semana la volvería a traer. Tenía ganas de estar con su pequeña; aunque hablara todos los días con ella, no era lo mismo. Él estaría encantado de que la niña viviera con él, pero su trabajo y el de Delly hacía que, de momento, la situación tuviera que ser así.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de llegar a su casa, deshacer la maleta de la pequeña y de que ambos fueran a dar un paseo con Buttercup, llegó la hora de dirigirse a la casa de los padres del cantante, donde cenarían y se quedarían a pasar la noche. El matrimonio Mellark vivía en un barrio residencial acomodado, a las afueras de Los Ángeles.

La tarde pasó tranquila, con Prim en la cocina con su abuela y él medio dormido en el sofá, con el canal de deportes de fondo y su padre sentado a su lado. Se disculpó un segundo para salir a jardín, y mientras se fumaba un cigarro aprovechó para llamar a Katniss, que le confirmó que había llegado bien, y que no había periodistas en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Tresh y Rue estaban esperándola, para dirigirse todos juntos a Forks. Convesaron unos minutos, hasta que Peeta oyó a Cecelia llamar a su chica, y ambos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, ya que la hora de la cena se acercaba.

Una vez la mesa estuvo repleta de comida, y de que Cinna agradeciera el que pudieran reunirse un año más, Prim copó la mayor parte de la conversación, contándoles a sus abuelos como le iba en el colegio y otras cosas. Peeta la escuchaba en silencio, podría hablar hasta debajo del agua.

-Es tan inteligente- alabó Portia, mientras comían -tú odiabas las matemáticas, siempre suspendías esa asignatura- bromeó con su hijo, pero este la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No se me daban bien- se encogió de hombros -no creo que eso sea un pecado.

-Y lo no es- se apresuró a poner paz su padre.

-Papá me ha prometido que si apruebo todo en la siguiente evaluación, durante las vacaciones de primavera iremos de viaje- exclamó, contenta.

-Que bien- admiró Cinna, mirando a su hijo.

-¿En esas fechas no tienes conciertos?- preguntó Portia.

-Esos diez días tenemos libre- les contó; esperaba que las cosas con Katniss fueran bien, y poder irse los tres de viaje. Menos mal que les había advertido a sus padres de que la niña todavía no sabía nada acerca de Katniss, para que no metieran la pata. Y su hija no le había preguntado nada del tema tampoco.

-¿Otro viaje?- arrugó el ceño su madre -bastante poco paras en casa, como para añadir otro.

-Pero me apetece irme de vacaciones con mi hija- habló Peeta, muy serio -cosa que yo no tuve en mi infancia- añadió, muy bajito.

-Y eso está muy bien, hijo- medió de nuevo Cinna, regañando a su esposa con la mirada.

-No sé por que os habéis embarcado en esa gira interminable- siguió relatando ella -nunca estás en casa.

-¡Vosotros tampoco estuvisteis!- Peeta dio un tremendo golpe en la mesa -te recuerdo que es mi trabajo, y que me gano así la vida.

-Portia, basta- Cinna también había soltado su cubierto -esta noche no, por favor- le suplicó. Prim permanecía callada, con la cabeza gacha. Peeta se dio cuenta, y la animó a seguir comiendo, ignorando a sus progenitores.

-Peeta, hijo... yo no quería discutir- habló su madre, con voz suave, cuando su nieta se levantó para coger más pan de la cocina.

-¿Crees que me gusta estar alejado de mi hija?- respondió el rubio, con la mandíbula apretada -esa maldita gira que tanto detestas, paga muchas cosas; ese trabajo, que tanto criticas a veces, os ayudó mucho con vuestro negocio- la mecha estaba encendida, y no había forma de detenerla.

-Tú quisiste ayudarnos; no es justo que nos eches eso en cara.

-Y lo hice de manera desinteresada- siguió discutiendo -¿quieres oír las cosas tal y como son?- le preguntó, de manera mordaz -yo me ausento por trabajo, no por que tengo que ir a protestar para que el gobierno sea más duro con depende que leyes- escupió con rabia -os importaba más eso que vuestro hijo.

El matrimonio Mellark permanecía en silencio, con la mirada baja; por más que habían intentado compensar todos esos años, siempre salía el tema, Peeta nunca lo olvidaba; Cinna sabía que tenía razón, pero le dolía mucho escuchar esas palabras; pero siempre se suele decir que las verdades duelen.

La niña regresó a la mesa, y envueltos en un intenso e incómodo ambiente, consiguieron terminar la cena, pero ninguno de ellos disfrutó de la tarta, ni del café. Una vez que la niña se quedó dormida en el sofá, y de que Peeta le pusiera el pijama y la acostara, se disculpó con sus progenitores, diciéndoles que saldría un rato, y que no volvería tarde.

La rabia de la cena todavía seguía burbujeando en su cabeza, y condujo por las calles de Los Ángeles sin rumbo fijo; pensó en llamar a su chica, pero no quería amargarle a ella también la cena con sus padres, y lo único que haría sería preocuparla. Aparcó en las inmediaciones del Viper Room; hacía mucho que no acudía a la discoteca, y la última vez fue con Glimmer. Decidió que quizá, una cerveza le calmaría los nervios, de modo que aparcó el coche y entró por la puerta VIP del recinto.

Nada más poner un pie allí, sintió que lo llamaban a voz en grito, haciendo que varias personas levantaran sus ojos, y le reconocieran. Miró a su alrededor, hasta toparse con Coronalius Snow, un representante de artistas, bastante conocido en el mundillo musical.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquiró el rubio, después de que ambos chocaran las manos, a modo de saludo.

-Mi mujer me ha echado de casa- se encogió de hombros -hemos tenido una pelea.

-Bienvenido al club- rodó los ojos, mientras que pedía una cerveza y se acomodaba en una pequeña butaca.

-¿Ya has discutido con esa chica?- por supuesto, Snow estaba al tanto de los cotilleos -pronto empezáis.

-Ella está visitando a sus padres- negó este con la cabeza -yo he discutido con los míos- le aclaró.

-Vaya par- Snow se acomodó en el sofá, alisando la chaqueta del caro traje de Armani que llevaba.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, básicamente de como iba la gira, y del tremendo éxito que seguía cosechando el último álbum de la banda. Peeta era precavido, y evadió sabiamente las preguntas en torno a la gestión de Madge como representante.

-Sabes que el asunto de las comisiones por actuación no te lo puedo contar; Madge me cortaría los huevos- le recordó.

-Podría haceros una nueva oferta; te aseguro que triplicaría vuestros ingresos si me contratáis- contraatacó Snow, apartando el flequillo negro que caía por su frente, con una sonrisa -la duende es muy respetada en la profesión, eso tengo que admitirlo- siguió contando. Peeta llevaba ya tres cervezas, mientras que su interlocutor varias copas más de whisky.

-No insistas- rió el cantante -ni por asomo dejaría que metieras las narices en la banda- le dijo, con una ceja alzada -te conozco demasiado.

-Haces bien en no fiarte- le dijo este, palmeándole el hombro y estallando en carcajadas -¿quieres un poco?- Peeta se pensaba que le iba a ofrecer un cigarro, pero su ceño se frunció al verle sacar de su bolsillo una papelina de coca.

-Hace tiempo que no tomo de eso- lo rechazó.

-Sí que estás cambiado- habló Snow sorprendido -vamos, una esnifada no te hará daño, y te hará apartar los problemas de la cabeza

En verdad necesitaba despejar su mente; no quería molestar a los chicos, ya que todos ellos estarían felizmente con sus familias... y Katniss también. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la había dejado en el aeropuerto, y necesitaba hablar con ella, verla, desahogarse... pero no quería molestarla ni preocuparla.

Con un pequeño suspiro, y mandando todo a la mierda, diciéndose que mañana sería otro día, aceptó el ofrecimiento de su amigo, advirtiéndole que una y nada más. No supo que le impulsó a hacer eso, pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió su cuerpo y su mente relajarse; no pidió más alcohol, puesto que no quería cometer una locura al volante.

Dos horas después, dejó a Snow con uno de sus coqueteos de turno, para regresar a casa de sus padres. Al salir, como siempre, la prensa estaba acampada en la inmediaciones de la puerta principal, ya que el local era uno de los más famosos de la ciudad, frecuentado por muchos famosos. Con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera, avanzó hacia su coche, pasando por alto las preguntas de los periodistas. Tuvo que apartar de un manotazo uno de los objetivos, ya que casi se lo come.

Por fin, pudo llegar a su coche, y pisando el acelerador, se alejó de la abarrotada calle, poniendo rumbo a casa del matrimonio Mellark.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! he subido hoy porque el miércoles de la semana que viene no podré subir, porque estará aquí la chica de mi intercambio (¿os acordáis?) no es este miércoles, pero si el siguiente. También he subido porque estoy deprimida porque en un fic que leí Peeta muere y, bueno, es una tontería...  
**

**muchas gracias por leer, comentar, añadir la historia a favoritos y a follows. También muchas gracias a los guest, que no les puedo contestar por PM y a Peetkat y Juliper 22, gracias guapas :)**

**Nos leemos este miércoles,**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	16. El corazón se derrumba

**Disclaimer: la historia es de SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo solo la adapto con su permiso. Los personajes son de la fantástica Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: "You give love a bad name" de Bon Jovi.**

* * *

_Capítulo 16: El corazón se derrumba_

Estirándose de manera lenta y despreocupada, Katniss Everdeen abrió lentamente sus ojos, apartando con las piernas el descolorido edredón púrpura que adornaba su cama desde que tenía trece años. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose más despierta, y todavía recostada en el colchón, echó un vistazo rápido a su vieja habitación.

Su dormitorio seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que en sus años de instituto; la misma decoración, los mismo libros adornando las estanterías, el pequeño rasguño en la puerta del armario, su anticuado ordenador... todo seguía igual que cuando dejó su casa para ir a estudiar a la universidad de Seattle durante cinco años. Aunque después de su ruptura con Mitchell volvió unos meses a Forks, al poco tiempo le salió la entrevista para Mockingjay Records.

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara al pensar en Los Ángeles, su nuevo hogar. Aunque estaba habituada al frío y húmedo clima de la Península Olimpyc, no llevaba ni un día allí y ya extrañaba el sol y el calor... y por supuesto, a Peeta. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, tan querida y cuidada por alguien que no fuera de su familia; era encantador con ella, y él seguía sin darse cuenta de eso. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, la hacía reír... y cuando estaba con él, conseguía que se sintiese la chica más espectacular y guapa del mundo, y eso era algo que Mitchell dejó de lograr con el paso del tiempo.

Al principio de su relación, en los años de instituto, su aspecto nunca fue un problema para su ex novio; pero según fue pasando el tiempo, ella misma notó épocas en las cuales Mitchell no quería ni tocarla, sobre todo en las épocas en las cuales se descontrolaba un poco y ganaba algún kilo de más. Sabía que no era una modelo... pero se sentía humillada cuando su propio novio apagaba la luz cuando hacían el amor, era como si no quisiera verla.

Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, le costaba creer como esa relación podía haber durado tantos años. La edad va haciendo que tus prioridades cambien, y que incluso, las personas cambien. Bien es cierto que Peeta y ella no habían hablado de futuro, era muy pronto... pero si las cosas seguían el camino que estaban llevando, la cosa pintaba muy bien para ambos. Demasiada paciencia tenía él con ella, sobre todo en el tema de las relaciones íntimas; pero poco a poco, lo conseguiría.

Pensó también en la charla que tuvo con su madre; parecía que había aceptado de buen grado su relación con Peeta, cosa que la llamó poderosamente la atención. Pero la conversación giró acerca de la niña; meditó la pregunta que le hizo su madre, haciéndole ver que si las cosas con Peeta seguían por buen camino, ella se convertiría en alguien muy importante en la vida de Prim.

En eso tenía que dar la razón a Cecelia; la pequeña tenía una madre, y era algo que tenía muy claro, y no quería interferir en su relación, pero ella haría todo lo posible por ser su amiga, y que también confiara en ella. La niña era un encanto, y esperaba que cuando Peeta y ella decidieran hablar con ella y hacerle saber de su relación, pudiera seguir llevándose bien.

Aparte de eso, la cena transcurrió de manera tranquila... y triste, como solía suceder en las celebraciones de los Everdeen desde que faltaba su hermano, pero al menos este año, sus padres intentaron hacer un esfuerzo por ella, y pasaron una velada agradable; se preguntaba como le habría ido a su novio con sus padres, dada la tensión que había entre ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones; levantándose se dirigió a abrir, para encontrarse con su madre, perfectamente vestida y tendiéndole una taza de café.

-Buenos días, Kat- la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa -Rue y Tresh llegarán dentro de una hora- le recordó. Mientras este actualizaba y ponía a punto su antiguo ordenador para que sus padres y ella estuvieran más fácilmente en contacto, ella y Rue charlarían y se pondrían al día.

-Buenos días mamá, y gracias- contestó mientras tomaba la taza; dio un pequeño sorbo, agradecida de que el líquido caliente templara su cuerpo -¿papá?- le preguntó.

-Se ha levantado hace dos horas- le relató ella -está en el cobertizo; ha decidido que hoy haría limpieza entre sus trastos para pescar- Katniss rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Es feliz entre sus cachivaches- se encogió la castaña de hombros.

-Voy a dejaros preparado más café, y unas tostadas- le dijo su madre, mirando el reloj -en cuarenta y cinco minutos empiezo el turno en el supermercado.

-Gracias- respondió su hija, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, con la taza de café.

Después de una ducha y de vestirse, fue a su habitación a coger el móvil; arrugó el ceño al ver que tenía una llamada perdida de Annie, pero al devolvérsela vio que no contestaba. Todavía era temprano, y supuso que quizá se había vuelto a dormir. También tenía que llamar a Peeta, para ver como había ido la cena, pero esperaría hasta el mediodía.

Al poner un pie en la cocina, solo le dio tiempo a despedirse de su madre, que justo se estaba poniendo la chaqueta encima de su uniforme de trabajo; vertió café en otra taza, para después salir en busca de su padre. El cobertizo era algo así como una especie de santuario para el jefe Everdeen; sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar todas las tardes que un adolescente Marvel y él habían pasado allí, preparando los aparejos para un fin de semana de pesca.

-¿Papá?- dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta; sintió que a su nariz llegaba el ya inconfundible para ella olor a cigarrillo, y rió negando con la cabeza.

-Calabacita- la llamó, instándole a que se acercara; ella lo hizo, y descubrió a su padre comprobando el sedal de una de las cañas, y fumando.

-Si te pilla mamá, te echará la bronca- le advirtió, tendiéndole la taza de café y señalando al cigarro.

-Lo sé; y por eso nunca lo hago dentro de casa- le guiñó un ojo, de manera divertida. Ella suspiró feliz, por fin veía a su padre animado.

-¿Vas a ir a pescar?- le preguntó, curiosa.

-Mañana sábado, con el padre de Rue- le contó -pero regresaremos a la hora de comer- la joven vio con ilusión como llevaba puesta una de las camisas de cuadros, que ella y Peeta le compraron en Dallas -¿a Peeta le gusta pescar?

-No tengo ni idea; nunca me ha comentado nada- respondió la castaña

-Oh- musitó su padre -si le gusta, podríamos ir los dos... cuando vengáis de visita- susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro que le gusta- le animó ella; a Marvel le gustaba mucho pescar, y entendía que se entristeciera por los recuerdos.

-¿Has hablado con él, cómo ha pasado Acción de Gracias?- cambió de tema el jefe Everdeen, dando una pequeña calada al cigarrillo.

-Todavía no le he llamado; es temprano, y puede que esté durmiendo.

-Viajar tanto debe ser agotador- inquirió Boggs -pero admito que debe ser fascinante, poder conocer tantas costumbres y parajes recónditos.

-Ya lo creo- exclamó su hija, ilusionada y sacando su móvil; su padre se acercó a ella, interesado. Abrió la carpeta de fotografías, y le mostró muchas de las fotos que guardaba la memoria. Luego, con la ayuda de Rue, las descargaría a su portátil. Su padre admiró asombrado las imágenes de Ciudad del Cabo, de Sydney y Melbourne, una foto de la pareja, sonriente con el puente Golden Gate detrás de ellos, y otra, también de Peeta y Katniss, en el Gran Cañón del Colorado, entre otras muchas.

-Que maravilla- musitó su padre, observando la piedra rojiza e inconfundible de ese paisaje; Katniss se prometió mentalmente, cuando la gira terminara, sacar a sus padres de Forks para unas buenas vacaciones -Peeta está muy distinto a como sale en el póster- dijo, en voz baja.

-Ya te dije que ese póster era de los tiempos en los que comenzaron- le recordó ella, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- inquirió, interesado.

-Treinta y uno- contestó, mirándole inquieta -su cumpleaños es en junio.

-Como tu hermano- exclamó, con melancolía en su voz -¿eres feliz con él?

-Sí, papá- respondió sin dudarlo -es un buen chico, y me cuida.

-¿Y cómo llevas el tema de la prensa y todo eso?

-Más o menos- contestó su hija -admito que desde fuera parece agobiante; pero si sabes manejarlos, no suelen surgir problemas- hizo una pequeña pausa -comprendo que estéis preocupados, pero junto con Madge, tenemos el tema más o menos controlado.

-Solo quiero que no te hagan daño, hija- suspiró su padre -y todo ese mundo de famoseo y esas cosas... quiero decir...- carraspeó -¿no hay mucha droga de por medio?

-Los chicos no consumen- le relató ella -yo nunca les he visto; cuando eran más jóvenes si eran mucho más alocados- admitió -no niego que lo hayan hecho alguna vez, papá- sabía que el tema de los vicios aparecería, tarde o temprano, y no podía culpar a su padre de tener esas sospechas.

-Sólo quiero que no vuelvas a sufrir ese infierno, hija- negó con la cabeza, apenado -bastante pasaste ya.

-Lo sé, papá- intentó reconfortarle -¿vais bien de dinero?- cambió de tema, preocupada.

-Con el sueldo de tu madre pagamos los dos préstamos pequeños- le dijo -y con mi pensión, nos da para las facturas del día a día, y para la comida. No necesitamos mucho más.

-Si alguna vez os veis apurados... algún contratiempo que surja...- Boggs negó con la cabeza.

-Bastante haces ya, calabacita- desechó la propuesta su padre -te ocupas de la hipoteca de la casa, y no debería ser así- musitó, enfadado consigo mismo -deberías disfrutar de ese dinero, que bien te lo estás ganando.

-No pasa nada por eso, papá- contradijo ella -no es algo que me tengáis que devolver, ni nada por el estilo- le aclaró -vendrán tiempos mejores, papá- le intentó consolar ella.

-Esperemos que sea así- la respuesta de Boggs se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta principal.

-Serán Rue y Tresh- exclamó la castaña, corriendo a abrir.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la cocina, después de los saludos, Tresh y el jefe Everdeen se fueron a buscar el ordenador al dormitorio de Katniss. Su amigo se encargaría de actualizarlo y repararlo, para que el matrimonio Everdeen pudiera hablar vía Skype con su hija cuando estuvieran de gira. El pequeño Vick dormía plácidamente en su sillita, y las dos amigas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de un buen desayuno, con el canal E! de cotilleos de fondo.

-No me hago a la idea de que ahora sales ahí- exclamó la morena, con una risa.

-Si Tresh y tú queréis ocupar el lugar de Peeta y mío- rodó los ojos esta -estaríamos encantados.

-Hum...- meditó Rue, de forma divertida -dudo mucho que a mi marido le queden los pendientes tan bien como a tu chico -alzó una ceja, de manera sugestiva.

-¿Tienes alguna especie de fetiche con los tíos con pendientes?- fue la contestación de Katniss.

-Katty- suspiró -tienes que admitir que le da un cierto aire peligroso y caliente.

-Lo sé- respondió, con una mueca misteriosa y maquiavélica a la vez.

-¿Cómo os va?- inquirió, muy interesada.

-Es un encanto, Rue- respondió esta, con una sonrisa soñadora -es divertido, romántico a su manera, me cuida...- enumeró, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Estás total y completamente enamorada de él- replicó esta, cruzándose de brazos -por el amor de dios, Katty... con Mitchell no tenías esa chispa en los ojos.

-Lo sé- admitió ella -nunca me había sentido así.

-Y a eso, súmale que él está loco por ti- seguía relatando ella, gesticulando con los brazos de manera -dios... ¿sabes has conseguido que el sueño inalcanzable, ese en el que el ídolo se enamora de su fan, se haga realidad?- exclamó, de manera graciosa.

-A veces lo pienso- contestó con sinceridad -todavía me sigo preguntando que habrá visto en mi.

-Siempre dándole vueltas a la cabeza- se burló su amiga, con cariño -estoy segura de que él te lo dice muchas veces; ¿cómo va el tema íntimo?- bajó la voz, para que Tresh y el jefe Everdeen no se enteraran mucho del tema.

-Poco a poco- se explicó la castaña, sonrojándose levemente -no hemos llegado muy lejos... pero vamos por buen camino.

-Dios...- negó ella con la cabeza -¿cuántos tíos hacen eso por una chica?- se auto preguntó la morena, negando con la cabeza -y más alguien que puede tener a cien chicas a sus pies con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

-Todo eso lo sé, Rue- respondió Katniss, cruzándose de brazos -simplemente temo un poco reacción... cuando me vea... ya sabes...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-No debes tener miedo- le dijo su amiga -simplemente por no agobiarte con el tema, se puede ver lo que le importas; y que quiera confirmar la relación- hizo una pequeña pausa -nunca ha hecho eso con sus anteriores ligues.

-Es cierto- dijo esta, con una pequeña sonrisa; iba a añadir algo más, pero de la televisión salió el nombre de su novio. Katniss y Rue se giraron hacia el aparato.

_-"Parece que el día de Acción de Gracias fue movido para algunos de nuestros famosos; ayer mismo, Peeta Mellark fue visto saliendo del Viper Room, la conocida discoteca de Los Ángeles, a altas horas de la madrugada. El cantante no parecía estar de buen humor mientras se dirigía a buscar su coche... ¿será que su reciente romance con esa castaña misteriosa no pasa por su mejor momento...?; seguiremos informando"- _la voz de la rubia que presentaba el programa dio paso a otra noticia, pero las imágenes seguían pasando una y otra vez.

Las dos chicas miraba fijamente a la televisión; la morena con cautela, y la castaña extrañada por esa salida de Peeta; no le importaba en absoluto que saliera con sus amigos, era normal y ella no era nadie para impedírselo, pero le parecía raro que no se lo hubiese comentado. Iba con la cabeza gacha, y mirando hacia el suelo... pero cuando levantó la vista, y vio su cara seria y enfadada mientras apartaba unos de los tantos objetivos que le seguían, su corazón sufrió un vuelco. Las pupilas de sus ojos azules estaban dilatadas, y constantemente iba sobándose la nariz con la mano.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le interrogó Rue, extrañada -parece muy enfadado.

-Ha consumido...- susurró ella, horrorizada, y con el corazón encogido -sus ojos no mienten- decía en voz muy baja, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto, después de lo de tu hermano?- murmuró Rue, incrédula por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Katniss; no sabía que había pasado, quizá hubiera discutido con sus padres, no le extrañaría en absoluto... ¿por qué no la había llamado?; ella lo hubiera escuchado... pero no llegar a eso.

-Tranquila, Katty- intentaba consolarla su amiga -debe de haber alguna explicación- se decía -no lo entiendo; no conozco mucho a Peeta, pero dudo que haría algo que pudiera herirte de esa manera y...- se calló de repente, enfocando su vista en la castaña -Kat... ¿se lo has contado, verdad?- preguntó, con mucha precaución. Pero la tardanza de esta en contestar no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Y de qué hubiera servido que se lo hubiese contado?- siseó rabiosa, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas -si cada vez que tenga un problema o una discusión va a hacer eso...- negó con la cabeza -no puedo volver a pasar por ese infierno.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- el tono de voz de Rue era serio, muy serio -¿no lo sabe, verdad?

-No- musitó ella, sollozando.

-¡Katniss!- exclamó, sorprendida y cabreada -¿no les has hablado de Marvel?- interrogó, alucinada.

-Ahora ya no importa- se secó las lágrimas; se prometió hace mucho tiempo que nadie la volvería a ver llorando.

-Sí que importa, Kat- contradijo esta -y prométeme que antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, hablarás primero con él- esta simplemente asintió, pero un sollozo salió de su garganta, y se abrazó a Rue, llorando de manera desconsolada. Su corazón se había derrumbado por completo; se sentía traicionada, estaba hundida... por mucho que lo amara, no podía volver a pasar por ese infierno -tranquila, Kitty-kat- intentaba reconfortarla Rue.

En ese momento, sonó su móvil; dejó que sonara, y cuando se calmó, comprobó que era Peeta. Por unos segundos, le dieron ganas de no devolverle la llamada, pero por la mirada que su amiga le dirigió, sabía que tenía que debía, al menos, escucharle. Otra cosa es que ella creyera en sus excusas. Ahora entendía la llamada de Annie, seguro que lo sabían allí.

Se disculpó unos segundos, y con una mirada y sonrisa de ánimo por parte de la morena, subió a encerrarse en su habitación. Por suerte para ella, Tresh y su padre seguían sumidos en la reparación y puesta a punto del ordenador en el salón, así que no se enteraron de nada. Tragó saliva antes de marcar el número; casi sería mejor que no respondiera... pero no tuvo esa suerte, ya que su novio contestó al tercer tono.

-Kat- la voz de Peeta denotaba alivio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Peeta?- ese fue el saludo que le dirigió.

-Compruebo que has visto la televisión- suspiró él, con tono frustrado -malditos periodistas- siseó, cabreado.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió- le apremió, con tono serio, pero intentando mantener la calma.

-Durante la cena, mis padres y yo volvimos a discutir- le relató; su voz denotaba cansancio, pero no era de resaca o pastosa, como Marvel la solía tener después de que se le pasara el subidón de las drogas -cuando dejé a Prim dormida, cogí el coche y salí a despejarme. Entré al Viper Room, a tomarme una cerveza, y allí me encontré con un antiguo amigo.

-Una cerveza y algo más- no pudo evitar murmurar ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le reclamó su novio.

-Peeta...- suspiró ella -¿has consumido droga, verdad?- se hizo el silencio en la línea -he visto las imágenes, y...- no pudo seguir hablando, y las lágrimas estaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Snow me la ofreció- admitió él, con voz queda -lo siento mucho, cariño. Solo fue una raya... la discusión con mis padres me dejó muy tocado... y en ese momento no lo pensé- la castaña negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- murmuró ella, con la voz rota.

-No quería molestarte; ves muy poco a tus padres, calabacita- su corazón se encogió al escuchar el apodo -no es una cosa que haga normalmente; hacía meses que no tomaba esa mierda, y...

-Se puede decir no, Peeta- le dijo, muy seria.

-Kat; comprendo que estés enfadada... pero...- esta lo cortó.

-Hablaremos cuando llegue allí- le dijo ella, seria; no quería que su discusión le amargara los días que le quedaban con Prim. Y era una cosa que no podían discutir por teléfono.

-Por favor, Kat- le rogó él -sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada- se calló unos segundos -pero no saques conclusiones precipitadas- le rogó.

-Lo hablaremos, Peeta- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Después de unos minutos más, en el que al menos, accedió a mandarle mensajes para hacerle saber que estaba bien, cortó la comunicación. El teléfono tembló en sus manos antes de cayera encima de la cama... no podía creer que la pesadilla que había sido su vida en los últimos años volviera a perseguirla.

Pero ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por sus padres, y aparentar que no había pasado nada; no quería preocuparles... iban a ser tres días muy largos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de pasar el resto de las vacaciones por Acción de Gracias poniendo buena fachada cara al exterior, y con su corazón resquebrajándose por momentos, Katniss giró lentamente la llave y abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento liliputiense. No había hablado con Peeta más que para decirle que no fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto, alegando que no quería revolucionar a la prensa, pero sí que se habían mantenido en contacto por escuetos mensajes.

Sin molestarse en dejar la maleta en su dormitorio, se dejó caer encima del sofá, tapándose la cara con las manos y por fin, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Aunque sus padres habían visto las imágenes en la televisión, con la ayuda de Rue consiguió tranquilizarles, quitándole importancia al hecho. Por suerte para ella, no estudiaron las instantáneas de manera concienzuda, por lo que no se percataron de sus ojos dilatados.

Tresh y su amiga la llevaron al aeropuerto, y aunque le había prometido a su amiga que no tomaría decisiones precipitadas, no tenía fuerzas y ánimo para enfrentarse a él. Estaba hundida, era como si a su corazón, lleno de cicatrices de por vida, le hubieran clavado una flecha ardiendo. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Annie mientras estaba en Forks, ya que apenas tuvo ánimo para moverse de casa de sus padres, y le repitió lo mismo que Rue: que hablara con él.

Pero la suerte debía estar en su contra, porque el timbre de la puerta principal sonó tres veces; al principio no se movió, pero la voz de Peeta, desde fuera, hizo que tuviera que abrirle; lo último que necesitaba es que los vecinos se quejaran, o que la prensa se presentara allí, alertando de la presencia del cantante.

Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con su novio, ataviado con una sudadera marrón, una camiseta blanca y sus inseparables vaqueros y converse negras. No llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, y Katniss se fijo en las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, y su cara cansada... al igual que ella, que llevaba tres noches sin apenas pegar ojo.

-Hola- fue el escueto saludo que le dedicó este -¿puedo pasar?- ella se hizo a un lado, y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

-Acabo de llegar- musitó ella, mordiéndose el labio, a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Lo sé- Katniss arqueó una ceja -llevo media hora esperándote, en mi coche- tomó asiento a su lado -¿sigues enfadada?- no fue una pregunta, pero ella respondió igual, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-No entiendo porque no me llamaste- negó ella, con la cabeza -podría haberte escuchado, y haber evitado que llegaras a eso- los recuerdos golpeaban su mente una y otra vez, reviviendo en su cabeza todas las veces que le había pedido a su hermano que se dejara ayudar, que ella le escucharía.

-No quería amargarte; ves muy poco a tus padres- le repitió las palabras del otro día, cabizbajo.

-¿Consumes a menudo?- la pregunta fue directa, e hizo que el rubio abriese los ojos, sorprendido y dolido.

-¡No!- exclamó -tienes que creerme, calabacita- le suplicó -no consumo con frecuencia; hacía muchos meses que no lo hacía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya sin control alguno.

-En ese momento no lo pensé- negó este con la cabeza, y su voz triste -la discusión con mis padres me sacó de mis casillas...- suspiró frustrado -comprendo tu enfado y tu decepción, cariño- la tomó de la mano, acariciándola con suavidad -no pensé que esto te afectaría tanto- se dio de golpes para sus adentros; su chica no merecía llorar por él, y más por una cosa que podía haber evitado perfectamente.

-No puedo con ello- susurró ella, apartando su mano, ya que su toque hacía que no pensara con claridad.

-Kat- suplicó, angustiado -te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Quién dice que cada vez que tengas un problema, no caerás de nuevo?- le reclamó ella; Peeta tragó en seco al ver sus ojos grises relampaguear de pura furia.

-Tienes que creerme- contestó él -jamás te haría daño, Kat...- se pasó una mano por el pelo, a la vez que se levantaba -todos cometemos errores, y sé que no tengo excusa... pero te prometo que no volverá a repetirse.

Pero el cerebro de la castaña se negó a procesar sus disculpas y promesas; Marvel también había hecho ese juramento miles de veces... y de nada sirvió. Sí, le amaba, más de lo que había amado en su vida a alguien... pero había cosas que ni el amor podía arreglar; y una de ellas, era volver a vivir ese infierno. Ese caparazón de desesperanza y tristeza volvió a cerñirse sobre ella.

-No puedo- negó ella, lentamente con la cabeza -no puedo estar contigo, y estar pensando constantemente en si lo has hecho o no de nuevo- los ojos azules del cantante se abrieron, horrorizados.

-Por favor, Kat... no nos hagas esto- le suplicó, agachándose a su altura e intentado coger sus manos entre las suyas, pero cuando ella las apartó, fue una daga directa a su corazón -no soy un drogadicto, que necesita esa mierda para vivir.

-¡No puedo volver a soportar ese infierno!- gritó ella, muy nerviosa, cosa que hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño, ya que no entendía nada; pero el tono de voz alto y furioso le sacó de sus casillas.

-¡No puedes perdonar una mierda de error!- le devolvió los gritos, levantándose -¿de qué diablos estás hablando, de que no puedes volver a pasar por eso?

-Ahora ya no importa- negó ella con la cabeza; el dolor y la rabia de lo que había hecho Peeta, junto con los recuerdos del pasado, la cegaron de tal manera, que no quería saber nada -márchate, por favor.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- inquirió él, muy serio; no podía creer lo que Katniss le estaba pidiendo; al ver que no soltaba palabra alguna por sus labios, eso fue lo que hizo.

Pegó tal portazo que las paredes vibraron; Katniss se quedó parada, todavía sentada en el sofá y con su cabeza entre sus manos... incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente, no se dio cuenta de la magnitud del error que acababa de cometer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El lunes que siguió a las celebraciones de Acción de Gracias, el estudio estaba sumido en una relativa y tensa calma. Madge y Annie llevaban una hora hablando con Katniss en la cocina, a la vez que Cato, Haymitch y Gale daban los últimos retoques a una de las nuevas canciones, que el grupo grabaría cuando regresaran del último tramo de la gira antes de navidades. Pero ninguno de los tres podía concentrarse.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- meditó Haymtich en voz alta, confuso, a la vez que miraba el móvil, ya que su amigo le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, cortando la llamada y aludiendo que no aparecería por el estudio esos tres días, y que les vería el jueves a primera hora de la mañana en el aeropuerto. Su primo permanecía de brazos cruzados, y Gale negaba con la cabeza; menos mal que durante esos días no había grabación.

-Parece que la salida de Peet en Acción de Gracias no le ha sentado nada bien a Kat- habló el moreno. Todos se habían preocupado cuando vieron la cara pálida y triste de la castaña, y más cuando simplemente les dijo que Peeta y ella habían discutido.

-Lo que no le sentaría bien es que viera lo puesto que estaba de coca- resopló Haymitch.

-Llevaba meses sin consumir- siguió relatando Gale -¿qué coño habrá pasado?

-No iba tan puesto, sino no habría podido dar ni tres pasos seguidos- contradijo Cato, sin poder creer que su amigo pudiera haber hecho algo así. Katniss no había querido hablar con ellos, pero cuando vio aparecer a Annie se echó en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada.

-Es igual que no fuera tan colocado- tomó ahora la palabra Haymitch -es lógico que Kat esté cabreada- la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Madge hizo su aparición en el estudio, tomando asiento al lado de su marido.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Cato; aunque les hubiera dejado el camino libre, Katniss seguía siendo su amiga, y le preocupaba.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría- siseó Madge -Ann y yo hemos conseguido que no deje el trabajo y vuelva a su casa.

-Mad- llamó la atención su marido, recordándola la conversación de Vancouver.

-Dice que lleva todo el día intentando hablar con Peeta, pero no quiere hablar con ella- les contó -anoche debieron discutir, y ambos perdieron los estribos.

-Por dios- se frotó el rostro Haymitch -él tozudo, y ella a veces, más.

-Annie se la ha llevado a casa, y se quedará para asegurarse de que cena algo y descansa un poco- siguió explicando la rubia -es curioso, pero Ann parecía saber, sin apenas haber hablado con ella, lo que exactamente había ocurrido- la mente de Cato comenzó a atar cabos, pero permanecía en silencio -Kat decía algo así como que no podía soportar ese infierno de nuevo.

-¿No sabes a que se refería?- interrogó su marido.

-Me voy- Cato se puso de pie de un salto; tenía ligeras sospechas, pero iba a hacer que uno de los dos hablara.

-¿A dónde vas?... tú sabes algo- le reclamó su primo, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

-Kat me lo contó hace un tiempo- les dijo, mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero y buscaba el casco de su moto y las gafas de sol.

-¿No nos vas a decir nada?- exclamó Madge, con una mueca. Cato suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Es algo que os debe contar ella- les dijo, sintiéndolo -solo voy a ver a ver a Peeta- disimuló lo mejor que pudo, pero iba más que dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta.

-Casi que mejor cerramos por hoy- suspiró Gale, pasándose las manos por el pelo -los arreglos de las canciones van por buen camino, así que creo que podemos tomarnos unas horas de descanso.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Haymitch -aprovecharé para ir a darle una sorpresa a Effie- les dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

Después de que todos se despidieran, Cato puso en marcha su moto, atravesando las calles de Los Ángeles a una velocidad poco recomendable; por suerte, no le paró ningún policía, y en poco menos de veinticinco minutos estaba llamando al timbre de la casa de su amigo. Por unos segundos se temió que hubiera cambiado el código de seguridad de la cancela principal, pero por suerte no fue así.

Al abrir se encontró con la cara preocupada de Hazelle, que lo recibió soltando un suspiro de alivio... y la bola de pelos negra y blanca, que nada más verle, se puso a ladrar como un loco. Conteniendo las ganas de darle un puntapié, saludó a la buena mujer.

-Gracias a dios, Cato- respiró ella aliviada, dejándolo entrar.

-Hola Hazelle, ¿cómo está?- inquirió preocupado, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Lleva todo el día encerrado en su estudio- le contó -en ocasiones he oído algunos gritos, pero hace un rato que está en silencio; no me ha dejado entrar.

-¿Y Prim?- frunció el ceño, a la vez que ambos echaron a andar hacia la cocina -pensé que estos días estaba con él.

-Ha hablado con la señora Delly, y la niña ahora está con su madre- se encogió ella de hombros -ni siquiera ha salido del estudio para sacar al perro, ha tenido que hacerlo mi marido- le explicó, señalando al animal.

-Joder- se frotó la cara.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte a ti, o a Haymitch- le explicó esta, secándose las manos con un trapo -no quiero dejarle solo en esas condiciones... pero mi marido y mis hijos me esperan en casa.

-Vete tranquila, yo me quedo con él- la instó Cato, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando el casco encima de la mesa del comedor de diario, para después abrir la puerta de acceso al jardín y permitir que Buttercup pudiera salir a corretear.

-He preparado lasaña- le dijo esta, señalando el frigorífico -también hay filetes, y todo lo necesario para preparar una ensalada.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- le ofreció el joven.

-Intenta que coma algo, Cato- suspiró ella, agarrando el asa de su bolso; Peeta era como un hijo para Hazelle, y no recordaba haberlo visto así en mucho tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda- se despidió de ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con paso lento volvió a la cocina; Hazelle también había dejado café hecho, y mucho se temía que Peeta iba a necesitar unas cuantas tazas. Después de servirse una él mismo, mientras lo tomaba llamó a su casa, avisando a su padre de que, lo más seguro, no pasaría allí la noche, y que no se preocupara.

Una vez terminó la taza, con paso decidió se dirigió al pequeño estudio de Peeta; subió las escaleras raudo, asegurándose primero de que no estaba en su dormitorio, pero la cama estaba hecha, y parecía que por esa habitación no había pasado nadie en horas. Avanzó por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a la puerta del estudio; estaba insonorizado, de modo que por mucho que pegara la oreja a la puerta, no iba escuchar nada. Con cautela se dispuso a abrir, pero se la encontró con el seguro puesto.

Jurando para sus adentros, no le quedó otro remedio que pegarle una tremenda patada; ya le pagaría la reparación a su amigo. Se lo encontró tumbado poca abajo en el sofá, rodeado de papeles, y ni con el estruendo de la puerta se había despertado; a los pies del sofá, dos botellas de vodka completamente vacías, y un cenicero repleto de colillas. El olor del tabaco y el alcohol se asemejaba al que podía haber en cualquier tugurio... así que lo primero que hizo fue subir la persiana y abrir la ventana de par en par.

Peeta estaba completamente noqueado, porque no se molestó en ser silencioso; no sabía que es lo que había pasado, pero verle en ese estado le causó una tremenda impresión. Con mucho cuidado fue tomando los papeles, para apilarlos y dejarlos en una de las estanterías. La mayoría de ellos estaban llenos de tachones; les echó una ojeada, y vio que eran las composiciones de Peeta... pero ahora esa no era la prioridad.

Cuando la mayoría de los papeles desaparecieron del suelo, se dio ánimo así mismo, y con precaución, pero de manera firme, zarandeó al rubio.

-Peeta...- le llamó en voz alta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se revolviera, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos -Peeta- volvió a insistir. Al no obtener movimiento alguno esta vez, dio una pequeña patada a uno de los cojines del sofá -¡Peeta!- chilló; su amigo se despertó sobresaltado, pegando un pequeño bote por el susto.

-¡Dije que quería estar solo!- bramó, con la voz pastosa y amortiguada por el cojín en el que estaba hundiendo su cara.

-Estás metido en un lío, tío- al oír la voz de Cato levantó la cabeza, y con mucha dificultad intentó incorporarse, pero el vodka todavía seguía haciendo de las suyas en su cerebro.

-¿Metido en un lío?- recitó con voz pastosa, a la vez que reía sin ganas -la gente merecemos que nos escuchen, y no que a la primera de cambio nos den una patada- Cato lo escuchaba en completo silencio, con los brazos cruzados; aunque se notaba a leguas que todavía estaba bebido, su voz estaba impregnada de dolor -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le reclamó, mirándole extrañado.

-He venido a ver como estabas- le aclaró su amigo, tomando asiento a su lado -pero no estás en condiciones de hablar.

-El vodka es lo que tiene- medió gruñó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y luego por la cara.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha?- sugirió Cato -Hazelle ha dejado café hecho.

Peeta suspiró, antes de asentir y levantarse del sofá con la ayuda de Cato, y perderse por la puerta del dormitorio arrastrando sus pies. Tiró la ropa de cualquier manera en el suelo de su habitación, y una vez estuvo bajo la ducha, el agua fría consiguió despejarle, aunque el dolor de cabeza que tendría al día siguiente sería considerable.

Cuando cambió el agua fría por caliente, apoyó las dos manos en los azulejos de la pared, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el líquido golpeara en sus agarrotados músculos. No podía creer como en cuestión de horas, su relación con Katniss había dado un giro inesperado. No llevaba unas horas separado de ella y le dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y por primera vez, sus ojos se aguaron, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que bajaba por su cara; era irónico que él, acostumbrado como estaba a terminar relaciones prácticamente antes de que hubieran empezado, estuviera así por una mujer. Pero su calabacita había hecho algo en él, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Por primera vez en años, había encontrado a una chica que compartía sus gustos, que adoraba las cosas sencillas aunque él pudiera darle todos los lujos y regalos extravagantes... que quería a su hija tanto como a él, y no le importaba compartirle con Prim. Ella le tranquilizaba, ella podía hacer que su carácter se calmara con un simple toque. Era divertida, irónica, verla sonreír era como un regalo para él...

-¡Joder!- la rabia volvió a bullir por sus venas, y sin poder controlar el impulso, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared; sus nudillos ardían como si estuvieran en carne viva, pero no le importó; ese dolor era insignificante al que sentía en su interior. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel se estaba arrugando, salió de la ducha y se vistió; casi se había olvidado de que Cato estaba en la cocina esperándole, y allí encontró a su amigo, sentado en una banqueta, en la isleta central.

-¿Estás mejor?- interrogó Cato.

-No, pero que importa- se encogió de hombros; cuando tomó asiento en otra de las altas banquetas, este le puso una taza de café caliente y bien cargada -gracias- suspiró, buscando el paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo y buscando un cenicero con la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Peeta?- meneó la cabeza el rubio, todavía sin encontrar ninguna explicación.

-Durante la cena de Acción de Gracias, tuve una fuerte discusión con mis padres- le empezó a relatar, con la cabeza gacha y tomando un sorbo de la caliente bebida -después me marché, y terminé en el Viper Room; allí me encontré con Snow, y...- dejó la frase inconclusa, a la vez que aspiraba el cigarrillo.

-Coronalius Snow, por supuesto- rodó los ojos Cato; todos le conocían, y era un personaje nada recomendable -¿por qué aceptaste esa raya?

-No lo pensé- negó este, cabizbajo -tienes que creerme, llevaba mese sin tomar esa mierda.

-Todos cometemos errores- habló ahora Cato -todos nosotros hemos sucumbido alguna vez a la tentación- rememoró la época alocada del grupo.

-Pero para la señorita perfección- siseó el cantante -no está permitido cometer un error.

-Haré como que no he escuchado esa última frase- contestó el rubio; sabía que Peeta lo estaba pasando muy mal -Peeta- lo llamó para que lo encarase -tienes que comprender que, para Kat, ese tipo de errores son imperdonables- este lo miró sin entender -después de todo lo que pasó con su hermano, es lógico que no...- su verborrea se vio interrumpida.

-¿Con su hermano?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño -¿de qué mierda estás hablando?- los ojos negros de su amigo se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿No te lo ha contado?- preguntó, incrédulo; era una pequeña posibilidad que barajaba, pero dado que la relación iba viento en popa, prácticamente había dado por hecho que Kat se lo había dicho.

-Contarme.. ¿qué?- le reclamó; Cato tomó aire, antes de hablar.

-Estaba enganchado a la cocaína- el rostro del cantante palideció, comprendiendo ese "no puedo volver a pasar por ese infierno" que salió de los labios de Katniss -la noche que falleció, en ese accidente de tráfico, su hermano estaba drogado hasta las cejas- negó con la cabeza, suspirando triste -él provocó el accidente, y mató a una familia entera.

-¿Cómo dices?- los oídos de Peeta no daban crédito a lo que le estaba contado su amigo; ahora estaba bien despierto, y para su desgracia, estaba entendiendo la actitud distante de su chica desde que vio las imágenes en televisión -mierda- susurró, llevando ambas manos a su pelo, tirando de las hebras doradas.

-¿No te ha contado nada?- Cato seguía sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando y viendo.

-A la vista está que no- siseó, rabioso -¿crees que si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera hecho ese daño?- le espetó, levantándose del taburete y dando vueltas como un loco por la estancia.

-Le cuesta mucho hablar del tema- le dijo este.

-¿No me digas?- contestó, mordaz -llevo todo este puto tiempo animándola a que confíe en mi... ¡y ya veo que eso, conmigo, no puede ser!- gritó, cabreado.

-Tienes que entenderlo; es un capítulo muy doloroso de su vida- Cato decidió seguir contándole; se dijo a sí mismo que de perdidos, al río -su familia tiene problemas económicos serios; sus padres tuvieron que hipotecar su casa, para poder hacer frente a la indemnización,y ella paga un préstamo de una cantidad considerable.

-De ahí viene la depresión de su padre- empezó a decir Peeta, atando cabos -por eso vive en ese agujero... por eso apenas se compra nada para ella- ahora entendía muchas cosas, y ella no había tenido la suficiente confianza para contárselo; comprendía el infierno que había vivido esa familia, pero él la podría haber ayudado; sabía que ella no iba tras él por su dinero, y si ella se lo hubiera pedido, habría liquidado todas esas deudas -¿por qué no me lo dijo?- seguía repitiendo, cual mantra doloroso.

-Creo que los dos necesitáis mantener una buena charla- suspiró Cato.

-Ella me lo dejó muy claro- recordó Peeta, muy serio -ella me pidió que me marchara- susurró, dolido -sé que no tengo excusa para lo que hice... si yo hubiera sabido todo esto... yo no- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Lo sé- le dio la razón su amigo -por eso me parecía raro- el cantante lo miró sin entender -la quieres demasiado... y sé que si lo hubieras sabido, no lo habrías hecho.

-Pero ahora ya no importa- murmuró él, apoyando ambas manos en la encimera de mármol negro -está más que claro que no confía en mi- siguió murmurando, dolido -nunca confió...

Cato se levantó, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro y saliendo al jardín unos minutos. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba estar solo, así que después de advertirle que estaría fuera, se acomodó en el amplio sofá, mirando el anochecer de Los Ángeles, y preguntándose como iba a abordar su amigo las recientes noticias; pero cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser una taza estrellarse contra el suelo, supo que la situación estaba demasiado complicada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días siguientes fueron un suplicio para la joven castaña; Peeta no contestaba al teléfono, y si sabía algo de él, era a través de Cato o Haymitch. El estudio estaba sumido en el silencio, ya que los chicos no tenían grabaciones esos días, y en verdad necesitaban un respiro.

Sabía que el orgullo y el carácter de Peeta le impedirían hablar con él en unos días; aunque estuviera dolida por lo que había pasado, como bien le dijo Ann, era consciente de que tenía que haberle hablado de Marvel, y de lo que realmente pasó. Pero por una vez en su vida era feliz, sin tener que revivir esa pesadilla una y otra vez.

Ahora que pensaba las cosas en frío, se daba cuenta de su error. Puede que eso no justificara lo que había hecho Peeta, pero tanto Annie como Rue no cesaban de repetirle que si él lo hubiese sabido, no lo habría hecho.

El jueves, cuando le vio aparecer por el aeropuerto, apenas la miró, y por supuesto, no le dirigió la palabra; se preocupó cuando vio los nudillos de su mano izquierda cubiertos con una especie de apósito, pero cuando le quiso preguntar, este se apartó de su lado como si quemara. Ese gesto fue una cuchillada directa a su corazón... y jadeó cuando Madge le confirmó, ya en el avión, que le había pedido que no emitiera comunicado alguno con respecto a su relación.

Llegaron a Miami a la hora de la cena; el grupo se reunió para cenar, pero él se encerró en su habitación, aludiendo que recurriría al servicio de habitaciones. Cato y el resto intentaron animarla, y a la mañana siguiente, aprovechando la buena temperatura que hacía en la ciudad, fue con Madge y Gale a dar un paseo por la famosa playa de South Beach, incluso pudieron descalzarse y dejar que las pequeñas olas mojaran sus pies.

Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente al recordar los paseos que compartía la pareja, ya fuera solos o en compañía de Buttercup; el matrimonio Hawthorne le hablaba constantemente, en un intento de animarla, y a veces conseguían que contestara, pero la tristeza brillaba en sus ojos grises.

A la hora de la comida, ya no le sorprendió no encontrar allí a Peeta; la rueda de prensa previa al concierto había pasado sin novedad alguna, y después de eso se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación. Salió a toda prisa del hotel, sorteando a la prensa y sin contestar una palabra a sus preguntas; montó en el coche con Haymitch, rumbo al Knithg Concert Hall, lugar del concierto.

Por suerte para la joven castaña, una vez allí, su jefa la mantuvo entretenida, yendo de un lado para otro, hasta que llegaron los invitados VIP. Se quedó de piedra cuando una castaña, presentadora de una de las televisiones locales, se acercó a Peeta, y este prácticamente se la quitó de encima con un gruñido y dándose la vuelta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y atendiendo a otros invitados. No estaba muy sociable, y la gente y el equipo lo miraban curiosos y extrañados.

Por fin , llegó la hora de que el concierto empezara. Cato se acercó a ella, guitarra colgada al hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hey- saludó ella, con un amago de sonrisa -¿preparado?

-Todo listo; la acústica de este lugar es inmejorable- replicó, con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero los ojos grises de la joven no le estaban enfocando a él, sino a Peeta, que con los audífonos preparados, esperaba su turno -tiene un carácter muy fuerte, chica rock- llamó su atención.

-Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas- susurró ella, negando con pena y los ojos vidriosos; Cato la escuchaba con atención -puede que me pasara el otro día, pidiéndole que se marchara, pero jamás pensé que...- dejó la frase inconclusa, ya que vio como el rubio se acercaba a su posición.

-¿Interrumpo?- se medio burló, taladrando con la mirada a la joven.

-Os dejo a solas- Cato decidió retirarse; el silencio se interponía entre la pareja como si fuera una barrera infranqueable, hasta que el cantante lo rompió.

-¿Quieres asegurarte de que no salgo colocado al escenario?- le reclamó, mordaz; su aliento apestaba a cerveza, y Katniss lo notó demasiado achispado.

-Peeta, por favor...- le suplicó ella.

-¿Por favor, qué?- siguió reclamándole este.

-Sé que no te has metido nada- rodó los ojos -solo quiero que hablemos, y aclaremos este malentendido.

-No hay ningún malentendido que aclarar- fue la respuesta -tú misma lo dijiste... ¿quién me asegura a mi que cada vez que me de la vuelta, no volverás a hacerlo?- imitó su voz, cosa que le dolió -¿sigues sin confiar en mi, verdad?- la miró directamente a los ojos, y Katniss ahogó un jadeo; nunca, ni en la época en la que se conocieron, la habían mirado con esa frialdad.

-Eso no es así...- la risa burlona de este hizo que callara.

-¿Ah, no?- por mucho que le doliera la poca confianza que tenía en su persona, no sería él quien mencionara a Marvel. Le había prometido a su amigo que no lo haría... y por más que hubiera pasado entre ellos, la amaba demasiado como para infringirle tal dolor, y quería que saliera de ella... pero él también estaba dolido -que disfrutes del show- la dejó con la palabra en la boca, para encaminarse hacia la parte trasera de la batería de Finnick.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de la joven; no sabía que hacer o decir para poder abordarle; Madge y Haymitch le aconsejaron que le diera un poco de espacio durante algunos días, y que poco a poco, fuera abordándolo. Tenía que decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas hablar con franqueza de lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Los nervios la traicionaron en su casa la noche del domingo, echándole de esa manera... pero estaba tan asustada y abrumada por los horribles recuerdos que su mente se cerró.

El repertorio siguió su línea original, y en esta ocasión, no cambiaron ninguna canción; ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla en la mayoría del recital, y eso le causó una pena enorme. No podía creer que echara de menos esos pequeños y puede que irrisorios detalles... pero así era.

Madge, a su lado, permanecía muy seria; se dio cuenta de que Finnick y Cato fruncían ligeramente el ceño cada vez que finalizaba un tema y Peeta tomaba un sorbo de algo que no parecía ser agua. No estaba completamente borracho, pero se notaba que no estaba bien del todo... y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katniss cuando, en una de las canciones, sí que la miró fijamente, y con dolor y reproche en sus ojos...

_"Disparo en el corazón_

_y tú eres la culpable..._

_das al amor un mal nombre..."_

Los ojos azules que tanto amaba no dejaban de recorrerla con la mirada, y solo por esa vez a lo largo de toda la noche, Peeta si que estaba cantando para ella...

_"Oh, no hay donde correr,_

_nadie puede salvarme..._

_el daño está hecho..."_

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- musitó horrorizada, ahogando un jadeo y corriendo a refugiarse en la soledad del camerino.

* * *

**Holaaa! aquí empieza el drama! yo lo siento muchísimo, pero es lo que hay! además una historia sin un poco de drama no tiene vida; eso sí, siempre que tenga un final feliz (y eso va para los/as autores/as que deciden matar a Peeta o separar a mi pareja favorita) ajajajaj no, es broma, cada uno es libre de poner el final que quiera.  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Ya os dije en el capi anterior que la próxima semana no iba a poder subir porque estaba aquí la chica de mi intercambio, por eso subí dos capítulos esta semana.**

**Nos leemos dentro de dos domingos (si no antes), besitooos**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	17. Barreras

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN. Yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Suzzane Collins.**

**Canción 1º parte del capítulo: ****"Something for the pain" de Bon Jovi**

**Canción 2º parte del capítulo: ****"Lie to me" de Bon Jovi**

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Barreras_

Los primeros días de diciembre fueron horribles para Katniss Everdeen. Desde el concierto de Miami, Peeta apenas se dirigía a ella, y sus intentos por hablar con él caían en saco roto cada vez que lo intentaba. Sabía que ella tenía su parte de culpa; no podía decirlo segura al cien por cien, pero tenía la impresión de que el que fue su novio hasta hace apenas unos días, estaba dolido por muchas cosas.

A estas alturas no le extrañaría que hubiera averiguado algo acerca de la muerte de su hermano... y eso era algo que no podía evitar auto reprocharse. Puede que Cato se lo hubiera contado, o que hubiera echado un vistazo en Internet, ya que la noticia tuvo su pequeña repercusión en Forks y alrededores.

No quería preguntar, pero tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo; llegados a este punto, no le reprocharía a Cato que hubiera hablado, y que Peeta, viendo su ausencia de confianza, estuviera más que dolido con ella. Él había sido muy paciente con ella, y le pedía constantemente que confiara, que él la escucharía... pero ella no tuvo el valor para decírselo. Por unos días, fue inmensamente feliz, dejando encerrados los recuerdos tristes, y no quería empañarlo con ese episodio tan doloroso en su vida.

En Tampa, que fue la siguiente parada después de Miami, apenas se dignó a dirigirse a ella; East Rutherford, en el estado de New Jersey, fue igual o peor; solo le veía en las ruedas de prensa y cuando llegaban a los lugares en los que se celebraban los conciertos. Se había acabado la búsqueda de su canción favorita, sus miradas cómplices cuando este estaba actuando; era como si jamás hubiesen empezado una relación...

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Katniss de sus cavilaciones; habían desembarcado en Boston ayer por la noche, y su jefa, viendo la situación, decidió darle un respiro, diciéndole que ella podía lidiar con los chicos y los periodistas esa mañana, y ya que apenas había dormido, se quedó en su habitación, intentando descansar un poco.

Al abrir, se encontró con la mirada compasiva de Annie, que había llegado hace unas horas, procedente de Nueva York; su temporada de desfiles ya había concluido, y tenía la agenda despejada hasta mediados de febrero, mes en el que arrancaría de nuevo su trabajo en la Pasarela Internacional de Londres.

-Ann- la saludó ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Ainsss... Kat, Kat...- la morena correspondió a la cariñosa bienvenida, frotando su espalda -¿cómo estás?

-Mentiría si dijera que estoy bien- musitó la castaña, dejándola pasar a su habitación.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?- le preguntó, sentándose en la cama y rebuscando la funda de sus gafas en el bolso.

-Me ignora, Ann- Katniss se sentó a su lado, todavía enfundada en su pijama -sé que hice mal, echándole de mi casa de esas maneras... pero yo...- se quedó callada.

-Cuando discutimos, solemos decir cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos- suspiró Annie -y Peeta es muy orgulloso.

-Nunca pensé que se lo tomaría tan a pecho- de nuevo, una pequeña lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la castaña -tengo la impresión de que sabe algo acerca de mi hermano, Ann... y que por eso está dolido.

-Bueno...- pensó unos instantes esta -no excuso lo que ha hecho, por supuesto; pero en ese aspecto sí le doy la razón- Katniss la escuchaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo... no tenía fuerzas para contárselo- le explicó -sé que eso no lo justifica, pero...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Era tu novio, Kat- habló ahora Annie -y comparto tu opinión; está dolido- eligió con cuidado sus siguientes palabras -creo que lo que duele es que se haya enterado por alguien o algo, no por ti.

-Lo sé, y quiero arreglarlo Ann; pero no me da tregua.

-He estado hablando con Finnick cuando he llegado- afirmó con la cabeza -me ha resumido como está la situación; los chicos están preocupados... y francamente, yo también -Katniss la miró sin entender -en todos los años que le conozco, jamás se había visto así; ni siquiera cuando se divorció de Delly.

-¿Y eso en qué me ayuda?- suspiró Katniss, frustrada y cansada.

-Bueno; a mi eso me indica que, en el poco tiempo que lleváis juntos...

-Llevábamos- corrigió la castaña.

-Llevabais- aceptó Annie -en todo ese tiempo, te ha llegado a querer muchísimo. Sé que te puede parecer que Peeta se dedica a ignorarte, pero los chicos te pueden confirmar lo hecho polvo que está.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo triste -últimamente está bebiendo mucho, antes y durante los conciertos; y lo que menos quiero es que se haga daño.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada, Kat- Annie la tomó de la mano, dándole palmaditas -pero en algún momento tendréis que hablar.

-No sé cuando será eso.

-Ten un poco de paciencia, es lo único que te puedo decir- Annie echó una mirada rápida a su reloj -voy a ir con Madge a dar un paseo por el centro; ¿conoces Boston?

-Es la primera vez que estoy aquí- le reveló.

-Entonces vístete; vendrás con nosotras- exclamó, decidida.

-No tengo ganas de nada, Ann- musitó, con un pequeño suspiro.

-Necesitas despejarte; Madge me ha dicho que desde que llegasteis, estás encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes- Katniss no pudo negar los hechos -un paseo corto, para que al menos te airees- ofreció.

-Está bien; en verdad necesito que me de un poco el aire- susurró, levantándose.

-Madge y yo te esperaremos en la salita- Annie también se levantó, tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

Media hora después, Katniss hacía su aparición en la sala que conectaba las habitaciones de los chicos; su corazón se constriñó al ver a Peeta en la terraza, fumando con Haymitch y Finnick; Annie también estaba con ellos, así que tomando una profunda respiración, se dio valor así misma.

-Hola- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Hola Kat- se giró Haymitch mientas hablaba.

-Hey, chica rock- le devolvió el saludo el batería, con una gran sonrisa -¿preparada para conocer Boston?

-¿También vas a venir?- le preguntó ella, mirando de reojo a la posición de Peeta; estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza.

-Sí- exclamó, frotándose las manos -alguien tiene que controlar que no queméis las tarjetas de crédito.

-No creo que yo compre mucho- rió ella, suavemente. Oyó a Peeta maldecir por lo bajo, pero Haymitch le dio un codazo, instándole a callar. Finnick frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Madge no viene?- intentó poner buena cara.

-No se encuentra bien- le explicó Annie, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- le preguntó extrañada.

-Desde que tenía quince años- le contó -antes fumaba mucho más, ahora solo lo hago de vez en cuando; es mi pequeño secreto- le dio un codazo, de manera cómplice.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos- la voz de Peeta resonó en el ambiente; su tono era mordaz, incluso cruel; Katniss hizo un esfuerzo titánico por contener las lágrimas, pero prefirió no entrar al trapo.

-Voy a ver como está Madge- se disculpó en voz baja.

-Te acompaño- Annie apagó su cigarrillo.

-Os espero abajo- dijo Finnick, viendo como su novia tomaba a la castaña del brazo y abandonaban la terraza. Resoplando, se volvió a Peeta.

-Podrías morderte la lengua de vez en cuando- espetó, sacando el humo por la nariz. El rubio se volvió, quedando frente a él.

-No te metas- le advirtió.

-Eres un jodido orgulloso- le encaró -está destrozada, y triste; no quieres hablar con ella, ni recibir explicación alguna.

-Finn- Haymitch intentó poner paz, pero fue completamente ignorado.

-La señorita perfección no acepta que los demás cometamos un error- siseó, rabioso -¿cómo te sentirías tú, si te enteraras que tu pareja no confía en ti?

-Estaría dolido- admitió Finnick -pero al menos, dejaría esa actitud de divo prepotente y altanero, y escucharía- habló serio, con los brazos cruzados -las parejas no son perfectas, y cuando hay un problema o malentendido se habla.

-¡Llevo mucho tiempo pidiéndole que confíe en mi!- chilló, exasperado - ella no quiso incluirme en su vida.

-¡Maldita sea!- Finnick estaba perdiendo los estribos -¡no es fácil hablar de la muerte de un ser querido, y más si ocurrió de manera traumática!

-¿De qué está hablando?- Haymitch miró a Peeta, pero este desvió su vista, riendo amargamente.

-Claro; tú también lo sabías- siseó, con los dientes apretados.

-El hermano de Kat murió a causa de las drogas- ahora habló Finnick, mirando a Haymitch, que escuchaba estupefacto, y con su mente ensamblando los sucesos y conversaciones de los últimos días.

-¿Te lo contó ella?- le preguntó Haymitch.

-Se lo contó a Ann una noche- meneó la cabeza -y ella me lo dijo confidencialmente; está muy preocupada por Kat

-Yo me enteré por medio de tu primo- fue la respuesta de Peeta, serio.

-Peet...- suspiró Haymitch, frotándose los ojos.

-Así que por el bien de todos- el batería habló de nuevo, encarando al rubio -deja de hacerte la víctima, y escucha- sin decir una palabra más, fue a reunirse con las chicas.

-Peeta...- intentó llamar su atención Haymitch, pero su amigo salió de allí, camino a su habitación.

Haymitch suspiró, meneando la cabeza; tendrían una pequeña charla antes del concierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana transcurrió relativamente tranquila; Katniss, Annie y Finnick dieron un agradable paseo, aunque tuvieron que salir acompañados por tres guardaespaldas, ya que la prensa estaba acampada a las puertas del hotel, y en cuanto los vieron salir les rodearon. La castaña intentó poner buena cara, ya que nada más verla le preguntaron por Peeta; simplemente sonrió con educación, y centro su atención en Annie, que iba dándole conversación, intentando que se distrajera.

Pasearon por Prudential Center, admirando los escaparates y entrando en las pequeñas tiendas, mirando con detenimiento los artículos. Finnick las siguió con paciencia, incluso se ofreció a cargar con las pocas bolsas de las adquisiciones que las chicas hicieron. También aprovecharon para realizar la ruta denominada Freedom Trail, la cual recorre los lugares en los que se fraguó la independencia americana. El día era bastante frío pero soleado, así que pudieron sentarse en una terraza y disfrutar de un café.

-¿Qué te parece Boston, chica rock?- le interrogó Finnick.

-Me gusta- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero enseguida agachó la cabeza -pero sigo prefiriendo la costa este- no dejaba de pensar en Peeta, cuando salían ellos dos solos a pasear, abrazados y haciéndose confidencias.

-Tienes que intentar hablar con él, Kat- dijo Annie.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?- contestó, un poco cabreada -¡ni me mira!- exclamó, exasperada.

-No justifico lo que hizo, chica rock- la castaña miró a Finnick -puede que se esté pasando de orgulloso y prepotente... pero le conozco, y sé que también lo está pasando mal.

-¿Entonces por qué no me escucha?- susurró ella con pena -estoy muy preocupada, últimamente está bebiendo mucho.

-Me he dado cuenta- Finnick se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Esa no es forma de ahogar las penas, ni de arreglar la situación- contradijo Annie.

-Ya lo sé- medio refunfuñó su novio -me consta que Cato intenta hacerle entrar en razón, y Haymitch- hizo una pausa.

-Sólo quiero que me escuche, aunque luego no quiera saber nada de mi- murmuró -sé que lo he hecho muy mal, y que debería haberle hablado de Marvel- sus ojos, acuosos, enfocaron a Finnick -supongo que Annie te lo ha contado.

-Algo sé- confirmó este -lamento mucho todo lo que has pasado, chica rock.

-Cuando vi las imágenes, el día después de Acción de Gracias- ella negó con la cabeza -todos los recuerdos me cegaron.

-Todos queremos huir de los malos recuerdos- le dio la razón Annie.

-Pero escudarse en una nueva vida, feliz y despreocupada no es la solución- siguió Katniss -las cosas no se esfuman de la noche a la mañana.

-Eso no desaparece nunca- Annie meditaba, dándole la razón -todavía recuerdo las dudas que tenías, antes de empezar a salir con Peeta- Katniss sonrió triste, debido a los recuerdos.

-Nunca pensé que fuera así- Finnick la escuchaba con atención -me acuerdo cuando me llevó al local de Messalla, en nuestra primera cita; de nuestras conversaciones, de su forma de hacerme reír...- suspiró audiblemente -le echo de menos, incluso a Buttercup- Finnick rió divertido.

-Si hace unos meses me dicen que terminaríais enamorados, no lo hubiera creído- habló este -era muy cómico veros pelear- recordó -el día que le llamaste frikie de los teletubbies fue épico- se carcajeó.

-No sé si estará enamorado, al menos en este momento.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Annie, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo.. ¿qué?- Katniss frunció el ceño.

-¿Le has dicho alguna vez lo que sientes por él?

-No las palabras exactas- admitió -pero esas cosas se ven- se excusó.

-Peeta es muy vulnerable, chica rock- tomó la palabra Finnick, poniéndose serio otra vez -la impresión que da es todo lo contrario, lo admito, pero jamás le había visto así de pillado por una chica... ni siquiera con su ex mujer.

-Te quiere, Kat- prosiguió la morena -eso no lo dudes.

-Es demasiado orgulloso, eso está claro; creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ha enamorado de verdad, y no sabe lidiar con eso- las palabras del batería hicieron que se formara un nudo en su garganta.

-Intenta hablar con él, Kat- fue lo que dijo su amiga por novena vez, antes de cambiar de tema.

Después de abandonar el pequeño café, decidieron volver al hotel, ya que la hora del la comida se acercaba, y a las cuatro de la tarde el grupo ya debía estar ensayando en el TD Banknorth Garden. Cuando llegaron al hotel, ya que regresaron andando, el resto ya había comido.

Katniss no vio a Peeta hasta que se encontró en el interior del recinto. Intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al joven, que con expresión ausente atendía a lo que le decían sus compañeros o algún miembro del equipo. Estaba sentada en uno de los amplificadores, donde solía acomodarse con el Ipad en su mano, cuando oyó a lo lejos un pequeño jaleo.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- la voz de Peeta llegó a sus tímpanos -¡os dije que bajarais el tono a la guitarra!- le espetó a Pollux, de muy malas maneras.

-Si bajamos la guitarra, el sonido de la batería se superpone- le recordó Cato, con su instrumento al hombro, rodando los ojos.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso- habló Finnick, sentado frente a su muralla de tambores -no puedo controlar la intensidad del golpe- exclamó, con una pequeña mueca.

-Eso hace que tenga que forzar más la garganta- dijo el cantante, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Canta un tono más bajo de lo habitual- aconsejó Haymitch -no es la primera vez que lo has hecho.

-Si bajo un tono o dos, hay canciones a las que no llego- espetó Peeta, con obviedad.

-Está claro que la acústica de este lugar no es la mejor- se encogió de hombros Gale, poniéndose a su lado -podemos cambiar alguna canción, la que más te cueste llegar.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido Peeta, agarrándose el puente de la nariz; cuando se giró, vio la silueta de Katniss, que le miraba con preocupación -necesito un descanso- se disculpó del resto, abandonando el escenario.

-Joder- siseó Cato, dejando su guitarra en su soporte y siguiéndole, gesto que imitó Haymitch.

El rubio pasó por la posición de Katniss, pero sus pasos continuaron hasta el camerino. Era consciente de que no estaba siendo muy amable esos días, pero no podía evitarlo. Verla todos los días era demasiado doloroso... pero ella no confiaba en él, estaba más que demostrado. Agarrando un botellín de cerveza, se refugió en una esquina apartada.

Fumando y bebiendo, así pasaba los días; se sentía miserable, y se sentía solo... esa era su patética realidad. Katniss era diferente al resto de las chicas a las que había conocido, y el dolor por esa desconfianza por parte de ella caló muy hondo.

-Peeta...- levantó la vista cuando Cato le llamó; venía con Haymitch, y ambos tomaron asiento a su lado.

-Sé que no debería haberle hablado así a Pollux, y lo siento- se disculpó, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Eso lo primero- admitió el guitarrista.

-¿Tú te ves bien?- objetó Haymitch, serio -no haces más que encerrarte en ti mismo, y beber.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros.

-Kat lo está pasando muy mal- le dijo Cato; al oír su nombre, algo se removió en su interior -está muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Preocupada por mi?- rió sin ganas -por eso me echó de su casa, sin dejar explicarme.

-Ella sabe que lo ha hecho mal- tomó la palabra Haymitch -pero ha intentado acercarse a ti, y tú le has dado la espalda.

-No confió en mi- Peeta seguía en sus trece -¿de cuántas cosas me enteraré por ahí, porque ella no quiere contármelas?

-Yo no sabía el asunto de su hermano; pero es algo de lo que no es fácil hablar- meditó Haymitch.

-Le estás haciendo mucho daño, Peeta- siguió relatando Cato.

-Cuando una pareja se quiere, hay confianza entre ellos- hablaba Peeta -he intentado, por activa y por pasiva, hacerle ver que podía confiar en mi... ¿cómo crees que me sentí, cuando me soltaste todo eso en mi casa?- le dijo.

-Sé que no fue un buen trago- le dio la razón su amigo -pero creo que deberías entender su punto también -hizo una pequeña pausa -para ella es muy doloroso; todo lo que vivió no solo ella, sino también sus padres... las dificultades económicas que tienen...- enumeró.

-Y admite- Haymitch hizo una pausa -que como tú bien dijiste- le señaló con un dedo -te iba a costar que confiara en ti; por tus anteriores relaciones, por como comenzó vuestra relación...- dejó la frase sin concluir.

Peeta sabía que sus amigos llevaban parte de razón; todos esos días sin Kat habían sido como un auténtico infierno para él; no podía creer como, en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, ella se había convertido en alguien fundamental en su vida. No sabía que iba a pasar mañana, cuando regresaran a Los Ángeles y volviera a la soledad de su casa; su pequeña estaba con su madre lo que restaba esa semana y toda la siguiente.

-Es hora de prepararnos- Cato le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya hay gente en los camerinos- rodó los ojos Haymitch -para la próxima gira, deberíamos hacer unas modificaciones en eso de los pases VIP- meditó -podríamos excluir el tema visitas- Cato rió.

-Vamos- les instó el guitarrista, poniéndose de pie; al llegar allí, Katniss y Madge ya estaban recibiendo a las distintas personas. Justo en ese momento, una chica morena y bajita se acercó a él.

-¿Peeta?- lo llamó -soy Leevy Lewis, de la revista Rolling Stone- se auto presentó -¿podrías contestarme a unas preguntas?

-Claro- aceptó, con un pequeño suspiro de paciencia.

-Vuestro último disco sigue ocupando los primeros puestos en las listas; ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Estamos muy satisfechos todos, y agradecemos el apoyo y el cariño de nuestros fans, después de tantos años- respondió.

-Todavía queda mucha gira por delante- la periodista seguía hablando, pero los ojos de Peeta estaban puestos en su calabacita, que charlaba con dos personas a las que no conocía -y a principios de marzo sacáis un recopilatorio al mercado; ¿no crees que es muy seguido?

-¿Cómo dices?- Peeta no había escuchado la pregunta, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a la menuda reportera.

-Te preguntaba por el próximo recopilatorio- insistió ella.

-Ah sí, claro...- carraspeó incómodo -supongo que era hora de que sacáramos una compilación de nuestros números uno- le relató.

-¿Cuál es el próximo destino de la gira?

-Este es nuestro último concierto antes de navidades; en enero retomamos la gira, empezando en Japón y otros países asiáticos- respondió -¿algo más?

-Con eso es suficiente; ya he hablado con tus compañeros -dijo ella, guardando su libreta y su bolígrafo -espero disfrutar del concierto- exclamó, acercándose a él.

-Seguro que lo harás- Peeta retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás; la mirada que le dedicaba esta tipa le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Crees que... después del concierto, podrías darme tus impresiones de cómo ha ido?- le preguntó, con tono sugerente, y andando de nuevo en su dirección; dios... ¿qué coño le pasaba a esta chica?

-Con que hagas una pequeña reseña de lo que vas a ver, es suficiente- siseó Peeta, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Es una pena- habló ella -podríamos intercambiar impresiones... tú y yo... en un ambiente más relajado- volvió a la carga, pasando un dedo por su pecho.

-Quítame tus manos de encima- le advirtió en voz baja, y con un tono frío como el hielo.

-Peeta- la voz de Katniss hizo que la tediosa periodista se girara en su dirección -Chaff quiere hablar contigo- le dijo; había sido testigo de todo lo que había pasado, y lo que menos querían ella y Madge es que perdiera los nervios delante de la prensa, por muy odiosa que fuera la tal Leevy.

-¿Ahora?- frunció el ceño este.

-Eso me ha dicho- se encogió ella de hombros, intentando mentir lo mejor que sabía -te espera en la sala de control- con un rápido gesto de sus ojos, Katniss señaló a la periodista, esperando que este captara el mensaje, cosa que parece ser, hizo.

-Ya lo has oído, tengo que irme- se disculpó con Leevy, con una sonrisa falsa -¿podrías acompañarme, Kat?

El corazón de la joven se aceleró, e hizo lo que él le pidió sin dudarlo; puede que pudiera abordarlo, y hablar un poco con él. Fueron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, donde solían hablar antes de los conciertos. Cuando pararon sus pasos, la castaña se mordía el labio, esperando que este hablara.

-Gracias por quitármela de encima- sus ojos grises enfocaron a Peeta; por primera vez en tantos días, no la miraba con furia, aunque permanecía serio.

-No hay de que- le dijo ella, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Tampoco me iba a ir a la cama con ella- añadió, irónico -¿o es que sigues sin fiarte de mi?- le reclamó.

-No es eso- se intentó explicar ella, defendiéndose; claro que no le hizo ninguna gracia ver a esa tipa coquetear con el cantante, pero no era con esa intención -simplemente queríamos evitar una escena; hay varios concejales, y gente importante ahí dentro- le señaló el camerino con la mano.

-Claro...- rodó los ojos este; después de un largo minuto de silencio, habló de nuevo -¿por qué no me lo contaste?- le reclamó, mirándola con dolor.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?- no pudo evitar soltar Katniss, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque ambos necesitaban tener una pequeña charla, toda la frustración de los días anteriores salió de su interior -me he sentido ignorada como la última mierda.

-¿Cómo crees que me he sentido yo, al enterarme?- le volvió a decir -¿crees que si lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho lo que hice?- respondió, alterándose.

-Peeta...- intentó tranquilizarle -por favor- le pidió.

-¿Crees que me importabas tan poco, para hacerte todo ese daño?- seguía relatando -¡pero da la puta casualidad de que no soy adivino!

-¡Chillar como un loco no es la solución!- gritó ella.

-¡¿Cómo mierda te sentirías tú, si te enteras de algo tan importante... y más, cuándo te he pedido mil veces que me lo contaras?!- se pasó la mano por el pelo, frenético -¡maldita sea Katniss, lo sabía todo el mundo menos yo!

-¡No es fácil!- contestó ella -¡es algo de lo que no puedo hablar con facilidad!

-Llevo todo este tiempo intentado que confíes en mi- negó este con la cabeza -llevo todo este tiempo demostrándote todo lo que me importas- los ojos de Katniss, otra vez, se anegaron de lágrimas -¿cuántas veces me has visto consumir, exceptuando esa vez?- le preguntó.

-Ninguna- le dio la razón -yo no quería echarte de mi casa de esa manera, y lamento mucho eso- se disculpó -los recuerdos me cegaron, y yo no...- la conversación se vio interrumpida por Cato, que sin acercase mucho, advirtió a Peeta que ya debían empezar a prepararse.

-Tengo que irme- suspiró este, girándose; pero sintió los dedos helados de Katniss tomar su mano, reteniéndole.

-¿Podemos seguir hablando en otro momento?- le pidió, con voz temblorosa.

-Solo si confías en mi- le dijo él, reteniendo sus dedos, gesto que Katnisss notó, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda -¿me quisiste algo, aunque fuera un poco?- la pregunta dejó a Katniss fuera de combate, no podía creer que le estuviera reclamando eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?- ella se soltó de su agarre con un gesto brusco -pensaba que eras un altivo, idiota y prepotente; y para mi sorpresa resultas ser un chico dulce y cariñoso, y sencillo, y...- dejó la frase a medias -hasta ahora, nadie me había tratado así...

-Kat...

-Si no te conté nada, fue porque, por una vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz- Peeta la escuchaba con atención -no estaba segura de como reaccionarías con respecto al tema de mi hermano.

-Te habría escuchado, te habría apoyado... te habría ayudado- respondió el cantante, antes de alejarse, ya que Cato había vuelto a asomarse, aunque sin acercarse a la pareja.

Las lágrimas de Katniss no cesaron en casi todo el tiempo que duró el concierto; los chicos tenían razón, Peeta estaba muy dolido, y todo por su culpa; por sus inseguridades, por su manía de darle mil vueltas a las cosas, y postergar todo hasta el último minuto. Sabía que, una vez que volvieran a Los Ángeles, terminarían hablando tarde o temprano... pero no sabía si su relación podría recuperarse al cien por cien.

Los ecos de la voz de su chico llegaban a sus oídos, pero ella no estaba disfrutando del espectáculo; estaba escondida en una esquina, fuera de la vista del escenario. Cuando consiguió calmarse, casi al final, decidió reunirse con Madge, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien?- oyó que Peeta preguntaba al público; la gente coreó un estruendoso sí, seguido de varios chillidos y aplausos -¡entonces cantad conmigo!- Cato, Haymitch, y Peeta instaron al público a dar palmas, a la vez que Gale entonaba los acordes de "Something for the pain".

Era una canción del último disco, y Peeta le había contado que la compusieron entre Cato y él mismo; incluso en una parte, cantaban los dos. La tarareó en su cabeza, a la vez que este cantaba; y por fin, en el estribillo, sus ojos azules volvieron a mirarla, después de varios conciertos sin hacerlo...

_"Dame algo para el dolor,_

_dame algo para la tristeza._

_Dame algo para el dolor _

_cuando me siento como si estuviera colgado_

_del lazo de un ahorcado..._

_Dame algo para el dolor, _

_dame algo que pueda usar; _

_que me guíe en la noche, _

_que me haga sentir bien..._

_algo como tú..."_

Y tal y como ocurrió en Miami cuando Peeta cantó "You give love a bad name", se sintió culpable. Puede que no hablara con ella, pero como siempre, la música hacía que ellos se comunicaran a su particular manera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por desgracia, la llegada a Los Ángeles apenas supuso un cambio para la pareja. Madge seguía sin encontrarse bien, así que Katniss asumió la mayor parte del trabajo durante esos días; al principio parecía que había contraído alguna especie de virus estomacal, pero ya le duraba varios días, era raro.

Sin embargo, su jefa la tranquilizó, diciéndole que pasaría pronto. Ella y Annie tenían sus sospechas, referentes a un nuevo embarazo, ya que tanto ella como Gale llevaban una pequeña sonrisa puesta de manera permanente en la cara... pero también entendían que de momento no dijesen nada, por pura precaución. Así que después de algunos intentos, desistieron de preguntar, y ya darían ellos la noticia cuando consideraran oportuno.

Era viernes, y apenas las cinco de la tarde; la castaña ya estaba completamente agotada. Habían regresado de Boston el lunes, y desde el martes a primera hora, el estudio era un revuelo de gente, debido a las grabaciones. Esos días las canciones escogidas para grabar fueron viejos éxitos... pero hoy era uno de los temas inéditos. Incluso Plutchard había venido a observar el transcurso de la grabación, y estaba con los chicos.

No había visto a Prim en toda la semana, y cuando le preguntó a Peeta, simpelmente le respondió que esa semana estaba con su madre, y que la vería dentro de unos días. Por lo menos, no le había dicho que no la quería al lado de la niña, y eso la consoló un poco.

Faltaban menos de tres semanas para navidad, y el ajetreo de la banda era frenético. Tenían que grabar el especial de la MTV, aparte de asistir a varios actos de la discográfica, y otros eventos y apariciones en televisión que llevaban meses negociadas.

No encontraba el momento justo para seguir la conversación que empezaron en Boston; extrañaba a la pequeña, y le extrañaba a él. Al menos, cuando la miraba, ya no había furia y rencor en sus ojos; pero por las noches, en la soledad de su pequeño apartamento, ahí se derrumbaba una y otra vez, recordando los tiempos felices de su efímera relación.

-Hey, Katita- levantó la vista del ordenador, para toparse con la sonrisa amable de Cato -¿cómo lo llevas?

-Bien- le dijo, guardando el documento y levantándose de la silla -¿y vosotros?

-Vamos a por la nueva canción- le explicó, contento -por eso he venido a buscarte- la castaña tragó saliva; se acordó de las otras canciones, y de como Peeta le contó que las había escrito pensando en ella. Eso le produjo dolor, y no sabía si quería escucharla -¿no quieres oírla?- le preguntó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé- se encogió ella de hombros -¿se lo contaste tú, verdad?

-Kat, yo...- se intentó excusar -pensé que tal y como iba la relación, lo sabría.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada- le tranquilizó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -debería haberlo hecho yo.

-No me cabía en la cabeza que hubiera consumido si hubiera sabido la historia de tu hermano- explicó Cato, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa -fui a su casa a reclamarle... y cuando lo solté, se quedó blanco.

-Lo sé, Cato, y de verdad que no te reprocho nada- le volvió a tranquilizar -no sé si lo llegaremos a solucionar- musitó, con pena.

-Claro que sí, Kat- al animó este -el enfado inicial se le ha pasado, te lo aseguro- hizo una pequeña pausa -te quiere mucho, Kat, más de lo que te imaginas.

-Lo sé, y yo no he sido capaz de decírselo todavía- se auto reprochó.

-Estoy seguro de que un día de estos hablaréis- seguía consolándola -no soy muy bueno dando consejos acerca de las relaciones... pero sí sé que la comunicación, en una pareja, es primordial; y superar los problemas juntos- enumeró.

-Eso es verdad- admitió ella, con un ligero suspiro.

-Todas las parejas tienen sus altibajos; una pareja que no discute no es normal- seguía hablando el guitarrista -los dos tenéis un carácter explosivo- objetó -eso hace que a veces, las cosas sean un poco más complicadas.

-¿Sabes que deberías dedicarte a abrir un consultorio sentimental, junto con Finnick?- sonrió ella, un poco más relajada.

-¿Somos buenos, eh?- le dio este un pequeño codazo amistoso -en serio, Katita; eres muy importante para él, de eso no tengas duda; te quiere mucho, por eso todo este lío le ha afectado demasiado- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿quieres que vayamos a cenar, después de la grabación?

-¿Me está invitando a una cita, señor Hadley?- sondeó ella, de broma.

-Cita de amigos- recalcó -quiero veros de nuevo a los dos felices, eso por descontado... y sé que cuando regresas a tu apartamento, te sientes sola; sé que Annie está aquí todo lo que puede; pero con Madge sé que no tienes ese tipo de confianza, y Rue está lejos- objetó.

-Me conoces demasiado- rodó los ojos -¿te parece si compramos algo preparado por el camino, y nos lo comemos en mi casa?- le ofreció.

-Hecho- accedió -y ahora, alguien va a cantarte- le recordó -así que ven conmigo- la instó, agarrándola por el codo.

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio; Cato se metió al cubículo aislado, y Katniss se quedó hablando con Chaff y Pollux; justo en ese instante, Plutchard Heavensbee, enfundado en uno de sus carísimos trajes, se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Katniss?- era de las pocas personas que le llamaba por su nombre completo.

-Muy bien, jefe- respondió ella al saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre que llamaba él a la oficina y hablaba con Madge, preguntaba por ella, y por como llevaba el trabajo.

-¿Contenta de no viajar en unos días?- inquirió, con una sonrisa amable.

-No viene mal parar un poco- admitió -aunque tenga que viajar para reunirme con mi familia en navidades.

-Entonces no pararás mucho; apenas quedan más de dos semanas- respondió él. Aunque Plutchard tenía fama de libertino y cazador de jovencitas, como jefe era estupendo, serio y dedicado a su trabajo, así que aprovechó para preguntarle lo que Madge no supo responderle -¿cree que cabría la posibilidad de que volara directamente desde Seattle al próximo destino de la gira?- le pidió -es por estar un día más con mi familia.

-¿Dónde es el próximo concierto?- le preguntó Plutchard, cruzándose de brazos.

-El 3 de enero, en Tokio- contestó Katniss -si tengo que volver a Los Ángeles antes, tendría que salir el día de Año Nuevo, por la mañana.

-Es comprensible- Plutchard hizo una pequeña pausa -¿es el motivo real, o es que no quieres cruzarte mucho con Peeta?- le preguntó este; aunque no le había preguntado de manera directa, suponía que Plutchard habría visto imágenes de ellos antes de que se pelearan.

-No, no- respondió inmediatamente -si es necesario, pagaré yo el billete; sé que desde Seattle tendré que hacer trasbordo, ya que no hay vuelo directo... y esto va en contra de las normas- le explicó; una de las premisas era que el equipo debía viajar junto, fuera con la banda en el jet o el vuelo regular, con los técnicos.

-Tranquila por eso- una pequeña sonrisa surcó la cara de Plutchard -solo porque quiero que disfrutes de esos días con tu familia, por esta vez puedes hacerlo así- le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Heavensbee- agradeció ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y como esto es una excepción- siguió hablando -le diré a Fulvia que busque billete desde Seattle; corre por cuenta de la empresa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- volvió a decir; era increíble lo generoso que era.

-Si quieres que tus empleados rindan y estén contentos en su trabajo, debes darles algún pequeño incentivo de vez en cuando- se encogió este de hombros.

Hablaron unos minutos más, hasta que vieron que los chicos se ponían los cascos; dispuestos a empezar a grabar. Peeta estuvo observando todo el rato como Plutchard y Katniss hablaban; desde el último concierto, en el que tuvieron esa pequeña charla, no habían vuelto a sacar el tema.

-¿Preparados?- llamó la atención Gale, posicionándose frente a su piano.

-Vamos a ello- respondió Finnick, girando la baqueta entre sus dedos; Peeta, Cato y Haymitch estaban sentados en unas banquetas altas.

-Prevenidos- la voz de unos productores de la discográfica hizo que los murmullos se silenciaran. Madge se había unido a Plutchard y Katniss, y los tres esperaban expectantes.

Katniss tragó saliva con dificultad según iba pasando la canción; era preciosa, y con mucho significado, al menos para ella...

"_Sé que te prometí, cariño, que yo_

_haría nuestro sueños realidad. _

_No estoy orgulloso de los problemas_

_y malos momentos que hemos pasado._

_Cuando este frío mundo se interponga entre nosotros_

_dime que serás valiente, por favor..._

_porque puedo percibir el peligro_

_cuando el perdón desaparece..."_

-Dios mío...- susurró Katniss, anonadada... ¿cuando había escrito Peeta esa canción?; azorada, agachó la cabeza, ya que este no despegaba sus ojos de ella...

_"Si no me amas, miénteme._

_Porque cariño, eres la única persona_

_en la que creo._

_Deja que todo se derrumbe a nuestro alrededor_

_si así tiene que ser._

_Y si ya no me amas..._

_miénteme..."_

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo, y mantuvo sus lágrimas a raya durante el resto de la canción; en cuanto la última nota resonó, Plutchard y Madge aplaudieron entusiasmados, ya que según el magnate musical, tenían el próximo número uno asegurado.

Peeta se quitó los cascos, observando con detenimiento la reacción de su calabacita; había compuesto esa canción el día después de que Cato fuera a su casa, y se enterara de la verdad. Sus ojos azules, vacilantes y ansiosos, le preguntaron que le parecía... y su corazón se ensanchó al ver como Katniss vocalizaba un silencioso "gracias", con los ojos humedecidos.

Todavía tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y mucha confianza que recuperar; pero empezaban a ir por buen camino, lo presentía.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa! siento el retraso, pero ya expliqué el por qué en el capítulo anterior. Como véis, no hay mucho drama y las cosas van mejorando, así que no podéis quejaros.  
**

**Esto que voy a decir es un poco ridículo, pero hoy sería el cumpleaños de Katniss (8 de mayo) así que quería felicitarla... ¿veis? queda muy ridículo felicitar a un personaje de un libro que no existe, así que por lo menos agradecer a Suzanne Collins por crear un personaje tan maravilloso :D**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Especialmente a Juliper 22 y Peetkat que siempre me apoyan y me dejan su opinión. Y a los Guest, que siempre se me olvida agradecerles XD**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Maria as MarEverdeen**


	18. Cosas que no se pueden negar

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, que me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**Primera canción del capítulo: "This ain´t a love song" de Bon Jovi**

**Segunda canción del capítulo: "It must have been love" de Roxette**

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Cosas que no se pueden negar_

-¿Qué te pasa, papá?- Peeta volvió su cabeza, para enfocar a su hija, que lo miraba fijamente, y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Nada, cariño- sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento -¿has acabado los deberes?- le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

-Solo me queda contestar a las preguntas de la clase de la señorita Jackson- contestó la niña, cruzándose de brazos, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a su padre.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- le preguntó, viendo su cara de descontento.

-Odio la clase de ciencias de la señorita Jackson- protestó.

-Ya lo sé- intentó disimular una sonrisa -pero eso no quita para que debas hacerlo bien, y aprobar.

-Ojalá todas las clases fueran como las clases de mates- Peeta dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, para acompañarla al salón, dónde los libros de su hija estaban desparramados en la mesita baja.

-Pero no todo pueden ser números, Prim- le dijo él -estás sacando muy buenas notas en esa asignatura- observó, orgulloso.

-Kat nos lo explica mejor que nuestra profesora- se encogió de hombros -desde que Akane y yo hacemos los deberes de mates con ella, entendemos más.

Y de nuevo, la mención de ese nombre hizo que su estómago se encogiera. Kat, Kat, Kat... la echaba tanto de menos.; apenas habían hablado desde que grabó "Lie to me", ya que con Plutchard merodeando por el estudio, no le apetecía que su jefe metiera las narices donde no debía, y ella con Madge enferma, tenía el doble de trabajo a sus espaldas.

Un ladrido quejumbroso de Buttercup le sacó de nuevo de su burbuja particular; el animal meneaba lentamente su cola, mirándole fijamente y con la lengua fuera.

-Buttercup tiene hambre- habló su hija, acomodada en un cojín en el suelo y mordiendo su lápiz.

-Ya veo- suspiró -¿y tú, qué quieres cenar?; Hazelle ha dejado hecho puré de patatas y guisantes salteados- le ofreció -puedo hacer filetes de pollo.

-Vale- accedió su pequeña, con una sonrisa; era tan buena, y apenas ponía pegas para nada.

La dejó que terminara su tarea, y regresó a la cocina; el perro le siguió encantado, pero después de unos minutos, Buttercup decidió salir a tumbarse al jardín, ya que el cantante negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no le iba dar un bocado extra, y que tenía su pienso donde siempre. Mientras preparaba la cena, se acordó de como su calabacita se hizo la dueña de la cocina, ese fin de semana que pasaron en su casa.

Kat jugando con Buttercup; Kat preparando todo para cenar; ellos dos besándose; ellos dos envueltos en una de sus particulares charlas... mirara donde mirara, fuera en su casa o en el estudio, donde encima la veía todos los días, todo le recordaba a ella.

Sus ojos grises detrás de esas graciosas gafas, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor... las miradas de cariño que le dedicaba a Prim... los recuerdos eran dolorosos, y todo debido a los miedos y la desconfianza. Con el paso de los días, se había dado cuenta de que su actitud no fue precisamente la correcta; pero era su carácter, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una mierda.

Su Katniss no había confiado en él, y eso le había afectado mucho más de lo que había imaginado; pero él había cometido un error imperdonable. Por una parte, entendía los miedos de Kat, y de que estuviera inquieta cada vez que él saliera, o discutiera con sus padres, y terminara haciendo otra vez lo que había hecho. Jamás pudo imaginar que todo lo que había ocurrido con Marvel estuviera relacionado con el tema de las drogas.

Dios... ¿qué estarían pensando los padres de Katniss, después de que ella les contara acerca de su relación?; no le había preguntado si les había contado que se habían separado, pero podía imaginar al padre de la que era su novia furioso, decepcionado y triste, al igual que a Cecelia, a la que sí había tenido el placer de conocer, al menos vía telefónica.

-Ya he terminado, papá- Prim entró en la cocina, dando saltitos... siempre tan risueña.

-Esto estará en un minuto- le dijo, dando la vuelta a uno de los filetes antes de que se quemara -¿quieres ir poniendo la mesa?- le ofreció.

-Vale- se dirigió al aparador, donde estaban los platos; poco tiempo después la mesa estaba puesta y la comida servida, y ambos se sentaron a cenar.

-¿Por qué estás triste, papá?- Peeta enfocó los ojos azules de su hija; los niños se daban cuenta de muchas cosas, más de las que los mayores se imaginaban.

-Cosas de trabajo, cariño- mintió, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Kat también está triste- le contó su hija, tomando un trozo de pan.

-¿Y tú... cómo sabes eso?- inquirió su padre -¿te lo ha dicho ella?

-Papá- rodó los ojos, en un gracioso gesto, cosa que hizo a Peeta arquear una ceja -se le nota; apenas sonríe, y cuando hacemos juntas los deberes de mates, a veces suspira, mirando a la pared.

-Ya- fue la inteligente respuesta del rubio.

-Seguro que es por algún chico- seguía relatando Prim; Peeta por poco se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo -A Posy le gusta Thom, pero él no le hace caso- Posy era una de las compañeras de Akane y Prim -se pasa toda la clase suspirando, y muchas veces está triste.

-Prim, sois muy pequeñas para todo ese tema de los chicos- Peeta se revolvió incómodo en su asiento; nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con este tema hasta que su hija tuviera, al menos, veinte años.

-Tranquilo papá, yo paso de ellos... todos son iguales- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- interrogó.

-La tía Annie- contestó, masticando los guisantes -dice que pase de ellos.

-Tía Ann tiene mucha razón- rió divertido, haciendo una nota mental para darle las gracias por aconsejar tan bien a su pequeña -se va a enfriar- le señaló el plato.

Después de que Prim le relatara mil cosas, entre ellas la obra de teatro que representarían en la función de Navidad del colegio, terminaron de cenar. Entre los dos recogieron la mesa y pusieron el lavavajillas, y una vez que Peeta acostó a Prim, ya que al día siguiente había colegio, se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y se acomodó en la terraza, mirando la inmensidad del mar.

El negro cielo de la noche se fundía con el agua, haciendo que todo se viera como un manto oscuro; así se sentía su casa sin Kat, vacía y oscura. Ahora porque su hija estaba con él, pero el panorama que se avecinaba en navidades no era, para nada, halagüeño. Prim las pasaría enteramente con su ex mujer, y a él solo le quedaban sus padres... y después del episodio de Acción de Gracias, sabía que sería un encuentro tenso y forzado.

Tenía pensado, ya que su hija iba a pasar esas fechas con su madre, pedirle a Katniss que le dejara acompañarla a Forks, y poder conocer al matrimonio Everdeen; pero ahora, todos esos planes se habían ido directamente al garete; se había imaginado muchas veces en su casa, o en cualquier lugar, con Prim y Kat, siendo una verdadera familia, saliendo a pasear con sus chicas... tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, que soportara su complicado carácter; alguien a quien aferrarse y querer... eso era lo que la joven castaña había conseguido, que volviera a ilusionarse, y a enamorarse.

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss... todo le recordaba a ella; sus labios picaban inquietos y demandantes, deseosos de volver a sentir el tacto cálido y suave de esa boca rosada y pequeñita; cada vez que la tenía en frente, sus dedos se asemejaban a imanes, ya que lo único que querían era acariciar una y otra vez esa piel aceitunada que le llamaba a gritos; quería sentir sus pequeños, juguetones y helados dedos en su nuca, jugando con su pelo y sus pendientes. La quería a ella, y tumbarla lentamente en una cama, demostrarle cuanto le importaba y la quería, y estar lo más cerca de ella que sus cuerpos les permitieran...

Apagando la luz de la terraza y del salón, subió con paso lento a su estudio; ella ya no estaba a su lado, pero seguía siendo su inspiración para componer. Dejando la puerta entreabierta, por si su hija le llamaba, tomó uno de los arrugados papeles que había desechado hace unos días, y sin que el mismo se lo propusiera, empezó a escribir como un loco; todas las chicas del grupo, como los miembros de la banda llamaban a sus parejas, tenían una canción compuesta expresamente para ellas. Si su ex mujer la tenía, la chica que más quería también tendría una.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días ajetreados y alegres de diciembre, precedentes de esas fechas tan señaladas, se tradujeron en un cúmulo de tareas a realizar por parte de Katniss Everdeen. Mientras la banda seguía sumida en las grabaciones a contrarreloj del recopilatorio, decenas de contratos y apariciones estelares del grupo eran negociadas, firmadas y cerradas.

Entre los asuntos que resolvió esos días, estaba la aparición en un conocido Late Nigth en la televisión japonesa que había surgido a última hora; en tierras niponas el grupo tocaba dos noches en Tokio y una en Yokohama, la segunda ciudad más grande del país. También se había acordado la participación del grupo en el especial de San Valentín que el canal musical de televisión VH1 estaba preparando; entrevistas, una actuación estelar en la siguiente edición de "American Idol", cuya nueva temporada se estrenaba en febrero... todo ese papeleo ya estaba en manos de Fulvia, después de que Madge le diera carta blanca para negociar las cantidades que percibirían los miembros de la banda.

Estaba halagada por esa confianza que tanto Madge como Plutchard habían depositado en ella; eso le daba fuerzas para intentar estar animada; pero ver a Peeta todos los días, que apenas pudieran hablar, solo hacía que cada día, sus fuerzas minaran un poco más. Finalmente, hace tan solo un par de días, les había tenido que decir a sus padres que Peeta y ella no pasaban por su mejor momento.

Cecelia no dijo nada; Katniss sabía que su madre estaba al tanto de los cotilleos, y de algo se habría enterado, eso lo daba por descontado, ya que las revistas se preguntaban donde estaba la castaña misteriosa. Pero Cecelia Everdeen, siendo como era, estaría esperando que llegara a casa, al igual que Rue; su amiga se merecía un monumento, ya que iban a charla por Skype al día, soportando sus lágrimas y lamentaciones.

-Hey, chica rock- Katniss levantó la cabeza, topándose con Finnick y Haymitch.

-Hola chicos- saludó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿ya es hora de ir a Staples Center?- les preguntó, mirando el reloj; el especial de Navidad de la MTV se grababa en el mítico estadio, por lo que era algo parecido a un macro concierto. Su mente esbozó una sonrisa triste, recordando el día que conoció a Peeta, en ese mismo lugar.

-Todavía tenemos dos horas hora- le dijo Haymitch, sentándose a su lado -¿cómo estás?- le preguntó, con verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

-Bien- sonrió ella, sin apenas ánimo -tengo ganas de ir a casa, y descansar.

-Es lógico- tomó ahora la palabra Finnick.

-¿Y vosotros, dónde pasaréis las navidades?

-Yo en casa, con Effie, Cato, el tío Beetee...- enumeró -en familia, tranquilos.

-Annie y yo reunimos a nuestros respectivos padres y a Flavius en nuestra casa para cenar en Nochebuena.

-¿Quién es Flavius?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi cuñado- sonrió el batería -el hermano de Ann; es personal shopper, o como quiera que se llame eso.

-Esa familia ha nacido con el gen de la moda en su cuerpo- rió divertido Haymitch.

-Y para fin de año, nos vamos de viaje a Thailandia; recibiremos el nuevo año en Ko Samui- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que envidia- suspiró Katniss -recibir el fin de año, perdidos en una playa thailandesa...- no se dio cuenta de que Peeta había entrado en la oficina, y permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días, tío- saludó Haymitch, poniéndose de pie.

-Hola- respondió al saludo, mirando a sus compañeros -hola, Kat- también se dirigió a ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, que esta correspondió, pero con los ojos tristes.

-Nosotros vamos a buscar a Gale y Cato; seguro que mi primo tiene la nariz metida en el frigorífico- exclamó Haymitch, haciéndole un gesto al batería, para poder dejar a la pareja un poco de intimidad.

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente; Peeta miraba a su calabacita, que incómoda y azorada, intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Ayer fue la función, en el colegio de Prim- habló de repente Peeta.

-Es verdad- exclamó ella -¿qué tal fue?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa -nos hemos pasado días ensayando el papel- le dijo, con una risilla.

-Hey- exclamó, con falsa molestia -yo también tuve mi parte de ración de ensayos en casa- se sentó en el sofá, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella se levantó de su silla, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Déjame adivinar- Katniss esbozó una graciosa mueca pensativa -tú hiciste la parte de _Ebenezer Scrooge- _se burló, dándole un codazo; la obra era una adaptación para niños del famoso "_Cuento de Navidad" _de Charles Dickens -el papel de gruñón te va que ni pintado- bromeó, arrancando, después de muchos días, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto había extrañado.

-No soy gruñón- contradijo -¿quieres ver fotos?- le ofreció; Katniss asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, a la vez que Peeta sacaba su móvil, y buscaba las de la representación. Se lo tendió a Katniss, que admiró lo guapas que estaban Prim y Akane. La hija de Peeta representaba al espíritu de las navidades pasadas, e iba vestida con una túnica blanca y una corona de flores sobre su cabeza. Akane interpretaba a la esposa de_ Bob Cratchit_, el empleado de _Ebenezer Scrooge_.

Poco a poco, fue tomándose su tiempo para admirar las distintas instantáneas; pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando las fotografías de la función se acabaron, y dieron paso a imágenes de la pareja. San Francisco, Detroit, Memphis...sonriendo, felices y enamorados; hizo un soberano esfuerzo por contener la lágrimas, mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Peeta.

-No las has borrado- susurró, con nostalgia y pena en su voz.

-No podría hacerlo- su respuesta la dejó noqueada; él mismo se puso a mirarlas, como tantas veces hacía cuando estaba solo.

-Todavía no te he dado gracias por la canción- el rubio levantó su vista, mirándola -"Lie to me" es preciosa- sonrió agradecido, pensando en la que acababa de terminar de escribir. Toda una declaración de amor.

-Parece que solo nos entendemos cuando canto- sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- preguntó, temerosa.

-¿Y tú?- le devolvió la pregunta, mirándola intensamente.

-Jamás dejaré de arrepentirme, por haberte echado de esa forma de mi casa- susurró ella, tragando saliva de manera pesada.

-Y yo lamento haber actuado como un orgulloso de mierda- pasó la mano por su pelo, despeinándolo más, si era posible.

-Los dos hemos cometido errores- admitió ella.

-Muchos- le dio la razón -tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- apuntó.

-Aprender a confiar el uno en el otro- admitió ella -podemos hacerlo poco a poco- le ofreció, mordiéndose el labio -es decir, hablar, y reflexionar un tiempo.

Peeta meditó la proposición en silencio; quería estar con ella, a su lado, y pasar todo este problema como una pareja; pero por otro lado, entendía su punto, y si quería que ella volviera a su lado, sabía que la mejor manera para Kat era esa.

-Bien, calabacita- con esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa -¿puedo empezar?

-Dispara- ella se acomodó en su asiento; esperaba que el tema de Marvel saliera a la palestra.

-No me malinterpretes- previno, cauteloso -¿Mitchell te hizo algo, y eso te afecta a la hora de mantener relaciones íntimas?- Katniss arqueó una ceja, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Los hombres y su tema estrella- meneó la cabeza de manera cómica; pero admitía que era uno de los puntos en los que él era muy paciente con ella.

-¿Sabes las veces que he tenido que contenerme?- habló ahora Peeta, acercándose peligrosamente a ella; los ojos de la castaña fueron directamente a sus labios; deseaba colgarse de su cuello y besarle, pero se apartó a regañadientes.

-Siempre he sido así- empezó a relatarle ella, señalándose a si misma -al principio eso nunca le importó- rememoró -pero cuando estábamos en la universidad, empezó a cambiar- hizo una pequeña pausa -desde que estoy en Los Ángeles no me ha pasado, pero hay temporadas en las que gano un poco más de peso- Peeta asintió con la cabeza -en esas épocas, había veces que no quería ni tocarme- musitó, un poco sonrojada.

-¿Hacía comentarios, acerca de tu aspecto?- le interrogó, serio; él mismo había cometido ese error, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No eran comentarios- le aclaró -recuerdo que muchas veces, cuando... ya sabes...- se revolvió incómoda -a veces me decía que no me quitara la parte de arriba; muchas veces, en los últimos años siempre apagaba la luz, para no fijarse en mi cuerpo- Peeta negaba con la cabeza, enfadado; aguantar esos comentarios de tu pareja le parecía humillante -me acuerdo de una noche en concreto- musitó ella -era nuestro último año; habíamos acabado los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre, y no nos habíamos visto en varios días- Peeta asintió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente- rápidamente me llevó al dormitorio, y apagó la luz; intenté razonar con él, pararle los pies...- hizo una pausa, recordado.

-Kat...- la llamó Peeta, para que le encarara -no te forzó, ¿verdad?- sí lo había hecho, no tenía duda de que, el día que lo tuviera cara a cara, tendría un intercambio de opiniones con él.

-No me forzó- le aclaró ella -simplemente me dijo que me dejara de palabrerías, y que me abriera de piernas- dios, se sentía patética -llegó un día que dejó de acariciarme, de hacer todas esas cosas... y todo por mi aspecto.

-¿Y pensabas que yo reaccionaría igual?- no estaba enfadado, al contrario; ese tal Mitchell era un auténtico imbécil, y seguro que nunca sabría el daño que le hizo a Kat.

-Siempre has salido con chicas muy guapas, y despampanantes- se encogió ella de hombros -quería darte un poco de tiempo, para que te fueras acostumbrado a mi cuerpo.

-Tú también eres guapa, y despampanante- repitió sus palabras exactas -al menos para mi lo eres- ese sonrojo tan adorable apareció en las mejillas de su calabacita -si Mitchell te trató así, es que no te quería lo suficiente; es normal que te sientas insegura, después de todo eso.

-Después de ese episodio, le eché de mi dormitorio- seguía recordando ella -y aunque al día siguiente me pidió disculpas, ya nada fue igual. Creo que ese fue el comienzo del fin.

-Hiciste bien; yo le habría dado una patada en los huevos- siseó.

-Estuve tentada, créeme- exclamó ella, con una mueca divertida -a partir de ahí, él empezó a poner excusas, para no quedar conmigo; Mitchell aludía a que estaba muy ocupado con trabajos y eso- se encogió de hombros -¿recuerdas lo que te conté, en nuestra primera cita?- el cantante asintió en silencio -empezamos a ir cada uno por nuestro camino... y me di cuenta de que siempre fuimos muy distintos, y de que no compartíamos los mismos gustos, las mismas ilusiones...

-¿Mitchell sale con alguien?- le interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Se casó hace unos meses con Leeg, una chica de Forks que fue al instituto con nosotros- le relató ella -en el fondo, creo que era de esperar; ella tiene un cuerpo espectacular, viste más acorde al gusto de él... creo que son más afines en gustos y esas cosas- rió suavemente -a Mitchell le daban escalofríos cada vez que me veía embutida en sudaderas, zapatillas deportivas...

-¿Así que Mitchell es de esos que lleva el jersey en los hombros, atando las mangas entre sí?- sonrió divertido -siento decírtelo calabacita, pero no te veo con alguien tan pijo.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes trajes, aunque sea para ocasiones especiales?- le picó ella de vuelta.

-Tengo alguno, pero evito ponérmelos a toda costa- admitió él. Ambos rieron cómplices, hasta que ella suspiró, mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Nunca me apoyó con todo lo que pasó con Marvel- musitó ella, con pena -la familia de Mitchell es muy influyente en Forks, y no quería verse salpicado- Peeta abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa -cuando murió, ya no estábamos juntos, pero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de venir a su funeral; ahí me di cuenta de que en esos siete años, no le importé nada.

-Estúpido niñato- siseó entre dientes; no le extrañaba que Katniss tuviera tantos reparos en el tema de las relaciones íntimas... y por desgracia, sus propios antecedentes amorosos no jugaban mucho a su favor. Mags, Glimmer, Enobaria... ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía que había visto en ellas.

-Kat- la llamó con suavidad -yo no soy Mitchell- le dijo, recordando todos los esfuerzos que había hecho, para mostrarle al verdadero Peeta.

-Lo sé- sonrió ella; y por una vez en muchos días, su sonrisa llegó a sus bonitos ojos grises.

Con precaución, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, instándola a que se acurrucara junto a él. Dios... quería besarla, y como le cantó un día, tenerla entre sus brazos, a ser posible, para siempre. Pero después de tantos días separados, ese pequeño contacto era un paso importante para los dos. Ella suspiró satisfecha, cerrando los ojos y amoldándose a su cuerpo.

Necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro, y ellos lo sabían. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas en el tintero... pero poco a poco...

0o0o0o0o0o0

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, mamá- Cecelia estaba trasteando por la cocina recogiendo, y Katniss se ofreció a echarle una mano, mientras su padre se acomodaba en el sillón, dispuesto a adueñarse de la televisión.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado; mi compañera Tigris me dio la receta- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa -siento que este año el árbol haya estado tan vacío- dijo, con una pequeña mueca.

-Eso no tiene importancia, mamá- respondió, guardando las sobras en la nevera. Los únicos regalos que habían recibido era los que Katniss había comprado en Los Ángeles; un bolso para su madre, una caña de pescar para su padre y un libro para ella. El mes de diciembre había sido duro en lo concerniente a las facturas, y no pudieron permitirse nada más.

Después de que el grupo grabara el especial de navidad, el día 21, Katniss se había despedido de todos ellos, deseándoles que pasaran unas felices fiestas, y recordándoles que se encontraría con ellos en Tokio. Peeta no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de que ella viajara sola, pero entendió su punto de querer estar con sus padres un día más. No le vio desde que abandonaron Staples Center, después de la grabación, ya que se iba a recoger a su hija a casa de sus padres.

La niña estuvo con él hasta el mismo día de Nochebuena, y luego la dejó con Delly para que Prim pasara las navidades con su madre; Peeta le había contado alguna vez que su ex mujer y él se turnaban cada año, en vez de tener a la niña esos días con la maleta de un lado para otro. Sabía que Peeta lo pasaba mal, y que le gustaría pasar esos días con su pequeña.

Aunque llevaban días sin verse, permanecían en contacto a diario, bien fuera por medio de mensajes o llamadas; la Nochebuena en casa de la familia Everdeen transcurrió tranquila, y por lo que el propio Peeta le contó, la de él también; después del encontronazo con Portia en Acción de Gracias, estaba muy preocupada acerca del tema.

Dado que hablaban todas las noches, Katniss le preguntó en una ocasión por que no salía, dado que estos días no había grabaciones, y él estaría solo en su casa, aburrido. La respuesta del cantante la dejó boquiabierta, ya que según él, estaba demasiado metido en sus composiciones, y no le apetecía salir de casa.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando el reloj de la pared; eran apenas las siete y media de la tarde del 29 de diciembre, día en el que se emitía el especial de la MTV; dado que su madre estaba de vacaciones, sus padres saldrían con los señores Johnson a tomar algo y pasear; Tresh se quedaba con Vick y Rue vendría a ver con ella el programa... y sabía que le esperaba una gran charla.

-¿Nerviosa por algo?- le preguntó su madre, con verdadera preocupación.

-No es nada- disimuló ella.

-Hija- Cecelia le hizo un gesto, instándola a sentarse en una de las sillas -nunca te había visto tan abatida.

-Estoy bien- como siempre, era una mentirosa horrible, pero esperó que colara.

-Kat- su madre hizo una pequeña pausa -tus ojos están tristes, sin brillo; apenas sonríes... y si lo haces, es una especie de mueca forzada.

-Eres demasiado observadora- susurró Katniss, retorciendo el paño de cocina entre sus dedos.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Peeta... me equivoco?- sonrió con comprensión.

-Le echo mucho de menos- soltó por fin; es cierto que ella había querido que se tomaran ese pequeño respiro, para recuperar la confianza... pero el no verle le estaba pasando factura a su estado de ánimo.

-Es lógico, hija- respondió ella, meditando unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación -Kat, no puedes romper una relación cada vez que haya un problema.

-Eso lo sé, mamá- rodó los ojos.

-Si tu padre y yo rompiéramos cada vez que discutimos, te aseguro que nos hubiéramos divorciado una veintena de veces- rió, negando con la cabeza -el asunto vino por esas imágenes, de Acción de Gracias... ¿verdad?

-Sí- confirmó ella -Peeta discutió con sus padres esa noche, y salió a despejarse; terminó en una discoteca, y bueno...- no sabía como decirle esto a su madre; justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, y oyó como su padre saludaba a su amiga, que entró en la cocina rauda.

-Hola Cecelia, Katty- saludó, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Rue- habló la señora Everdeen -estamos en medio de una charla interesante y educativa- bromeó.

-Me lo imagino- suspiró la morena -continuad- se sentó tan tranquila en otra de las sillas, esperando a que su amiga hablara.

-Esa noche, Peeta consumió- habló con cautela, esperando la reacción de su madre -y yo al ver las imágenes...- negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- contestó Cecelia, sabiendo perfectamente por donde iban los tiros -¿él no suele consumir con frecuencia, verdad?

-Desde que le conozco, solo ha sido esa vez- le aclaró su hija -pero yo reaccioné muy mal, y no le dejé explicarse, y...- Rue la cortó.

-Peeta tampoco sabía nada acerca de Marvel- los ojos de la señora Everdeen se abrieron, estupefactos.

-No digáis nada más- meditó unos instantes- puedo imaginarme el resto- conocía muy bien a su hija.

-Los dos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, y perdimos los estribos- musitó Katniss, con voz ausente.

-Como te he dicho antes, si cada pareja que discute se separa para arreglar un problema, el juzgado no ganaría para sentencias de divorcio.

-Eso es cierto- exclamó Rue, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que cada vez que me de la vuelta, no lo volverá a hacer?; Marvel hacía esa promesa de manera constante, y mira como terminó todo...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Kat- la llamó su madre -por lo que estás diciendo, Peeta no tiene nada que ver con Marvel- sus ojos se cristalizaron, debido a los recuerdos -¿te has planteado que quizá, Peeta esté siendo sincero en ese punto?

-En verdad lo creo- no entendía como su madre era tan permisiva con este tema, después de todo el infierno que se vivió en esa casa.

-Sé lo que piensas, y comprendo tus temores- se adelantó Cecelia -pero hija; tu hermano consumía a diario, necesitaba la droga para vivir- rememoró pesarosa -y Peeta por lo que me dices, no.

-Solo ha sido esa vez, y le creo; he pasado muchos meses junto a él, antes de empezar a salir juntos, y sé que no ha consumido, exceptuando esa ocasión.

-Entonces eso me dice que deberías darle una pequeña oportunidad, y dejar que él te lo muestre- respondió, levantándose y dando a su pequeña un apretón en el hombro -le amas, hija... y estás sufriendo por estar separada de él. Piénsalo- le aconsejó -voy a levantar a tu padre del sofá, tus padres nos estarán esperando- habló ahora en dirección a Rue.

Después de que el matrimonio Everdeen se despidiera de ellas, las dos tomaron posiciones en el sofá, con una taza de té en la mano, hablando hasta que empezó el especial; la morena miraba de reojo a su amiga, que tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas mientras seguía en silencio la actuación del grupo...

_"Lloré y lloré; hubo noches en _

_las que creí morir por ti, nena._

_Intenté e intenté negar una y otra vez_

_que tu amor me volvía loco, cariño._

_Si el amor que tuve por ti se ha ido_

_si el río de lágrimas que lloré_

_no es tan largo, entonces_

_estoy equivocado, estoy equivocado..._

_Esta no es una canción de amor..."_

-Todavía no puedo creer que yo estuviera escondida detrás del escenario- susurró a su amiga; que miraba curiosa hacia una parte de la pantalla, donde supuestamente Madge y ella siguieron la actuación.

-La canción es preciosa- alabó la morena, mirándola de reojo; pero Katniss no la prestaba atención; justo en ese momento miraba a Peeta, que tenía la vista fija puesta en el lateral del inmenso escenario, justo el momento en el que él le sonrió, como solía hacer en los conciertos de la gira.

-Kat- suspiró su amiga, una vez que la canción finalizó, y el espectáculo dio paso a otro grupo -deberías hacer caso a tu madre, y darle una oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- reclamó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Después de todo lo que me has contado- Rue negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza encima de la mesa auxiliar -esta separación te esta matando, Katty. Los problemas se pueden afrontar sin llegar a estos extremos.

-Yo también le decepcioné, Rue- musitó, con pena.

-Eres tonta- se cruzó de brazos -ese chico canta para ti, está ahí para ti- Katniss desvió la mirada -tú le has visto, Kat, sus ojos estaban tristes mientras actuaba.

-Sé que él lo ha pasado muy mal también- admitió, recordando todo lo que le dijeron los chicos antes de navidades, incluso cuando se despedían de sus particulares conversaciones telefónicas, se notaba que estaba muy desanimado.

-Si hubieseis aclarado este malentendido desde el principio, puede que no tuvierais que haber llegado a estos extremos- objetó Rue -una pareja es un frente unido a los problemas; hay que aprender a lidiar con los carácteres de cada uno, ceder en distintas ocasiones- la morena hizo una pausa -yo estoy segura de que si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera hecho... así que creo que lo que debes hacer es hablarle de Marvel a las claras, explicarle lo que vivisteis en casa, y darle la oportunidad de que te muestre que puedes confiar en él.

-¿Y si vuelve a salir mal?- susurró, con miedo. No podría soportar volver a perderle.

-Eso es un riesgo que tendrás que correr; nadie somos adivinos, no tenemos una bola del mundo para poder consultar como irán las cosas- hizo una pequeña pausa -eras tan feliz con él, Katty...

-Rue...- iba a interrumpirla, pero su amiga siguió hablando.

-Dios Katniss; hasta tu madre, que es la que podría haberte dicho que no confíes en él, por el tema de las drogas, y con toda la razón- apuntó -te está diciendo que le des una oportunidad; yo estoy segura de que podéis afrontar esto, pero siendo una pareja. Si estás destrozada, por mucho que hables con él, no te vas a recuperar.

Katniss meditó el consejo de su amiga; todos tenían la razón, esa separación les estaba matando, y eso se traducía en que había muchos sentimientos entre ellos. Puede que fuera hora de que dejara de darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza...

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Así que hoy has ejercido de canguro, con el pequeño de Rue y Tresh?- le interrogó Peeta por teléfono. Estaba tumbada en la cama, eran casi las dos de la mañana... pero no podía dormir, de modo que le mandó un mensaje a Peeta, por si estaba despierto.

-Más o menos- sonrió -mañana temprano me voy con ellos a Seattle, y me dejarán en el aeropuerto- relató, mirando sus maletas, perfectamente cerradas y apoyadas en la pared.

-Yo también he hecho las mías- le dijo Peeta -Prim me ha ayudado- Katniss rió.

-¿Has estado con ella?

-Le pedí a Delly que me dejara pasar con ella el día de hoy, y poder despedirme- le contó -¿preparada para conocer la tierra venerada por Madge y Gale?

-Miedo me da- rodó los ojos la castaña -¿vamos a pasarnos los cinco días enteros comiendo pescado crudo?- protestó, cosa que hizo que Peeta riera.

-Tranquila por eso; buscaremos la forma de sobrevivir- refutó, satisfecho -como te dije en nuestra conversación por Skype, existen las hamburgueserías, pizzerías...

Katniss recordó la celebración de Nochevieja; una vez que las campanadas anunciaron la entrada del nuevo año, Peeta la llamó, preguntándole si tenía planes para salir. Así que la película que pensaba ver dio paso a otro estupendo plan, que no fue otro que una larga conversación por Skype. Peeta había cenado con sus padres, y las cosas no fueron precisamente bien, así que se fue a su casa. Ambos se pasaron casi dos horas hablando y riendo a través del ordenador.

Para Katniss fue de las mejores cosas que le pasaron en todas las navidades; por suerte, ni su madre ni Rue mencionaron el asunto en presencia de su padre; y como siempre, necesitaba a alguien que le abriera los ojos. Le echaba de menos, necesitaba estar con él. No se había dado cuenta del hueco que Peeta había dejado en su corazón, y dolía.

-¿Kat?- la voz de Peeta hizo que regresara a la tierra -¿estás bien?

-Sí- meneó la cabeza -perdona.

-¿Qué estás pensando, que te distrae tanto?- le preguntó, de manera insinuante, pero bromeando.

-Puede que esté pensando en ti- siguió la broma ella.

-¿Sabes que yo también pienso en ti?- el corazón de Katniss saltó, ya que ahora su tono no era de broma.

-¿Aunque sea una chica insegura, y mi cerebro siempre de mil vueltas a las cosas?- sondeó ella.

-A pesar de todo eso- rió él -es tarde, calabacita, ¿a qué hora te recogen Tresh y Rue?

-A las siete y media.

-Entonces a descansar- le dijo él -tienes casi veinte horas de vuelo- le recordó -nosotros despegamos a las nueve y media de la mañana.

-Nos vemos en Tokio- se despidió ella.

-Te espero- fue la despedida de Peeta, antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Después de poner el móvil a cargar, tomó su Ipod, poniéndose los auriculares en las orejas; a pesar de lo tarde que era, no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa por el viaje... y por volver a verle en unas pocas horas. La música siempre conseguía relajarla; con un pequeño suspiro, pasó de largo su canción favorita del grupo, esa que Peeta nunca llegó a descubrir. Paró cuando una de sus baladas favoritas empezó a sonar; no era un tema de los Slave Heart, pero esa canción le ponía los pelos de punta...

"_Pon un susurro sobre mi almohada,_

_deja el invierno en el suelo..._

_Despierto sola, hay un aire de silencio_

_en el dormitorio y en todo alrederor..."_

Había sido una idiota y una cobarde, huyendo cuando las cosas no habían salido bien; todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad, y ella se la negó desde el principio...

"_Tócame ahora; cierro mis ojos_

_y me dejo llevar._

_Debe haber sido amor,_

_pero ya terminó; debe haber_

_sido bueno, pero lo perdí de algún modo..."_

A su memoria vino ese sueño tan raro que tuvo en Dallas, en el que ella juraba que había tenido una conversación con Marvel... ¿por qué no le hizo caso?; su hermano admitió que él no tenía salvación, pero no todas las personas son iguales.

"_Sé feliz, calabacita"... _ese fue el consejo que le dio Marvel; y sabía que esa felicidad pasaba por tener a Peeta a su lado; ella quería estar ahí para él, ayudarle, escucharle. Cecelia se lo dijo hace apenas dos días; le amaba, con todo su corazón, y ella nunca se lo había dicho.

Siguió escuchando la canción en silencio, con las lágrimas bajando por su cara. No sabía lo que iba a pasar en Japón, y eso la ponía inquieta; pero iba decidida a contarle sus auténticos miedos, todo lo que vivió con Marvel... y a decirle que le extrañaba, y si él quería, podían volver a afrontar sus problemas, pero juntos.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!Bueno, bueno... próximo capítulo: RECONCILIACIÓN y creedme que os va a gustar XD jajajajaj Algunos me preguntaron hace tiempo cuandos capítulos tenía el fic, pues bien, os aviso de que en total son unos 40-42. Así que todavía queda muuuuuuuuuucho camino por recorrer!  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y/o follows. También muchas gracias por los reviews, los comentarios de los Guest y por todo el apoyo que me dais.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles, **

**besitoos**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	19. Para ti

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo tan solo la adapto con su permiso a los personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción: "I'll be there for you" de Bon Jovi.**

**Quería dedicarle este capítulo especialmente a Juliper 22, que yo sé que ha estado ahí "sufriendo" hasta saber cuál era la canción favorita de Katniss. Que, por cierto, enhorabuena preciosa! la acertaste! XP**

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Para ti_

-Al menos los desayunos son normales- musitó Haymitch, tomando un bollo de crema entre sus manos y dándole un bocado. Finnick y Haymitch rieron divertidos al ver la cara de frustrada de Madge.

-Siempre con la misma cantinela- musitó, un poco molesta.

-Hey- protestó Cato -no nos quejamos del país- le aclaró -la gente es muy hospitalaria y amable.

-Y los fans muy cariñosos- añadió Peeta, revolviendo en café con la cucharilla y con un ojo puesto en la puerta del comedor privado; ellos habían llegado ayer a las diez de la noche, hora local, pero Katniss lo había hecho en la madrugada, cuando todos estaban dormidos. La castaña tuvo que hacer trasbordo en Nueva York, pero una vez allí, el avión directo a Tokio sufrió un retraso de casi tres horas.

-¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy?- preguntó Cato, mirando a Madge.

-Veamos- dejó su té en la mesa, sacando su Ipad – a las diez en punto rueda de prensa aquí, en el hotel; a las once y media firmas y acto de recogida del disco de platino, por el millón de copias vendidas en Asia -los chicos sonrieron complacidos -a la una y media la delegación de nuestra discográfica nos invita a un almuerzo en un conocido restaurante- Cato y Finnick disimularon el mohín que dibujaron sus caras -a la tarde ensayo, y el concierto- terminó de enumerar.

-¿Y mañana?- siguió interrogando Haymitch.

-Mañana día libre, hasta el concierto- les informó -podemos ir a hacer un poco de turismo, y de compras- exclamó alborozada, ante la ancha sonrisa de su marido -la misma mañana del concierto en Yokohama tenemos la grabación del programa de televisión, pero nos da tiempo a trasladarnos allí; eso es todo- terminó de decir.

-Agenda ocupada- el grupo se giró ante la voz de la castaña, que había permanecido en la puerta mientras su jefa recitaba la agenda entera. Los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron en cuanto ella le miró, sonriendo con timidez.

-¡Chica rock!- Finnick se levantó raudo de su asiento, para darle un abrazo.

-Feliz año, Finn- le devolvió ella el saludo -¿qué tal por tierras tailandesas?

-De vicio- respondió, con una sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron para darle la bienvenida, y cuando le tocó el turno a Peeta, su corazón latió presuroso cuando este le dio un cariñoso abrazo, gesto que hizo que la banda disimulara las sonrisas.

-Hola- susurró ella, mirándole tímida.

-Bienvenida- respondió el cantante -¿cómo fue el viaje?- le preguntó, a la vez que todos tomaban de nuevo asiento alrededor de la mesa.

-El vuelo desde Seattle a Nueva York bien; pero esperar allí más de tres horas...- rodó los ojos -estoy muerta- exclamó, dando un repaso a la mesa y eligiendo una humeante tostada. Sentada al lado de Madge, los ojos azules de Peeta no la perdían de vista.

-¿Qué tal las navidades?- interrogó Cato.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -el especial de navidad de la MTV fue todo un éxito, felicidades- alabó.

-¿Lo viste?- fue la pregunta de Peeta.

-Claro que sí, Rue y yo nos hicimos dueñas del sofá esa noche- rió divertida. Aunque intentaba estar tranquila, por dentro los nervios la reconcomían. No sabía cuando podría hablar a solas con él.

Justo en ese momento, un camarero entró, empujando un carrito, dejando más bollos y café caliente, y retirando los platos vacíos. Madge le dio las gracias en un perfecto japonés, cosa que agradeció el nipón inclinando su cabeza dos veces. Finnick también inclinó su cabeza, a la vez que el camarero seguía hablando en su idioma. El hotel estaba ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad, y habían alquilado el último piso, en el cual un espacioso salón comedor unía varias suites, y con mayordomo privado incluido.

-Todavía no entiendo por que tenemos que contratar un traductor, si os tenemos a vosotros- Haymitch señaló al matrimonio Hawthorne.

-Nosotros sabemos algunas palabras sueltas- le recordó Gake, mirándole con una ceja alzada -no tenemos ese nivel en el idioma.

-¿Tanto ver "_Bola de dragón"_ para nada?- se quejó Finnick, provocando que el resto ahogara las carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso- se quejó Madge, para después volverse al resto - Gale y yo tenemos una noticia- todos prestaron repentina atención; Peeta vio como su calabacita sonreía, cómplice.

-Disparad- instó Cato.

-Estoy embarazada- anunció la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Madge!- Katniss la abrazó exultante -lo sabía- sonrió con malicia, ante la cara de póquer de Peeta y Cato.

-¡Sí!- levantó los brazos Finnick -tío, me debes cien de los grandes- se volvió a Haymitch, que tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro.

-Si Ann no te llega a contar sus sospechas, tú tampoco sabrías nada- apuntó este, sacando su cartera y sacando varios billetes.

-¿Habéis apostado?- la cara de Gale no tenía precio.

-Por supuesto- le explicó el batería, contando el dinero -Kat ha dicho que se lo olía; y Ann me comentó que también lo sospechaba... era un oportunidad para hacer negocio- Katniss soltó la carcajada que llevaba minutos reteniendo.

-¿Otro pequeño samurái en el horno?- preguntó Cato, saliendo de su estupor.

-No lo esperábamos- contó ahora el orgulloso padre -pero estamos muy contentos.

-Como debe ser- aprobó Peeta -¿y qué nombre le vais a poner?- era la pregunta del millón.

-Espero que no le llaméis Ranma, o algo así- suspiró Haymitch.

-Me encantaban esos dibujos- exclamó Katniss -sobre todo cuando el padre se convertía en oso panda... y ya tenemos a Akane- el resto rió.

-Muy graciosos- seguía quejándose Madge.

-No te enfades- la intentó aplacar Finnick -es una noticia estupenda, y sabéis que estamos muy contentos- Katniss vio como una sombra de melancolía se instalaba en sus ojos; ojalá él y Annie les dieran buenas noticias pronto.

-¿Y qué va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?- preguntó Cato; Madge le instó con la mirada a que hablase -me refiero a la gira; ¿podrás viajar en tu estado?

-De eso quería hablaros- empezó a relatar -obviamente, veis que estoy bien- todos asintieron -pero Gale y yo hemos hablado con Plutchard durante las vacaciones.

-No va a a venir a todos los viajes- siguió relatando su marido -pasará más tiempo en casa; aunque el médico ha dicho que todo va muy bien, no queremos correr riesgos.

-Es lógico- le dio la razón Peeta.

-Kat puede ocuparse perfectamente de todo lo referente a los contratos y a la agenda- la castaña sonrió, agradecida -así que la discográfica ha contratado a una publicista, para que junto con Kat, se encargue de que las ruedas de prensa y los otros compromisos marchen según lo estipulado; habrá ocasiones en las que viajemos las tres, y otras ellas dos- acabó de contarles.

-¿Cuándo la conoceremos?- preguntó Katniss.

-Nada más regresar a casa, dentro de quince días- les contó -además, es experta en redes sociales, lo que nos vendrá bien para renovar la página web del grupo, y el Facebook y Twitter oficiales.

Mientras los chicos acababan el desayuno, Madge y Katniss se retiraron a disfrutar del sol en la terraza y discutir la agenda del día de hoy; ambas esperaban que los horarios pudieran cumplirse según lo previsto, y que pudieran llegar a tiempo al estadio a ensayar.

-Me alegro mucho, Madge- le volvió a decir Katniss, una vez acabaron de revisar todo.

-No lo esperábamos- se encogió la rubia de hombros-pero estamos muy felices.

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado los pequeños?

-Akane está muy contenta- le relató, con una gran sonrisa -Hachiko y Kyo no prestan mucha atención.

-Se empezarán a dar cuenta según te vaya creciendo la tripita- sonrió la castaña, con comprensión.

-¿Y tú, cómo has estado?- interrogó ahora Madge, refiriéndose a Peeta.

-Bien- suspiró -pensando mucho, sopesando las cosas...- enumeró -hemos hablado mucho durante las navidades.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió la rubia -estos últimos días ha pasado muchas horas en el estudio, componiendo con Gale y Cato.

-Y en su casa- añadió Katniss -me lo contó en una de nuestras charlas.

-Te extraña mucho, Kat- dijo suavemente, y con cautela; Katniss bajó su vista; todas las conversaciones que había mantenido durante el periodo navideño volvieron a su mente.

-Lo sé- habló ella; Madge iba a hablar de nuevo, pero en ese teléfono sonó su móvil.

-Debe ser de la delegación de la discográfica; regreso ahora mismo- se levantó, dejando a la castaña sola en la inmensa terraza.

Con paso lento, decidió asomarse por la barandilla de piedra; estaban en la planta treinta y dos, y la vista de los rascacielos de Tokio era increíble; por lo que había leído, era una ciudad en la cual se mezclaban modernidad y tradición, y no podía esperar a mañana para recorrer alguno de los lugares míticos de la ciudad.

-Katita- giró su cuerpo para encarar a Cato y Peeta, que se acercaban a ella; vio como Peeta le sonreía, y se ponía a su lado.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- saludó, sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

-Preparados para el día que nos espera- suspiró Cato -aunque yo me hubiera quedado dos horas más en la cama- Katniss rió con comprensión. Peeta estaba apoyado en la barandilla, fumando mientras era testigo mudo de la conversación.

-Ya somos dos- rió ella azorada, cuando se percató de la mirada del rubio sobre ella. Esperaba que después de la comida, tuvieran un pequeño momento, y poder charlar con él, y decirle todo lo que había ensayado en las innumerables horas de vuelo.

-¿Puedo usar tu ordenador, para buscar una cosa?- le pidió Cato, señalando al portátil, que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Claro- mientras el otro rubio se acomodaba frente a la pequeña pantalla, la pareja se quedó sumida en un silencio lleno de incertidumbre.

Peeta se pasó la mano por el pelo; nadie más que él sabía el esfuerzo sobre humano que tuvo que hacer antes para no besarla mientras le daba la bienvenida; estos últimos días parecía que ella se había abierto a él, y poco a poco construían esa confianza de nuevo. Despacio, fue viendo como esa tristeza, que se había adueñado de sus bonitos ojos grises, iba diluyéndose. Miró de reojo a su amigo, y dado que estaba muy interesado en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo, aprovechó para pensar algo, pero Katniss se adelantó.

-¿Cómo está Prim?- su calabacita al fin habló; le hacía mucha ilusión que preguntara por su pequeña.

-Bien- asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa -con pocas ganas de regresar al colegio- Katniss sonrió.

-Es lógico y normal; yo de pequeña, me quejaba de que no tenía suficiente tiempo para jugar con mis regalos- Peeta rió.

-¿Qué te han regalado?- inquirió, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Un libro- respondió.

-¿Solo eso?- arqueó una ceja el rubio.

-Sí- musitó ella -no había mucho presupuesto- hablaba tan tranquila, pero el corazón del cantante se comprimió, debido a la comprensión y la pena. Ella no había tocado todavía ese tema, pero al menos, no lo escondía como antes -hum...- suspiró, insegura, retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo -¿crees que podríamos hablar, cuando lleguemos al lugar del concierto?

-Claro- accedió este, tomando sus manos -vas a romperte los dedos- le dijo, sosteniéndolos con los suyos -¿por qué estás nerviosa?

-No lo estoy- mintió; de repente, todo lo que había ensayado estos últimos días se fue de su cabeza, quedándose completamente en blanco. Se sentía idiota, y con los nervios de una adolescente de instituto.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?- le ofreció este, con el ceño fruncido -no tienes que estar nerviosa, calabacita... soy yo- le recordó -hemos hablado durante todas las navidades... ¿o es que tienes amnesia?- la picó, con una sonrisa maliciosa; la sonrisa que ella amaba ver en su cara... dios, estaba tan guapo...

-Después- volvió a decir ella, soltado su mano de la de él a regañadientes, y consultando su reloj -en veinte minutos estará aquí la prensa- le dijo -y tengo que ir a recepción, en busca del traductor.

-Está bien- ella iba a alejarse, pero Peeta retuvo su mano un poco más; sintió como la piel de su palma se erizó al sentir su pulgar trazando círculos en ella -¿pasa algo malo?- al percatarse del nerviosismo de Katniss, empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de despedirse, tomar el portátil y salir en dirección a la recepción; Peeta vio como se alejaba hasta que el carraspeo de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Calabacita?- arqueó Cato una ceja, sonriendo con malicia -¿tú también tienes mote íntimo?- la mandíbula del rubio se apretó; no se había dado cuenta de que Cato estaba presente -¿repollito, manzanita...?- sondeó con una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta- le advirtió.

-Claro, claro- seguía riendo -no te preocupes, os guardaré el secreto, repollito- Peeta le fulminó con la mirada, a la vez que abandonaban la terraza e iban camino del salón -por cierto, he encontrado una cosa interesante- cambió de tema.

-¿Ibas a buscar algo... o ibas a cotillear directamente?- le reclamó el cantante.

-Hum...- eligió con cuidado sus palabras -yo no lo llamaría cotillear- el rubio rodó los ojos -más bien, ha sido una labor de investigación.

-Una labor de investigación- repitió este sus palabras, medio patidifuso y molesto -¿se puede saber que demonios buscabas?

-Alguna pista, acerca de su canción favorita- le explicó.

-Cato...- se agarró el puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

-No sé si será la favorita, pero tiene descargado el vídeo clip de esa canción..

-No me parece tan raro- se encogió Peeta de hombros -¿cual es; es del último álbum?; ¿o del disco anterior?

-No- le dijo -te vas a sorprender- le dio un codazo, a la vez que entraban en la salita, donde ya estaba el resto del grupo, las chicas y el que debía ser el traductor, enfundado en un austero traje negro.

-Al menos, no me dejes con la intriga- murmuró entre dientes; Cato rodó los ojos, pero se lo reveló en voz baja; Peeta frunció el ceño; era una de las canciones de sus primeros discos, y francamente, no tuvo mucha repercusión en su momento.

-Tiene que ser esa- seguía cuchicheando el guitarrista -admito que no se me habría ocurrido en la vida.

-A mi tampoco- le dio la razón este -¿y?- le instó a seguir, con un gesto de la mano.

-¿No se la vas a cantar?- el guitarrista estaba perplejo -¿no quieres a tu chica de vuelta?

-Claro que sí, y lo sabes- rodó los ojos Peeta; durante las pasadas fiestas, Cato había escuchado pacientemente como su amigo extrañaba a Kat, y se resignaba a esa decisión de ella de tomarse un tiempo de reflexión, aunque la espera le matara.

-Por probar, no perdemos nada- siguió relatando el rubio -hablaré luego con los chicos.

-Está bien- suspiró este, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Se dio cuenta de que Katniss lo miraba con una ceja alzada, ya que se había dado cuenta de los cuchicheos de ambos; iba a acercarse a él, pero en ese instante, entraron varios de los medios acreditados, de modo que soltó un suspiro resignado, ante la sonrisa misteriosa de Peeta, e indicándole que después hablarían.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La rueda de prensa se alargó más de lo que inicialmente habían previsto Madge y Katniss, por lo que el acto de la entrega del disco de platino y las firmas se retrasaron también; era una especie de reacción en cadena.

Los chicos, ayudados por el eficiente y serio traductor, respondieron pacientemente a las preguntas de los periodistas nipones; era curioso lo distinto que era el periodismo en Japón al de América; mucho más serio y perfectamente ordenado, y no hacía alusión a temas personales, no sabía si por mandato expreso de Madge o por que no les interesaba el tema en absoluto.

Con más de media hora de retraso, aparecieron en la tienda de discos que Mockingjay Records tenía ubicada en pleno centro de Tokio, llena de luces de neón y pantallas gigantes en la fachada. Los chicos agradecieron el premio por ese millón de copias vendidas, y Katniss sonrió mientras posaban para las fotos, con Peeta sosteniendo el galardón.

Después de eso firmaron autógrafos y se sacaron fotos con los miles de admiradores que habían acudido; Katniss solo podía ver cabezas con pelo negro posara donde posara la vista. Por suerte para el grupo, dos horas después, estaban perfectamente acomodados en un reservado, rodeado de biombos, en uno de los restaurantes más famosos y tradicionales de la ciudad.

Cato intentaba enderezar su espalda, ya que la posición de rodillas y estar sentado en el suelo era incomodísima; Finnick y Haymitch permanecían con una ceja alzada a la vez que varias camareras, vestidas con el tradicional kimono, iban llenando la mesa con manjares típicos del país. En el cabecero de la mesa, Madge charlaba con varios de los directivos locales de la discográfica.

-¿Qué es eso verde?- preguntó Cato; Katniss, sentada entre él y Peeta, contuvo la risa que quería salir de su garganta.

-Es viscoso- arrugó el ceño Finnick, tomando esa especie de pasta verde con los palillos -y sólido.

-Puré de algas marinadas- le informó Gale; Katniss decidió morderse la lengua, mirando la comida con una mueca indescifrable.

-Muy saludable- contestó ella, con una sonrisa apretada, lo que provocó que Peeta riera también.

-Hey- Finnick llamó la atención del traductor -¿podrías preguntarles si nos servirán arroz tres delicias, rollitos de primavera o algo así?- el japonés achicó aun más, si era posible, sus rasgados ojos, mirando al batería como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Eso es comida china, Finn- susurró Peeta, rodando los ojos; Katniss sonreía divertida -parece mentira que no lo sepas.

-China, japonesa...- se encogió este de hombros -todo queda en el mismo continente.

-¿Qué es eso?- la castaña señaló una especie de buñuelos que había en una cesta de mimbre.

-Son buñuelos _Gyoza- _le explicó el traductor, a la vez que este cogía uno con los palillos -son una especie... ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes?- se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Empanadillas?- probó suerte Peeta.

-Eso... empanadillas- aprobó el joven -normalmente están rellenos de Katniss, y carne de cerdo; aunque también se pueden hacer de ternera o de pollo- Bella tomó uno, mojándolo previamente en la salsa y dando un pequeño mordisco.

-Está bueno, y no pica- aprobó, dedicando a Cato y Haymitch una sonrisa de ánimo, para que los probaran. Peeta también lo hizo, y la castaña tragó saliva al ver como pasaba su lengua por sus labios, saboreando la salsa de sésamo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- la sangre subió a sus mejillas al sentir el aliento del cantante rozarle el cuello; al girar la vista casi choca con la nariz de Peeta, que se había inclinado hacia ella.

-Puede- musitó ella, guiñándole un ojo de manera provocativa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar luego conmigo?- el rubio sentía verdadera curiosidad, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las camareras posó en la mesa una fuente enorme, llena de _sushi_.

-Ya estamos- rodó los ojos Cato -pescado crudo.

-Muy sano y nutritivo- exclamó Alice, que señaló con los ojos a los directivos japonenes, que miraban al guitarrista con el ceño fruncido.

-Sano, sano- le indicó uno de ellos en inglés, señalando la fuente de pescado con los palillos, y provocando que Haymitch y Gale por poco escupieran en arroz que estaban comiendo en esos instantes.

-Muy sano- Cato hizo una ridícula reverencia con la cabeza; Peeta se sacudía, debido a la risa contenida; Katniss le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, instándole a que se comportara, pero tenía que admitir que la situación era muy divertida.

Después de una comida animada, en la cual Katniss tuvo que admitir que, a excepción del pescado crudo y las algas, los buñuelos, las distintas clases de arroz y las tempuras de verduras estaban buenas, los directivos se despidieron de los chicos, para luego verles en el concierto.

Una multitud de periodistas, gritando cosas que ninguno de ellos entendía, les rodeó nada más abandonar el céntrico restaurante. Por suerte, Brutus y los demás chicos de seguridad hicieron su trabajo, y todos pudieron llegar sin problemas a la limusina. Era la primera vez que todos iban en un mismo coche.

-Por fin- suspiró Peeta; nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a esos agobios.

-Rumbo al Tokio Dome- exclamó Gale, frotándose las manos -esperemos que...- fue interrumpido por Finnick.

-Antes de eso- les dijo; Katniss observó con una ceja alzada como pulsaba un botón, y el cristal negro que separaba la parte delantera del vehículo bajaba. El traductor, sentado a lado del chófer, giró su cabeza, tomando el interfono para poder comunicarse.

-Hey, Jackie Chan- el traductor lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿sabes si hay alguna hamburguesería de camino al estadio?

-Por... por supuesto- el pobre hombre no entendía nada -hay varios McDonald´s, y también pizzerías- le explicó.

-Perfecto- aprobó Cato, quitándole el interfono -pare en el primero que vea.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca os ha picado?- siseó Madge, ante la cara de circunstancias del chico -acabamos de comer.

-Eso no era comida- rodó los ojos el guitarrista -estoy muerto de hambre.

-Yo quiero un _Big Mac- _se frotó las manos Haymitch -con patatas extra grandes y una coca cola.

-Lo mismo, pero con refresco de naranja- pidió Cato; Katniss tomaba notas en su block, sonriendo divertida.

-Aros de cebolla y la caja grande de porciones de pollo- pidió Peeta -y un helado con cobertura de chocolate.

-Patatas fritas con salsa barbacoa- Madge fulminó a su marido con la mirada -para merendar mientras ensayamos- se excusó, con voz inocente, eso no le impidió ganarse un manotazo en el hombro, cortesía de su esposa.

-Menú _McRib- _terminó Finnick el pedido -con coca cola y aros de cebolla extra grandes.

-No puedo creerlo- Madge meneaba la cabeza -habéis arrasado con toda la comida, en el restaurante.

-Esas porciones de pescado crudo son enanas, y no alimentan nada- seguía rebatiendo Cato.

-Se llama _sushi_- le aclaró, ante la sonrisa de Katniss, que también añadió algo para ella en la lista.

Katniss y el traductor bajaron cuando el vehículo paró en el primer McDonald´s que encontraron, situado en el céntrico distrito de Shinjuku; la gente paraba curiosa, estudiando la lujosa limusina aparcada en mitad de la calle. Por suerte, las lunas estaban tintadas, y nadie reconoció a los chicos.

Después de que Katniss volviera cargada con varias bolsas, los chicos engulleron su comida como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya que el estadio estaba bastante alejado del centro, les dio tiempo de sobra para terminar con las existencias; incluso Madge aceptó con un mohín resignado el helado que le trajo Katniss.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Increíble- resoplaba Katniss, tomando asiento durante apenas un mísero minuto; habían llegado al Tokio Dome hace más de tres horas, y apenas había visto a Peeta. Cuando se produjo el descanso del ensayo, se fue la luz en todo el recinto, provocando el pánico entre la banda y el equipo técnico.

Chaff argumentaba que la potencia eléctrica del estadio era mucho más baja a la que normalmente había en otros lugares, por lo que les llevó más de una hora reparar la avería. Incluso esta noche tendrían que tocar con menos amplificadores, y eso preocupaba al grupo.

Cuando la luz regresó al recinto, los directivos de la discográfica aparecieron, trayendo a un montón de gente con ellos, los cuales no tenían pases VIP. Madge y ella tuvieron que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo, haciéndoles pasar por turnos para que pudieran saludar a los integrantes de la banda. El traductor se ganó el sueldo durante ese pequeño rato de caos, ya que era requerido de manera constante. Una vez terminaron las tediosas visitas, los invitados se dispersaron, tomando posesión de los palcos que habían reservado.

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron, permitiendo que las casi setenta mil personas tomaran posiciones; cuando los gritos de la muchedumbre ya eran más que notorios, los chicos realizaron el ritual que Katniss ya se sabía de memoria. Cato se acercó a ella, unos minutos antes de empezar el espectáculo.

-¿No vas demasiado veraniego?- interrogó la castaña, con una ceja alzada, mirando la camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba puesta.

-Hace un calor de mil demonios- le recordó este, con una mueca de obviedad.

-¿Preparado?

-¿Y tú?- le reclamó, diciéndole algo con la mirada que ella no captó.

-Lo normal, pero yo no salgo ahí, frente a todas esas miles de personas.

-Algún día os sacaremos a cantar, a Madge y a ti- rió.

-Hey- se quejó ella -con eso no se bromea.

-¿Con qué no se bromea?- Peeta, perfectamente preparado, con los audífonos colocados en su sitio, se acercó a ellos.

-Nada- meneó ella la cabeza, quitándole importancia -buena suerte, Cato- ambos chocaron sus manos de manera graciosa, y el guitarrista se alejó, tomando posiciones.

-No hemos podido hablar- dijo Peeta; Katniss fijó la vista en los vaqueros de talle bajo que llevaba, la simple pero sexy camiseta negra y las botas.

-Lo sé- admitió ella, nerviosa.

-¿Y qué querías decirme?- la presionó él, tomando sus manos, como tantas veces había hecho en los anteriores conciertos. Ese gesto mandó un escalofrío al cuerpo de la castaña.

-Yo...- intentó buscar las palabras exactas; pero se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso aplauso de la gente, y las primeras notas resonaron.

-Joder- rodó los ojos Peeta -¿me lo dirás luego?- inquirió, esperanzado. Katniss estaba muy nerviosa, y se olía que el tema tenía que ver con ambos.

-Claro- afirmó ella -buena suerte- le guiñó un ojo. Peeta tiró de sus manos, acercándola a él.

-¿Sabes que hoy... puede que me gane mi premio?- los ojos grises que tanto amaba se fruncieron, extrañados por esa declaración.

Apretó tiernamente sus manos, antes de dejar a la castaña procesando lo que había dicho; cuando salió de su estupor, todavía podía verle, posicionado justo detrás de la batería de Finnick y agitando sus brazos, en un intento por aplacar sus nervios, hasta que se apresuró a la parte delantera del escenario, arrancando los gritos de los fans.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue en busca de Madge, y ambas siguieron el desarrollo del concierto, que transcurría sin novedad alguna. La morena, entre canción y canción, comentaba con Katniss mil y un detalles. Los fans japoneses eran los más entregados que la joven había visto, y podía ver las sonrisas de Peeta y el resto cada vez que la música paraba, dejando al público cantar.

Y esas miradas llenas de complicidad, y muchas cosas más, volvieron; el corazón de Katniss repiqueteaba furioso cada vez que esos orbes azules la enfocaban. Era como si volviera a cantarle a ella. En su cabeza estaba ensayando una y otra vez todo lo que iba a decirle en el coche, camino del hotel.

En un pequeño intervalo del recital, se giró hacia su jefa para disculparse y coger un par de botellas de agua del camerino. Madge asintió, pero justo en ese momento Cato, el que más cerca estaba de su posición, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndole un pequeño gesto con la mano, para que no permitiera que Katniss se moviera de allí.

-¡Katty!- la llamó; por suerte, al no haber ninguna canción en curso, esta pudo oírla, y tuvo que volver hacia donde estaba.

-¿No quieres agua?- interrogó frunciendo el ceño; su jefa, perfectamente compinchada con Cato, pensó una excusa rápida que ofrecerle... pero las notas de la guitarra lo hicieron por ella.

La respiración de Katniss se quedó atorada en su garganta; reconocería esa melodía ente miles, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos acordes de un instrumento. Sus ojos se aguaron cuando la voz de Peeta empezó a entonar esa canción... su canción...

_"Supongo que esta vez, realmente te vas..._

_he oído a tu maleta decir adiós..."_

No podía salir de su estupor; su canción favorita de todo el repertorio de los Slave Heart resonaba en el Tokio Dome; ató cabos en unos segundos, acordándose de que Cato le había pedido prestado su portátil... porque no encontraba otra explicación para ello. El guitarrista le guiñó un ojo, y por la cara de la joven supo que había acertado de lleno.

_"Dices que has llorado ríos de lágrimas,_

_y que ahora nadas hacia la orilla._

_Me dejaste mientras me ahogaba en mis lágrimas_

_y no me salvarás nunca más. _

_Y ahora rezo a Dios para que_

_me des otra oportunidad, cariño..."_

Sus ojos se aguaron mientras veía como Peeta miraba al frente, cantando la canción con todo lo que tenía. Por un momento, avergonzada como estaba por llorar delante de todo el equipo, hizo el amago de dar la vuelta y abandonar el escenario. Pero Madge la retuvo, negando con la cabeza y sosteniéndola por un brazo, impidiendo que se moviera de allí.

-Kat- le pidió esta -es para ti- le recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que los ojos cristalinos de la castaña volvían al escenario; Peeta tenía agarrado el micrófono con una mano, y ahora si la miraba fijamente.

"_Sé que sabes que hemos compartido buenos momentos;_

_ahora todos tienen un lugar para esconderse._

_Puedo prometerte un mañana_

_pero no puedo volver de nuevo al ayer._

_Y cariño... sabes que mis manos están sucias_

_pero quisiera ser tu Valentín._

_Seré el agua cuando tengas sed, cariño..._

_cuando te emborraches, seré el vino..."_

Peeta no podía dejar de mirar hacia la posición de su calabacita; estaba apoyada en Madge, y la emoción era palpable en su cara; sonrió para sus adentros... por fin la había encontrado, y el único premio que quería ganar, era volver a tenerla a su lado, y no dejarla marchar nunca más. No podía aguantar un solo segundo más sin besarla, sin decirle que la quería, y que estaba dispuesto a cambiar lo que fuera que a ella no le gustara... porque era ella...

_"Y no estuve allí cuando fuiste feliz,_

_tampoco estuve cuando estabas triste._

_Nunca quise perderme tu cumpleaños, cariño;_

_me hubiera gustado ver como soplabas esas velas._

_Estaré allí para ti, _

_estas cinco palabras te las juro._

_Cuando respiras, me gustaría ser el aire para ti..._

_estaré allí para ti._

_Viviría y moriría por ti,_

_robaría el sol del cielo por ti._

_Las palabras no pueden expresar_

_lo que el amor puede hacer..._

_estaré allí para ti..."_

Para la pena de Katniss, la canción entonó sus notas finales; Madge a su lado, aplaudía entusiasmada, al igual que todos los técnicos y el público, que había cantado la canción de principio a fin. Chaff y compañía estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que era una canción que llevaban años sin tocar en directo.

Peeta, Cato y Haymitch correspondieron a los aplausos, para después volverse hacia la batería y tomar un sorbo de agua.

-Buen trabajo, tío- chilló Finnick al cantante, a la vez que Haymitch y Cato le palmearon ambos hombros. Era un canción que le costaba mucho interpretar en directo, debido a los bruscos cambios de tono, cosa que no era nada saludable para su garganta.

-Has acertado de pleno- seguía cuchicheando Cato -mírala- le instó.

Este giró la cabeza, buscando a su calabacita, que con la mano en la boca, intentaba reprimir las lágrimas; le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia el público, para seguir con el espéctaculo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El concierto terminó una hora después, despidiéndose los chicos de un público verdaderamente entregado, y con Gale dedicándoles unas escuetas palabras en japonés, agradeciendo su presencia y su apoyo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha surcando su cara, Peeta buscó a Katniss en cuanto sus pies pisaron el camerino, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio.

Frunciendo el ceño, se quitó los audífonos para entregárselos a Pollux, y se secó el sudor con una toalla. Extrañado, decidió ir a buscarla, ignorando la limusina, que ya esperaba a sus ocupantes. El recinto ya estaba prácticamente desalojado, y dado que al día siguiente repetían, los técnicos terminaron enseguida, ya que solo debían proteger los instrumentos con lonas, y bajar las luces.

Al fin la encontró, sentada a los pies de la batería de Finnick. Se acercó a ella, que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que estuvo apenas unos pasos frente a ella.

-Hola- saludó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió con preocupación, a la vez que abrochaba la cremallera de su sudadera.

-Brutus me avisó antes de que tocarais la última canción; uno de los directivos quería diez entradas extras para el concierto de mañana, y he tenido que dárselas antes de que se fuera.

-Trabajadora ante todo- sonrió él -¿era esa, verdad?- Katniss sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Te has ganado el premio, hay que reconocerlo- intentó bromear ella, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura, tomando aire para lo que iba a decir -Marvel se enganchó a las drogas durante los primeros años de universidad- los ojos de Peeta se abrieron; no se esperaba esa confesión, y más esa noche... pero raudo tomó asiento a su lado, tomándole de la mano e infundiéndole confianza -su novia en aquel entonces, Venia, estaba enganchada a la cocaína, y él cayó demasiado rápido.

-Lo siento mucho, calabacita- musitó él.

-Cuando mis padres se enteraron, fue como un jarro de agua fría- negó ella con la cabeza -intentaron ayudarle infinidad de veces, pero siempre recaía.

-¿Estuvo en rehabilitación?- sondeó con cuidado.

-Dos veces, pero no sirvió para nada. Cuando salió la segunda vez, nos hizo creer que estaba limpio, pero volvió a recaer. Mi padre se enteró, y se puso furioso...- negó con la cabeza -le echó de casa, y hubo un momento que ya solo llamaba para pedirnos dinero, para comprar su dosis.

-Kat...- Peeta se puso de pie, quedando entre sus piernas y tomando sus manos.

-La noche del accidente fue a casa, a pedirnos dinero- las lágrimas, inagotables en ella, volvieron a hacer acto de presencia -estaba colocado, y mi padre le echó de allí de muy malas maneras; mi madre y yo tuvimos que separarles, antes de que llegaran a las manos.

Peeta la escuchaba, profundamente consternado y horrorizado. Desde que a Cato se le escapara esa confesión en su casa, había pensado mucho, imaginando como habrían sido los verdaderos acontecimientos. La voz de Katniss denotaba dolor, todo el que había aguantado ella y su familia a lo largo de los años.

-Cuando la policía de Seattle nos avisó que había ocurrido el accidente, y de que no había supervivientes...- Katniss tragó el nudo de su garganta -mi padre le dijo hacía apenas unas horas que no volviera a pisar su casa- Peeta comprendía perfectamente al jefe Everdeen; él era padre, y si le pasara algo a su pequeña Prim, y no volviera a verla... no, ni siquiera podía plantearse esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué pasó después?- la animó a hablar; apretando con cariño sus helados dedos.

-El juicio fue coser y cantar; el fiscal lo tuvo muy fácil- susurró ella -el coche que conducía Marvel era robado, y no estaba asegurado. La autopsia reveló que mi hermano conducía bajo los efectos de las drogas; en el accidente murieron un matrimonio joven, y sus dos hijos pequeños- una lágrima de deslizó por la mejilla de Katniss -mis padres hipotecaron de nuevo su casa, para pagar la millonaria indemnización, y las costas del juicio.

-Kat- susurró él, abrazándola -¿por qué no me dijiste nada?; yo podría haberte ayudado.

-Por una vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz- contestó ella, con la cara enterrada en su pecho -contigo me sentía una persona normal, me olvidaba de los problemas- se separó ligeramente, para mirarle directamente -no es algo de lo que hable con normalidad; pero ese día en Forks, al ver las imágenes, y ver que habías consumido...- ella negó con la cabeza -todo ese infierno que viví, volvió a salir a flote.

-Eso no me excusa; no debí haberlo hecho- negó él con la cabeza, rabioso -pero si yo hubiera sabido esto...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Pero tú no eres Marvel, Peeta- habló de nuevo ella -mi hermano necesitaba su dosis como el comer, todos los días- negó ella, con pena -tú solo consumiste esa vez, pero me obcequé, y no te dejé explicarte, y...

-Desde que empezaste a gustarme- ella sonrió -tenía una razón para no salir a los bares y consumir; era una cosa que no solía hacer... pero a veces, siempre caía alguna que otra raya- le relató él, avergonzado e inquieto -no entendía porque una calabacita borde me había llamado tanto la atención, y no hacía más que pensar en eso- intentó hacerla sonreír, cosa que logró -pero resulta que es la mujer más bonita e impredecible que jamás he conocido- Katniss intentaba controlar los sollozos -cuando me echaste de tu apartamento, y no quisiste hablar conmigo, ni verme- hizo una pequeña pausa -tú me mantenías feliz, y centrado; disfrutando de todas esas cosas que tenemos en común, lidiando con mi carácter... me enamoré de ti como un loco- el corazón de la joven latió errático -por eso reaccioné, con ese orgullo... estaba muy herido como para admitirlo.

-El miedo y los recuerdos me cegaron- ella levantó la cabeza, mirando esos ojos que tanto amaba -ya he perdido a una de las personas que más quería- se mordió el labio -no podría soportar perderte a ti también- Peeta cerró los ojos un momento, procesando todo lo que ella le decía -sé que te pedí tiempo, para reflexionar... pero sin ti, soy miserable- confesó, azorada.

-Kat- la llamó, rodeando la cintura con sus brazos -yo no soy él, y a mi no vas a perderme; te juro que no volveré a probar esa mierda- prometió, serio y solemne -si quieres que vaya a algún tipo de terapia, iré; si quieres que cambie, que deje de fumar lo haré, si quieres que...- ella elevó una de sus manos, tapando su boca para que callara.

-Yo te quiero _tal como eres_, Peeta - sonrió, feliz como nunca lo había sido -no quiero que cambies- hizo una pequeña pausa -sé porque te tomaste esa raya- recordó la discusión con su madre -sé que puedes sobrevivir sin eso, todos estos meses pasados me lo demostraste- Peeta asintió, todavía avergonzado por el tema -solo te pido que cuando tengas un problema, me lo cuentes, y te desahogues; no pude ayudar a Marvel... pero sí puedo ayudarte a ti, y afrontar lo que venga, pero juntos- el cantante sonreía como nunca.

-Kat- suspiró, antes de abrazarla contra él con fuerza, respirando ese aroma de mora que desprendía su cabello-tú también debes confiar en mi- susurró él, para después besar el tope de su cabeza.

-Lo sé; créeme, he aprendido la lección- admitió ella, pasando las manos por su cuello, sintiendo ese calor y cercanía que tanto había echado de menos.

-Si tú quisieras- habló con cautela- yo podría liquidar las deudas y...- está se libró de su abrazo, negando con la cabeza.

-No- fue su firme respuesta -no puedo pedirte eso, Peeta. Es algo que mis padres y yo debemos afrontar- este no estaba nada convencido, pero entendía el punto de su chica -nunca he ido detrás de la fama, ni de tu dinero.

-Eso lo sé, nunca he dudado acerca de eso- respondió.

-Si te lo pidiera, me sentiría mal conmigo misma- explicó ella. Este suspiró, ahuecando sus mejillas con las manos, acariciándolas con delicadeza.

-Está bien- aceptó -pero con una condición- esta le miraba fijamente, escuchando -si algún día te ves en problemas por eso, porque se que tú has asumido la hipoteca de la casa de tus padres... ¿acudirás a mi?- ella afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que este respirara aliviado.

-Somos un equipo- Peeta rió con suavidad, dándole la razón; observó en silencio como ella se mordía el labio; esa boca rosada y pequeñita, que tantas ganas tenía que besar.

-Así que... señorita Everdeen- ella alzó ambas cejas -¿quieres ser la novia de este divo insoportable?

-Hum...- hizo una graciosa mueca -admito que te has ganado el premio- musitó ella, de bromas -una estupenda calabacita- exclamó, señalándose así misma.

No le dio a tiempo a reaccionar, ya que la boca de Peeta se posó en la suya, besándola. Ella suspiró contra sus labios, abriéndolos y permitiendo que sus lenguas juguetearan juntas. La mente del cantante no podía procesar nada más, la había echado tanto de menos que ahora que estaba de nuevo con él, no quería dejar de besarla. Las manos heladas de ella estaban ancladas en su nuca, jugueteando con su pelo; era una sensación que también había extrañado.

Katniss sintió como el agujero que tenía en su pecho se cerró, y miles de nudos se anclaban en su estómago, como siempre pasaba cuando él la besaba de esa manera. No era Mitchell, no era Marvel... era su Peeta, y no permitiría que nada los volviera a separar.

Un carraspeo resonó en el ambiente, haciendo que la pareja deshiciera el beso a regañadientes; miraron hacia unos laterales, para encontrarse con Brutus, que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, rascándose la nuca, incómodo.

-¿El resto ya se ha ido?- preguntó el rubio, abrazándola contra él.

-Hace un buen rato- le informó el buen hombre -Madge me pidió que aguardara aquí; hay un coche esperándoos- les dijo.

-Gracias, Brutus- contestó este, bajando su vista y sonriendo a la que, de nuevo, era su novia -¿nos vamos?

-Sí- suspiró ella, antes de ponerse de pie. Peeta la tomó de la mano, y con una sonrisa adornando sus caras, partieron camino al hotel.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Mañana haremos turismo?- preguntó Katniss a su chico; estaban parados en la puerta de su habitación, pero Peeta estaba demasiado ocupado, besando suavemente su cuello.

-Sí- afirmó él, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento -y de compras- añadió, antes de levantar su cabeza.

-Entonces debes descansar- le indicó ella -tienes que estar agotado.

-No me importa- se encogió de hombros, para después agachar su cabeza y volver a besarla. No le hacía demasiada gracia, pero estaba resignado a dejar a su calabacita irse a su habitación.

Pero cuando iba a romper el beso, ella pasó una mano por su cuello, a la vez que la otra recorrió lentamente su pecho, mandando escalofríos hacia una zona muy concreta de su anatomía. Su reacción automática fue rodear su cintura, y presionar su cuerpo contra la puerta. Katniss gimió, extasiada, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Peeta...- gimió ella, cuando sus bocas se separaron, y este trazaba un camino de besos a lo largo de todo su cuello, para culminar con una pequeña caricia en ese punto, justo debajo de su oreja.

-Pídeme que pare ahora, Kat- habló este, con la respiración agitada. Al abrir los ojos, se perdió en ese mar azul, que brillaba con miles de sentimientos arremolinados en su interior. La respuesta de ella lo dejó noqueado, ya que volvió a colgarse de su cuello y a besarle, acercando sus cuerpos todavía más, si era posible.

-No quiero que pares- susurró la castaña, liberando un segundo sus labios; un gemido brotó de su garganta al ver como su calabacita se mordía el labio. Demasiado había fantaseado con su cuerpo, con demostrarle cuanto la amaba...

A trompicones consiguió abrir la puerta de su habitación, y sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó encima de la cama. Una de las manos de Peeta jugaba con su larga melena, y la otra trazaba sinuosas caricias a lo largo de su costado, pasando tentativamente por sus pechos, ligeros toques como si de una pluma suave se tratara.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó este, serio -sabes que esperaré todo lo que necesites, y...- ella le calló de nuevo, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Olas de estremecimiento la recorrían al paso de las manos del cobrizo por su cuerpo... no quería esperar más.

-Annie me dijo que una de las reglas de salir con una estrella de la música- Peeta arqueó una ceja, mirándola extrañado a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en el hueso de su cadera -era que nada de sexo después de los conciertos- le retó ella, mirándole con verdadera pasión en sus ojos.

-¿Ah, sí?- esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba -puedo demostrarte lo contrario- susurró en su oreja, de manera sugestiva, para después dejar un pequeño beso en ella.

Poco a poco, las pequeñas manos de Katniss se deshicieron de la sudadera y camiseta de Peeta, dejando su increíble torso al descubierto; la serpiente caracoleaba a lo largo de su brazo, debido a la contracción de sus músculos; se incorporó, dejando suaves y pequeños besos en su garganta, bajando poco a poco por su pecho. Peeta gimió, debido al escalofrío que le provocó el contacto, y aprovechó que ella estaba incorporada para quitarle su chaqueta y su camisa.

Piel suave y pálida fue revelándose ante sus ojos; sus dedos picaban por recorrerla con las yemas de sus dedos; dos pechos firmes estaban cubiertos por un sujetador de color rosa pálido, contrastando de maravilla con su tono de piel. Ella detuvo sus besos al sentir la mano de Peeta directamente en su estómago.

-No pasa nada- susurró él, besando tiernamente sus labios; Katniss tragó saliva al sentir como uno de los dedos de su novio pasaba por encima de su ombligo.

-Eres suave- le dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía sentir la hendidura que se formaba en esa zona, a consecuencia de un pequeño michelín... pero apenas se notaba, y le gustaba.

-Sé que no soy perfecta, y entendería que...- Peeta la volvió a callar, con un pequeño beso.

-Para mi lo eres- afirmó con seriedad, mirando sus ojos grises -eres preciosa, cariño... y quiero verte, y besarte, y acariciarte- la castaña se estremeció; sus ojos azules la miraban con tanta determinación, pero a la vez con tanto amor, que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Katniss cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias y besos que su chico imprimía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo; cada trozo de piel que enfocaban esos ojos azules era besada con cariño. Su espalda de arqueó, y de su garganta salió un gemido cuando la punta de su lengua tocó uno de sus pezones, todavía cubierto por el sujetador.

En uno de esos momentos, Peeta aprovechó para pasar sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la joven, para desabrochar con pericia esa tediosa prenda, apartándola con cuidado. Abrió sus ojos grises, estudiando con cautela la reacción de este.

Dos hermosos pechos, perfectamente llenos y coronados por esos pezones rosados hicieron que la boca de Peeta salivara en anticipación; esbozó su característica sonrisa torcida antes de atrapar una de esas pequeñas cúspides con sus labios.

La castaña jadeó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que esa deliciosa sensación recorriera su cuerpo; sus puños agarraban el cabello dorado, impidiendo que apartara su cabeza; hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la acariciaba y la besaba así, y era una sensación indescriptible. Las caderas de ambos embestían al unísono, y aun con la ropa puesta, el placer los estaba torturando.

-Deliciosa- su aliento contra su pecho hizo que su piel se erizara; sin poder contenerse más, sus pequeñas manos buscaron los botones de esos pantalones vaqueros que tan bien le quedaban; un ronco y sexy jadeo salió de la boca de Peeta al sentir sus fríos dedos acariciando su hinchado miembro por encima de sus boxers. Demasiado tiempo esperando por esto, y no podía más.

Él mismo le ayudó a empujar su ropa hacia abajo, y segundos después la castaña también estaba completamente desnuda, con Peeta posicionado entre sus piernas y besándola profundamente. El roce de sus cuerpos era como fuego, extendiéndose a todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Peeta separó sus labios un segundo, mirando a su chica con adoración; su boca, hinchada por sus besos, su pelo revuelto, sus ojos grises, pidiéndole en silencio lo que él también deseaba.

Se separó lo justo de su cuerpo, para tomar un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla. Mientras se lo ponía, Katniss recorrió con sus dedos la perfecta uve que moría en su bajo vientre, dibujando con sus dedos cada músculo perfecto, y mordiéndose el labio en anticipación mientras miraba al objeto de su deseo.

Sonriendo, e intentando infundirle tranquilidad, volvió a cernirse sobre ella; ya tendrían tiempo en otra ocasión de más preliminares, eso no le importaba. Había esperado mucho tiempo para tenerla así, con él, y esa espera mataba.

Con cuidado, se abrió paso en su interior; Katniss cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa dulce invasión; una sensación increíble empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos apretaran y acariciaran la espalda de Peeta.

-Kat...- gimió él, besando su cuello -tan bien, cariño...

-Sí- jadeó ella, sintiendo como una de las manos de este recorría con cuidado unos de sus muslos, para terminar apoyando su pierna sobre su cadera -más, por favor...- le pidió.

-Kat...- seguía gimiendo Peeta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, apretándolos según el ritmo de las embestidas iba aumentando.

Jadeos y murmullos incoherentes coparon el ambiente; la fricción de sus cuerpos, unido a los profundos empujes, hicieron que poco a poco, el placer fuera demasiado insoportable; las paredes interiores de la joven se contraían cada vez con más intensidad; Peeta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, y aumentó el ritmo, llevándola a alcanzar el orgasmo segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Peeta se convulsionara violentamente.

La joven cerró los ojos y tomó aire de manera profunda, intentado recomponerse; su novio seguía desplomado encima suyo, también jadeante. Pensaba que Peeta se apartaría y se tumbaría a su lado, pero su corazón se encogió cuando este levantó la cabeza, y la besó con tanta ternura que se estremeció de nuevo.

-Te quiero- murmuró contra su pequeña boca, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó ella, sonriendo y pasando las manos por su pelo, mucho más revuelto que de costumbre.

Se tumbó sobre ella, dejando antes un pequeño beso justo encima de su corazón, y queriendo fundirse en su abrazo. Ella cerró los ojos satisfecha, a la vez que sus dedos jugaban con sus hebras color dorado y sus pendientes, antes de que el sueño se los llevara a ambos.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! os dije que la reconciliación vendría pronto y que os iba a gustar, así que espero que así haya sido! Aunque ya vendrá más drama, pero no para esta pareja precisamente...  
**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos y/o follows. También gracias a todos los reviews y los Guest.**

**Tengo una mala noticia que daros: este fic va a tener un parón, básicamente porque la autora no está subiendo (pero no lo va a dejar, eso seguro) y yo no quiero llegar al mismo capítulo que por el que va ella, porque no sube semanalmente y no podré seguir a este ritmo. Así que prefiero esperar un poco y luego continuar con el ritmo original.**

**Pero bueno, el miércoles seguimos teniendo capítulo. Y a partir de ahí será el parón.**

**Besitoooooos**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	20. Nueva Etapa

**Disclaimer: la trama pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo tan solo la adapto. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

******Canción del capítulo: "Who says you can´t go home" de Bon Jovi**

* * *

___Capítulo 20: Nueva etapa_

Desperezándose lentamente, después de un reparador sueño, Peeta estiró sus entumecidos músculos, a la vez que bostezaba. Después de echar mano a su móvil, comprobó que apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Estaba cansado, pero los sucesos acaecidos el día anterior bien merecían ese cansancio.

Giró lentamente su cabeza, y sus todavía somnolientos ojos enfocaron la melena castaña y la espalda de su calabacita, que dormía plácidamente. Una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz cruzó su cara, rememorando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior; las lágrimas de emoción de su novia mientras cantaba, la conversación posterior al concierto...ella entre sus brazos, amándola...

Ni por asomo se podía imaginar que el arranque de la gira iba a suponer la vuelta de Katniss a su lado, y debido a eso, no podía estar más feliz. Era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, y esta vez se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie los separase. Tenían mucho que hablar, y decisiones que tomar al regresar a Los Ángeles.

Apoyándose en un codo y girándose hacia su posición, sus ojos escanearon la pálida piel de su espalda, y sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado los trazos del tatuaje que asomaba bajo su melena. Según su novia, era una inscripción en élfico... tendría que empezar a ver las películas de esa saga, para ver de que trataba. Con cuidado, siguió acariciando su espalda, hasta que ella se revolvió, y se giró para abrir los ojos y encararle.

-Buenos días- susurró, con la voz pastosa, y frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, calabacita- saludó él de vuelta, besando suavemente sus labios -¿has dormido bien?

-Sí- afirmó ella con la cabeza; Peeta sonrió mientras la veía estirarse, y poco a poco despertarse más -por tu sonrisa, deduzco que tú también- rió la castaña.

-Está en lo cierto, señorita Everdeen- contestó este, acurrucándose contra ella; Katniss suspiró, jugando de manera distraída con uno de sus pendientes -¿tenemos todo el día libre, verdad?

-Hasta el ensayo, sí- respondió -¿dónde quieres ir?; podemos salir con el resto, o perdernos los dos solos- le ofreció.

-¿Tienes muchas compras para hacer?- preguntó ella, conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno...- meditó unos instantes -mi hija me ha dado una lista de cosas de la gatita esa blanca- habló con una pequeña mueca, y ganándose un suave golpe por parte de su chica -¿qué?- se quejó, medio riéndose.

-No te metas con Hello Kitty- le amenazó en bromas -yo también quiero ver esa tienda- admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hablando de Prim- Peeta tomó aire -hum... sí tu estás de acuerdo, claro está...- el tono serio de su novio la asustó un poco -cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero hablarle de nosotros- dijo, con precaución. Katniss procesó lo que quería decir, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara -no estoy dispuesto a volver a casa y no poder estar contigo.

-¿Estás seguro?- devolvió ella la pregunta -es decir... sabes que la quiero mucho- el cantante sonrió -pero no quiero que al principio, esté incómoda- ese tema, parado durante el lapsus de su noviazgo, seguía preocupando a la castaña.

-Podemos ir poco a poco- le ofreció este, alzándose y de nuevo apoyándose en un codo -salir a cenar, ir de excursión...- enumeró.

-Eso me gustaría, para que se vaya acostumbrando- le dio la razón -así que de momento, nada de dormir en tu casa- le picó ella, tocándole la nariz con un dedo.

-Por eso no pasaría nada- rodó los ojos este -Prim es mayor, y rara vez se levanta por las noches- se quejó, con un lastimoso puchero -pero admito que es mejor ir poco a poco.

-¿Crees que se lo tomará bien?- inquirió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y dejando el tono de broma apartado.

-Ella te adora- le recordó -te aseguro que le caes mil veces mejor que Glimmer- apuntó, con una mueca de fastidio, recordando a la modelo -vas a ser alguien importante en su vida.

-Lo sé, y me asusta un poco- Katniss se incorporó, tapándose con la sábana y apoyándose en el cabecero -quiero decir, sé que su madre es Delly, y no pretendo que tu ex mujer... se sienta molesta- se explicó, con torpeza.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte- acarició con cuidado su cara; no estaba molesto, y entendía los recelos de su chica.

-Pero también estaré ahí para cuando ella me necesite- Peeta sonrió al escucharla.

-Todo eso lo sé, cariño- contestó él -desde el primer momento en que la conociste, te has preocupado por ella- hizo una pequeña pausa -pero no adelantemos acontecimientos; hablaré con ella cuando estemos en casa.

-Está bien- suspiró Katniss.

-Segunda cuestión- el cantante imitó su posición, sentándose y rodeando su hombro con el brazo -en cuanto hable con Prim, voy a pedirle a Madge que mande ese famoso comunicado.

-¿En serio?- alzó las cejas ella.

-Ahora que te tengo que vuelta, no vas a huir tan fácilmente de mi- inquirió, con una sonrisa satisfecha -eres la novia de Peeta Mellark, así que ya te puedes ir haciendo de nuevo a la idea- bromeó.

-Eso intento- rodó ella los ojos, y después riéndose, al ver la cara de circunstancias de su chico -¿crees que se meterán mucho conmigo, o con nosotros?

-Mientras no te hagan daño, que digan lo que quieran- se encogió de hombros -la prensa rosa no tiene que decirme con quien salir o no- le recordó -antes de que nos peleáramos, tampoco se metieron mucho; Madge sabe tenerlos muy controlados.

-No me hago a la idea de que no vaya a venir a todos los viajes- suspiró -veremos a ver como es la nueva publicista.

-Si ha pasado un escaneo completo por parte de Madge y Gale, te aseguro que será la mejor- habló el cobrizo -en este tema, Madge es inflexible, y no contrataría a cualquiera.

-A mi apenas me conocía- le refrescó la memoria, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Me refiero al tema de la prensa y publicidad- aclaró este -tú te has convertido es nuestra otra representante oficial.

-Sigue siendo ella- dijo Katniss, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero tienes carta blanca para las negociaciones, y aunque Madge tenga que darle el visto bueno al final, se fía de ti.

-¿Con Enobaria no era así?- sonrió, mordaz.

-Ni me la recuerdes- musitó, hastiado -creo que no sabía ni sumar dos más dos- la joven rió por la cara que puso -por cierto, tampoco estaría mal que echaras un vistazo a mis cuentas bancarias.

-Te recuerdo que las controlo, las de todos vosotros- le dijo -así que técnicamente, también ejerzo de contable.

-Pues ya sabes quien va a llevar la economía doméstica- refutó, satisfecho -yo soy un desastre para esas cosas, cariño.

-Apuesto a que no sabes cuanto dinero tienes en el banco- sondeó la castaña.

-Pues si te soy sincero, no- admitió.

-No tienes que preocuparte... los ceros son interminables- meneó ella la cabeza; Peeta rió, para después besar suavemente su mejilla.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pero la mente de Katniss daba vueltas a toda la conversación anterior; ahora sí que se sentía parte de una relación, compartiendo temas serios. Le daba un poco de miedo, pero como ella misma dijo ayer, eran un equipo, para todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara al recordar la noche anterior; es cierto que al principio estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, pero la forma en que la trató Peeta la dejó estupefacta; la trató con tanto cariño, tranquilizándola... había imaginado muchas veces como sería ese momento, y todavía no podía creérselo.

-Peeta...- le llamó, con cautela.

-Dime- contestó este, jugando con su pelo.

-A... ayer- el cobrizo giró la cara, mirándola interesado -¿qué te pareció?- este arrugó el ceño, ya que no entendía la pregunta -quiero decir... hum... yo misma- se explicó, de forma torpe; pero su novio captó por donde iban los tiros. Se sentía tonta, pero tenía que sacar el tema a colación.

-Kat- suspiró -eres preciosa- el sonrojo inundó sus mejillas -tu cuerpo es suave, y blandito- ella agachó la mirada, un poco azorada -me encantó hacer el amor contigo; ¿sabes las veces que había fantaseado con eso?- susurró con voz ronca, y besando su cuello -en serio cariño; no estás gorda, para mi eres una chica normal, y saludable- hizo una pequeña pausa -y si Mitchell no supo apreciarlo, es que es idiota.

-El amor te hace verlo así- rió ella, nerviosa.

-Puede que sea eso- contestó, muy serio -te amo a tí, Katniss Everdeen, y me daría igual que fueras obesa que una modelo esquelética- la joven se mordió el labio -y lo de ayer se va a repetir con mucha frecuencia- dijo, esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

-Pervertido- rió, dándole un golpe en el pecho -supongo que tendré que ir al médico- habló para ella misma, pero este la oyó.

-¿Puedes tomar anticonceptivos orales con tu enfermedad?- interrogó, con verdadera preocupación.

-No lo sé- se encogió de ella de hombros -con Mitchell siempre era con preservativo- le contó -técnicamente, serían más hormonas que metería a mi cuerpo.

-Por eso lo pregunto- dijo él.

-Supongo que tendría que hacerme análisis, y luego veríamos- habló ahora ella -pero hoy en día hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos; y aunque casi todos son hormonales, dada mi enfermedad, quizá sean más recomendables unos que otros.

-Entonces ya tenemos tarea cuando regresemos a casa- Katniss arqueó una ceja -tú misma dijiste que tienes que controlar el tiroides cada cierto tiempo, así que aprovechas y matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-Si me dejas, sí- soltó tan tranquilo -aunque no lo parezca, me preocupa que se te descontrole- objetó; eso era algo que Katniss ya sabía, ya que siempre le recordaba que se tomara la pastilla.

-Eres demasiado encantador- sonrió ella, divertida.

-Te dije que tenía muchos encantos- alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva, para después besarla.

El gemido de Katniss murió en sus labios, y sintió sus fríos dedos jugar con su pendiente y su nuca; le encantaba cuando hacía eso; con un pequeño movimiento fue tumbándola poco a poco, y cuando Katniss se quiso dar cuenta, la boca de Peeta trazaba un camino de suaves besos, pasando por centro de su pecho y encaminándose hacia su estómago. Pegó un pequeño grito al sentir sus dientes mordiendo con cuidado el hueso de su cadera... pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se congelaran.

-¡Arriba, Peetie!- oyeron a Haymitch -en tres cuartos de hora salimos; también sintieron como daba golpes en la puerta -¿quieres parar?, vas a echar la puerta abajo- Katniss rió, escuchando al bajista.

-Es una marmota- Peeta apretó los dientes, ya que el habló ahora fue Finnick.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el cantante, resoplando, para después mirar a su chica -hora de volver a la realidad.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación, a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa- le dijo ella, a la vez que este rodaba y quedaba a su lado.

-Y trasladar tu cosas aquí- apuntó él -o las mías a tu habitación- le dio a elegir, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tú llevas menos trastos- bromeó ella, levantándose y buscando su ropa, desparramada por toda la habitación.

Peeta negó divertido con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y empezar a prepararse, dejando que su chica se vistiera y saliera con sigilo, rumbo a su habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por suerte para la castaña, no había moros en la costa, y pudo llegar a su habitación sana y salva. Después de una ducha rápida y vestirse, mandó sendos mensajes a Rue y Annie, contándoles que todo estaba bien de nuevo; la modelo estaba en Nueva York, preparando la temporada de desfiles, pero esperaba verla una vez regresaran a Los Ángeles.

Decidió coger ya su abrigo y su bolso para no tener que volver más tarde, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a su novio, esperándola con una sonrisa y la maleta a sus pies.

-Pensaba que todavía estabas en la ducha- le dijo él, agachándose y tomando su equipaje -¿dónde lo puedo dejar?

-Donde quieras- contestó, riendo -no pensé que lo decías en serio- Peeta se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a dormir sin mi esta noche?- sondeó este, con una sonrisa sugerente.

-¿Sabes que los chicos te van a notar la alegría?- el cantante frunció el ceño -tienes esa sonrisa en la cara, la sonrisa post orgasmo- este se carcajeó, a la vez que la soltaba.

-Que digan lo que quieran- se encogió de hombros, a la vez que Katniss cerraba la puerta de su habitación -¿quieres que salgamos solos?

-¿Lo prefieres?- interrogó ella, a la vez que echaban a andar por el pasillo, rumbo al comedor.

-El plan era ir todos juntos- le explicó él -además, si vamos a hacer compras, necesitaremos la ayuda de Jackie Chan.

-Pobre chico- rodó los ojos ella -desde luego, se está ganando el sueldo; le tenéis frito- Peeta rió divertido.

Hablando de los lugares que visitarían, entraron charlando en el comedor; cinco pares de ojos los miraban expectantes y con sonrisas contenidas.

-Buenos días- saludó la castaña, tomando asiento entre Cato y el propio Peeta.

-¿No tenéis nada que contarnos?- les preguntó Madge, sonriendo.

-Todo está arreglado- se adelantó a sacarles de dudas el cantante, mirando a su novia con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía- respondió Cato, sonriendo malicioso.

-Y por cierto- habló ahora Katniss -no volveré a dejarte mi portátil- le amenazó de bromas, a la vez que se servía café -eres un cotilla.

-¿Pero era esa, verdad?- siguió preguntando, ignorando la advertencia.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho esa canción- se encogió ella de hombros -me parece triste, pero a la vez bonita- Finnick y Gale sonrieron con comprensión.

-No esperaba que fuera esa- habló ahora Haymitch -no es de nuestras canciones más conocidas.

-Si te soy sincero, yo pensaba que era "Always", o alguna de esas más románticas.

-También me gusta, es preciosa- exclamó la castaña.

-Esa es la canción de Annie - tomó ahora la palabra Finnick.

-¿La canción de Ann?- frunció el ceño esta.

-Todas nuestras chicas tienen una, expresamente escritas para ellas- le explicó Haymitch -la de Effie es "Without love"

-Que bonita- dijo la castaña, para después mirar a Madge.

-"Living in sin"- le reveló, cosa que hizo que esta esbozara una mueca de fastidio.

-Esa me encanta- protestó; las de Effie y su jefa eran baladas de la época más rockera del grupo; la de Annie era más reciente.

-Y tú también tendrás una- Gale sonrió con malicia.

-¿Yo?- se giró para encarar a su novio -¿es "Lie to me"?- se acordó de la última canción inédita que grabó el grupo, después de su pelea -me encantó.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- contestó Peeta, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo -pero no es esa; todavía estamos con los arreglos.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- interrogó a Madge, mirándola.

-Han estado en ello toda la semana de navidades- le informó -pero no me han dejado acercarme al estudio.

-Se te podía escapar algo- medió acusó Finnick, para después girarse a Katniss -te aseguro que te vas a sorprender.

-A Peetie le ha explotado la vena romántica- medió rió Haymitch, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte del aludido.

-¿No me vas a contar nada?- le pidió al cantante, con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabrás cuando la grabemos- negó este con la cabeza.

-Aguafiestas- protestó, de forma graciosa.

En medio de una divertida charla, terminaron el desayuno y las chicas se adelantaron para bajar a recepción, donde ya estaba el traductor, el equipo de seguridad que iría con ellos y los coches esperando. Mientras los chicos estaban en el ascensor, empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Se dio bien la noche, verdad?- bromeó Cato, dándole un codazo a Peeta.

-Hadley- le previno, llamándole por su apellido.

-Tienes una sonrisa idiota en la cara- ahora el que habló fue Finnick -eso solo puede significar una cosa- el cantante recordó unas palabras que su novia dijo ayer, y sonrió con malicia.

-Dile a Annie que conmigo, si hay sexo después de los conciertos- Haymitch y Gale se carcajearon, ante la cara de circunstancias del batería.

-Muy gracioso- se quejó, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura -me alegra que hayáis arreglado las cosas- le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Te habló de Marvel?- preguntó Cato.

-Sí- suspiró, ante las caras de comprensión de sus compañeros -ahora me cuadran muchas cosas.

-Lo importante es que ahora estáis bien- le dijo Gale -nunca te había visto tan afectado.

-Y tan insoportable- añadió Haymitch, mirando a su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

-Admito que he sido un idiota, a veces- suspiró Peeta; su carácter en verdad le pasaba mala factura en algunas ocasiones.

-Te perdonamos- habló Finnick, solemne, pero intentando disimular una sonrisa -solo porque tu chica tiene un excelente gusto musical- el resto rió, a la vez que las puertas se abrían. Las chicas ya estaban allí con el traductor, y con Brutus, que recibía instrucciones de Madge.

A través de las puertas acristaladas, Peeta vio la nube de cámaras y micrófonos que esperaban, apostados detrás de la valla de seguridad; con resignación, se preguntó para sus adentros porque cada vez que salían parecía que estallaba la guerra.

-¿Nos vamos?- giró la cabeza, para enfocar la cara sonriente de su chica, que se había acercado a su lado.

-Claro- la tomó de la mano, siguiendo al resto, que ya iban hacia los coches. En cuanto pisaron la calle, los objetivos giraron hacia ellos. Katniss esbozó una sonrisa tensa, y ayudados por dos de los guardaespaldas, consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos al coche. A lo lejos, escuchó como varios periodistas hacían preguntas en un precario inglés, y otras en japonés.

-Misión cumplida- exclamó ella, una vez que el coche se puso a andar -veremos a ver cuanto tarda mi madre en llamarnos- rodó los ojos, a la vez que Peeta sonreía.

-Esta vez tardará un poco más- indicó este, encendiendo un cigarrillo, y dándole uno a Finnick, que se había montado con ellos.

-Son doce horas menos- le explicó el batería -bueno...- miró su reloj -puede que estén a punto de irse a la cama.

-Hablaré luego con ellos, vía Skype- exclamó Katniss.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le interrogó su novio.

-Según Madge, vamos al barrio de _Akasusa- _les explicó -allí está uno de los templos más famosos de la ciudad, el _Sensoji- _les explicó -está rodeado por callejuelas y comercios tradicionales, mercadillos...- enumeró.

-Y después de eso...- Finnick dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Cato y Haymitch quieren ir a la zona de _Akihabara- _se encogió ella de hombros -¿qué hay por ahí?- vio como a Finnick se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Es donde están las mejores tiendas de electrónica- le contó Peeta -la última vez que vinimos, a ellos tres- miró a su compañero -prácticamente hubo que sacarlos a rastras de la sección de videojuegos.

-Es un paraíso- suspiró Finnick, haciendo reír a la castaña.

-También vamos a ir a las inmediaciones del Palacio Imperial, y al distrito de _Ginza- _habló de nuevo Katniss.

-Esa es la zona comercial- le dijo el batería -y el teatro _Kabuki _está muy cerca.

-Esperemos que Madge y Gale no se pierdan en las tiendas de cómics- musitó hastiado Peeta -seguro que el dueño todavía los recuerda.

-¿Por ahí estará la famosa tienda de Hello Kitty?- interrogó esta, con una sonrisa -¿llevas la lista?- su novio sacó un trozo de papel, para después tendérselo. Reconoció los trazos infantiles de la letra de Prim. No pedía muchas cosas, pero las explicaciones de la niña, entre paréntesis, eran de lo más graciosas.

-No entiendo porque quiere tres tipos de bolsos, y aparte, una mochila nueva para el colegio- meneó la cabeza Peeta, ante la sonrisa de Finnick.

-Quiere una bandolera, un bolso de colgar en el hombro- la castaña recitaba lo que leía, divertida por la situación -y uno de asa pequeña.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira- Bella tomó su bolso -así como yo lo llevo, cruzado en el pecho, es bandolera- el rubio asintió -con el asa menos larga, para colgar al hombro- recogió el asa y se lo mostró -y el asa pequeña es para llevar en la mano- terminó de explicar, ante la cara de los dos.

-Vaya con Prim- rió el batería, divertido -empieza pronto; Ann tiene una especie de fetiche con eso de los bolsos- meneó la cabeza -podría hacer una subasta, sacaría un pastón- Peeta y Katniss rieron, divertidos.

El camino hasta el templo se hizo demasiado corto; todos ellos disfrutaron con los lugares más exóticos y recónditos de la ciudad. Madge y Gale ejercieron de guías turísticos, ya que conocían las costumbres y la historia de los edificios más emblemáticos.

De la mano de su novio, la castaña disfrutó de ese choque de modernidad y tradición. Se sacaron miles de fotos, y no pudo evitar, desde su teléfono, mandarle una a su madre, vía correo electrónico. La parte divertida llegó cuando llegaron a la zona comercial, y todos se dividieron; mientras Madge y Gale iban a su tienda de manga favorita, Katniss y Peeta compraron los regalos de Prim. El cantante dejó que su chica eligiera, era muy gracioso verla ir de un lado para otro, disfrutando como una niña pequeña.

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, para comer y dejar las innumerables compras que todos habían hecho, el grupo entero desfiló rumbo al Tokio Dome, para otra noche de música.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después de los conciertos de Yokohama, Hanoi y Manila, el grupo volvió a casa durante una semana para seguir con la grabación del recopilatorio, y grabar un progama que llevaba tiempo firmado.

Después de la divertida grabación del programa para la televisión japonesa, donde el sistema de traducción se estropeaba cada dos por tres, y los chicos se quedaban parados al no poder responder a las preguntas formuladas por el presentador nipón, esperaban que este transcurriera sin mayores percances.

Desde que desembarcaron en los estudios de la ABC, a primera hora de la mañana, los chicos apenas pararon. Era un programa especial para recaudar dinero, a favor de los niños enfermos de fibrosis quística, una de las muchas causas en las que el grupo estaba metido, y no percibían un solo dólar por ella. Katniss, asombrada, tuvo la ocasión de conocer y saludar a muchos artistas y caras conocidas de la televisión, ya que los chicos conocían a todo el mundo. Peeta la presentaba como su novia, ganándose con ello miradas de todo tipo, fueran de asombro, simpatía o de incredulidad... nunca entendería del todo ese mundillo, y era sorprendente lo cerrado que era.

Cato le presentó a Lavinia Dowsett, famosa solista country, que cantaría a dúo una canción del último álbum de los Slave Heart. Alta y pelirroja, esta la saludó con simpatía, charlando de manera amigable con ella y Madge hasta que llegó el turno de grabar la actuación de los chicos. Cuando la cantante fue llamada para prepararse, Katniss no pudo evitar preguntarle a su jefa.

-¿Es cierto que Cato y ella salieron un tiempo?- se había rumoreado mucho hace un par de años, pero nunca se confirmó.

-Es cierto- admitió la rubia - Cato siempre ha sido muy discreto para esas cosas; y aunque parece que es el soltero eterno del grupo, sí ha tenido sus relaciones.

-¿Y con Jackie Emerson... también salió?- aludió a la famosa actriz de televisión.

-También salió con ella un par de veces- le reveló la rubia, en voz baja -pero la cosa no llegó a cuajar- se encogió Madge de hombros.

-Vaya- murmuró Katniss, asombrada -menudo casanova- bromeó.

-Lo único que sé es que le van las pelirrojas- rió su jefa -mira, ya salen nuestros chicos.

La actuación dio comienzo; los chicos correspondieron a los aplausos y vítores del grupo, y la canción empezó; Peeta cantó la primera estrofa, y justo después Lavinia apareció en el escenario, arrancando de nuevo los aplausos del público.

Katniss y Madge, posicionadas en frente de los chicos y detrás de las cámaras, cantaban la canción en voz baja; compuesta por Peeta y Cato, la castaña se preguntaba si ese hogar al que se hacía referencia sería el de la querida abuela de Peeta...

_"... y no me mirado atrás en _

_las semillas que he sembrado;_

_ahorrando centavos, gastando_

_mucho tiempo en el teléfono._

_¿Quién dice que no puedes volver a casa?_

_Hay un solo lugar donde_

_me llaman como a uno de los suyos;_

_solo un chico de pueblo, _

_nacido cual piedra rodante..."_

La actuación terminó, y los chicos y Lavinia agradecieron el cariño del público, a la vez que el presentador se acercaba a ellos, para saludarles.

-¡Slave Heart y Lavinia Dowsett!- exclamó, haciendo que el público volviera a chillar y aplaudir -muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche.

-No podíamos faltar- contestó Peeta, en nombre del grupo y tomando el micrófono.

-Lo que sea por ayudar a todos los niños enfermos- añadió Gale.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer estar aquí esta noche- tomó ahora la palabra Lavinia – y cantar al lado de unos buenos amigos- añadió, mirando a los chicos.

El grupo y la cantante de country respondieron a las escuetas preguntas acerca de la gira y el próximo disco de Lavinia y por fin, su aparición finalizó. La grabación se cortó, y los chicos atendieron con amabilidad a los fans allí congregados como público. Por fin, Peeta rodeó los hombros de Katniss, acercándola a él.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho- admitió -es la primera vez que os veo actuar junto a otro cantante- señaló a Lavinia con la mirada, que estaba a unos pasos, hablando con Finnick y Gale -¿hambriento?- cambió esta de tema -es más de mediodía, y llevamos aquí desde las ocho de la mañana.

-Un poco- suspiró -¿te parece bien si te invito a comer, y luego vamos al estudio?

-Estupendo- exclamó ella -¿Prim vendrá, después del colegio?

-Hoy la recogen mis padres, quieren estar con ella- le relató este -mañana hablaré con ella- suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Tranquilo- susurró ella, besando su mejilla, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa -verás como la cosa va bien -hoy en día los niños son muchos más listos y receptivos.

-Ese es el problema- protestó de forma graciosa, para después despedirse del resto y marcharse de los estudios.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi tres horas después, Katniss y Peeta entraban en el cuartel general, riendo divertidos. La llevó a comer a una pizzería italiana, y luego dieron un paseo por West Hollywood, con la inestimable compañía de los fotógrafos. Él la llevaba permanentemente abrazada, y por una vez, contestó a las preguntas, diciendo que efectivamente, era su novia.

Katniss se mantuvo callada, pero poco a poco se iba encontrando más tranquila en esas situaciones; cuando estaban de gira iban rodeados de escoltas, o siempre iba con algún miembro del grupo; pero hoy no había sido tanto acoso, ni tenían mil cámaras enfocándoles, y el ver a su novio relajado la tranquilizó.

Al llegar, saludaron a los chicos, que estaban cómodamente instalados en el despacho, ocupando los sofás y las sillas.

-¿Dónde está Madge?- le preguntó la castaña a Gale.

-Está en el salón, hablando un momento con la chica nueva- le explicó.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- inquirió Peeta.

-Sí, pero todavía no ha aparecido por aquí- relató Haymitch, mirando algo en su móvil muy interesado.

Justo en ese momento entraron Madge y la aludida. Era una chica algo más alta que Katniss, piel blanca y una larga melena pelirroja. Vestía una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta rosa chillón y unas zapatillas deportivas que llegaban casi a las rodillas, tipo boxeador. Un piercing en la ceja izquierda, y otro justo encima de su labio completaban el atuendo.

Katniss la estudió con disimulo, ya que los ojos color miel de esta escaneaban a los chicos, con una ceja alzada.

-Chicos, ella es Clove Kregnesmee, nuestra nueva publicista- presentó en general Madge. Katniss se adelantó para darle dos besos, a la vez que los chicos entonaban un coro de holas.

-Es un placer conocerte, Madge y Plutchard me han hablado mucho de ti- contestó ella, esbozando una sonrisa simpática.

-Bienvenida al equipo- habló ahora Cato; Peeta, al lado de su calabacita, miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, y una disimulada sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara, ya que el guitarrista no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a la recién llegada.

-Kreg... ¿qué?- preguntó Cato, todavía estupefacto por tan extraño apellido.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, rubito?- respondió la pelirroja, fulminándolo con la mirada y con tono borde. Finnick y Peeta contenieron a duras penas la carcajada, pero el cantante se recompuso cuando su chica le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, instándole a que se comportara.

-No, no...- se apresuró a aclarar Cato, rojo como la grana; iba a añadir algo, pero su primo se adelantó.

-Háblanos un poco de ti- Haymitch tomó la palabra -¿te gusta el rock?

-Nací en San Diego- habló -tengo veinticinco años, y llegué hace tres años a Los Ángeles, buscando trabajo; estudié en Berkeley.

-Impresionante- alabó Gale.

-Y odio el rock- soltó tan tranquila -nunca había oído hablar de vosotros- terminó de decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya...- fue la inteligente respuesta de Peeta, que como el resto, se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?- preguntó Finnick, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa; Katniss rió para sus adentros; al igual que le ocurrió a ella, no podía faltar el famoso interrogatorio.

-Black Eyed Pies, David Guetta... música techno, electrónica...- enumero, satisfecha.

-¿David Guetta?- interrogó Cato incrédulo, alzando una ceja; Clove lo miró de nuevo, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Estás sordo, o tienes algún problema de entendimiento?- Haymitch, Finnick y Peeta apenas podían disimular el ataque de risa que les estaba entrando, viendo a su compañero rojo como un tomate y carraspeando incómodo.

-¿Eres publicista, y no estás al tanto de ellos?- Katniss no podía creerlo -ellos suelen salir mucho en las revistas- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que me dedique a eso, no significa que en mi tiempo libre devore ese tipo de prensa- habló la pelirroja, con tono simpático -además, es mi primer trabajo como publicista; ahora tendré que estar al tanto- los chicos rieron, dándole la razón.

-Gale y yo te enseñaremos el estudio, y luego Kat y yo te pondremos al corriente- la chica los siguió, saliendo los tres del despacho.

Ni siquiera Katniss pudo evitar reírse, ya que Haymitch, Finnick y su novio estallaron en carcajadas, viendo la cara de circunstancias del pobre Cato.

-Tío, tienes un serio problema; te veo yendo a festivales de música pastillera- le palmeó el hombro el batería, ganándose una mueca de enfado por parte del guitarrista.

-Ya lo creo- musitó Katniss, apoyándose en su chico -creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho- le susurró, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Será interesante- admitió el rubio, besando el tope de su cabeza.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! si, lo sé, he sido más pesada que la mosca cojonera. Pero es que no quería quejas de que si Clove pelirroja está muy rara, o que Jackie no os gusta como POSIBLE pareja de Cato... XP **

**Bueno, espero que estéis contentas todas. En cuanto al parón del que os hablé... la autora ha vuelto a subir, así que si sube esta semana no creo que lo haga.**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows, reviews... y por aguantarme!**

**Muchos besitooooooooooos**

**Nos leemos!**

**María as MarEverdeen**


	21. Situaciones Embarazosas

_**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo tan solo la adapto a los maravillosos personajes de Suzanne Collins.**_

**Canción del capítulo: "I´ll sleep when I´m dead" de Bon Jovi**

* * *

_Capítulo 21: Situaciones embarazosas_

Infundiéndose valor así mismo, Peeta Mellark paró el motor del coche, justo enfrente del colegio al que acudía su hija. Dado que hoy no había grabaciones, el cantante decidió recogerla en persona, y pasar la tarde con ella para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Hacía apenas media hora que se había despedido de Katniss, dejándola en la puerta de su casa y prometiendo que la llamaría a la noche; hacía mucho que los chicos no disfrutaban de una tarde libre, así que a Peeta no se le ocurrió ocasión mejor para abordar el tema sin que nadie les molestara. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Prim, pero esperaba que todo fuera bien.

Ajustándose la gorra y subiendo la capucha de la sudadera, esperó dentro del coche hasta que vio como poco a poco el patio y la puerta principal se llenaban de niños. Vio a Sae, que esperaba a los hijos de Madge y Gale, por lo que se unió a ella. A los cinco minutos, Akane y Prim se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Prim, feliz -¿qué haces aquí?- interrogó extrañada mientras le abrazaba.

-¿No puedo venir a buscarte?- le preguntó el cantante, ante la risa disimulada de Sae.

-Nunca vienes, tío Peeta- rodó los ojos Akane, a a vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Kyo y Hachiko, que también se habían reunido con ellos, esperaban pacientemente, tomados de las manos de Sae.

-Bueno, pues hoy he venido- contestó Peeta, un poco contrariado -¿nos vamos?- cogió la mochila lila de Hello Kitty, que su novia había elegido en Tokio -hasta mañana Sae, chicos- se despidió de los pequeños Hawthorne. Su hija también se despidió, contenta por la sorpresa, y ambos se encaminaron hacia el coche.

-¿Tienes muchos deberes?- le preguntó su padre, una vez que arrancó el motor.

-No hemos tenido clase de gimnasia, así que los he terminado casi todos- contestó la niña, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Eso está bien- contestó de vuelta este, mirando a su pequeña por el espejo retrovisor; cuando fue a abrir la boca, la niña se adelantó.

-Solo tengo que hacer los ejercicios de música; no entiendo eso de las corcheas y semi corcheas- se cruzó de brazos; Peeta rió.

-No es tan complicado, cariño- por suerte, el tráfico estaba bastante despejado, y pronto llegarían a casa.

-Para ti, seguro que no- seguía refunfuñando su hija; el cantante negó con la cabeza; desde luego, su pequeña no tenía interés alguno por los estudios musicales.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa?- le ofreció su padre -podemos sacar a Buttercup.

-¿Tomaremos un helado?- le pidió, con una sonrisa inocente. En una de las calas privadas había un pequeño puesto de helados italianos, al cual solían acudir muchas veces -te prometo que antes meriendo, y luego me tomaré toda la cena.

-Eres una pequeña chantajista- reía divertido Peeta -está bien, pero una tarrina de las pequeñas.

Por fin, el cantante aparcó en el garaje de su casa; Prim corrió a saludar a Hazelle, a la vez que su padre aprovechaba para ir a cambiarse de ropa; al bajar a la cocina Buttercup corrió a su encuentro, agitando alegremente su cola.

-Hola colega- le palmeó suavemente el lomo, ante la sonrisa de su ama de llaves -hola Hazelle.

-¿Qué tal todo?- su suave acento hispano todavía se podía notar, a pesar de llevar más de treinta años en Los Ángeles.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -¿han venido a arreglar el filtro de la piscina?

-Woof ha llamado esta mañana; no pueden venir hasta dentro de dos días -le explicó la mujer.

-Esta bien- suspiró, mientras esperaba a su hija, que merienda en mano, había volado escaleras arriba para quitarse el uniforme del colegio.

-Te he visto en la televisión- inquirió la mujer; Peeta giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensaba que estabas acostumbrada a verme en esa caja tonta- rió divertido, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el mostrador, mientras Hazelle terminaba de preparar la cena de esa noche.

-A ti, sí- le aclaró ella, con una mueca de obviedad -esa chica... ¿de verdad es tu novia?

-Sí- sonrió, acordándose de su calabacita -se llama Katniss; ya la conocerás.

-No puedo creer que hayas sentado la cabeza- se burló ella, en bromas.

-A veces, yo tampoco- rió con suavidad este -voy a contárselo a Prim- suspiró.

-Vaya- murmuró la mujer, sorprendida -así que va muy en serio.

-En realidad, Prim la conoce - Hazelle lo miró, extrañada - trabaja con Madge, y nos acompaña en la gira.

-Katniss... -meditó ella, hasta que unió las piezas en su cabeza -¿es la famosa Kat, que ayuda a Prim con los deberes?- este asintió con la cabeza -la niña no deja de hablar de ella, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho.

-Eso espero yo también.

-Los niños son más listos de lo que pensamos- seguía hablando ella -puede que ella ya intuya algo.

-Según Delly, no le ha preguntado nada; y sabes lo curiosa que es; si hubiera oído o visto algo habría preguntado.

-También es verdad- le dio la razón, a la vez que guardaba una bandeja tapada en el horno -solo tienes que calentar la lasaña para la cena- le recordó, volviéndose -¿necesitas algo más?

-No, tranquila- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces me voy a casa- exclamó ella.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- le preguntó este.

-Adolescentes- musitó esta, rodando los ojos -están en la época de salir, y ya conoces a su padre- Peeta sonrió -para algunas cosas son mayores, pero para otras no.

-Hace mucho que no les veo- suspiró Peeta.

-Castor ya tiene dieceséis años, y Homes catorce; no puedo creer que mis niños ya sean tan mayores- dijo Hazelle, con melancolía.

-Dímelo a mi- contestó el cantante -parece que fue ayer cuando Prim nació.

-El tiempo pasa rápido- le dio la razón la mujer -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estarás lidiando con una Prim adolescente; y siempre dicen que los padres son menos permisivos con las hijas adolescentes.

-Eso me dijo Kat, hace un tiempo- recordó.

-Estoy deseando conocerla- habló esta, contenta.

-Ella también tiene mucha curiosidad por conocerte- Peeta oyó los pasos presurosos de su hija, que se acercaba a la cocina, hablando con el perro.

-Buena suerte- sonrió Hazelle, a la vez que pasaba a su lado y le palmeaba el hombro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de despedirse de Hazelle, Peeta y su hija bajaron hacia la playa; una vez allí, soltaron a Buttercup, y ellos dos se sentaron en el pequeño muro que delimitaba el paseo. Por suerte para el cantante, y al ser entre semana, no había muchos vecinos paseando.

-Hija- la llamó el rubio; la pequeña levantó la vista del helado de chocolate, para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa -¿tú quieres mucho a Katniss, verdad?- su hija asintió con la cabeza, de forma enérgica.

-Es muy simpática- empezó a hablar Prim -me ayuda con los deberes, y juega con Akane y conmigo- le contó. Peeta sonrió, y le dio una calada al cigarrillo antes de seguir hablando, pero como siempre, su hija se adelantó -¿a ti no te parece simpática?; el tío Cato dice que lo es.

-Sí que lo es- sonrió de medio lado -verás hija...- se calló unos segundos, pensando las palabras -resulta que yo también la quiero mucho- estudió con cuidado la reacción de Prim.

-Eso está bien- se encogió la niña de hombros; su padre frunció el ceño, mirándola extrañado - los amigos se quieren; yo quiero a Akane, a Posy...- enumeró.

-Eso es cierto - le dio la razón -pero cariño; no me refiero a eso- ahora la que le miró sin entender fue su hija -verás Prim... resulta que yo también la quiero, y la quiero mucho; pero no como una amiga- se quedó callada, procesando lo que su padre le decía.

-¿La quieres como los chicos quieren a las chicas?- preguntó; su pequeña no tenía un pelo de tonta.

-Sí- admitió el cantante, esperando la próxima reacción de Prim.

-Entonces... ella es tu novia- parecía que hablaba sola; no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía enfadada o molesta.

-Sí cariño, Kat es mi novia- su padre hizo que le mirara -ella y yo queríamos que lo supieras antes de que...

-Está bien- dijo ella, de manera simple, y cortando a su padre. Peeta no las tenía todas consigo; no sabía que esperar de esa conversación, pero el silencio no era una de esas cosas -¿puedo ir a jugar con Buttercup?- le preguntó.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, Prim se levantó, para acercarse al perro, que había correteado a su alrededor durante la escueta conversación. Extrañado por la actitud de su hija, sacó su teléfono y llamó a su chica, que respondió al tercer tono.

-Que rapidez- fue le saludó que le dedicó esta -no esperaba tu llamada hasta después de la cena- Peeta rió -¿cómo ha ido?- inquirió, seria y nerviosa.

-Bueno...- el cantante se pasó la mano por su pelo -ha dicho que está bien.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó extrañada; a Katniss también le parecía raro que con lo habladora que era, no hubiera acribillado a su padre a preguntas.

-Simple y llanamente- contestó -francamente, no sabía que esperar... pero eso no.

-Eso es que no lo ha tomado bien- murmuró ella, con voz triste.

-No digas eso, calabacita- la intentó consolar -puede que lo esté procesando- dijo, tentativamente -no ha puesto mala cara, ni nada de eso.

-No sé- murmuró Katniss -¿y si hablamos los dos con ella?- nunca había escuchado a su novia tan preocupada y triste.

-Eso lo podemos hacer mañana, cuando llegue del colegio- le dio la razón este -pero cariño; quiero que estés tranquila. Estoy seguro de que una vez se haga a la idea, estará encantada.

-Eso espero yo también- contestó ella.

Después de unos minutos de charla, Peeta se despidió de su novia; vio a su hija correteando por la orilla, seguida de Buttercup, que agotado, ya sacaba la lengua. Prim no parecía disgustada, pero le parecía muy raro ese silencio por parte de su pequeña.

De vuelta a casa, no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza; esperaba que la conversación de mañana fuera un poco mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Así que todo ese asunto del comunicado iba en serio?- Katniss resopló, escuchando la pregunta de su madre; Madge lo había mandado esa misma mañana, y la noticia ya era de dominio público.

-Sí, mamá; mi jefa pensó que era lo mejor, y Peeta también.

-Pensaba que simplemente se os vería juntos; ayer mismo os pillaron paseando- la castaña sonrió, acordándose del paseo que dieron después de la pizzería italiana -incluso Peeta contestó a la prensa.

-No suele hacerlo, en eso te doy la razón- contestó -¿qué dicen por Forks?

-Tus antiguas compañeras de instituto me preguntan si es cierto- rió Cecelia -yo simplemente les he dicho que eso decía el comunicado.

-Ya veo- murmuró, hastiada -lo que menos queremos Peeta y yo, es que los periodistas os molesten, y estén acechando a la puerta de casa -sus padres eran personas anónimas, y no quería que los agobiaran.

-Pero eso es algo que no podréis evitar, cariño. Dile a Peeta que agradezco su preocupación, pero no puede tener todo bajo control, y más en ese mundo.

-¿Y papá, qué dice?- inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Sabes que tu padre está contento por ti; él aprobó la relación desde el principio.

-Me refiero a si la gente le preguntará cosas- le aclaró, con una pequeña mueca.

-Ya conoces a tu padre- rió cómplice Cecelia -es muy discreto para esos asuntos- hizo una pausa -no tenéis que preocuparos por nosotros, hija. Te aseguro que estaremos bien.

Después de hablar durante unos minutos más, colgó el teléfono, resoplando cansada. Los medios ya se habían hecho eco del escueto comunicado, que simplemente confirmaba la relación sentimental de Peeta Mellark con Katniss Everdeen, y que pedía tranquilidad y respeto para la pareja. Al volver a su mesa, Clove y Madge sonrieron.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelirroja -no tienes buena cara.

-Mi madre- negó con la cabeza -creo que va a seguir nuestras apariciones en la prensa con mucha atención; por supuesto, ya había visto no se cual programa de cotilleos, y se ha enterado del comunicado.

-Es lo que tiene ser una celebridad- se medio burló Clove, de broma.

-Yo no soy la famosa, es él- le aclaró la castaña, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Tranquila- intentó reconfortarla Madge -los mantendremos a raya.

-De momento, las reacciones son buenas- tomó la palabra la otra publicista -reviso con frecuencia Facebook y Twitter, y varios foros de prensa rosa, no hay mucha crítica.

-Y sabes que a palabras necias, oídos sordos- la previno su jefa -en este mundillo les encanta hablar, criticar e inventar chismes y rumores sin fundamento... pero sólo tú y Peeta sabéis la verdad.

-Eso es verdad- intentó animarse así misma; no sabía si esa misma noche tendría a los periodistas acampando a la puerta de su apartamento; sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esa situación.

-Por cierto- Madge desvió la conversación -¿cómo va la actualización de la página oficial?

-Creo que es mejor empezar de cero- dijo la pelirroja, con una pequeña mueca -además, tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría comentarte, acerca de la venta de Merchandising online.

-Podemos abordarlo; sé de grupos que tienen esa opción, y las ventas van muy bien- meditó la morena, en voz alta.

-¿La discográfica también obtendría los mismos beneficios que por el Merchandising del comercio físico?- preguntó ahora Katniss.

-De momento es lo que reza el contrato, sin especificar de donde vienen las ventas- les contó Madge -dentro de unos meses toca renovación, entonces lo veremos.

Siguieron hablando acerca del tema, hasta que oyeron voces y grititos infantiles, y pequeños pasos acercarse al inmenso despacho; los chicos llevaban casi todo el día encerrados en el estudio insonorizado, así que podía decirse que prácticamente estaban solas.

-¡Mamiiii!- Hachiko corrió a los brazos de Madge, que la cogió con cuidado.

-¿Qué tal el cole?- le preguntó esta, quitándole el pelo de los ojos, ya que había perdido las horquillas.

-Bien- le contó, casi susurrando.

-¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!- Kyo se abalanzó sobre la castaña, que lo atrapó antes de que tropezara.

-Hijo, ten cuidado- le reprendió, ante las risas de Clove y Katniss, pero el niño hizo caso omiso a su madre. Akane y Prim entraron justo unos segundos después. La castaña miró a la hija de su novio, nerviosa.

-Hola chicas- las saludó a las dos.

-Hola Kat- la que correspondió al saludo fue la hija de Madge y Gale; Prim la miraba, en completo silencio -hoy no tenemos deberes de matemáticas.

-Qué suerte- exclamó esta, de manera graciosa; Akane rió, pero Prim seguía en completo silencio. Kyo seguía encaramado a su cuello, mirando la situación -¿los problemas que hicimos el otro día estaban bien?- miró directamente a la hija de su novio, pero de nuevo Akane se adelantó.

-Sí- exclamó, con una pequeña sonrisa -la semana que viene tenemos otro control- le relató, mientras se quitaba la mochila.

-Entonces habrá que repasar- dijo Katniss; dejó a Kyo en el suelo, ya que Madge y Clove se los llevaron a la cocina, a merendar.

Akane siguió a su madre y hermanos, pero Prim se dio la vuelta, andando en dirección contraria, camino del estudio. Katniss la siguió, extrañada por el comportamiento de la niña; según Peeta, no se había tomado la noticia mal... pero algo no marchaba.

-Prim - la llamó -cariño, no puedes entrar- le dijo.

-Déjame en paz- soltó, realmente enfadada. Katniss tragó saliva, ante la cara de enfado de la niña; todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó, agachándose y quedando a su altura.

-Eres la novia de papá- le dijo, con tono acusatorio -pensaba que eras mi amiga- susurró, en voz baja.

-Y lo soy, cariño- Katniss intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Prim la apartó con un gesto muy brusco.

-¡No lo eres!- le gritó -¡déjame en paz!

-Prim...- la castaña intentó tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió; no entendía que le pasaba.

-¡Déjame!- la niña gritó con tanta fuerza que Katniss se quedó blanca, sin saber que hacer o decir -¡las novias de papá no me dicen lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Primrose!- ambas se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Peeta; estaba de brazos cruzados, y miraba a su hija muy enfadado... ¿qué diantres le pasaba a su pequeña? -estás castigada, señorita.

-Peeta, no te enfades con ella- le suplicó su novia, levantándose y acercándose a él.

-No, Katniss; sabe perfectamente que no puede gritar y faltarle el respeto a un adulto- se volvió a su pequeña, que seguía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enfadada -¿por qué le has gritado así a Kat?

-Ella es tu novia- murmuró su hija -ya no va a ser mi amiga- Katniss vio como los ojos azules de la pequeña se cristalizaban, y enseguida comprendió lo que le pasaba.

Peeta y ella se miraron, y decidieron salir al jardín, para hablar con ella sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Se sentaron los tres en un banco, con la niña en medio de los dos.

-Cariño- Peeta se frotó los ojos -¿por qué dices eso?

-Glimmer no era mi amiga- se encogió Prim de hombros, mirando la suelo -nunca quería hacer nada conmigo.

-Pero eso no va a pasar con Kat- le explicó su padre, que dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo a la castaña, para que ella hablara también.

-Yo seguiré siendo tu amiga, y ayudándote a hacer los deberes...- enumeró, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Podremos salir los tres a pasear, a hacer cosas...- continuó Peeta, que entendía como se sentía su hija, y no la culpaba.

-¿En serio?- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

-Yo quiero mucho a tu padre- el cantante sonrió -y eso te incluye a ti también; yo no quiero quitarte a papá, sino que podamos estar juntos los tres.

-Entonces...- la pequeña puso cara pensativa -¿vamos a ir de compras, y a la playa?- Peeta rió suavemente.

-Haremos lo que tú quieras- le prometió este, ante el alivio de la castaña.

-¿Vais a casaros?- soltó la niña tan tranquila, mirándolos muy interesada -los novios se casan- se explicó, con inocencia.

-Es muy pronto para eso, cielo- habló Katniss, un poco roja por la vergüenza; el cantante contenía una mueca divertida.

-¿Y vas a vivir con nosotros?- siguió preguntando.

-De momento, no- Kat le acarició el pelo.

-Pero va a pasar mucho tiempo en casa, con nosotros- siguió hablando Peeta -aunque Kat tenga todavía su casa.

-¿Te parece bien?- interrogó la castaña, aliviada porque la situación ya se había arreglado. Prim asintió y se puso de pie, quedando frente a los dos.

-Siento haberte gritado- se disculpó la niña, agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- Katniss abrió los brazos, y Prim se acurrucó en ellos, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Sigo castigada?- preguntó esta con un pequeño mohín, mirando a su padre, todavía abrazada a la castaña.

-Me lo pensaré- exclamó Peeta, mirando a su chica con complicidad.

-Me he disculpado- protestó la niña; Katniss y ella pusieron un lamentable puchero de pena, y el cantante no pudo disimular la sonrisa.

-Eso no vale- protestó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Peeta- le pidió su novia -estoy segura de que no lo volverá a hacer- miró a Prim, que asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido -no puedo contra las dos- refunfuñó, en bromas.

-Acostúmbrate- sonrió su chica inocentemente, gesto que imitó Prim de manera graciosa.

-¿Puedo ir a merendar?

-Claro- asintió Peeta, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. La pareja vio como la niña corría hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Ah!- la pequeña se dio la vuelta, llamando de nuevo la atención de los dos -¡quiero un hermanito como regalo de navidades!- medio gritó, ya que estaba un poco alejada.

-Eso no es un juguete que puedas pedir, cariño- Katniss contenía la sonrisa, ante la torpe explicación de su chico.

-¿No hacen eso los novios?- se encogió la niña de hombros, antes de salir pitando hacia la cocina. El cantante se quedó estático, con una ceja alzada.

Katniss se quedó blanca, tragando saliva y mirando de reojo a su novio, que tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Quiero un hermanito como regalo de navidades...- repitió el rubio, todavía sin salir de su estupor -¿desde cuándo una niña de nueve años sabe eso?- cuestionó, con estupor.

-Hum... puede que lo haya estudiado en la clase de ciencias- fue la inteligente respuesta de su chica, y asomando en su boca un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa- protestó este, rodeando su hombro con un brazo y acercándola a él -ahora comprendo su silencio de ayer- meditó en voz alta.

-Si lo vemos desde su punto de vista, tiene su lógica- le dio la razón Kat -¿recuerdas cuando Delly la llevó a casa de Cato, antes de empezar la gira?- este asintió.

-Fue un comentario desafortunado por parte de Glimmer- rememoró el rubio, con una mueca de fastidio -siempre me acuerdo como te la llevaste del jaleo, queriendo evitar que la niña se sintiera incómoda.

-No era justo para ella ver eso, ni bueno- respondió -¿crees que irá todo bien, a partir de ahora?

-Ya no tendré que contener las ganas de darte un beso, aunque esté ella- dijo Peeta, acercándose a ella y besando suavemente sus labios -en serio cariño, ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto con Prim, estará encantada.

-Lástima que no podamos salir este fin de semana- exclamó la castaña, con una mueca de fastidio; pasado mañana, viernes, cogían de nuevo un avión, rumbo a Dubai, para seguir con la gira.

-Tendremos tiempo, tranquila por eso- la consoló su novio, besando suavemente su frente -¿has hablado con tu madre, por lo del comunicado?

-Sí- confirmó -le ha sorprendido que te pronuncies acerca del asunto -expresó, con una mueca que hizo sonreír a Peeta -¿y tú con los tuyos?

-Con mi padre- se encogió de hombros -se alegra mucho por nosotros; esa ha sido su respuesta - Katniss decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¿Y cómo va mi canción?- cambió de tema, haciéndose un poco la desinteresada.

-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada, calabacita- respondió, conteniendo la risa -es sorpresa.

-Tú y tus sorpresas- rodó los ojos ella.

-Te gustará; fíate un poco de mi- le pidió.

Katniss torció la boca, en un claro gesto de desacuerdo, pero terminó por darle un pequeño beso, antes de sonreír y de que ambos se levantaran, para seguir cada uno con su trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es impresionante- decía Clove una y otra vez, con la boca abierta y mirando hacia todos los lados; acababan de llegar al lujoso hotel en el que se alojarían en Dubai, el _Burj al Arab,_ que estaba considerado el hotel más lujoso del mundo. Con forma de vela de barco, y en medio de una pequeña isla, rodeado de kilómetros de playas, era uno de los iconos de la ciudad.

-Es increíble el dinero que puede haber invertido aquí- decía también Haymitch.

-Ya sabes, deja la música y haz negocio con el petróleo- expresó Finnick, alucinado como estaba. Era la primera vez que el grupo tocaba en ese país, y todos estaban impresionados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Yo solo quiero que nos den ya las habitaciones, y poder echarme a dormir- bostezaba Gale, con cara de cansancio. Con el cambio de horario, habían llegado a media mañana, hora local, y el concierto era esa misma noche. Debido a la apretada agenda, la rueda de prensa tendría lugar en el Dubai Sports City, lugar del concierto.

-Ya está- anunció Katniss, repartiendo las llaves de las habitaciones -estamos en la planta treinta y cinco- les informó, a la vez que repartía las llaves. Normalmente era Madge ya que se encargaba de eso, pero se había quedado en Los Ángeles -nuestro equipaje ya está arriba.

Por suerte para el grupo, las medidas de seguridad eran inmensas, por lo que apenas hubo avistamientos de prensa ni en el aeródromo privado en el que habían aterrizado, ni en la entrada del hotel. Dos botones les acompañaron hasta su piso, dejándoles en un amplio recibidor, que conectaba las suites de cada uno.

-Vaya...- murmuró Cato -los muebles parecen de oro- toda la decoración de las suites estaba conformado por lujosas telas de seda en tonos azules, y muebles lacados en dorado.

-Seguro que ese cojín vale más que tu casa entera- se burló Peeta, cargando con su maleta y la de Katniss, rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Se notará mucho si me llevo algunos, y los vendo?- bromeó el rubio, arrancando las risas del resto.

-Por si acaso, no pruebes- le recomendó Katniss, rodando los ojos.

-Puede que no te dejen salir del país, así que no sería mala idea- añadió la pelirroja, con una sonrisita de suficiencia; Finnick contuvo la risa. Desde esa primera presentación de ambos, los piques eran la tónica habitual.

-Que pena- Cato se llevó las manos al pecho -estoy seguro de que eso te causaría un gran disgusto, Nessie- soltó tan tranquilo, pero los ojos de la aludida se ensancharon, incrédulos y cabreados.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, rubito?- puso los brazos en jarras, taladrándole con la mirada.

-Vamos- protestó este -no hay quién pronuncie bien ese apellido.

-Ya estamos- siseó Peeta entre dientes, a la vez que su chica era muda espectadora de la situación.

-¿Me has puesto de apodo... el nombre de un monstruo?- le reclamó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es cariñoso- se defendió el guitarrista, alzando las manos -es como si fuera una abreviatura de tu nombre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de buscarte uno, rubito - fue la escueta respuesta de esta, antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse a su habitación,

El resto de los chicos y Katniss estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de póquer del pobre Cato, que refunfuñaba para sí mismo; era muy cómico verlos discutir.

-Dios, tío... ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarla así?- le preguntó Finnick, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Era sin mala intención- se defendió este, cruzándose de brazos.

-Así no te la vas a ganar- meneó la cabeza Gale, divertido.

-Tampoco es que ella ponga de su parte- seguía protestando el guitarrista -¿y quién ha dicho que quiero ligármela?

-Vamos, tío- ahora el que habló fue Peeta -el día que empezó a trabajar se te caía la baba- le recordó.

-Eso es cierto- Cato miró incrédulo a Katniss, que por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con el resto.

-¿Tú también?

-Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia- le dijo ella -si sabes que no es muy dada a bromear, no la piques.

-Cosas más complicadas se han conseguido -habló ahora su primo, palmeándole el hombro -mira a estos dos - señaló a Peeta y Katniss.

-Claro, muy bonito- se burló Cato - a Katita le pones una canción de Megadeth y ya está - Peeta rió, mirando a su calabacita.

-Francamente, tío... te veo aprendiendo a bailar música electrónica- se carcajeó Gale.

-Pagaría por ver algo así- reía también Finnick.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- siseó, antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse a su habitación. Gale y Haymitch reían, a la vez que Finnick se volvió a Peeta.

-Te apuesto doscientos pavos a que en menos de un mes, tenemos al mismísimo Cato Hadley bailando a pleno ritmo en las discotecas- le retó el batería a su amigo.

-Imposible- rodó los ojos el cantante -trescientos a que no cae- le picó de vuelta.

-Hecho- ambos chocaron las manos, ante la cara resignada de Katniss.

-¿Siempre buscas la forma de hacer negocio?- le preguntó a Finnick.

-No hay que perder la ocasión de ganar unos cuantos dólares- se excusó este.

Cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Kat no pudo evitar dejarse caer en la enorme y mullida cama. Apenas habían podido dormir en el avión, y no estaba segura de los litros de cafeína que necesitarían los chicos y ella misma para aguantar hasta el final del concierto.

Cerró un momento los ojos, y sonrió al sentir como su novio se tumbaba con suavidad encima de ella, sin hacerle daño.

-He echado de menos tenerte así- susurró Peeta contra sus labios, para después besarla. Su lengua delineó con cuidado el labio inferior de su chica, gesto que ella correspondió abriendo la boca y permitiendo que ambos músculos se mezclaran, suave pero a la vez de manera juguetona.

-Yo también- admitió ella, pasando sus manos por su rebelde pelo y alborotándolo más. Sus pequeñas y heladas manos descendieron de manera sinuosa, perdiéndose por el interior de su camiseta y acariciando su pecho.

-Cariño...- jadeó el cantante; cuando él iba a imitar la acción de su chica, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la diversión parara.

-¡Chicos, ha llegado el almuerzo!- oyeron a Clove -¡lamento interrumpiros la diversión!- se disculpó, conteniendo la risa.

-Siempre igual- siseó frustado Peeta, meneando la cabeza -¿tienes hambre?- pasó la mano por la mejilla de su novia.

-Podría comer algo- admitió esta, todavía con la respiración agitada, debido a los besos y a las caricias.

-¿La hora de la siesta?- preguntó Peeta, con voz ronca y sugerente, alzando las dos cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Pervertido- le dio un juguetón golpe en el pecho, antes de que el cantante se levantara, ayudándola a ella también, para salir a reunirse con el resto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es una locura- se quejó la publicista, sentándose en el sofá del camerino. Después de un almuerzo ligero y de apenas una hora de descanso, la banda y las chicas llegaron puntuales al estadio, donde una alucinada Clove fue testigo de como se montaba el inmenso escenario.

-Menos mal que ya se han ido todos - Katniss se sentó a su lado; la primera rueda de prensa del grupo en tierras árabes fue perfectamente coordinada por la recién llegada. Era la primera que los periodistas eran todos hombres.

-No sabía que estos chicos montaba todo este jaleo por un concierto- la castaña rió.

-¿En serio que no conocías al grupo?- todavía le parecía muy raro.

-Es verdad- se encogió de hombros -cuando Plutchard y Madge me entrevistaron, creí que se trataría de un grupo pequeño, y otro estilo de música; cuando ella mencionó Slave Heart, me quedé con cara tonta - Kat sonrió, al escuchar la explicación -nunca me ha gustado ni el rock, ni el heavy ni nada de eso...

-Te acostumbrarás- le dijo ella -en un rato, los verás en su salsa.

-¿Cómo es ser la novia de un famoso?- ahora la ronda de preguntas se volvió contra la castaña.

-Es raro, pero ante todo, Peeta es una persona normal y corriente- le contó, con una pequeña sonrisa -ya los has visto estos días en el estudio; no hacen nada más que trabajar. Todos ellos tienen los pies en la tierra.

-En eso llevas razón- admitió Clove - yo pensaba que todos los días eran juergas locas.

-Eso pregunté yo también- rió esta, recordando.

-También pensé que eran muchos más altivos y arrogantes- siguió relatando la pelirroja -quiero decir, los grupos así famosos, con montañas de dólares y fans... ya me entiendes- se encogió de hombros.

-Peeta, a veces, es un poco divo- le confesó -quiero decir, su carácter hace que, a veces, parece que esté hablando de forma borde y grosera... pero no es así en absoluto.

-Si lo admites tú, que eres su novia... debe ser verdad.

-¿Sabes que al principio nos parecíamos un poco a Cato y a ti?- siguió relatando -no llevábamos muuuy mal- negó con la cabeza -quien me iba a decir hace unos meses que terminaríamos juntos.

-La diferencia es que el rubito y yo no terminaremos juntos, bajo ningún concepto- afirmó, de forma muy rotunda.

-Es un chico encantador- de dijo esta -si lo conocieras un poco más, te sorprenderías.

-No me apetece conocerlo en absoluto- la chica seguía en sus trece -Nessie... ¿qué clase de apodo es ese?- se preguntó así misma, ante la cara divertida de la castaña.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Brutus, que avisó a Katniss que había un pequeño problema con los dichosos pases VIP; la castaña se levantó, yendo al encuentro de todos ellos, para hacerlos pasar al camerino. Entre los ilustres invitados había varios magnates del petróleo, acompañados por un sinfín de guardaespaldas y un séquito impresionante, que Katniss no sabía si eran familia o simples conocidos.

Muchos de ellos, con túnicas y el tradicional turbante a la cabeza, conversaron con el grupo en un fluido inglés; había muy pocas mujeres, y todas ellas con ricas túnicas bordadas y la cabeza cubierta por pañuelos. No despegaban la mirada del suelo, y apenas hablaban o simplemente se dedicaban a asentir con la cabeza a cualquier frase que fuera dirigida a ellas. Clove y ella recibieron anteriormente instrucciones de que fueran discretamente vestidas, para evitar problemas.

Por fin, el ritual anterior a los conciertos dio comienzo. La pelirroja no hacía más que asomarse con discreción, impresionada por la marea de más de las sesenta mil personas allí congregadas, ya aplaudiendo y gritando entusiasmados cada vez que una figura humana aparecía en el escenario.

Cato, guitarra colgada al hombro, se acercó a Katniss y Clove, que ya habían tomado el lugar acostumbrado para seguir el espectáculo.

-No me esperaba tanta gente- dijo este, meneando incrédulo la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Katniss -quiero decir, con las costumbres tan arcaícas y severas que tienen... no sé, es extraño - murmuró. Peeta se acercó a ellos, y rodeó la cintura de Katniss con sus brazos.

-¿Preparada para disfrutar de un poco de buena música?- interrogó Cato a la pelirroja, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aprecio la buena música- se cruzó esta de brazos -debo reconocer que tenéis canciones... buenas... por así decirlo; esta semana en casa he escuchado algunas.

-Espera a vernos en acción- refutó Haymitch, que al igual que sus compañeros, ya estaba preparado para salir a la palestra.

-Te gustará el espectáculo, Nessie- la picó Cato.

-Si vuelves a llamarme eso, juro que te estampo la guitarra en la cabeza- le advirtió, fulminándole con la mirada.

Peeta rodó los ojos, y decidió dejar a la singular pareja y Haymitch a solas, llevándose a Katniss a una esquina fuera de la vista de ojos indiscretos.

-¿Preparado?- sondeó ella, apartando cuidadosamente el cable de los audífonos, que se había enredado con uno de sus pendientes.

-Listo para ganarme el sueldo- bromeó él, acercándose a ella y besando suavemente su cuello -¿me ganaré mi premio?- sondeó, malicioso.

-Te recuerdo que te lo ganaste en Tokio, divo- le picó ella de vuelta; este rió, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel. El griterío ya era audible, señal de que el resto de la banda ya estaba en el escenario.

-A por ellos- a regañadientes de apartó de su chica, dejando un sonoro besos en sus labios y guiñándole un ojo, antes de girarse y encaminar sus pasos hacia el escenario.

Katniss se reunió con una alucinada pelirroja, que boquiabierta miraba como el público coreaba las canciones a pleno pulmón.

-Es increíble- chilló Clove, para que Katniss la oyera.

-Lo es- le dio la razón, a la vez que una de las canciones más rockeras y divertidas de la banda resonaba en el estadio; la costumbre de cambiar una canción del repertorio se había mantenido, ya que según los chicos, así era menos monótono.

-Se vuelven locos- seguía exclamando la publicista, a la vez que Katniss observaba como Cato se acercaba al micrófono de Peeta, y ambos coreaban el estribillo de la canción...

_"Hasta que no esté enterrado a seis metros_

_de profundidad, no necesito una cama..._

_viviré mientras esté vivo,_

_dormiré cuando esté muerto._

_Hasta que no me entierren y _

_pongan a descansar mis huesos, _

_viviré mientras estè vivo, _

_dormiré cuando esté muerto..."_

Katniss miraba a su novio con una sonrisa, era increíble lo feliz que estaba, se le notaba incluso mientras cantaba. Se estaba divirtiendo, y haciendo que el público también participara de forma activa en el recital.

-Wau... ¡Slave Heart!- chilló Nessie, que a su lado, saltaba y aplaudía emocionada; puede que, a pesar de todo, el grupo se hubiera ganado otra fan.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! ya volví! y de verdad que lo siento, pero es que la autora no subía el siguiente porque está teniendo problemas con el embarazo, y de todas formas no es que lo haya subido, es que yo me harté de haceros esperar. Así que aquí lo tenéis, espero que lo disfrutéis, porque me voy de vacaciones y hasta dentro de 3 semanas no podré subir otro. Me voy pasado mañana, así que intentaré actualizar "Cruel Summer" si puedo, por lo que no podré subir otro capi aquí.  
**

**Oye, sabíais que Josh Hutcherson está saliendo con Claudia Traisac? he de admitir que en cuanto me enteré me entró el gusanillo de los celos (ridículo, lo sé), pero en cuanto me enteré de que era española no sabéis lo que me alegré. ¡Por fin un actor de Hollywood que no sale con rubias plásticas! y alo mejor Josh se anima de una vez y viene a España...  
**

**Ah! otra cosa que no viene para nada a cuento, ¿Conocéis la saga "Cincuenta sombras de Grey"? seguramente sí... pues era originalmente un fanfic de Crepúsculo (de Edward y Bella) que luego la autora cambió los nombre y lo publicó. En realidad yo ya lo sabía, nunca he visto a un escritor escribir tanto sexo y tan esplícito, eso solo se hace en los fics. Así que quería animar todos/as los autores/as que tienen fics maravillosos para que los publicaran como libros, y que luego se acordaran de mí XD  
**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows, los guest que me dejan comentarios... y perdonad estas tonterías que os cuento, pero es que luego se las cuento a mis amigas y la mayoría piensan que estoy loca jajaja XP**

**Nos leemos! **

**María as MarEverdeen**


	22. Familia

**Disclaimer: la historia ertenece a SARAH-CRISH CULLEN, yo tan solo la adapto a los personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**Canción del capítulo: "Stay" de Bon Jovi**

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Familia_

Después del triunfal debut del grupo en tierras árabes, y del macro concierto que ofrecieron en Qatar, llegó el momento de regresar a casa. Habían sido cinco días frenéticos, y por problemas de agenda con la grabación, apenas pudieron disfrutar de más tiempo para conocer esos fascinantes países y sus costumbres.

Katniss llamó a la puerta de la casa del matrimonio Hawtorne a media mañana; se había tomado las primeras horas de la mañana libres para poder acudir a su cita con el médico, que había estado aplazando casi dos semanas. Peeta finalmente no pudo acompañarla, ya que los directivos del estudio exigieron dejar al menos un tema grabado antes de que partieran rumbo a México, la siguiente parada de la gira.

-Hola Katniss- saludó Sae, que fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola- respondió esta, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-El estudio es un hervidero de gente- le relató, a la vez que ambas se encaminaban hacia la cocina -solo faltabas tú- bromeó.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- rió suavemente la castaña.

-Pero antes, desayuna algo- la medió regañó Sae - Madge me ha dicho que ibas a hacerte unos análisis, y que no te dejara pisar el estudio hasta que comas algo.

-He tomado un café al salir de la consulta- contestó -pero no haré enfadar a la jefa- nada más poner un pie en la cocina, el olor inconfundible de las tostadas y el capuccino humeante se colaron por su nariz, mandando un sonoro gruñido directo a su estómago.

-¿Todo bien?- le interrogó Sae - espero que no sea nada grave.

-Analítica de rutina- le aclaró la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa; justo en ese momento entró la dueña de la casa.

-Hola Kat- se sentó con ella, mientras Sae le entregaba una taza de té.

-¿Cómo va la grabación?- interrogó, muy interesada.

-Han tenido que repetir la canción unas tres veces- le relató su jefa -te puedes imaginar como está tu chico- soltó una pequeña risa.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- admitió Katniss -¿qué tal la canción nueva?

-Se titula "_Stay_", y es muy bonita- alabó Madge - pero por lo que les oído cuchichear, no es la tuya- negó divertida con la cabeza.

-Empieza a hartarme tanto misterio- musitó, fastidiada.

-Solo quiere sorprenderte- le recordó, tomando un pequeño sorbo -¿todo bien en el médico?- la castaña afirmó con la cabeza.

-No me acostumbro a eso de que me saquen sangre- le confesó, con una mueca de dolor.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Madge - y mañana me toca revisión a mi.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño o pequeña?

-Estupendo, mientras a su madre se le revuelva el estómago, es señal que de todo marcha bien para él- Katniss rió, divertida por la cara de resignación de Madge.

-¿Tenéis alguna preferencia?

-A Gale y a mi nos da igual- le contó -Akane y Hachiko quieren niña, y Kyo chico.

-Por supuesto- le dio la razón Katniss -no podía ser de otra manera; a este paso, podéis abrir una guardería.

-Te aseguro que será el último- siguió relatando Madge -creo que con cuatro hijos, Gale y yo ya hemos contribuido al crecimiento demográfico del país.

-Y tanto- le dio la razón Katniss.

-Ya te tocará- musitó la rubia, divertida - a Peeta le encantan los niños.

-Lo sé- suspiró ella -¿sabes que Prim ya ha pedido un hermanito por navidades?- la rubia sonrió.

-Pronto empieza- le dijo -¿y tú, qué opinas del tema?- la castaña la miró sin entender -¿te ves así con Peeta, en un futuro?

-A mi también me gustan los niños, salta a la vista- eligió con cuidado sus palabras -si todo va bien, cuando llegue el momento, nos lo plantearemos.

Siguieron con la conversación mientras ambas terminaban sus respectivos desayunos, hasta que llegaron al despacho. Después de sacar su portátil y el Ipad, la charla pasó a temas más profesionales.

-¿Dónde está Clove?- interrogó Katniss, extrañada de no verla por allí.

-Hoy iba a la redacción de "_Rock-Sound_"- le recordó la rubia -tenemos que cerrar la entrevista con ellos antes de que partáis a México.

-Cierto- aprobó Katniss -¿y la renovación del contrato con la discográfica?

-De eso me encargaré yo, mientras vosotros estáis de viaje- meditó Madge.

-¿Crees que Plutchard cederá a negociar las claúsulas que los chicos quieren retocar?

-Esperemos que sí- suspiró Madge -según vaya reuniéndome con él y los directivos, te iré pasando las cantidades, para ver que opinas.

-Qué poco voy a disfrutar de México- se quejó la castaña -tus mails parecen testamentos- la picó. Madge le sacó la lengua de manera graciosa mientras tomaba asiento. La castaña oyó voces en el cuarto de grabación, así que decidió encaminarse hacia allí.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando la canción; los chicos estaban fuera, sentados con los técnicos y escuchando con atención la melodía y la voz de Peeta, que de pie y con los brazos en jarras, fruncía el ceño; se notaba que no estaba muy contento con el resultado. Con paso cauteloso se acercó a él; este volvió la cabeza, sonriéndola a la vez que pasaba un brazo por su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

La canción era preciosa, y Katniss no pudo evitar que un nudo se instalara en su garganta mientras prestaba atención a la letra...

_"Todo cantante siempre canta_

_sobre alguien más._

_Otro corazón sangrando, _

_otro nuevo comienzo._

_Pero esta vez estoy cantando_

_acerca de mí..._

_hice que fuera así de solitario_

_que incluso mi piano quería llorar..."_

Los acompañamientos del piano eran increíbles, pero los técnicos de la discográfica meneaban la cabeza, cuchicheando entre ellos y haciendo que Peeta cada vez resoplara de manera más audible.

_"Pero yo estoy aquí_

_pidiéndote que te quedes_

_sólo un poco más..._

_siempre has sido la más fuerte, _

_no puedo dejarte ir._

_Rogándote..._

_quédate..."_

-Es justo ahí- uno de los técnicos de sonido habló, parando la canción de manera abrupta; Peeta y Cato achicaron los ojos -ese acorde, cuando dices quédate...

-¿Y?- enarcó una ceja el cantante, sin saber a que se referían.

-Tenéis que bajar el tono de la guitarra- habló otro de ellos, manipulando los botones de sonido.

-Si hacemos eso, tendremos que bajar el bajo también- negó Gale con la cabeza.

-Entonces, tendrá que cantar medio tono más alto- ahora el que habló fue Haymitch, señalando a Peeta.

-La canción ya tiene tonos muy altos- negó el aludido, con la cabeza -no llegaría con holgura para la siguiente estrofa.

-¿Por qué no podemos dejarla tal y cómo está?- propuso Finnick -no suena mal.

-Cuando hagamos los arreglos finales, se notaría- negó de nuevo uno de los técnicos.

-Es imperceptible- rodó los ojos Cato, levantándose -propongo que nos tomemos un descanso, y lo pensemos.

-Está bien- aprobó Gale.

-Panda de sabelotodos- siseó Peeta, entre dientes; sintió como Kat le apretaba la mano, pidiéndole que se calmara. Cuando sus ojos azules enfocaron a su novia, su semblante se suavizó.

-Tranquilo- murmuró ella.

-Perdona cariño- resopló cansado -pero cuando se ponen tan pesados, me sacan de quicio.

-Lo sé- respondió la joven de vuelta; sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Peeta y a los chicos que cuestionaran las canciones, y que tuvieran que retocarlas mucho después de componerlas y acoplar la música. Este sonrió, antes de agacharse y darle un suave beso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- le preguntó, a la vez que salían al jardín, para poder tener un poco de intimidad.

-El reconocimiento ha ido bien, y mis niveles hormonales son normales - Peeta sonrió, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo -en cuanto a los anticonceptivos, me ha dicho que bajando la dosis de tiroxina, puedo tomar cualquiera de ellos.

-¿Eso significa que tendrías que bajar la dosis de la pastilla que tomas todas las mañanas?- interrogó Peeta, con el ceño fruncido; Katniss sonrió, era demasiado tierno ver cómo se preocupaba por ella y su salud.

-Me recetarían un medicamento más suave, pero igual de efectivo- le contó ella -lo único, es que los anticonceptivos podrían hacer que aumente de peso, así que tendré que controlarme un poco más.

-¿Y qué opciones te han dado?

-He pensado en el implante hormonal; es una pequeña varilla, del tamaño de una cerilla, que se introduce bajo la piel, con anestesia local. Eso libera las hormonas gradualmente, y podría combinarlo con mi medicación.

-¿Y cuánto dura eso?- seguía preguntando su novio.

-Tienen efecto durante tres años; y se puede retirar cuando quieras; tendría mi periodo normal.. .- enumeró -y dado el ajetreo que llevamos, no tendría que preocuparme por tomar más pastillas, o tener que estar pendiente de ello; creo que es una buena solución.

-Si tú estás cómoda con ello- le dijo este -¿cuándo te lo pondrían?

-Con mi siguiente ciclo menstrual; una semana después de volver de Sudamérica, y coincide que estamos aquí- le recordó -podría ir a que me lo colocaran.

-Prometo que esta vez, te acompañaré- Katniss sonrió divertida, a la vez que se ponía de puntillas y le besaba en la mejilla; pero su novio tenía otros planes, ya que giró su cuello en un rápido movimiento, capturando sus labios con los suyos. Katniss le abrazó por la cintura, a la vez que los dientes de este mordisqueaban de manera delicada su labio inferior.

-Odio dormir sin ti- protestó Peeta, como si fuera un niño pequeño, una vez liberó su boca y bajó a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en esa zona.

-De momento, es lo que hay- le intentó consolar Katniss -¿ayudaste a Prim con el trabajo?- ayer la niña y ella estuvieron toda la tarde con su proyecto de ciencias, y como no consiguieron acabar, Peeta tuvo que seguir ayudando a Prim, una vez ya en su casa.

-Me pasé dos horas coloreando y recortando dibujos de los distintos tipos de frutas y verduras- le aclaró -espero que al menos, le pongan buena nota por ello.

-No te veo con pinturas en la mano- rió ella, divertida.

-Te dije que tenía muchas facetas- susurró con voz ronca, cosa que no hizo otra cosa que su chica riera más fuerte -¿preparada para la excursión?- mañana era sábado, y por fin, Katniss pasaría el día con su novio y Prim.

-Sí- suspiró ella -y eso me recuerda que quiero dejar unas cosas terminadas, ya que tenemos el fin de semana bastante ajetreado.

-La cena, casi lo había olvidado- musitó el cobrizo en voz alta; el domingo era el cumpleaños de Haymitch, y todo el grupo y sus parejas se reunían en casa del matrimonio Abernathy para cenar -dejaré a Prim con mis padres esa noche, y que ellos la lleven al colegio el lunes.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Katniss -¿hoy no viene después de clase, verdad?

-Madge la recogerá, y la llevará al cumpleaños de Posy; la recogeré cuando salga del estudio.

-¿Conoces a sus padres?- Prim siempre hablaba de Posy, una de sus mejores amigas, junto a Akane.

-Sí, aunque no los vea mucho; su padre es cámara de televisión, y su madre enfermera- iba a seguir hablando, pero se dio cuenta de que Cato le hacía un gesto con la mano, llamando su atención.

-Tengo que entrar- resopló.

-Y yo papeleo que terminar- musitó ella.

De la mano, la pareja se adentró de nuevo en el estudio, dispuestos a seguir cada uno con sus respectivas tareas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que Bella interrumpiera su desayuno del sábado. Ya estaba vestida, ya que Peeta y Prim pasarían a recogerla en media hora; sonrió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de su amiga de la infancia.

-Qué madrugadora- saludó nada más descolgar.

-Vengo de mi sesión de footing, y Vick todavía está durmiendo- respondió Rue -es la mejor hora para llamar sin interrupciones- bromeó.

-¿Cómo está mi chico?- preguntó Katniss, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cada día más grande, y más revoltoso- suspiró la morena.

-Es un niño encantador- rodó los ojos la castaña.

-Para ti, que lo ves de cuando de cuando- fue la contestación de su amiga -si lo tuvieras las veinticuatro horas, no dirías eso; pero no te he llamado para hablar de mi hijo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Katniss dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Peeta?- preguntó, muy interesada.

-Muy bien- sonrió esta.

-Por cierto, en _"In touch" _salís muy guapos en las fotos- musitó la morena, pícara. Katniss hizo memoria, y recordó las fotos en las que salían Peeta y ella paseando por los alrededores del hotel, en Qatar.

-También me lo dijo mi madre- siseó, con una pequeña mueca -francamente, no me acostumbro.

-Cecelia debe estar muy atareada; siempre ha seguido los cotilleos al pie de la letra... y ahora con más motivo.

-Eso dice mi padre- rió la castaña.

-Tendré que pedirte un autógrafo la próxima vez que nos veamos- bromeó Rue.

-Muy graciosa.

-¿Sabes que estuvimos en Forks el fin de semana pasado, y me topé con Bonnie?

-Pensaba que seguía en Nueva York- murmuró Katniss, un poco sorprendida; Bonnie Matthews fue a la escuela primaria y al instituto con ellas, pero nunca se llevaron del todo bien.

-Ha vuelto a Forks; por lo visto, su contrato laboral terminó y no se lo renovaron, por lo que ha regresado. Trabaja en la cafetería de sus padres.

-Vaya...- seguía murmurando -¿y qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó por ti, y si tu romance con Peeta era cierto- rió divertida Rue -cuando le dije que eras su novia, su cara era todo un poema.

-Me lo imagino- siseó, hastiada.

-Estoy esperando a que vengáis los dos a Forks, su cara será para recordar.

-No sé si podremos ir pronto, Rue- le aclaró.

-Sé que estáis de un lado para otro con la gira, pero algún día tendrá que conocer a tus padres.

-Él tiene muchas ganas de ir; veremos a ver cuando podemos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?- cambió de tema.

-Vamos a pasar el día los tres juntos- le contó, contenta -pero poco más te puedo decir.

-¿Ves cómo la niña se lo tomaría bien?; te preocupas demasiado; Katniss le había relatado hace unos días la primera reacción de la niña, pero su amiga le restó importancia, y más cuando le contó la conversación que mantuvieron con posterioridad Peeta y ella con la pequeña. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya han llegado- le dijo -te llamaré antes de que nos vayamos a México.

-Pásalo bien- le deseó su amiga.

Una vez cortó la llamada, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sonriendo al escuchar los pequeños ladridos de Buttercup. Al abrir, el perro entró como una bala en la casa, correteando y husmeando a su alrededor.

-¡Kat!- Prim la abrazó por la cintura, y la castaña se agachó, para darle un beso.

-Hola cielo- la saludó -¿lo pasaste bien en el cumpleaños de Posy?

-Muy bien- afirmó contenta.

-¿Y el trabajo de ciencias?- siguió preguntándole.

-Me pusieron un notable- parloteó, orgullosa.

-Nos lo pusieron a todos- Katniss sonrió al oír la frase de Peeta, que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las gafas de sol y la correa del perro en una mano. Prim entró en la casa, seguida de su padre.

-Dime que tienes café hecho- susurró Peeta, mientras se agachaba y dejaba un sonoro beso en los labios de su chica.

-¿Mala noche?- sondeó la joven, mientras la niña se acomodaba en el sofá y ellos dos se dirigían a la cocina.

-Prim se ha levantado a las ocho de la mañana- le aclaró este, ahogando un bostezo -y yo me quedé a ver una película hasta las tantas.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Katniss, mientras le servía la bebida caliente; nada más pronunciar la palabra comer, el perro se plantó a su lado, apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo no, pero Buttercup sí- musitó hastiado el cantante. La castaña cogió un trozo de tostada, dándoselo al animal. Este volvió al salón, contento con el resultado.

-¿Quieres algo, Prim?- levantó la voz, para que la niña la escuchara.

-No- contestó la niña; vio que había puesto la televisión, y que estaba viendo una serie de dibujos animados. Se volvió a Peeta, que pausadamente tomaba el café.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarnos?- interrogó, muy interesada. Su novio sonrió, dejando la taza de café encima del mostrador y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Podemos ir a dar un paseo por el centro, o a los puestos ambulantes de Santa Mónica; hay un mercadillo muy popular por allí.

-Me parece bien- aprobó la castaña, acurrucándose contra él -¿comemos en tu casa, no?

-Ese es el plan, a la noche podemos ir a hacerle una visita a Messalla- sugirió -desde que estuve contigo, no he vuelto.

-Hum... me parece bien- susurro.

-Por la tarde podemos sacar a Buttercup a pasear por la playa- le seguía contando.

-Llevaré ropa para cambiarme, entonces.

-Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo- sugirió el rubio, de manera inocente, contra su cuello.

-Sabes que a mi me gustaría también- respondió ella -pero es muy pronto.

Peeta resopló de manera cómica, pero cuando levantó la cara de su cuello, no pudo resistir las ganas de besarla. Sintió como Kat agarraba con su puño los cortos pelos de la parte posterior de su nuca, acercándole más hacia ella; disfrutando de las sensaciones, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Prim, hasta que la niña tiró de la camiseta de su padre.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- les preguntó, con una sonrisa. Katniss, muerta de la vergüenza, se puso roja como un tomate, pero su novio le quitó hierro al asunto, diciéndole con la mirada que no pasaba nada.

-Voy a preparar ropa- se disculpó, soltándose del agarre del cantante, pero la niña fue detrás suyo, sentándose encima de la cama. Mientras Katniss le entregaba la ropa, ella la iba metiendo en la mochila.

-¿Te da vergüenza besar a papá?- le preguntó, de manera inocente. Katniss se quedó congelada... a la niña no le daba reparo alguno preguntar cualquier cosa.

-Claro que no- respondió, una vez salió de su estupor.

-Es que te has puesto roja- sonrió Prim.

-Eso me suele pasar con bastante frecuencia- musitó ella; era la primera vez que los pillaba, pero no parecía molesta, todo lo contrario.

-Papá te quiere mucho- se explicó, siempre sonriendo - Posy tiene novio, pero ellos no se besan como vosotros.

-Posy tiene diez años, cielo- le explicó ella, divertida -la gente mayor se besa de esta manera.

-Mamá casi nunca le da un beso así a Darius- la castaña arqueó una ceja, pero decidió quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Puede que lo hagan cuando tú no los ves- apuntó. La niña se encogió de hombros, pero siguió interrogando a Katniss con el tema de los besos y de los novios. La curiosidad de Prim era inmensa... hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Peeta, que apareció por la habitación.

-¿Estáis listas?- les preguntó.

-Ya está- la castaña cogió su bolso, y su novio la mochila con el cambio de ropa. La pequeña salió primero, y mientras se aseguraban de que estaba todo apagado, el rubio no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablábais?- preguntó, a la vez que Katniss cerraba la puerta. La niña y Buttercup ya bajaban las escaleras, rumbo al coche.

-Me ha preguntado si me da vergüenza besarte- dijo, con una pequeña risa; este contuvo la carcajada con una pequeña mueca -y me ha preguntado porque Posy y su novio no se besan como nosotros.

La cara de Edward cambió a una mueca indescifrable, a la vez que se ponía serio. Se quedó tan pasmado, que su novia no pudo contener la risa.

-Deberías verte la cara; te has puesto verde del mareo- seguía carcajeándose la castaña.

-Novio...- repitió la palabra -¿desde cuándo las niñas de diez años tienen novios?

-¿Nunca has tenido la típica novia de guardería, o de la escuela primaria?- le preguntó esta, secándose las lágrimas.

-No es lo mismo- refunfuñó, molesto.

-¿Sabes que para ese tema, eres el típico padre autoritario?- le preguntó ella.

-No es eso...- le respondió, abriendo el coche - cuando acabe la universidad, abordaremos el tema- susurró para si mismo, con una mueca de disgusto.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos Katniss, antes de acomodarse todos en el coche, y partir rumbo a la costa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese sábado, el Paseo de la famosa playa californiana estaba bastante concurrido; tardaron casi media hora en poder aparcar, y eso que apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana. Prim y Katniss, de la mano, se acercaron a los puestos ambulantes, seguidas por Peeta y Buttercup, que estaba más que feliz de corretear alrededor de la gente.

-Mira Kat- llamó su atención la pequeña, tirando de su mano -me gustan las pulseras- eran pulseras rígidas, muy finas y de diversos colores.

-¿Quieres unas?- le preguntó la castaña, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su novio, pidiendo su permiso, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-¡Sí!- exclamó la niña, alborozada; ambas pasaron unos minutos, eligiendo cuidadosamente el tamaño y colores.

-Mira papá- Prim le mostró las compras a su padre, girando su muñeca, haciendo que las pulseras tintinearan.

-Muy bonitas- aprobó este, tomando la mano de Katniss. La niña cogió la correa del perro, paseando por delante de ellos.

-¿No te ha molestado, verdad?- preguntó la joven, con cautela.

-Claro que no, tonta- la besó en la mejilla -no tienes que pedirme permiso para comprarle algo a Prim, o hacer algo con ella.

El paseo prosiguió, y pasaron la mayoría de la mañana admirando los puestos de artesanía; Katniss y Prim paraban en casi todos los puestos de bisutería, probándose pulseras, pendientes, anillos... en el último puesto la castaña se quedó prendada de un anillo de plata, con una bonita piedra en tonos rosados en el centro.

-¿Qué tipo de piedra es?- le preguntó Katniss a la mujer que atendía el puesto.

-Es ópalo rosa- le explicó.

-¿Te gusta?- se inclinó, para que la niña lo viera; la cara de Prim era muy graciosa, mirando con detenimiento el anillo.

-Es muy bonito, te queda muy bien- alabó.

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó Peeta, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- la joven se volvió hacia la vendedora.

-Ciento veinticinco dólares- los ojos de Katniss por poco se salen de las órbitas -es plata auténtica, y la piedra es cara, no lo niego.

-Nos lo quedamos- habló Peeta, adelantándose a su novia -¿tú quieres uno, Prim?

-¡Sí!- exclamó; durante los próximos quince minutos, ella y la niña miraron con detenimiento los anillos de talla pequeña, hasta que esta se decidió. Una vez que Peeta pagó, decidieron adentrarse en el Paseo, ya que Buttercup estaba muy inquieto, y necesitaba andar sin parar cada dos por tres.

Peeta rodeó los hombros de Katniss, mientras que Prim se adelantaba con el animal; el rubio miró de reojo a su chica, que sonreía levemente, mirando el anillo que ya estaba cómodamente instalado en su dedo.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella -pero no tenías que comprarme nada- se quejó levemente.

-¿No puedo hacerle un regalo a mi calabacita?- susurró en voz baja -no era muy caro... ¿debo temer el momento en el que te entregue el de verdad?- la castaña se quedó parada ante esa pregunta, ante la sonrisa contenida de su novio.

-¿Ha... hablas en serio?- consiguió decir, a duras penas.

-Con el tiempo, por supuesto- habló con tal firmeza que seguía sorprendida y muda -no sé que piensas con respecto al tema... pero me gustaría que fueras Katniss Mellark - hizo una pausa -¿te sorprende?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Bue... bueno sí; es decir...- la castaña pensó con cuidado sus palabras -tú ya has estado casado una vez, y pensé que no querrías repetir la experiencia, aunque tuviéramos una relación estable.

-No me lo planteé, hasta que te conocí- admitió él, besando con suavidad su mejilla -tengo mi punto tradicional- bromeó, arrancando las risas de ella.

-Veremos como te portas estos meses- le picó ella, dándole un pequeño codazo -si te comportas bien, me lo pensaré.

-¿Ah, sí?- susurró el cantante de vuelta, acercándose a ella y tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos; iban a profundizar el beso, cuando un flash hizo que se separaran.

Dos periodistas estaban disparando las cámaras; Katniss buscó con la mirada a la niña, que por suerte estaba asomada a la barandilla que delimitaba el Paseo marítimo de la playa, con Buttercup tumbado a su lado. Katniss vio como el ceño de su novio se fruncía, por lo que se separó un poco de él.

-Prim- la llamó con suavidad; la pequeña dejó su puesto, para volver al lado de la joven, que la tomó de la mano, a la vez que Peeta se dirigía a ellas.

-Vámonos- susurró este, tomando él la correa del perro.

-¡Peeta, Peeta!- varios curiosos se giraron, alertados por la llamada de los periodistas -¿estáis de paseo familiar?

-Evidentemente- fue la tensa respuesta del rubio, que tomó a su novia de la mano, instándola a que andara más rápido.

-¿Cómo va la gira?- preguntó el otro, haciendo fotos.

-Va muy bien- respondió, serio. Katniss tapó a la niña con su cuerpo, impidiendo que la fotografiaran; pero los paparazzis no captaban la indirecta, y seguían disparando las cámaras.

-¿Cómo va la relación, Katniss?- ahora la pregunta fue directamente para ella. Simplemente sonrió con educación, pero no soltó palabra alguna por su boca.

-¿Tu hija se lleva bien con tu novia?- la castaña miró de reojo a su chico, que empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-No saquéis fotos de mi hija; sabéis las normas, chicos- fue la respuesta a la pregunta. Katniss no veía la hora de llegar al aparcamiento, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver el todoterreno blanco.

-Subid- el joven desbloqueó el coche, y una vez la niña estuvo segura, ella misma se encargó de atar bien la correa de Buttercup, mientras que Peeta intercambiaba unas palabras con sus perseguidores. Por suerte, no pasó nada grave, y enseguida pudieron partir, rumbo a la casa del cantante.

Mientras la pequeña admiraba sus compras en el asiento trasero, los ojos de Katniss se posaron en su novio, que con semblante serio, miraba al frente.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió, preocupada. Este la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Sí- suspiró -lamento que nos hayan fastidiado la mañana.

-No pasa nada- le confortó ella, apretando su mano -¿no te has peleado con ellos, verdad?

-He respondido a sus preguntas- le contó -me han asegurado que no le han sacado fotos a la niña, y si sale accidentalmente en alguna, no la publicarán.

-¿Seguro?- Katniss tampoco quería eso, y que la ex mujer de Peeta armara un follón.

-Saben la política que hay, con respecto a los menores- aseguró rotundo -si la editorial correspondiente no quiere una demanda... - dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Además, ya casi es la hora de comer- dijo la castaña.

-Cierto- aprobó -a la tarde podemos ir a la pasear por la playa, pero a la de la urbanización.

-Estaremos mucho más tranquilos- le dio la razón.

-¿Iremos a comer una hamburguesa a la noche?- ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de la niña.

-Habrá que hacerle una visita a Messalla- sonrió el rubio.

Katniss se relajó en su asiento, agradeciendo que la pequeña intromisión de los periodistas no había pasado a mayores.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un pequeño almuerzo, la familia se acomodó en el amplio sofá, con Prim y Katniss haciéndose las dueñas y señoras del mando a distancia. Peeta, con los pies cruzados y apoyados en la mesita baja, tenía los ojos cerrados, así que cuando las chicas encontraron una película que les gustaba, la dejaron.

Dado que por la tarde se puso a llover, las chicas pasaron una tarde de películas y palomitas. La joven dejó dormir a Peeta; sabía que lo necesitaba, ya que los viajes pasaban factura. Cuando el cantante se despertó, se encontró a su hija apoyada en Katniss, mirando muy interesadas la televisión.

-¿Ya ha salido ese actor que tanto os gusta?- se burló con cariño, una vez regresó de la cocina, con una taza de café para él, y otra para Katniss.

-"_Piratas del Caribe_" ha terminado hace casi dos horas- le explicó su pequeña -ahora estamos viendo otra.

-No te metas con Jhonny Deep- le advirtió su calabacita, sacándole la lengua, gesto que hizo reír a Prim.

-Me rindo- levantó la manos -voy a ver si sigue lloviendo, vamos colega- Buttercup, cómodamente instalado en el sofá, le siguió, deseoso de poder salir al aire libre, aunque fuera al jardín.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir a ver a Messalla?- le preguntó Katniss a la pequeña, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Sí- le dijo, volviéndose a ella -a mamá no le gusta, y solo voy cuando estoy con papá- le contó.

-Vaya...- fue la inteligente respuesta de la castaña, pero dado lo que le contó Peeta en la primera cita, no le extrañaba en absoluto.

-¿Tú le conoces?- le preguntó la pequeña, curiosa.

-Tu padre me llevó a cenar allí una vez- le contó -las hamburguesas están muy buenas- sonrió con complicidad.

-Y las patatas fritas- añadió la niña.

-Y las patatas fritas- repitió la castaña, dándole la razón.

Las dos volvieron su atención a la película, y Peeta se reunió de nuevo con ellas, tomando asiento al lado de su novia, que se apoyó en él... pero su atención no estaba en la película, sino en la imagen de sus dos chicas, acurrucadas y comentando lo que veían en la televisión.

Parecían una familia de verdad, y esa instantánea hizo que sonriera satisfecho y feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una deliciosa cena a base de hamburguesas, Peeta y Prim dejaron a Katniss a la puerta de su apartamento, quedando en pasar a buscarla a primera hora de la mañana.

El domingo, antes de que llegaran, la castaña fue a una famosa pastelería de la zona, para comprar el postre para la cena de esa noche. Por suerte, la ropa ya la había dejado en casa de Peeta el día anterior, por lo que no tenía que llevar más trastos con ella. Peeta y su hija la recogieron a eso de las diez, y después de dejar el inmenso pastel de chocolate en la nevera de su novio, el tiempo permitió que dieran el paseo por la playa que ayer la lluvia les impidió.

Después del paseo y del almuerzo, Katniss y la niña retaron a Peeta a una partida de monopoly. El rubio perdió la primera, y las retó a una segunda que también perdió, arrancando las risas de sus chicas.

-No puedo creer que te piques tanto- se burló la castaña mientras se ponía los zapatos, en la habitación de Peeta. Tenían que dejar a Prim con Portia y Cinna, antes de dirigirse a Westlake, el barrio residencial donde residía el matrimonio Abernathy.

-Claro; vosotras nunca caíais en mis hoteles- le devolvió la respuesta, con ligero sarcasmo en su voz -así gana cualquiera.

-Eres un quejica- reía divertida su novia, negando con la cabeza. En ese momento, Peeta emergió del cuarto de baño, y a Katniss se le quedó la respiración atorada en la garganta. Vestía una camisa negra de manga larga, con los botones superiores desabrochados, y unos vaqueros también oscuros que se ajustaban como un guante a sus caderas; y por primera vez, le veía con zapatos de vestir -vaya...- alabó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Peeta, arqueando una ceja; su pelo estaba revuelto, y todavía húmedo de la ducha, y se había afeitado.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con zapatos de vestir- objetó ella, señalando sus pies. Peeta rió divertido, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que girara.

-Y yo a ti con un vestido, y tacones- respondió este, mirando el vestido azul oscuro, y los tacones negros, **(Katniss 10)** con punta redondeada -luego podrías dejarte los tacones... cuando lleguemos a casa- susurró con voz ronca, acercándola a él y besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinal dorsal, y un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

-Después- le guiñó un ojo su novia, tras de salir de su trance -voy a ayudar a Prim con la bolsa.

-Recuérdale que meta el uniforme y que coja la mochila para el colegio- le recordó Peeta, metiéndose de nuevo al baño, para terminar de prepararse.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, y con la tarta en el asiento trasero, llevaron a la niña a casa de Portia y Cinna. Katniss también bajó, para saludarles y hablar con ellos unos minutos; Prim se quedó más que feliz con sus abuelos, y por fin, pudieron salir rumbo a casa del matrimonio Abernathy.

La residencia de estos, una preciosa casa de una planta y de estilo español, muy parecida a la Cato, estaba ubicada en la exclusiva zona residencial de Westlake, muy cerca de la casa de Annie y Finnick, que residían en Echo Park. Llevando con cuidado la inmensa tarta, Peeta agarró a su novia por la cintura, vigilando que no tropezara con los tacones. Al llamar al timbre, abrió Cato... con verdadera cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- preguntó el cantante, palmeando su brazo. A lo lejos, se oían gritos, y Katniss frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Pasad un momento al salón- los chillidos de Effie eran cada vez más audibles, y en el sala de estar se encontraron con Annie y Finnick, con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Katniss a su amiga, después de dejar la tarta en la mesa y saludarles.

-¿Están discutiendo?- interrogó Peeta a Finnick.

-Cashmere le ha llamado- habló Cato, suspirando resignado y mirando de reojo hacia la cocina. El matrimonio Abernathy mantenía una fuerte y acalorada discusión.

-¿Qué?- acertó a pronunciar Katniss, alucinada -¿cómo se atreve?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- siseó Annie, visiblemente molesta.

-Según Cashmere, sólo quería desearle feliz cumpleaños- resopló Finnick.

-Joder- siseó Peeta, mirando hacia la cocina -esta tía es una...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Os podéis imaginar como se ha puesto Effie- habló ahora Cato. La situación era incomodísima, ya que los cinco estaban en el salón, oyendo los gritos que provenían de la cocina.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra a llamarte aquí?!- oyeron chillar a Effie -¡parece que todavía seguís liados!

-¡No ha sido culpa mía!- respondió Haymitch -no estoy con ella, Eff- resopló -los chicos están ahí fuera, te lo pueden decir.

-Los chicos, los chicos...- se burló Effie -siempre el grupo, los chicos...

-Por favor, baja la voz; te recuerdo que están ahí fuera.

-¡Me importa una mierda que estén ahí fuera!- Effie seguía gritando, pero Haymitch la dejó, para salir un momento al salón.

Su cara denotaba cansancio, frustración... y sobre todo, dolor. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para dedicar una sonrisa forzada a sus amigos.

-Lo siento, chicos...- se disculpó -no sé que decir...

-Tranquilo- le palmeó el hombro Peeta.

-Lo mejor será que nos marchemos- habló Annie, y Katniss estuvo de acuerdo con ella; la situación no estaba para celebraciones.

-Sí- le dio la razón su novio.

-Lamento mucho haberos hecho venir para nada- Katniss decidió dejar la tarta encima de la mesa, antes de acompañar al resto hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Annie.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi casa esta noche?- le ofreció Cato.

-Voy a intentar hablar con ella, pero puede que lo haga- suspiró -tengo una copia de las llaves, así que tranquilo por eso.

Los acompañó hasta los coches, y Peeta vio como su amigo, cabizbajo, volvía a adentrarse en la casa, después de decirles adiós. Caras de compasión y enfado se mezclaban entre el pequeño grupo.

-No pueden seguir así- suspiró Ann, negando con la cabeza.

-Hablaremos con él mañana, en el estudio- dijo Cato - dejad que se calmen.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Peeta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- interrogó Finnick en general, cruzándose de brazos.

-Podríamos ir a cenar nosotros- sugirió el cantante -total, ya estamos vestidos y hemos salido de casa.

-Secundo la moción- el batería se frotaba las manos -conozco un restaurante discreto y buenísimo en las inmediaciones del teatro Kodak.

-Me gusta el plan- aprobó Katniss, pero de repente, cayó en dos personas que faltaban -por cierto, ¿dónde están Gale y Madge?

-Akane y Hachiko se han puesto enfermas- le aclaró Cato -han llamado hace un rato, diciendo que se quedaban con ellas.

-Vaya por dios- se lamentó la castaña.

-¿Entonces rumbo a Maxi´s?- cambió de tema el batería -luego podemos ir al Viper Room, a tomar una copa- sugirió. El rubio fijó la vista en su chica, buscando aprobación.

-¿Quieres ir, cariño?- le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Por qué no?; no solemos salir mucho... y una copa no nos hará daño.

-Así se habla, chica rock- alabó Ann -podemos mover un poco el esqueleto también.

-Eso os lo dejamos a vosotras- se burló Cato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maxi´s resultó ser un restaurante sofisticado, pero tal y como dijo Finnick, pequeño y discreto. Las dos parejas y Cato disfrutaron de una velada agradable, sin poder dejar de pensar en el pobre Haymitch. Hablaron de ello la mayor parte de la cena, ya que el guitarrista estaba muy preocupado por la situación de su primo y de su esposa... pero ellos nada podían hacer más que escucharle y apoyarle en lo que decidiera.

Cuando llegaron al Viper Room, un aparcacoches se ocupó de los tres vehículos, y los cinco accedieron por la entrada VIP, arrancando gritos y silbidos por parte de los fans que los reconocieron. Peeta tomó de la mano a Katniss, manteniéndola a su lado mientras algunos paparazzis sacaban fotos, apostados a ambos lados de la entrada.

Los condujeron a zona amplia, rodeada de sillones, en el primer piso. Después de pedir la primera ronda de copas, las chicas se levantaron, asomándose a la barandilla y disfrutando de la vista de la pista central, ubicada en la planta inferior.

-Para ser domingo, hay mucha gente- dijo Katniss, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-En este sitio siempre hay gente, sea el día que sea- respondió Annie -es una lástima que la noche se haya arruinado, al menos los planes iniciales.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo no sé si hubiera reaccionado igual que Effie... dado los antecedentes que tiene la historia de su marido y Cashmere.

-Yo me pongo en su lugar, y le habría montado un gran follón- admitió Annie -quiero pensar que sólo se acostó esa vez con ella, o al menos eso afirma Finnick...

-Peeta también dice eso; el problema es que Effie no confía en él- habló Kat, después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Después de una infidelidad, es muy complicado volver a construir la confianza- la morena hizo una pausa -conozco a gente que no ha perdonado, a otros que lo han intentado de nuevo y les ha ido bien... y otros que por mucho que han trabajado en ello, no lo han superado.

-Eso es lo que le está ocurriendo a Haymitch y Effie- admitió la castaña -¿crees que se terminarán separando?

-No quisiera eso, los aprecio mucho a los dos- suspiró Annie, poniendo una pequeña mueca -pero quizá, sea la mejor solución... y más, si continúan así.

-Es posible que sea lo mejor- le dio la razón Katniss.

Los chicos se acercaron a su posición, y Peeta apoyó las manos en la barandilla, encerrando el cuerpo de su novia.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, calabacita?- susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-Muy bien- giró un poco la cara, para poder encararle, pero una risotada de Finnick les sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

-¿Esa no es Clove?- preguntó. Cuando la pareja y Cato miraron hacia donde señalaba el batería, se encontraron a la publicista, enfundada en unas botas altas, una minifalda vaquera y un top negro, bailando encima de un podium, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo de la música que resonaba en el ambiente... por supuesto, música electrónica.

-Joder, como se mueve...- Cato dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos desorbitados, y la boca abierta.

Peeta y Finnick intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras que las chicas miraban al guitarrista conteniendo la risa.; de repente, la noche se había puesto de lo más interesante.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa! pues aquí estoy de nuevo, después de mes y medio sin subir nuevo capi. Lo siento en el alma, pero es que la autora sigue sin subir y como a mi no me gusta haceros esperar tanto, por eso he subido este. Ya tan solo estoy a 5 capítulos de diferencia con la historia original, así que si termino pillándola advierto que las actualizaciones ya no dependerán de mí!  
**

**Bueno, a parte de eso, me he enterado de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Jennifer Lawrence y aunque sé que esto no lo va a leer ni lo leerá nunca, desde aquí quiero felicitarla. Y si hay alguien que hoy también es su cumple, pues ya de paso... felicidades! XD**

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas...**

**Nos leemos! Un besoo**

**María as MarEverdeen**

**P.D. este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a Peetkat, que desde el principio yo le decía que no se preocupara por la relación de Haymitch y Effie, que ya habría tiempo de preocuparse. Pues ahora es el momento de hacerlo! y no me pregunteis como terminan, porque no lo sé ni yo, aún estoy eperando a la autora! solo os advierto de que no tiene pinta de acabar bien:)  
**


End file.
